Deadliest Warrior: Poseidon Edition
by Poseidon Productions
Summary: See fictional characters from Movies, Video games and comics go to battle to see who is THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR. Alex Mason vs Big Boss is Up!
1. Lara Croft vs The Punisher

(Shows a Caucasian woman with brown ponytail and brown eyes. She has a brown halter top, brown shorts, black fingerless gloves and boots. She pulls two pistols and aims them at the screen.)

**Lara Croft, The famous British adventurer who has beaten some of the ancient worlds deadliest creatures.**

(Shows Lara gunning down a mercenary with her pistols.)

(Shows a older Caucasian man with black hair and blue eyes. He has in black commando gear on with a large white skull on his chest. He points a assault rifle with a grenade launcher at the screen.)

**The Punisher, The most feared vigilante in New York for his one man war on crime.**

(Shows the Punisher killing a group of gangsters with a full-auto blast from a assault rifle.)

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST

To find out, we assembled world-class fighters to test some of the most deadliest weapons in history. Using 21st century science, we find out what happens when two of the greatest fictional warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..

THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR

The fight club, a building in the hills of Northeastern Ohio. This is where we set up a high tech battle zone to find out who would win in a life or death struggle against two very different warriors.

First Up: Lara Croft, the infamous archeologist who has gone toe-to-toe with some of ancient world's greats evil's

Lara Croft Stats:

First Appearance: November, 15 1996 (Tomb Raider's PlayStation 1 US Release date)

Height: 5'9 (175cm)

Weight: 115lbs (52 kg)

Armor: None

She will be put up against the one man army of Marvel Comics:

The Punisher, the notorious vigilante who has battle organized crime for more than 30 years.

First Appearance: February 1974 (Amazing Spider-Man Issue 129)

Height: 6'3 (191cm)

Weight: 210lbs (95kg)

Armor: kevlar vest

(shows a Caucasian man with black hair and five day stubble and green eyes. He's wearing a black tank top, combat pants and boot. He is setting up a gel dummy.)

Biomedical scientist Matthew Roth will use 21st century equipment to test the lethal weapon of the two fighters.

"This is exciting, it's our first show and we are gonna start it off with a first, a male vs. female fight."

(Shows a African American man with short black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a black jump suit and a white lab coat over it. He is explaining the fatal stab wound on a dummy.)

ER doctor Ronald Mack will see if the weapons will kill.

"These two are bring in pistols, shotguns, machine guns, explosives and slashing weapons."

(Shows a skinny white man with shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He's wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. He types some data into a computer.)

Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in a battle simulation program to see who is the deadliest fictional warrior will be.

"This is an interesting match-up, you have a woman who only kills for self-defense while we have a man who kills almost on a daily basis."

(The next scene shows a white man with black hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a black shirt and blue jeans with black boots. He takes a pistol from a table and aims it.)

Lara Croft will be represented by Kurtis Trent, the man who helped Lara during the events of Angel of Darkness.

"Lara would eat the Punisher alive. He doesn't have the speed, reflexes, and finesse she has."

_Lady Lara Croft is the only daughter of Lord Richard and Lady Amelia Croft. While she was born into wealth, her life changed for good on a trip back to England. Lara and her mother plane crashed in the Himalaya's and left them stranded. During a search of a temple for fire wood, Lara came across a stone dais, when she touched it, a portal opened. Her mother then began to speak to a unknown voice. After an exchanged, Lara's mother withdrew a sword looking item from the dais and she disappeared in a flash of green light. Lara was abandoned but managed to survive. After this Lara trained herself to look for answers of her mother's disappearance. _

"She is the best at what she does, and nobody can take her down. 

But the expert of Marvel's greatest vigilante thinks that Lara has bitten of more than she can chew.

(Shows an athletic blonde woman wearing a replica of the Punisher's armor. She picks up a shotgun to inspected it."

Lynn Michaels was once a NYPD officer who help the Punisher track down a serial rapist down. At one point she replaced Castle as the Punisher.

"Lara might have better agility or smarts, but she doesn't have the will that Frank has."

_Frank Castle was a Captain in the U.S. Marine Corps during the Vietnam War. He managed to survive an return home to his wife and two kids. On a picnic at Central Park, the family stumbled into a mob hit. When they were discovered, the family was gunned down. Castle managed to survive and told the police of the culprits. However, the mob had a tight grip on the police and courts, the gangsters were found innocent. Angry at police and courts, Frank then started his one man war on crime. _

"Lara is already dead, she will never survive an assault from Frank."

But how would the fearsome Punisher fair against Lara Croft, who has seen the greatest evils of the ancient world. 

"I think the Punisher will take this one, he's highly skilled with guns and unlike Lara who kills in self-defense, is just a stone cold killer." said Matthew.

"My money is on Lara, she has beaten a lot of evil and had Olympic level agility and genius intellect." Jesse said.

Both opponents come in with a array of weapons.

Lara Croft weapons:

Twin USP Match 9mm pistols

HK MP5A3 Sub Machine gun

Remington 870 shotgun

M67 grenade

Machete

Punisher Weapons: 

Twin Colt M1911A1 pistols

M4 carbine

SPAS-12 Shotgun

M203 grenade launcher

KA-Bar knife

First up, close range

Lara Croft shoots in with the:

**Twin USP Match 9mm Pistols, 9mm rapid fire killers**

(Shows Lara gunning down a mercenary with a hail of 9mm fire.)

Semi-automatic

Length: 7 inches

Weight: 1 pound

Cartridge: 9x19mm

Clip Size: 15 rounds (30 rounds with two.)

Kurtis walks up and takes a empty pistol and say.

"These are Lara's current favorite, they fire 9 x 19mm rounds. They have 15 rounds in each, giving Lara a total of 30 rounds."

"Well lets take it outside to the gun range." Matthew said.

The group walk outside to the gun range. Three gel torso's are set up to measure the damage. Kurtis loads both up. Kurtis points the guns at the first gel torso and fires a burst of bullets into the torso and did the same with the second, and finished the clip into the head of the third. The torso's are riddled with bullets as blood flowed out. The head was cut to pieces on the thrid.

"See, look at that Lynn, no way Punisher can deal with that." Said Kurtis bluntly.

"You might got the head but you wasted the bullets on the chest, Frank wear's armor. But we got the answer to that." Lynn said.

Punisher shoots back with:

**Twin Colt M1911A1 Pistols, the pistol that was the standard for the U.S. Military for over 60 years.**

(Shows the Punisher kill a gang member with two rounds from his twin .45's)

Semi-automatic

Length: 8 inches

Weight: 2 pounds

Cartridge: .45 ACP

Clip Size: 7 rounds (14 with two.)

Lynn produces the iconic American pistols.

"The Colt .45 is a powerful weapon, it's still in use today by the likes of Delta Force and the Marine Force Recon." Lynn said.

The .45 also holds 7 rounds, giving the Punisher 14 rounds.

Lynn loads the guns and points at one of the new gel targets. He fires at the first target with 4 rounds to head blowing the brains out of the gel dummy. The second dummy gets another 4 rounds to the skull. Lynn empties the rest of the guns into the third dummy's chest.

"Look at that, the bullet wounds are bigger that the USP's." Jesse said.

"Yep, and since Croft don't ever wear body armor. Shes a goner." Lynn said

So who gets the edge in close range combat.

"This is too close to call. Both have a strength and a weakness. Punisher has better stopping power but lacks a bigger clip size." Jesse said. "Lara on the other hand has the better clip size but lacks stopping power. So I'm going to call this even."

**In Short Range weapons, both warriors are EVEN.**

Up Next is Long Range

Lara blazes in with:

**The HK MP5A3, The most famous Sub-Machine gun in the world.**

(Shows Lara firing the MP5A3 at a tiger.)

Semi or Full-Automatic

Length: 21 inches

Weight: 7 pounds

Cartridge: 9x19mm

Clip Size: 30 Rounds

Kurtis walks to the gun and picks it up.

"This my friends is the HK MP5A3, it fires the same 9 x 19mm round as the USP and has 30 box magazine. This was the same weapon had when she went to find the infda stones."

"Ok , lets see what this gun can do." Matthew Said.

Kurtis slapped a clip into the gun and pointed it at a gel dummy down range. Kurtis opens fire and the dummy is struck several in the chest, neck and head with blood flowing out.

"Wow, now that is impressive." Matthew said.

"Lara use's only the best." Kurtis said coldly

"Well she must have low standards cause we have some twice as powerful." Lynn said

The Punisher blazes back with:

**The M4 Carbine, the current standard of the U.S. Special Forces.**

(Shows the Punisher killing gang members with a full auto blast.)

Semi or Full-Automatic

Length: 33 inches

Weight: 7 pounds

Cartridge: 5.56x45 NATO

Clip Size: 30 rounds

"This is the standard rifle for the U.S. Special Force. Its a shorten carbine version of the M16 that fires 5.56mm rounds which is a heavier round than the MP5 packs." Lynn said

"Alright we are ready." Said Jesse.

Lynn loads the M4 up and points at a new gel torso. As Lynn fires the weapon the dummy gets pulverized with the 5.56mm rounds hit gel dummy as blood flies everywhere.

"Whoa, that was gruesome." Jesse said.

"See what I mean. There's no way Lara can deal with that." Lynn said with a smile.

So who gets the edge in long range combat.

"This goes to the Punisher, he has a better effective range and heavier round." Jesse said.

**In Long Range Weapons, the Punisher receives the EDGE for the M4 carbine **

Next up is Mid Range

Lara Croft comes in with:

**The Remington 870 shotgun, the American 12 gauge shotgun that can blow away any enemy.**

(Shows Lara killing an Atlantean with a blast from the 870.)

Pump Action

Length: 37 inches

Weight: 7 to 8 Pounds

Cartridge: 12 gauge

Clip size: 3 to 8 rounds

Kurtis picks up the shotgun and walks over to the group.

"This is one of Lara's must haves, it's a American 12 gauge, pump action shotgun. This thing is the standard for law enforcement."

"Well we got a gel dummy on a attack bot to simulate the Punisher if he charges." Matthew said

Kurtis loads the shotgun with 4 rounds of buckshot shells and takes aim. Matthew then has the attack charge at Kurtis. As the bot got within shooting distance, Kurtis opens fire and takes the gel dummy at chest level with the first shot. The dummy's chest has a huge hole where there heart should be at. Kurtis pumps the shotgun and fires again, hitting the stomach. Kurtis pumps again and unloads on the head blowing the head back with a hole in it's head. Kurtis then finished by pumping, and firing the last round in the head again.

"Oh my god dude, you just tenderized this thing." Jesse.

"I don't need to say it, but all of these hit's are death blows." Dr. Ronald said.

"See, I doubt Castle can survive a blast to the head." Kurtis mocked.

"Well don't worry, cause I have the answer right here." Lynn said.

The Punisher fires back with:

**The SPAS-12 semi-automatic shotgun, a rapid fire beast of a shotgun.**

(Shows the Punisher firing a blast at Jigsaw.)

Semi-automatic

Length: 39 inches

Weight 9 pounds

Cartridge: 12 gauge

Clip Size: 8+1 in chamber

"This is a Italian 12 gauge semi-automatic combat shotgun. Its a duel mode gun, so you can use it as a Pump action. Frank always use's it in semi-automatic though." Lynn explained.

"Alright, we'll do the same test like the 870." Matthew said.

Lynn loaded 4 buckshot shells int the SPAS-12 and pointed it at the gel dummy. As the dummy got closer, Lynn fired the first shot, landing square in the face of the dummy. Lynn repeated the head shots three more times, blowing the head off. Matthew look at his stop watch to see that Lynn had finished at least 5 seconds quicker than Kurtis.

"That's how the Punisher dose things." Lynn said.

So who gets the edge in mid range.

"This clearly goes to the Punisher, the SPAS and 870 fire the same rounds, but the SPAS is able to deliver death faster than the 870." Jesse said.

**In Mid Range weapons, the EDGE goes to the Punisher for the SPAS-12 shotgun.**

Next up, Explosive

Lara Croft bring in:

**The M67 Grenade, small yet portable grenades of the U.S. Military**

(Shows Lara tossing a grenade at Rutland mercenaries, the explosion killing them.)

Filling: Composition B

Length: 3 inches

Weight: 14 ounces

Blast Radius: 15 feet

"This is the current grenade use by the U.S. And Canada. Its packed with 6.5 ounces of Composition B. It has a 5 meter killing radius, but it's know to go as far as 250 meters." Kurtis explained

"Ok, lets see whats this baby can do to pig flesh."

Since pig flesh is to closest thing to human flesh, it will be use to simulate the damage of the M67 on human flesh. A enclosed area with three pigs hanging. Everyone stood behind a plexiglass shield as Kurtis throws the frag into the enclosed space and runs back to the group. The grenade explodes in a impressive show. The group walks over to see the space blown to hell. The pig carcases riddled with shrapnel.

"Wow, that's frickin insane man." Jesse said.

"Ya well, all of these pigs has multiple impact points, most of them lethal." Dr. Ronald said.

"You can kiss the Punisher goodbye." Kurtis said deadpan.

"Ya, you never get close to Frank, cause he'll be throw death at a distance." Lynn said.

The Punisher comes back with:

**The M203 Grenade launcher, the American made grenade launcher that lobs 40mm rounds of death.**

(Shows the Punisher firing the M203 at a car full of mobsters, killing them in a fiery explosion.)

Single Shot

Length: 15 inches

Weight: 3 pounds

Cartridge: 40x46mm

Clip Size: 1 round

"This is a 40mm single shot grenade launcher use by many military. It has a 150 meter effective range and a 5 meter kill radius." Lynn explained.

"Alright we got the same test set up, so lets go." Matthew said.

Lynn loaded up on a M406 High Explosive into the launcher and took aim at another enclosed space with pigs at 150 meters. Lynn pull the trigger and let the 40mm projectile flew in the air and hit its target in a fiery explosion. The group walk over and observed the carnage.

"Now that's even more insane than the grenade." Jesse said

"Yep, Lara wont even get close." Lynn said.

So who gets the edge in explosives.

"This hands down goes to the Punisher, he can hit Lara at a distance, and the grenade explodes on impact. Lara can only heave those as far as her strength will let her, and the delay can let the Punisher evade the frag." Jesse explained.

**In Explosives weapons, the EDGE goes to the Punisher for the M203 grenade launcher. **

Last up, Special Weapons

Lara comes into the battle with:

**The Machete, a weapon that can cut any vegetation or limbs.**

(Shows Lara killing a mercenary with a machete strike to the neck.)

Steel

Length: 12 to 24 inches

Weight: 16 ounces

"This is the premier cutting weapon used in the jungle. This one is call a bolo from the Philippines. Its used to chop at dense forest or jungle. It also can cut off arms and legs." Zip stated

"Well we got a gel dummy, so you can go to town." Matthew said.

Kurtia readied himself and began to slash. He focused on the face and neck of the dummy as he struck. The blood flied as Kurtis finished.

"I rest my case." Kurtis said

"Wow, he screwed this thing up." Matthew said.

"Well, all I can say is this man is dead." Dr. Ronald said.

"Well, Punisher has something in store for Lady Croft." Lynn said.

The Punisher slashes in with:

**The KA-BAR Knife the fighting knife of the U.S. Marines.**

(Shows a the Punisher grabbing a mobster from behind and slits his throat with the KA-BAR.)

Carbon Steel

Length: 11 inches

Weight: 1 pound

"This is a Black steel knife that dates back in 1942. Its a 7 inch clip point knife that the Marines use for up close work." Lynn said.

"Well lets see how it fares." Matthew said.

Lynn gets ready near a new gel dummy and lunges in and stabs the throat of the dummy. She stabs a few more times and while behind the dummy, she slits the dummy's throat.

"Now that's whats punishment really means!" Lynn yelled.

"Wow Lynn, that's was brutal." Jesse said in amazement.

So who wins in Special Weapons.

"While the KA-Bar is nice, The bolo machete had a better range and greater killing power." Jesse Said

**In Special Weapons, the EDGE goes to Lara Croft for the Matchete.**

With the testing complete, its one step closer to to see who is the deadliest fictional warrior

Review:

In Close Range, both side pistols seemed to be even.

**Edge: Even**

In Long Range, The Punisher's M4 Carbine outdid the MP5A3

**Edge: Punisher**

In Mid Range, Punisher's SPAS-12 blasted the 870 away

**Edge: Punisher**

In Explosive, The M203 defeated the M67 in quick fashion.

**Edge: Punisher**

And in Special Weapons, Lara Croft's machete beat the Punisher's KA-Bar Knife

**Edge: Lara Croft**

To make sure that the battle isn't won by a single lucky shot, Jesse will simulate the battle 1,000 times.

It will be a battle of opposites

Speed and Agility

(Shows Lara doing acrobatics while avoiding traps in a temple.)

vs.

Toughness and Strength

(Shows the Punisher taking a bullet in the vest, shurging it off and killing the shooter with a shot from his shotgun.)

Cool intellect

(Shows Lara planing out how to defeat a few mercenaries.)

vs.

Murderous Intent

(Show the Punisher kicking down a door and open fire with his M4.)

"Well, I got all the data I can get so its time to see who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior." Jesse said as he hit the enter button on his computer.

The Battle:

The Philippines, the jungle is hot and wet as Lara Croft is walking away from the tomb she had just discovered. She walked towards a rocky area. A sudden noise alerted Lara that someone was near the the rocks. Then a man emerged from the rocks wear black combat gear with a white skull on the chest. Lara pulled out her 870 shotgun and waited. The Punisher pulled out his SPAS-12 and jumped off the rocks and pointed his shotgun and fired.

Lara managed to avoid the shot as she fired in return. The Punisher dodged the round and fired two quick rounds but hit the tree that Lara had hid behind. Lara fired a blind shot but missed, and Punisher fired his last round missing completely. Punisher pull out his M4 with M203 grenade launcher attached to it. Lara rounds the tree and fires her last shot, missing her mark. She pulls out her MP5A3 and takes cover behind some rocks.

The Punisher makes his way towards the rocks as Lara pops up to take a three round burst at The Punisher. He dives to dodge the rounds and fires a long burst at the rocks. Lara returns to cover but leaves her gun exposed. The Punsher shoots her MP5 out of her hand and puts a 40mm grenade into the M203. Lara pulls her only two M67's and pulls the pins and throw them. Punisher sees the grenades and runs. The blast hits and The Punisher flies into the air, but still alive. Punisher hold up his M203 and fires. The round hit near Lara, sending her flying backwards. She lands on the ground but is still alive.

Lara draws her twin USP's and waits for The Punisher. Lara see him and fires a few rounds that knocks the M4/M203 out of his hands. Punisher draws out his M1911 and opens fire with the heavy .45 rounds barely miss there mark. Lara continues to unleash her barrage as the Punisher empties his the last of his clips. The Punisher tries reload, but is met with two guns stuck in his face. Lara pulls the trigger but all there was a clicking noise. The Punisher knock the USP's out of her hands and pulled out his KA-Bar Knife.

Lara Pulled out her bolo machete and slashed at her attacker but missed. Punisher tried to get closer but Lara kept him at a distance. Soon both of them soon clinched and Lara tried to shove the Punisher off. However the Punisher head butted Lara and thrust his knife. The knife landed in Lara's throat. Lara just stared wide eyed at her killer as she felt blood run down her neck. She choked for a few moment before landing on her back and died. The Punisher then roared in the sky in victory.

**OVERALL WINNER: The Punisher**

"Of 1000 battles the Punisher won 61.2% of the time, which is 612 kills." Jesse explained

The Punisher's deadliest weapon was the M4 carbine.

Twin Colt M1911 pistols- 100 kills

M4 carbine- 350 kills

SPAS-12 Shotgun- 32 kills

M203 grenade launcher- 105 kills

KA-Bar knife- 25 kills

"Lara only manage to win 38.8% of the time." replied Jesse

Lara best weapon was the MP5A3 but it wasn't enough to stop the Punisher

Twin USP Match 9mm pistols- 135 kills

HK MP5A3 Sub Machine gun- 150 kills

Remington 870 shotgun- 15 kills

M67 grenade- 68 kills

Machete- 20 kills

"While Lara is a good fighter, she only has weapons made for self defense." Matthew said. "The Punisher packs weapons that our meant to kill his enemies quickly."

"That computer is wrong, no way would Lara would lose to a psycho like Castle." Kurtis said angrily

"Lara should known when to run, because the Punisher is just a killing machine." Lynn said with a smile.

(The last scene shows The Punisher walking away from Lara's dead body.)

* * *

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Two of the greatest gangs of thugs will wage war as:

(Show a man wearing a white tank top and black track pants with purple stripes going down them. He aims a machine pistol at the screen.)

_**The Saints, The street wise terrors of Stillwater who took over after a bloody war for turf.**_

(Show the Saints killing rival Ronin gang members with assault rifles and machine pistols.)

vs.

(Shows a man with brown buzz cut, 5 o'clock shadow and brown eyes. Hes wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans. He aims an assault rife at the screen.)

_**Liberty City's Most Wanted, a collection of the most dangerous criminals in the city's history.**_

(Shows Liberty City Most Wanted killing drug dealers with assault rifles, then take the drugs themselves.)

Who will reign supreme in the criminal underworld.

Tune in next time

**I DO NOT OWN THE PUNISHER, TOMB RAIDER SEREIES OR DEADLIEST WARRIOR.**

**A/N: This is a major edit of my first chapter, I plan to do this with the others as well. Something you will notice.**

**look more like the later chapters**

**Zip and Budansky where removed.**__


	2. The Saints vs Liberty City's Most Wanted

(Show a man wearing a white tank top and black track pants with purple stripes going down them. He aims a machine pistol at the screen.)

_**The Saints, The street wise terrors of Stillwater who took over after a bloody war for turf.**_

(Show the Saints killing rival Ronin gang members with assault rifles and machine pistols.)

(Shows a man with brown buzz cut, 5 o'clock shadow and brown eyes. Hes wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans. He aims an assault rife at the screen.)

_**Liberty City's Most Wanted, a collection of the most dangerous criminals in the city's history.**_

(Shows Liberty City Most Wanted killing drug dealers with assault rifles, then take the drugs themselves.)

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST

To find out, we assembled world-class fighters to test some of the most deadliest weapons in history. Using 21st century science, we find out what happens when two of the greatest fictional warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..

THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR

Inside the fight club, We have created an urban war zone, we brought in a scientist, a doctor, a computer, and combat experts. All to simulate a gang firefight against two of the criminal underworld's greatest gangs

First up, the Saints, the most powerful gang that has ever rise up from Stillwater

Appearing From: Saints Row 2

Territory: Stillwater

Members:

Boss

Johnny Gat

Shaundi

Pierce

Carlos Mendoza

They will go up against the east coast greatest collection of criminals.

Liberty City's Most Wanted, five of the most dangerous criminals in Liberty City.

Appearing From: GTA 4 and Episodes.

Territory: Liberty City

Members:

Niko Bellic

Brucie Kibbutz

Packie McReary

Johnny Klebitz

Luis Fernando Lopez

(shows a Caucasian man with black hair and five day stubble and green eyes. He's wearing a black tank top, combat pants and boot. He is setting up a gel dummy.)

Biomedical scientist Matthew Roth will use 21st century equipment to test the lethal weapon of the two fighters.

"This will be our first group battle, and they bring in some of the most lethal weapons ever." Matthew Said.

(Shows a African American man with short black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a black jump suit and a white lab coat over it. He is explaining the fatal stab wound on a dummy.)

ER doctor Ronald Mack will see if the weapons will kill.

"The weapons we're gonna see is gonna be sub-machine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, explosives, and heavy weapon." Dr. Ronald said.

(Shows a skinny white man with shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He's wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. He types some data into a computer.)

Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in a battle simulation program to see who is the deadliest fictional warrior will be.

"This is gonna be close, both are very equal, it's gonna be a good match." Jesse Said

(Shows a Caucasian man with brown hair and mustache and brown eyes. He's wearing a S.W.A.T. Uniform. He takes a machine pistol and aims it.)

The Saints will represented by Troy Bradshaw, the Chief of Police of Stillwater and a former undercover detective who specializes in Saints weapon and tactics

"The Saints are the baddest crew of gang bangers the world has seen." Troy said

_The Saints were formed by Julius Little some time before their rise, when they recruited a young man from the streets, it proved to be a blessing. This young man then cut a swath of destruction and brought the three gangs down. However this was short lived, with increasing police pressure, Julius blew up a yacht with a crooked politician and the young man with it. The young man survived and years later awakened to find three new gang had taken over. He soon broke out of prison, restarted the Saints and took control of the city once again._

"These Liberty City punks are in for a rude awakening." Troy said.

But our Liberty City expert is expecting the Saints to fall fast and hard.

(Shows an African-American man with brown dreadlock and brown eyes. He wearing a black jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He takes an assault rifle and checks it out.)

Liberty City's Most Wanted will be represented by "Little" Jacob Hughes, a Jamaican arms dealer who help Niko Bellic in Liberty City.

"Ya mon, Liberty City will rule ta streets with what these bro's are packin." Jabcob said

_Liberty City is a city that is filled with crime. This group is some of the most dangerous of them. Niko Bellic is a former Serbian solider with a dark past who fled to Liberty City to avoid it. Brucie Kibbutz is a car smuggler who is known for his "genetic superior" attitude. Packie McReary is an Irish gangster who family had great influence in Liberty City. Johnny Klebitz is a leading figure in the Lost Brotherhood Motorcycle club. And Luis Fernando Lopez is the bodyguard and associate of Gay Tony._

"Dem Saints don't know whom they mess wit." Jacob Said

But how would Liberty City's Most Wanted fair against the greatest gang to come out of Stillwater.

"I give the edge to the Saints, they have unity on their side and the Saints always back each other up." Matthew said

"This is Liberty City's Most Wanted win, I think they got the better gear and have shown they will pull the trigger." Jesse said

Both teams will carry a lethal arsenal of weapons

Saints Weapons:

T3K Urban Sub-Machine gun (Tec-DC9)

AK6-Kurkov Assault Rifle (AK-47)

McManus 2010 Sniper Rifle (M82 Anti-Material Rifle)

Pipe bomb

Mini-Gun (Portable M134 mini-gun)

Liberty City Most Wanted's Weapons:

H&K MP5k Sub-Machine gun

H&K 416 Assault Rifle

Remington 700 Sniper rifle

Molotov Cocktail

RPG-7 Rocket launcher

First up is Close Range.

The group go to the newly built Gun range to test out two deadly sub-machine guns.

The Saints bring in:

_**The T3K Urban, a staple 9mm sub-machine gun from the Stillwater gun store Friendly Fire**_.

(Shows Boss killing a Sons of Samedi gang member with a full-auto blast.)

Full-Automatic

Length: 9 inches

Weight: 2 pounds

Cartridge: 9x19mm

Clip Size: 50 rounds

"This is the T3K Urban, the gun that most Saints use for close up work." Troy said as he held up the gun.

"Well we got a gel gummy, so lets test this gun" Matthew said excitably.

Troy walked up and aimed the gun at dummy.

"Troy are you ready?" Matthew asked.

"Yup." Troy answered back.

"THREE...TWO...ONE..FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

The gun roared to life and bullets hit the gummy but also going wide. Troy emptied the clip and check on his work. Troy managed to hit the chest, neck, and head of the dummy. Dr Ronald went to check on the damage.

"Well all the shots that manage to hit seem to be death blows, including this one right in the nose." Dr Ronald said.

"All in a days work for a Saint." Troy said proudly

"Well mon, you about to get a wake up call."

Liberty City's Most Wanted bring in:

_**The HK MP5K sub-machine gun, a shorten version of the MP5 that shoots 900 rounds per minute**_.

(Shows Niko killing a gang member with a blast from the MP5K.)

Semi or Full-Automatic

Length: 13 inches

Weight: 4 pounds

Cartridge: 9x19mm

Clip Size: 30 rounds

"This my brethren, is the MP5K. It fires a 9mm round and is deadly at close rage." Little Jacob said.

"Ok lets do the same test on a dummy." Matthew said.

A new dummy was set up as Little Jacob loaded up. He then aimed at the dummy.

"Jacob are you ready?" Matthew asked

"Ya, mon." Jacob answered back.

"THREE..TWO..ONE..FIRE!"

Jacob fired, the MP5K fired accurate shots to the face. Jacob finished his thirty round's and looked at his work. Dr. Ronald put on his gloves to check the damage.

"I don't need to tell you guys that this is a instant kill, he hit all 30 rounds to the head." Ronald said

"See, ya boys and girl are done for." Little Jacob said to Troy.

So who gets the edge in close range combat.

"While both fire the same 9mm round, the edge goes to the MP5K for better accuracy." Jesse said.

_**In Close Range Weapons, Liberty City takes the EDGE for the MP5K**_

Next up is Mid Range.

Liberty City Brings in:

_**The HK416 Assault Rifle, an improved version of the M4 carbine**_

(Show Johnny killing a rival biker with the HK416.)

Semi or Full-Automatic

Length: 27 inches

Weight: 6 pounds

Cartridge: 5.56x45mm

Clip Size: 30 Rounds

Jacob turns to the group with the 416 in his hands.

"This my brethren, is the HK416. It's gas system is that is that of the G36, which decrease's the guns chance's to jam." Jacob explained

"Well, we got gel dummies hooked up to some attack bots to simulate if the Saints try to scramble." Matthew said.

Jacob loaded up the weapon and took aim.

"Alright Jacob, are you read." Matthew yelled.

"Yes." Jacob yelled back.

"THREE..TWO..ONE..GO!" Matthew yelled.

Matthew soon let the bots move around and Jacob fired. He hit the first dummy with ten rounds to the chest, hitting such places as the heart and lungs. Jacob then repeated the action on the next dummy. Jacob then finished his clip in the last dummy's head, blowing the brains out of the dummy.

"Man that was wicked." Jesse said.

"Ya, and all of the shots where kill shots." Dr. Ronald said.

"See mon, this is the gun that will take us to the top." Jacob said to Troy.

"Well the Saints got a more powerful weapon." Troy said with a smile

The Saints come back with:

_**The AK6 Kurkov Assault rifle, a Soviet made gun bought from the black market**_.

(Shows Pierce killing a Ronin with a AK6)

Semi or Full-Automatic

Length: 34 inches

Weight: 9 pounds

Cartridge: 7.62x39mm

Clip Size: 30 Rounds

"This my friends is the AK6, this is the most widely use gun in the Saints. Its a 7.62mm, which is more powerful than the 5.56mm that the 416 packs." Troy said as he displayed the weapon.

"Well we got the same test set up, so lets get to it." Matthew said.

Troy loaded up and aimed the gun.

"You ready Troy!" Matthew yelled.

"OH, Yeah!" Troy yelled back.

THREE..TWO..ONE..FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

When the bots began to move Troy open up with a hail of bullets. He took the first dummy at chest level and hit the heart and neck. Troy then shot the next dummy the same way. The last dummy took a few to the head but a few bullets missed.

"Wow look at the damage." Jesse said

"Yep, I don't need to tell you theses are death blows." Dr. Ronald said.

"I did notice that some of the rounds missed there mark." Matthew said with some skepticism.

"Well it dose not have the range of the 416 but it has better stopping power." Troy said.

So who gets the edge in mid range combat.

"The 416 has the better range but not the stopping power, while the AK6 has the stopping power but not the range. So I say this is even." Jesse explained.

_**In Mid Range Weapons, the gangs are EVEN**_

Next up, Long Range

Liberty City Bring in:

_**The Remington 700 rifle**_, _**a standard for Law Enforcement and the criminal underworld**_

(Shows Packie sniping a police officer on a rooftop.)

Bolt Action

Length: 41 inches

Weight: 8 pounds

Cartridge: .308 winchester

Clip size: 6 Rounds

"This is the 700 sniper rifle my brethren. Its a bolt action rifle used by the criminal sharpshooter." Jacob explained

"Well we have a gel torso and skull set up, we want you to hit the dummy right between the eyes." Matthew said

Jacob nodded and proceed to get into prone position. Jacob loaded a single bullet into rifle and aimed the scope at the head.

"OK, Jacob on your go." Matthew said.

Jacob squeezed the trigger and the Remington fired. The .308 Winchester round slammed into the dummy's head and blew a huge hole in the skull.

"Holy crap, you just messed this thing up." Jesse said.

"Ya, well seeing as you shot this things eye out, it's a death blow." Dr. Ronald said.

"Ha, sorry Troy but your little gang is going down." Jacob taunted

"Well my friend, you are gonna be surprised with what the Saints are going to fire back with." Troy Replied

The Saints bring in:

_**The McManus 2010 Sniper Rifle. A big, bad .50 caliber bringer of death**_.

(Show Johnny Gat blowing a SWAT officer's head off with the big sniper rifle.)

Semi-automatic

Length: 57 inches

Weight: 31 pounds.

Cartridge: 12x99mm

Clip Size: 10 rounds

Troy walks to a table with the huge rifle on it.

"This is the McManus, it fires a 12.7x99mm or .50 Browning Machine Gun Round. It is also a semi-auto, so I can do a follow up shot." Troy said.

"Well we have another dummy and the same test." Matthew said.

Troy picked up the big rifle and set down as he got into the prone position. Troy slapped a clip into the rifle and chambered a round.

"Troy on your go." Matthew said.

Troy aimed the rifle and pulled the trigger. The big rifle roared to life as the .50 BMG round flew out of the barrel and decapitated the dummy. A follow up shot slammed into the heart, just to make a point.

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S INSANE!." Jesse yelled excitedly.

"I'm not even gonna put my gloves on, that person is dead." Dr. Ronald said in amazement.

"Mon that thing to damn bulky to carry around, yo homie will be dead before he get a shot off." Jacob said

"It doesn't matter, your man's head gonna be blown off." Troy retorted.

So who gets the edge in Long Range combat.

"I don't care what Jacob says, the McManus might be bulky but it has the bigger hitting round that can blow your head off." Jesse explained.

_**In Long Range Weapons, the EDGE goes to the Saints for the McManus 2010.**_

Next up, Explosives

The Saints come in with:

_**The Pipe Bomb, an improvised and deadly killer**_

(Shows Shaundi throwing a pipe bomb at a brotherhood member, killing him in the explosion.)

Improvised Explosive

Filled with: Black Powder

The group goes outside to the explosive range as Troy picks up a pipe bomb.

"This my friends is a simple and easy to make pipe bomb. It contains gun powder, and nails." Troy said

"Ok, we have four dummies set up down in that valley, so lets see the fireworks." Mathew said.

Troy took a zipo lighter and lit the bomb's 10 second fuse and dropped it in the middle of the dummies in the valley. The explosion rock the valley and the dummies blew apart. The group walked down to check the damage. The carnage was immense, with gel dummies limps everywhere.

"This is the most hardcore thing I have ever seen." Jesse said with a chuckle.

"I know, if the shrapnel didn't get them the pressure wave would have." Matthew said.

"Ya well it's safe to say that these men are all dead." Dr. Ronald said.

"So Jacob, how the hell you gonna beat that." Troy taunted.

"With a worse way to die, mon." Jacob said.

Liberty City comes in with:

_**The Molotov Cocktail, Death in a bottle.**_

(Shows Brucie throwing a cocktail at a car thief, engulfing him in flames.)

Improvised Explosive

Filled with: Gasoline and oil.

"This my brethren, is the Molotov. This thing is can be made with just gas and a towel in a bottle." Jacob explained

"Well then, we have two dummies sitting over there, so lets go." Matthew said.

Jacob lit the Molotov and after a count of three, he threw the cocktail and hit the dummy to the right. The glass broke and the liquid spilled out and in a second both dummies where on fire. The fire continued for a few moments before a fire fighter crew put out the fire. The group walked over to the charred remains.

"Wow that's a horrible way to die." Jesse said.

"Right, but there is that chance that the target may get out of the way." Dr. Ronald said.

"No one will ever see this coming, bra." Jacob said.

"If some got hit with this, The Saints would let this man die for being to slow." Troy retorted.

So who gets the edge in Explosives.

"This is hands down, the pipe bomb wins. It has better killing power and the fact you can escape the Molotov and kill the man throwing it." Matthew explained.

_**In Explosives Weapons, the EDGE goes to the Saints for the Pipe Bomb**_

Last Up, Special Weapons

The Saints Bring in:

_**The Mini-Gun, A belt fed, bringer of death.**_

(Shows Boss killing a lot of people with the Mini-Gun.)

Full-Automatic

Length: 2 feet

Weight: 66 pounds

Cartridge: 7.62x51mm

Clip Size: 200 Rounds

Troy approached the huge multi-barrel weapon.

"This my friends, is the mini gun. It fires 7.62mm rounds at 2000 or 6000 rounds per minute. These thing tend to be on attack helicopters but this thing was modified to be carried around." Troy explained

"Ok man, we have ten dummies over there so lets see this monster can do." Mathew said.

Troy picked up the giant gun and stepped forward.

"OK, Troy let her rip!" Matthew Yelled

He aimed the gun towards the targets and let the barrels rotate. The massive gun soon came to life as it unleashed a hail of bullets. The bullets ripped through the dummies like butter. As Troy strifed the targets, several of the dummies were ripped in half. Troy released the trigger and the bullets stopped but the barrel rotated a little bit afterwards.

The silence was all the evidence Troy need as he dropped the gun and walked away.

"OK Jacob lets see what you got." Mathew said as he walked way from the carnage.

Liberty City brings in:

_**The RPG-7, The Soviet rocket propelled killer.**_

(Shows Luis blowing up a car with people in it)

Rocket Propelled

Length: 37 inches

Weight: 15 pounds

Cartridge: 40mm

Clip Size: 1 RPG

Jacob walks up to group with the RPG over his shoulder.

"This my brethren, is the RPG. This thing have a 40mm barrel in which a 85mm warhead fits in. The rage of this thing is about 920mm." Jacob explained.

"OK man, we have a replica of a room with 4 guys wearing saints colors. You think you can it that." Matthew said.

"Sure, mon." Jacob said cheerfully.

Jacob then got into position and aimed down the sight.

"When your ready, Jacob" Matthew said.

After a few seconds, Jacob pulled the trigger. The warhead went flying into air and hit the room in full force. The resulting explosion was immense, with gel limbs going everywhere. The team then walked over to the wreckage.

"Man that was crazy." Jesse said with a chuckle.

"Whatever, I just showed that I can blow away everyone of those so called gangsters with the mini gun." Troy said with skepticism

"You dreaming bro, that gun is bulky as hell. Anyone can get outside that guns path. By the time you turn, the rocket gonna blow you away." Jacob retorted

So who gets the edge in special weapons.

"At first I was gonna give the edge to the mini-gun. However, Jacob is right. As long as you are not in front of the mini-gun, you can run around the wielder and kill him." Jesse explained.

_**In Special weapons, the EDGE goes to Liberty City and the RPG-7**_

With testing complete, we are one step closer to deciding who is the DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR.

Review:

In Close Range Combat, The MP5K beat the T3K Urban

_**EDGE: LIBERTY CITY'S MOST WANTED.**_

In Mid Range Combat, Both assault rifles where even.

_**EDGE: EVEN**_

In Long Range Combat, The McManus won over the Remington 700.

_**EDGE: THE SAINTS**_

In Explosives, The Pipe bomb proved more lethal than the Molotov Cocktail.

_**EDGE: THE SAINTS**_

And in Special weapons, The RPG was a more portable and effective weapon than the mini-gun.

_**EDGE: LIBERTY CITY'S MOST WANTED**_ __

To make sure that the battle is not won by a lucky bullet, the battle will be simulated 1000 times.

It will be a battle of opposite philosophy's

A gang who will back up its members

(Shows Boss picking up an injured Shaundi.)

vs.

A collection of criminals who are trying to make money.

(Shows the group collecting money.)

"Well all the data is in, so let's see who is the deadliest fictional warrior." Jesse said as he hit enter on his keyboard.

The Battle:

The Boss with Shaundi, Pierce, and Carlos walked up to the food court of the mall in Stillwater looking for five men who where trying to foothold in the city by extorting the shops. Johnny Gat was posted across from them with his McManus sniper rifle. After a few moments, the five men walked into view with their various weapons on them. All the saints also had there weapons on them as the leader of the other group started talking in a very thick Serbian accent. The Boss told them to leave the city before they are killed, but only got a cold stare as an answer.

_**L.C.M.W- 5**_

_**Saints-5**_

Niko soon pulled his MP5K and aimed at the Boss. Carlos shoved The Boss out of the way and was shot multiple time in the chest killing him. Everyone scattered as Gat tried to hit the leader of the other group but missed.

_**L.C.M.W- 5**_

_**Saints-4**_

Packie, armed with the Remington 700 found a good spot and aimed his rifle to see if he could find the other sniper. Packie screened the background to see Gat already aiming at him. In a panic, Packie fired the rifle but missed cause of his shaking. Gat only grinned as he pulled the trigger and the round flew, taking Packie's head off. The headless body of Packie simply slump over.

_**L.C.M.W.- 4**_

_**Saints- 4**_

Shundi was running towards the Lets Pretend store firing her T3K Urban at Brucie. As Shundi enters the store, Brucie open fire with HK416 rifle wildly. Shundi manages to dodge the fury of bullets as she hides behind the area where the cash register was. Brucie reach back behind him and pulled a bottle with gas and oil and stuffed a rag in it. Lighting the rag, Brucie threw the Molotov at the area and it exploded. Shundi screamed in sheer terror as she ran out of the area on fire. Brucie then shot her with a three round burst with the 416 rifle, killing her.

_**L.C.M.W.- 4**_

_**Saints- 3**_

Brucie began ranting about how he was genetically better than anyone. He turned around only to met the sight of The Boss with his AK6 Kurkov aiming at him. Brucie tried to raise his 416 but was met with a burst of 7.62mm rounds to the chest, killing him instantly.

_**L.C.M.W.- 3**_

_**Saints-**_ 3

Luis and Klebitz chased down Pierce was he re-entered the food court. Luis and Klebitz open fired with their 416 rifles, Pierce jump into a burger shop to avoid the bullets. As soon as the shooting stopped, Pierce took out a pipe bomb and lit it. Popping out of cover, Pierce threw the bomb at the two. Luis jump out of the way but Klebitz was to slow, the bomb exploded and threw Klebitz in the air. He was dead before he hit the ground.

_**L.C.M.W.- **_2

_**Saints- 3**_

Luis ran up the the burger shop just as Pierce was getting up. Pierce was shot in the face with a whole clip from Luis's 416 rifle.

_**L.C.M.W.- 2**_

_**Saints- 2**_

Luis victory was short lived as The Boss rounded the corner and hid behind a pillar. Luis turned to shot him, but only heard a click from his empty weapon. Luis's eyes went wide as The Boss shot him in the head with a three round burst with his Kurkov rifle.

_**L.C.M.W.- 1**_

_**Saints- 2**_

Gat was looking for the leader of the other group but he seem to disappear. Unbeknownst to Gat, Niko had him in his sights with his RPG-7 that he stashed away before the gang arrived. Niko pulled the trigger and the war head flew. Gat turned to see the warhead but was too late to evade. The warhead hit Gat and he was consumed by the explosion.

_**L.C.M.W.- 1**_

_**Saints- 1**_

The Boss ran towards the explosion, but was met with Niko hail of 9mm bullets from his MP5K. The Boss than retreated to a store to hide from Niko. As Niko neared the store, he reloaded his MP5K. Niko heard a mechanical whirling noise as rounded the corner. The Boss had his mini-gun reved up and Niko looked wide eyed. The Boss let loose with the mini-gun and the bullets chopped Niko into pieces.

_**L.C.M.W.- 0**_

_**Saints- 1**_

The Boss dropped his mini gun and walked over to Niko's chopped up body and yelled.

"THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING AROUND IN MY CITY!"

_**OVERALL WINNER: THE SAINTS**_

"When I ran the simulation, The Saints won about 55.6% of the time." Jesse explained

The most effective weapon of the The Saints was the Mini-Gun, despite not having an edge in its category.

Saints Kills:

T3K Urban Sub-Machine gun- 71 kills

AK6-Kurkov Assault Rifle- 110 kills

McManus 2010 Sniper Rifle- 125 kills

Pipe bomb- 5 kills

Mini-Gun- 245 kills

" Liberty City's Most Wanted won 44.4% of the time, while they seemed better equiped it wasn't enough to beat out the unity of the Saints. Every Saint killed was felt by the group and it drove them harder to kill Niko and company." Jesse explained.

Liberty City's most effective weapon was the RPG-7

L.C.M.W. Kills

H&K MP5k Sub-Machine gun- 82 kills

H&K 416 Assault Rifle- 120 kills

Remington 700 Sniper rifle- 75 kills

Molotov Cocktail- 2 kills

RPG-7 Rocket launcher- 165 kills

"All I gotta say is that just because you have the better equipment doesn't mean you always win, the Saints weapons were powerful and easy to use." Matthew said

"I don't care what the computer says mon, we are the deadliest fictional warrior." Jacob said with a firm voice.

"Everyone know that once your a Saint, your always a Saints." Troy said with a smile.

The last scene shows The Boss spitting on Niko remains as he walks away.

Next Time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Two vampire/human hybrids will collide As:

(Shows a African-American man in shades and all black attire with a long black overcoat)

**Blade, The infamous daywalker who fights a one man war on the vampire nation.**

(Shows Bade ashing a vampire with his ninjato swords)

vs.

(Shows A red hair, green eyed Caucasian woman in black and red leather with spiked heels.)

**BloodRayne, the seductive yet deadly dhampir assassin who hunted her vampire overlord father**

(Shows BloodRayne decapitating her father Kagan)

Blood will fly on the next episode of Deadliest Fictional Warrior.


	3. Blade vs BloodRayne

Blade, The infamous daywalker who fights a one man war on the vampire nation.

(Shows Bade ashing a vampire with his ninjato swords)

BloodRayne, the seductive yet deadly dhampir assassin who hunted her vampire overlord father

(Shows BloodRayne decapitating her father Kagan)

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST

To find out, we assembled world-class fighters to test some of the most deadliest weapons in history. Using 21st century science, we find out what happens when two of the greatest fictional warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..

THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR

Welcome to the fight club, where a team of ER doctors, scientists, computer experts and weapons specialist will conduct tests to see who would win in a death match between two vampire/human hybrids.

First up:

Blade, the daywalker of Marvel comics

Blade Stats:

Appearing from: Blade Movie Series

Height: 5'9

Weight: 180lbs

Armor: Bulletproof vest

his opponent is a equally deadly killer of vampies.

BloodRayne, former Brimstone agent and current freelance assassin.

BloodRayne Stats:

Appearing from: BloodRayne Video Game Series.

Height: 6'3(with heels on)

Weight: 120lbs

Armor: None

(Shows a Caucasian man with black hair and five day stubble and green eyes. He's wearing a black tank top, combat pants and boot. He is setting up a gel dummy.)

Biomedical scientist Matthew Roth will use 21st century equipment to test the lethal weapon of the fighters.

"This is gonna be a interesting match up against two warriors who have strength and speed above human levels." Matthew said with a smile

(Shows a African American man with short black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a black jump suit and a white lab coat over it. He is looking at a gunshot wound on a gel dummy.)

ER doctor Ronald Mack will see if the weapons will kill.

"Both of are opponents will bring in some of the deadliest weapon to date. These weapons where met to dish out maximized damage." Dr. Ronald said

(Shows a skinny white man with shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He's wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. He types some data into a computer.)

Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data to see who is the deadliest fictional warrior will be.

"I tweaked the system in this match up to make Blade and BloodRayne even since BloodRayne has a lot of supernatural powers. You wont see much from her powers." Jesse Explained.

(the next scene shows a woman with brown hair wearing a white tank top and black combat pants and boots using Blade's signature sword on a practice dummy.)

Blade will be represented by Abigail Whistler, the illegitimate daughter of Blade's former weapons maker Abraham Whistler. She know first hand Blade's weapons and fighting tactics when she helped Blade defeat the creator of the vampires, Dracula.

"Blade is the most skilled vampire hunter in the world, BloddRayne would be seen as a low level amateur by Blade." Abigail said

_Blade was born after his mother was bitten by a vampire. He gained all of the strenght and none of there weaknesses except for the thirst for blood. He was then discovered by Abraham Whistler and trained to fight his own kind. Some his greatest feats were defeating Deacon Frost after he became La Magra, the vampire blood god. Destroying the bio engineered reaper strain vampires and killed the first vampire Dracula._

"Rayne better be prepare for a stake to the heart." Abigail said bluntly.

But our BloodRayne expert is not worried.

(the scene shows a man with black hair in a white collared shirt and black dress pants and shoes holding a unusual looking gun.)

Representing BloodRayne will be Severin, BloodRayne contact inside the Brimstone Society and expert in Rayne's weapons and fighting style.

"Let Abigail talk all her talk, Rayne has faced vampires and creatures far more powerful than Blade and won. Hell, she beat Beliar, the original ruler of hell." Severin explained.

_Rayne is a Dhampir, the unholy union of a vampire father and human mother. When her mother was killed by her father Kagan so she would turn to him, being her only family. Rayne was rescued by Sir Trumain and she eventually joined the Brimstone Society. Some of her feats is destroying a swarm of giant insects called the Maraisreq. Defeating Nazi's and eventually Belair, the orginal ruler of hell. She then killed her entire vampire family including Kagan. _

"Blade is gonna reget coming close to Rayne." Severin said.

But how would the infamous Daywalker fair against the sexy yet deadly Dhampir assassin.

"My edge goes to Blade, he has the more modern firearms and is dangerous in close quarters." Matthew said.

"I think Rayne will take this, she has some of the most wicked looking weapons I've ever seen. They are made to simply kill." Jesse said.

Both teams bring four lethal weapons with them.

Blade Weapons:

Ninjato

Full Auto Pistols

Throwable Glaives

Sliver Stakes

BloodRayne Weapons:

Dual Wrist Blades

Carpathian Dragon Pistols

Chain Harpoon

Spiked heels

First up: Close Range Combat

Blade slashes in with:

_**The Ninjato, The legendary sword of the Ninja**_

(Shows Blade killing a vampire with a swipe to the neck)

Silver Steel

Height: 3 feet

Weight: 2lbs

Abigail picks up the ninjato and walks up to the hosts.

"This my friends, is a custom made ninjato. It's a double edge sword and is acid-etched as well. This thing is a proven killer." Abigail said.

"Well we have a pig carcase set up, so let go." Matthew said with excitement.

Since pig flesh is the closest thing to human flesh, it will accurately simulate damage to a human body. Abigail gets into position and readies herself. After a few seconds she dose an over head strike which puts a huge cut into the side of the pig. Abigail soon delivers another over head blow to cut the pig in half.

"Wow, that was insane Abigail." Matthew said.

"You would have killed him with the first blow., but you decided to finish the job regardless." Dr. Ronald Said

"Yep, and this thing is going to chop Rayne to size." Abigail said.

"Well that's a nice little toy but Rayne has something that going to dismember Blade." Severin said.

Rayne slashes back with:

_**Dual Wrist Blades, Wrist mounted death dealer's**_

(Shows Rayne stabbing a vampire in the chest with her left blade and decapitating the vampire with her right one.)

Silver/Steel hybrid

Height: 3 feet

Weight: 5 lbs

Severin walks up to the host and Abigail with the wrist blades on. He then flicks his wrist and the blades jolt into position in front of him.

"This is what Rayne call's her angel's. These thing are steel laced with silver, which make them even harder to break." Severin said.

"OK, we have the same test set up, so when you are ready." Matthew said.

Severin walked up to the pig and readied himself. He then thrust the left blade into the middle of the pig. Severin then slashed with the right, cutting the pig in half in one shot.

"Whoa, that was great!" Jesse yelled.

"It sure was, that's why everything is better in pairs." Severin said

"Well, Blade would have easily seen those shots coming." Abigail said.

"You forget that Rayne can use one blade for attack and the other for defense." Severin retorted.

So who gets the edge in Close Range Combat.

"While the Ninjato is a nice slashing weapon, the wrist blades are both a piercing weapon and a slashing weapon that can also be used for defense." Jesse explained.

_**In Short Range Weapons, the EDGE goes to BloodRayne for the Wrist blades**_

Next up is Long Range Combat.

Blade come's in with:

_**The Full-Auto Pistols, Rapid fire killers.**_

(Shows Blade pull the trigger and kill a familiar with a three round burst.)

Semi or Full Automatic

Length: 11 inches

Weight: 7 pounds

Cartridge: .45 ACP

Clip Size: 30 per gun

Abigail and the others go into the firing range to test Blade's favorite sidearm.

"This is the Full-Auto pistols. These guns can empty a whole thirty round clip in about two seconds." Abigail said.

"We have got a gel dummy set up over there, so lets see what those things can do." Matthew said.

Abigail loaded up the guns and took one gun and aimed at the dummy. She pulled the trigger and the gun came alive as the bullets hit the face of the dummy. Blood spilled out as the gun clicked empty. Abigail then picked up the second gun and shot the chest. Rounds slammed into the chest where the heart is. The guns click as the second gun clip emptied. Abigail put the second gun on in her holster and smiled as Dr. Ronald walked up to check the damage.

"Well you don't need to be a medical expert to know that this is dead. Both guns hit area's that would kill." Dr. Ronald said

"These gun have been proven to ash any vampire, and it will ash Rayne as well." Abigail joked

"That was a good show Abby, but Rayne has something that can make mice meat out of Blade." Severin said

BloodRayne comes back with:

_**The Carpathian Dragons, Dhampir made guns that use a victims blood to make it's ammo.**_

(Shows Rayne blasting a group of human servants with a full auto burst.)

Steel

Length: 13 inches

Weight: 8 pounds

Cartridge: varies

Clip Size: Varies

Severin walks up to the group with the unusual looking guns with spikes on them.

"These are a replica of the Carpathian Dragons, they are guns that turn human blood into Dhampir lethal projectiles. These long spikes are used to suck the blood out of any victim that Rayne can get hold of so she can reload." Severin said.

"Why are you using replica's for?" Jesse asked.

"The only weakness of the dragons is that if you don't have any victims to drain after the guns go dry, they use the users blood instead." Severn answered.

"Well, we have the same test for you as well." Matthew said.

Severin walked up with both pistols and aimed down on the gel dummy. As soon as he was ready, Severin pulled the triggers and the guns roared. The rounds hit the dummy in the chest where the heart and lungs. Severin finished up by firing on the head, causing a lot of damage.

"That was awesome Severin." Matthew said.

"Ya, well I don't need to check those wound, cause they are the same as Abigail's." Dr. Ronald said.

"These gun are made to simply kill." Severin said with a smile.

"Whatever, if what you say is true then those guns are ineffective. If you have to use your own blood if Rayne can't find any others, shes dead." Abigail retorted.

So who gets the edge in Long Range Combat.

"Abgail is right, if Rayne is forced to use her own blood to feed the gun, she will get light head from blood loss. Blade's weapon dose not have that sort of weakness." Jesse said

_**In Long Range Weapons, the EDGE goes to Blade for the Full Auto Pistols**_

Next up Mid Range Combat.

Blade comes in with:

_**Throwable Glaives, Deadly boomerang like weapons.**_

(Shows Blade toss the glaive, ashing two vampires then return to him.)

Silver Steel

Length: 20 inches

Weight: 2 pounds

Range: 25 feet

Abigail grabs a glaive from the weapon table and walks over to the host who are setting up the next test.

"This is the throwable glaive, it's like a boomerang with razor sharp edges and can cut necks and then come back to it's user."

"Well we have three gel dummies that mimic the same thickness as human flesh, so let see that thing work." Matthew said.

Abigail readies herself and with a flick of a wrist the wings of the weapon click into position. Then with all of her strength, Abigail then throws the glaive at neck level. The blade flies to the targets and slices all three neck, making the dummies bleed profusely.

"Whoa that was insane." Matthew said.

"You don't need a doctor to tell you that those three guys are down and out." Jesse said.

"And I bet this is the weapon that puts Rayne in the ground." Abigail said smugly.

"Well, all I have to say is that is a nice little toy that Rayne will knock down. We have something that will bring you in close to us." Severin retorted.

Rayne comes back with:

_**The Chain Harpoon, a lethal that can bring a victim to its use, or even kill.**_

(Shows Rayne launching her harpoon that lands into a Nazi solider neck, and drags him back)

Steel

Length: 10 feet

Weight: 3 pounds

Range: 10 feet

Severin walks up to the host and Abigail with a device on his wrist.

"This thing on my wrist is a chain harpoon, this thing can run right though a person and let Rayne drag the person back so she can feed or finish the person off." Severin explained.

"Well we have a ballistics gel torso set up, so lets see that thing work." Matthew said.

Severin sets up and readies himself. After a few seconds he thrust his hand out and the chain with a small, sharp point flew out. The sharp end slammed into the throat of the dummy with blood coming out a little. Severin then jerked his arm back and the dummy flew in the air and landed near Severin and the group.

"Wow, that was amazing show." Jesse said.

"Ya, and the place was spot on, he hit the jugular vein which means this person will die in a couple of seconds." Dr. Ronald said.

"Well that's a nice toy, but Blade would have seen that coming. He would have dodge it or cut the chain." Abigail said.

"Will see." Severin said with sarcasm.

So who gets the edge in Mid Range Combat.

"While the harpoon was a nice weapon, the throwable glaives just have more killing power." Jesse explained.

_**In Mid Range Weapons, the EDGE goes to Blade for the Throwable Glaives.**_

Last up, Special Weapons

Blade comes in with:

_**Silver Stakes, silver made stakes that are a vampire**__**worst nightmare.**_

(Shows Blade pins a vampire to a wall with a stake and the vamp turns into ash seconds later.)

Silver

Length: 10 inches

Weight: 1lbs

Abigail walks to the group as she presents a hand full of stakes.

"These are the backbone of Blade's arsenal, they are silver stakes that are made to penetrate armor and hit a vamp in the heart and ashing the suck head." Abigail said.

"Ok, we have a gel torso for you to practice on, so lets see what you got." Matthew said.

Abigail walked up to the dummy and readies herself. After a few seconds, she jabs forwards with a shot to the heart. As the wounds bleed out, Abigail then jabbed another stake into the neck. Abigail finished up by shoving another stake into the top of the dummy's head.

"Man, that was the most brutal thing I ever seen." Jesse said.

"Well I don't need to say that all three of these are death strikes." Dr. Ronald said.

"I think these will be the weapon that takes out Rayne." Abigail said to Severin.

"That is a good weapon, I admit that. But we have something that has better reach." Severin retorted.

Rayne kicks back with:

_**Spiked Heels, Fashionable boots with deadly 5 inch spikes.**_

(Shows Rayne Kick a vampire in the eye, shoving at least 4 inches into it.)

Steel

Length: 5 inches

Weight: ounces

Severin walks up to the group hold one of Rayne's boots with the spiked heel on it.

"The spiked heel, most of Rayne's opponents never see this coming and many a man and vampire has died because of these." Severin said.

"So, how are you going to test that." Matthew said.

"Well I won't be caught dead wearing this, but I brought a karate expert with me." Severin said.

A fit female with blonde hair was wearing Rayne's boots, ready near a gel dummy. After the group was gathered, the female expert readied herself. After a few moments, she did a spin kick that gashed open the neck. She then proceeded to kick the dummy in the eye, going almost to the sole of her boots then pulls out effortlessly.

"Man I didn't think those were for real but she just showed us otherwise." Matthew said.

"Well, I told you many a person and vamp has died because of these." Severin said with a smile on his face.

"These are pathetic, I can imagine that all of people and vampires were not very smart." Abigail said in disgust.

"The proof is right there in the dummy, I dont need to say more Abby." Severin said.

So who gets the edge in Special weapons. Our experts is divided.

"My edge is in the Spiked Heels, they have the range that the stakes don't have." Matthew said

"I have to disagree with you, the stakes are way more powerful. All Blade has to do is close the distance and it's done." Dr. Ronald said.

"I can see both your points, so I'll let the computer decide." Jesse said.

It's a close call but:

_**In Special Weapons, the EDGE goes to BloodRayne for the Spiked Heels**_

With all the testing all done, we are one step closer to see who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In Close Range Combat, BloodRayne's Wrist blades beat Blades Ninjato.

_**EDGE: BloodRayne**_

In Mid Range Combat, Blades Throwable glaives proved more deadly than Rayne's Chain Harpoon.

_**EDGE: Blade**_

In Long Range weapons, Blades Full-Auto pistols did not have the weakness of Rayne's Carpathian Dragons.

_**EDGE: Blade**_

In Special weapons, BloodRayne's Spiked heels proved it had better range then Blades Silver Stakes.

_**EDGE: BloodRayne**_

To make sure that battle isn't won by a single lucky blow, Jesse will run the simulate the battle 1000 times.

It will be a bloody battle of opposites:

Efficient strikes.

(Shows Blade make a precise hit on a vampire heart with a stake)

vs.

Sheer brute force.

(Shows Rayne running though a vampire with both her blades.)

A man who want's to protect the world form the vampire threat.

(Shows Blade defeating Jared Nomack, the carrier of the Reaper strain)

vs.

A woman who simply wants to take Revenge on her father for raping and killing her mother.

(Shows Rayne stand over her father Kagan's headless body.)

"Well this is gonna be a tough fight, so lets see who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior." Jesse said as he hit the Enter button

The Battle:

The City in the Shroud, where vampires have pumped a blood like cloud into the sky so they can walk in day. Blade moves down a alley on foot looking for a way to find the vampires responible for this. Unbeknownst to Blade, Agent BloodRayne is on roof top looking for more survivors to lead back to the tower. Rayne then looks down to see Blade moving silently. She makes her way down to see if this man is a friend or foe. About half way down, Rayne lands a bit to hard on a steel fire escape and a loud clang rang out. Blade stop in his tracks, and without thinking turned and pulled out one of his full auto pistols and shot at the noise. Rayne manage to dodge out of the way and land in the street. She then pulled out her Carpathian Dragons and began to fire in full auto mode.

Blade manage to dodge the flurry of gunfire as he hid behind a dumpster. Pulling out his second pistol and holstering his first. He pops out of cover and fires his second pistol at his red headed assailant. Rayne used her reflexes to dodge the attack and continued to fire. Suddenly a sharp pain hit Rayne as she check her ammo. All the blood in her pistol were gone and now feeding of her own blood. Rayne holstered her weapons and waited for her attacker to finish up. Blade finished his last clip and pulled out his throwable glaive. Rayne soon emerged from hiding place and advance slowly. Blade then tossed his glaive, but Rayne managed to avoid it. The glaive came back and Blade tossed it again and it manage to leave a cut on Rayne's shoulder. Rayne screamed in pain and gave Blade a icy stare from her emerald green eyes.

Rayne then thrust her right hand out and let her chain harpoon fly. The sharp end manage to hit Blade in the left shoulder. Blade clutched at the chain as Rayne tried to pull him closer to her. However Blade used the sharp end of his glaive to cut the chain. Rayne was surprise with this and retracted her chain. Blade managed to rip the sharp harpoon and unsheathed his ninjato sword.

Rayne flicked her wrist and her "Angel's" came into position. She advanced on him as Blade drew a "cross if you dare" line on the ground. Rayne tried to chop him in half vertical but Blade side stepped and tried to slash at Rayne but was blocked by her wrist blades. The two half breed's exchanged blows until Rayne managed to knock his ninjato out of Blade's hands. To create some distance, Blade kicked Rayne in the chest and pulled out one of his silver stakes.

Rayne gets her bearings and stands her ground. Blade lunges at Rayne with his silver stake but misses. However Rayne is backed up against a wall, and Blade closes the distance and tries to stab Rayne in the heart. In the last moment Rayne caught the arms of Blade. It became clear to Rayne that she would lose if she tried to match strength with Blade. Thinking quickly, she thrust her right leg and stabbed Blade in the right leg with her spiked leg. Blade yelled in pain but was silenced when Rayne grabbed his head and bashed his head into wall. With Blade incapacitated, Rayne shows her fangs and then drives them into Blades neck. Blade tries to struggle, but with Rayne's grip on his hand with the stake, he is helpless. As Rayne release's Blade, she crosses he blade to make a scissor tightly across Blades head. She jerked back and decapitates Blade. Rayne, with blood dripping from her mouth looks up with her blades extended down, roars at the sky in victory.

_**OVERALL WINNER: BLOODRAYNE**_

"When I ran the simulation, BloodRayne won 54.9% of the time. I think that Rayne's weapon were just made to inflict as much damage as possible." Jesse Explained

Rayne's most deadliest weapons was her signature Wrist Blades.

Rayne's Kills:

Dual Wrist Blades- 235 kills

Carpathian Dragon Pistols- 205 kills

Chain Harpoon- 34 kills

Spiked heels- 75 kills

Blade won 45.1% of the time. Blades deadliest weapon was his full auto pistols but it wasn't enough.

Blade Kills

Ninjato- 112 kills

Full Auto Pistols- 210 kills

Throwable Glaives- 95 kills

Sliver Stakes- 34 kills

"I'm very surprised that Rayne won as much as she did, but you can't always say that brute strength doesn't win." Matthew said.

"I am disapointed, but then again you can't but Blade's fighting spirit in a computer." Abigail said.

"While I respect Blade, he can't touch Rayne. And that's why she the Deadliest Fictional Warrior." Severin said with a smile.

The last scene shows Rayne with her blades in the air, still roaring in victory.

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, Two stealth commandos will face off as:

(shows a white man with black hair, green eyes and clean shaven face wearing a urban cammo body suit pointing a pistol at the screen.)

_**Michael Thorton, Alpha Protocol's renegade agent who was betrayed by the U.S. Government.**_

(Shows Thorton killing a terrorist with a shot to the head with his pistol.)

vs.

(Shows another white man with Brown hair in a mullet, Blue eyes, and a brown stubble and a bandana on his head. He is wearing a sneaking suit holding a assault rifle.)

_**Solid Snake, the legendary mercenary who stopped the nuclear equipped walking battle tank Metal Gear.**_

(Shows Snake gunning down a PMC soldier with a three round burst from his Assault Rifle.)

Stay tuned.

_**I DO NOT OWN BLADE, BLOODRAYNE SERIES OR DEADLIEST WARRIOR**_

_**A/N: Finally here is number 3, sorry Blade fans, but I think Rayne is the better fighter here.**_


	4. Solid Snake vs Michael Thorton

Michael Thorton, Alpha Protocol's renegade agent who was betrayed by a greedy company.

(Shows Michael shooting a balaclava wearing man with a pistol)

Solid Snake, the legendary mercenary who stopped the nuclear equipped walking battle tank Metal Gear.

(Shows Snake gunning down two PMC soldiers with an assault rifle.)

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST

To find out, we assembled world-class fighters to test some of the most deadliest weapons in history. Using 21st century science, we find out what happens when two of the greatest fictional warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..

THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR.

Welcome to the fight club, where a team of ER doctors, scientists, computer experts and military operatives will conduct test to see who would win in a one on one firefight between a rookie agent in his first black ops assignment or a legendary mercenary who stopped nuclear war three times.

First up, Michael Thorton

Appearing from: Alpha Protocol

Military History: CIA agent with excellent Infiltration and stealth skills.

Known activities: Stopped Halbech from starting a war between the US and China.

His opponent is the legendary solider and equal stealthy commando.

Solid Snake:

Appearing From: Metal Gear Solid series

Military History: Former Fox Hound member and mercenary.

Known activities: Stopped Metal Gear three times and defeated Liquid Ocelot's insurrection.

Biomedical scientist Matthew Roth will use 21st century equipment to test the lethal weapon of the two fighters.

"This will be a great battle, we have two stealth commando's with lethal weapons." Matthew said with excitement.

ER doctor Ronald Mack will see if the weapons will kill.

"We have some of today's best weapons being brought in to see who has the better killing power." Dr. Ronald said

Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data to see who is the deadliest fictional warrior will be.

"This time around I'm going to de-age Snake to around where he was in the Big Shell but put him in where he defeated Liquid Ocelot." Jesse explained.

(The next scene show a red-headed Asian woman with black clothes on holding a pistol with a silencer on it.)

Representing Michael Thorton is Mina Tang, Alpha Protocol's new recruit trainer of firearms who knows Micheal's abilities first hand.

"Michael is the most talented agent in the world, Solid Snake will not stop this man." Mina said.

But our Solid Snake expert, thinks Thorton is out of his league.

(Shows a Caucasian women with red hair. She is wearing desert cammo and a black undershirt. She is holding a assault rifle.)

Solid Snake will be represented by Meryl Silverburgh, She fought along side Snake on Shadow Moses Island, the Middle East and Outer Haven.

"Snake is a true hero, this Thorton is an upstart. No way does he walk way from this one." Meryl said

Both men come with a deadly cache of weapons:

Solid Snake Weapons

USP .45 Tactical

M4 Colt Commando

Mossberg 590 shotgun

Stun Knife

Michael Thorton

Glock 19 Pistol

HK G36C

Benelli M4 Super 90 Shotgun

Stealth Knife

"I think Solid Snake will take this one hands down, he has been known to make the impossible happen." Matthew said.

"While Michael is new to the game, I think he'll take this." Jesse said.

First up, close range

Solid Snake brings in:

_**The USP .45 Tactical, the smaller cousin of the SOCOMM pistol but just as deadly**_

(Shows Snake killing a PMC solider with a head shot with the pistol.)

Meryl walks up to the team and produced the pistol,

"This is the USP Tactical, this is the .45 ACP version and has 12 round clip. It also has a threaded barrel so you can screw on a suppressor." Meryl said.

"Ok we have a ballistic gel dummy set up, so let's see this gun get to work." Jesse said.

Meryl walked over to position and loaded the USP with a 12 round clip. After a few seconds later, Meryl fired seven rounds into the chest of the dummy. She aimed up and then finished up by firing the last five rounds into the head. After that, Meryl holstered her weapon and looked at the damage. The dummy's chest and head is bleeding profusely.

"Wow that was some good shooting. All of these shots would be kill shots." Dr. Ronald said.

"You see that Mina, your little upstart isn't going to last." Meryl said to Mina.

"Well we have something more compact and faster to fire." Mina retorted

Thorton comes back with:

_**The Glock 19, a compact gun favored by the Israeli Commando's.**_

(Shows Michael firing his Glock 19, killing a terrorist.)

Mina grabs the compact gun and walked over to the group.

"The Glock 19, one of the best 9mm gun available. This one has a ten round magazine and is deadly at close range." Mina explained

"Well we have the same test set up, so lets get to it." Matthew said.

Mina loads the gun as she walks up to the position to start. She takes aim and fires threes into the stomach of the dummy. She shifts her arms up and fires three more rounds into the heart of the dummy. Mina then finished with four rounds into the head of the dummy. Mina then put the safety on and Dr. Ronald walked over to check the damage.

"Wow you had some great grouping hear. Every shot was a kill." Dr. Ronald. Said in amazement.

"Solid Snake is a dead man walking, wouldn't you say Meryl." Mina said with a smile.

"While that is a good weapon, the USP has more stopping power and at least two more rounds." Meryl said.

So who gets the edge in Close Range Combat.

"While the Glock is a deadly weapon, the USP is the better weapon in this case." Jesse explained.

_**EDGE: Solid Snake**_

Next up, Mid Range.

Solid Snake fires in with:

_**The Mossberg 590 shotgun, the preferred gun of the Green Berets **_

(Shows Snake firing at a PMC solider with the 590, hitting the man in the chest.)

Meryl, holding the shotgun walks up to the team. She then held the gun out to described the gun.

"This is the M590, its a 12 gauge, pump action shotgun. This is the same gun that Snake would use when he was in the green berets back during the First Gulf War." Meryl explained

"OK, we have a pig rig up, pig flesh is the closest thing to human flesh. So when its damaged, its just the same thing if a human was hit." Matthew said.

Meryl loaded up 3 rounds into the tube and aimed at the target. After a few seconds, Meryl fired the shotgun. The round hit the pig dead center in the chest. Meryl pump the gun and then shot again. The round then hit the pig in the face. With the last round, Meryl shot the pig again in the face.

"Wow, that was insane Meryl." Jesse said.

"That's right, the first round would have killed. Then she decided to finish the job by shooting him twice in the face." Dr. Ronald said.

"Looks like your guy is dead in the water." Meryl said to Mina.

"Ha, we have a gun that's twice as fast as that gun." Mina sasid with a laugh.

Michael fires back with:

_**The Benelli M4 Super 90, the semi-auto cannon.**_

(Shows Michael Killing two terrorist with two pulls of the trigger with the M4 Super 90)

Mina is loading her weapon as the group comes up to her. She looks up and picks up the shotgun.

"What I have for you guys is the M4 Super 90, or the M1014 as the military call it. Its a 12 gauge semi-auto shotgun that can be fired as fast as the user can pull the trigger." Mina said.

"Ok we have the same test set up, so when your ready." Matthew said.

Mina walked up to the starting position and aimed the gun. After a few moments, Mina fired the M4 Super 90. The first round hit the chest and a second later, another round hit the head. Mina finished by shooting the last round in the head.

"Wow, that was amazing, you did the same damage as Meryl but in half the time." Dr. Ronald said.

"This is an auto loader, it allows for faster shooting." Mina said.

So who gets the edge in mid range combat

"While the 590 is a good weapon, the M4 Super 90 is a better piece of gear with it's semi-auto capability." Jesse said.

_**EDGE: Michael Thorton**_

Next up Long Range.

Solid Snake brings in:

_**The M4 Colt Commando, The Navy SEALS rapid fire killer.**_

(Shows Solid Snake firing his M4 Colt Commando at a group of PMC soldiers.)

Meryl walks up to the group with the rifle in hand.

"This is the M4 Colt Commando, it's the assault rifle primarily used by the U.S. Navy SEALS. It fires thirty 5.56mm rounds and as great accuracy." Meryl said.

"Well we have a gel dummy set up for you, lets get this started." Matthew said.

Meryl aimed her rifle at the gel dummy and fired the weapon. A rain of bullets slammed into the dummy as it was hit in the chest. Meryl finished up with the last ten rounds hitting the head of the dummy. After that, the gun clicked empty and Meryl turned the safety on.

"Good shooting Meryl, all of those shots would have killed." Dr. Ronald said.

"This weapon won't let Thorton get close to Snake." Meryl said.

"While the M4 is a proven weapon, we have a weapon that is lighter and can be moved faster in tight spaces." Mina said

Michael returns fire with:

_**The G36C, a carbine version of the German G36 rifle.**_

(Shows Michael killing a man with a three round burst with the G36C.)

Mina walks up to the group holding the German weapon.

"This is the G36C, it's a light weight carbine that fires 5.56mm rounds. This thing is great cause you can maneuver it faster than the Colt Commando." Mina said.

"Alright, we have the same thing set up. So when your ready." Matthew said

Mina walked up to her spot and aimed her rifle at the dummy. After a few seconds, the gun roared to life as bullets hit the dummy in the chest. Blood poured out of the wounds. Mina finshed up with a five round burst to the head.

"Yes, that was great Mina." Jesse said in excitement

"Yep, all those shots were death blows." Matthew said as he inspected the dummy.

"The great thing about this weapon is the compactness of the gun. It will allow Michael to move the gun faster. I think this will be the weapon that will win the battle." Mina said.

"You fail to see what makes Snake so great. No matter what gun you give him, he will kill you." Meryl said.

So who gets the edge in Long Range Combat.

"Both Guns are even in this case. Both have the same clip size and fire the same rifle round." Jesse said.

_**EDGE: Even**_

Last up, Special Weapons

Snake slash in with:

_**The Stun Knife, A deadly knife with a non lethal stun device.**_

(Shows Snake stunning a PMC solider then stabbing him in the back of the neck.)

The group walked up to Meryl as she was practicing with the stun knife.

"So what do you have for us Meryl." Matthew said to Meryl.

"I have the stun knife, its a prototype for the CIA. Otacon manage to get the specs and made it for Snake." Meryl said.

"Why is it called a stun knife." Jesse asked.

"Because on the dull end of the blade is a stun device made for non lethal take downs." Meryl answer as she showed the back side of the knife.

"Ok, first thing we'll test is the sharp end." Matthew said.

Meryl was then lead to a gel dummy and she ready herself for the attack. After a few seconds she slashed at the neck area of the dummy. She then began to stab at the guts of the dummy and finished up by stabbing the left eye. Meryl then removed the knife and clicked the charger to charge the stun device.

"Wow, that was a great display of skill. All of these are killing strikes." Dr. Ronald said.

"Now, we have to test the stun device." Matthew said.

"No problem." Meryl said with a grin on her face.

Out of nowhere, Meryl touched Matthew on the arm with the knife. Matthew then yelled in pain and went stiff as a brick. Dr. Ronald grabbed Matthew before he fell over while Jesse was laughing as loud as he could. After a minute, Matthew got up and gave a mean looking glare at Meryl.

"So...how did it feel." Meryl asked.

Without saying anything, Matthew walked towards the door and left the fight club. At first the group thought Matthew was just going to cool off, but after a few seconds a car could be heard leaving.

"Well, Mina I guess it's your turn." Jesse said as he was trying not to laugh again.

Michael slashes back with:

_**The Stealth Knife, a blade with a curved tip to rip out more flesh.**_

(Shows Thorton stabbing a terrorist with the knife in the neck and ripping out the blade.)

Mina walks up to the last two host with the curved knife.

"This my friend's, is the Stealth Knife. Its a curved kinfe good for slashing and stabbing." Mina said

"OK, we have the same test. Just don't hit us with a taser." Jesse warned.

"I wouldn't dare." Mina said playfully.

Mina walked up to the gel dummy and readied herself. After a few second, she slashed across the neck. The jugular was cut and bleeding profusely. She then stabbed the right eye of the dummy. Mina then ripped out the knife, causing the curved end to rip out more flesh.

"That was a nice display Mina, all of these are death strikes." Dr. Ronald said.

"While that is a good weapon, I have the stun device that can incapacitate a man for a easy kill." Meryl said.

"You'll never get close." Mina retorted.

So who gets the edge in Special weapons.

"The Stealth knife was good, but the Stun Knife gives you options in the battlefield."

_**EDGE: Solid Snake**_

With all the testing all done, we are one step closer to see who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In Short Range, Snake's USP .45 had better stopping power than Thorton Glock 19

_**EDGE: Solid Snake**_

In Mid Range, Thorton's M4 Super 90 shotgun semi automatic firing beat out Snake's Mossberg 590.

_**Edge: Michael Thorton**_

In Long Range, both the M4 Colt Commando and the G36C where Even

_**EDGE: Even**_

In Special Weapons, The Stun knife versatility beat out the Stealth Knife.

_**EDGE: Solid Snake**_

To make sure that battle isn't won by a single lucky blow, Jesse will run the simulate the battle 1000 times.

It will be a battle of opposites:

A rookie agent who relies on skill and luck.

(Shows Thorton beating the M60 wielding female mercenary named SIE.)

vs.

A war veteran who stopped full scale world war.

(Shows Snake firing his stinger missile at Metal Gear REX.)

"This is going to be a great match up!" Jess said excitedly as he pressed the enter button.

The Battle:

The Middle East, the site of a war zone between the Rebels and the Praying Mantis PMC soldiers. Michael Thorton was sneaking into a building where a supposed Army CID (Criminal Investigation Division) team was located. He held up his G36C to make sure if someone was in the building, they would be dealt with quickly. On the other side of the building, Solid Snake entered the building though a window. His M4 Colt Commando at the ready. Both combatants enter into the main lobby and stopped in their tracks. Both held up their gun's and shouted to drop their weapons. Both men did not give in to the others demand, and waited for the other to make the first move. Snake made the first move as he fired the Colt Commando at Thorton. Thorton dodge the shots and returned fire with G36C. Snake managed to find cover, and began to fire at Thorton who was also in cover. Both exchange fire until they ran out of ammo in their clips. Snake pulled out his Mossberg 590 while Thorton grabbed his M4 Super 90.

Snake rose from his cover and fired the 590 but hit nothing. Thorton return fire with his shotgun, the first round miss Snake but the follow up shot hit the 590, sending it flying out of Snake's hands. Snake than ran towards the stairs that he saw as Thorton continued to fire, barely missing him. As Snake made his way up the stairs, Thornton tried to finish him, but his shotgun clicked dry. Thorton dropped it and pulled out his Glock 19 and climbed the stairs. With the Glock raised, Thorton searched to second floor carefully. He made his way into a kitchen area when a shot rang out. Thorton manage to dodge the bullet in time. Snake came into the room with his USP .45 firing at Thorton general direction. Thorton blinded fired and Snake took cover. Both were now ready to finish this, and both came out of cover and pulled the trigger. All there was heard was loud clicks, the guns were empty. The two agents then pulled out there Stun Knife and Sealth Knife respectively.

Thorton slashed at Snake, but Snake manage to dodge and slash Thorton in the shoulder. A pained shout left Thorton as he glared at Snake, and then return the favor with a slash across the chest of Snake. The slash forced Snake to stumble back, as Thorton advanced, Snake hit Thorton with a kick to the chest. The kick sent Thorton back to the wall as Snake retreated from the room. Angry for what he thought was cowardice, Thorton raced outside but saw nothing. Thorton did not see the box sitting in the corner. Snake made his way out of the box without making a noise and hit Thorton with the stun device. Thorton went stiff and yelled but was cut off when Snake grabbed him. Snake drew the blade to Thorton's neck and with one solid motion, slit his throat. Thorton grabbed his neck and choked on his own blood for a moment before he hit the ground dead. Snake then reached for his cigarettes and put one in his mouth and lit it up. He took a puff and blew the smoke out with a victorious smile on his face.

_**OVERALL WINNER: SOLID SNAKE**_.

"When I ran the simulation, Snake won 57.7% of the time. The deciding factor was Snake's experience. Luck and skill will take you far but you also need experience to make you a legend like Snake." Jesse explained.

Snake most deadliest weapon was the M4 Colt Commando

Solid Snake Kills:

USP .45 Tactical- 120 kills

M4 Colt Commando- 310 kills

Mossberg 590 shotgun- 115 kills

Stun Knife- 32 kills

Michael Thorton won 42.3% of the time. His deadliest weapon was the M4 Super 90, but it couldn't beat the legendary Solid Snake.

Michael Thorton kills:

Glock 19 Pistol- 100 kills

HK G36C- 105 kills

Benelli M4 Super 90 Shotgun- 200 kills

Stealth Knife- 18 kills

"I wasn't surprised at this at all, Snake is a legend in the Black Ops community." Dr. Ronald said.

"I do respect Solid Snake, but I still believe that Michael could beat him any day of the week." Mina said

"Thorton was no match for the legendary hero named Solid Snake." Meryl said with a smile.

The last scene shows Snake walk way from Thorton's dead body with a cigarette in this mouth.

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Watch as two Special Forces groups go head to head as:

Ghost Recon, The U.S. Army's elite Special Force who go into war zone's when they are not supposed to be there.

(Shows a team of Ghost's firing on Mexican Rebels trying to stop them from reaching a down helicopter.)

vs.

Rainbow Six, The European Union's elite counter-terrorism commando's

(Shows a 5-man fire team fast rope into a area and fire on mercenary in Las Vegas.)

Who will be Deadliest military unit, find out next time.

_**I do not own Metal Gear series, Alpha Protocol or Deadliest Warrior.**_


	5. Ghost Recon vs Rainbow Six

(Shows an African-American man wearing Desert Camo pointing an assault rifle at the camera.)

Ghost Recon, The U.S. Army's elite special forces who go into enemy territory when not not supposed to be there

(Shows a team of ghost's firing on Mexican Rebels trying to protect their ammo depot.)

(Shows a Caucasian man in Black Camo holding a sniper rifle.)

Rainbow Six, NATO's secretive commando's who take on terrorist threats all over the world.

(Shows five commando's breaching window's and firing at some terrorist.

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST

To find out, we assembled world-class fighters to test some of the most deadliest weapons in history. Using 21st century science, we find out what happens when two of the greatest fictional warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..

THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR

Welcome to the fight club, where we have created a high tech war zone. We brought together scientists, doctor's, computer programmer's and combat veterans to see who would win in a fight between two of video games greatest military units.

First Up,

Ghost Recon, The U.S. Special Force's group who go behind enemy lines.

Ghost Recon Stats:

Appearing from: Ghost Recon Series

Official Name: Company D, 1st Battalion, 5th Special Forces Group

Stationed at: Fort Bragg, North Carolina.

Their opponents are equally skilled:

Rainbow Six, NATO's best commando's who tackle some of their biggest threats.

Rainbow Six Stats

Appearing from: Rainbow Six Series

Official Name: Rainbow

Stationed at: Hereford, England

Biomedical scientist Matthew Roth will use 21st century equipment to test the lethal weapon of the two fighters.

"This is going to be a interesting fight, despite being allies, we're going to see who is best military unit around." Matthew said with excitement.

ER doctor Ronald Mack will see if the weapons will kill.

"The sheer amount of fire power we will be testing is going to be good." Dr. Ronald said

Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data to see who is the deadliest fictional warrior will be.

"Today's fight will be a five on five match up because of the gun being tested today." Jesse explained.

(The next scene shows a Caucasian man in desert camo checking an assault rifle.)

Representing Ghost Recon is Captain Scott Mitchell, The best Ghost that has ever joined and the man who defeated the Mexican Rebellion.

"We are the best the Army has to offer, those Rainbow boy's are in over their heads." Scott said.

But the Rainbow Six operative is not even scared.

(Shows a Caucasian man in black camo pointing a pistol at the camera.)

Rainbow Six will be represented by Logan Keller, a former Marine Force Recon and Army Delta Force solider. He is the leader of Rainbow's Alpha team.

"We recruit from the best that NATO has to offer, Delta, SEALS, SAS. We are going to wipe the floor with them." Logan said in a southern accent.

Both teams will bring in some of the world best weapons.

Ghost Recon Weapons:

SCAR-H Battle Rifle

ICQB .45 Pistol

MK14 ERB Sniper Rifle

Helicopter Mounted M134 Mini Gun

Rainbow Six Weapon:

552 Commando Carbine

MK23 SOCOMM Pistol

SR-25 SD Sniper Rifle

Ground Mounted M249 Squad Automatic Weapon

"My pre-game prediction goes to Rainbow Six, they have a lot of experience in handling well armed terrorist groups." Jesse said

"My pick is Ghost Recon, they have devastating fire power in their hands. It could well make the difference." Dr Ronald said.

First up, Short Range

Rainbow come's in with:

_**The H&K MK23 SOCOMM, a devastating .45 caliber hand gun made for offense.**_

(Shows a Raibow Commando killing a terrorist with a shot in the chest.)

Semi-Automatic

Weight: 3.2 pounds

Length: 9 inches

Cartridge: .45 ACP

Clip size: 12 rounds

The group go up to Logan as he load's his pistol.

" This is the MK 23, its a .45 caliber offensive handgun made for special forces use. It has a about 25mm range and has plenty of stopping power." Logan explained.

"Well we have a gel-torso set up for you to take aim at, so when ever your ready." Matthew explained.

Logan approached the dummy and aimed down the sight. After a few seconds he pulled the trigger and the first round hit the dummy in the chest, where the heart was. He pulled the trigger five more time and hit the area around the heart. Logan then aimed for the head and pumped out seven rounds to the head. After the weapon went dry, Logan switched the safety and holstered his weapon.

"Wow, that was sick!" Matthew said.

"Good shooting on your part, all of these shots would certainly kill." Dr. Ronald said.

"That's great shooting, but I'll show you how we do it in Ghost Recon." Mitchell said.

Ghost Recon comes back with:

_**The ICQB Pistol, a M1911 clone known for its firepower.**_

(Shows a Ghost round a corner and kill a rebel with two shots to the heart.)

Semi-Automatic

Weight: 38 ounces

Length: 8 inches

Cartridge: .45 ACP

Clip Size: 7 rounds

Mitchell takes his pistol from his holster and presents it to the group.

"The Interim Close Quarter Battle Pistol or ICQB is the sidearm of choice for the Ghost, it's also used by Marine Force Recon. Its a .45 caliber hand gun made for close range." Mitchell explained.

"Well, we have the same test that Keller did. So do your thing." Matthew said.

Mitchell approached the dummy and aimed his weapon. Moments later he opened fire with three shots to the heart. Mitchell then aimed for the head and fired his last four rounds into the the dummy. After that, Mitchell turned the safety on and holstered his weapon.

"Nice job, Captain." Jesse said.

"Yep, he did the same job as Logan. No one could survive that." Dr. Ronald said.

"That was a good show of marksmanship, but my weapon has more power and a larger clip size." Logan said.

"Your weapon is heavy, mine is lighter and quicker to handle in close quarters." Mitchell countered.

So who get's the edge in short range weapons.

"While the ICQB is a nice light weapon. The MK23 is better piece of gear for its better power and bigger clip size." Jesse explained.

_**For short range weapons, the EDGE goes to Rainbow Six's MK23 SOCOMM pistol.**_

Next up, Mid Range

Rainbow Six shoots in with:

_**The 552 Commando, a light carbine made for urban warfare.**_

(Shows a Rainbow commando firing the 552 from cover.)

Semi-Automatic, Three Round Burst, or Full-Automatic

Weight: 7.1 pounds

Length: 28 Inches

Cartridge: 5.56x45mm

Clip Size: 30 Rounds

Keller load's his carbine as the group walks up to him in the firing range.

"So what do you have for us, Keller." Matthew said.

"What I have is the bread and butter of Rainbow's arsenal, the 552 commando. Its a light, small carbine that works great in indoor operations." Matthew explained

"Ok, you'll be firing at a gel dummy fitted with the standard armor of the Ghost's. You only have six bullets in that clip so you'll be firing in three burst mode. Do you think you can penetrate the Ghost's armor." Matthew said.

"I'm pretty sure." Keller responed.

"Ok, when ever you are ready." Matthew said, stepping back.

Logan stepped up to the firing line and aimed down range. After a few tense moments, Logan open fired with a three round burst. The rounds hit but the armor still held. Logan fired at the same spot and the rounds managed to go though the armor. Logan switched the safety on lowered the rifle.

"Well, lets take the armor off." Matthew said.

Matthew took off the armor and Dr. Ronald came in to look at the wounds.

"Well the first thing I see is that the first 3 rounds did not penetrate the armor, but the last three rounds manage to get through after the first three weakened the the armor. After that it hit the heart, which kill him." Dr. Round explained.

"That bad news for Six if you cant get through the Ghost's armor." Jesse said.

"Well they have their head always exposed." Keller said to Jesse

"Well I got a weapon that can go through anything you got on." Mitchell said.

Ghost Recon fires back with:

_**The SCAR-H Battle Rifle, The rifle that fires heavy bullets of death.**_

(Shows a Ghost killing a pair of rebels with a full-Automatic assault.)

Semi-Automatic or Full-Automatic.

Weight: 7.9 pounds

Length: 39 inches

Cartridge: 7.62x51mm

Clip Size: 20 rounds

Mitchell picks up the loaded weapon from the table and walks up to the group. Matthew has a smile on his face.

"Now this Is the gun I've been waiting for." Matthew said with a laugh

"I'm glad you like the SCAR-H." Mitchell said with a grin

"I know SCAR-H is short for something?" Jesse questioned.

"The whole name of the gun is Special Forces Combat Assault Rifle. The H stands for heavy cause of the 7.62mm round it fires, which make this model more like a battle rifle."

"Well, we have the same test, we have a gel torso with Rainbow armor on it." Matthew started. " Do you think you can penetrate it?" He finished

"I know I can." Mitchell said confidently.

"Ok, on your go." Matthew said.

Mitchell switched his rifle to full auto and aimed down range. He opened fired and the heavy 7.62mm rounds smashed into the dummy. The vest did not hold as the rounds went through the armor and blood came out. After the gun click empty, Mitchell switched the safety on and lowered his gun with a grin on his face.

"Wow, you back up your words, the rounds went through the armor." Jesse said excitedly.

"Well he did the same job as Keller, the only difference was all six bullets went though his armor." Dr. Ronald said.

"While the SCAR is a good weapon, mine is shorter and has 10 more rounds in the magazine." Keller said.

"The 7.62mm round is more powerful then the 5.56mm, so the 10 less rounds isn't gonna matter." Mitchell countered.

So who gets the edge in mid range.

"The SCAR take this round. The fact that it has better stopping power, can go through armor, and the fact that the 552 took six rounds to penetrate the armor of the Ghosts gives it the edge."

_**In mid range weapons, the EDGE goes to Ghost Recon's SCAR-H Battle Rifle.**_

Next Up, Long Range,

Rainbow comes in with:

_**The SR-25 SD Sniper Rifle, A silent death dealer.**_

(Shows a Rainbow sniper picking off a unsuspecting terrorist)

Semi-Automatic

Weight: 10.75 pounds

Length: 44 inches 

Cartridge: 7.62x51mm

Clip Size: 10 Rounds

The group walked outside to a sniper range. Keller was loading his rifle when they got close.

"My friend's, this is the SR-25SD. Its a 7.62mm rifle with a integrated silencer on the barrel, making it great for sneak attacks." Keller said.

"OK, we got a test for you. There's a gel head and a dummy over there by a window. You'll be shooting at the gel head, do not hit the dummy. Try to hit the dummy right between the eyes." Matthew explained.

Keller walked over to the marked spot and went prone. He then lined up his shot and waited for a few seconds. Then suddenly, a muffled shot was heard. The round sliced though the air and hit the target right between the eyes. The gel head exploded in a rain of fake blood and bone. The three host cheered and Mitchell clapped in approval.

"Man that was some great sniping Keller." Jesse said

"Ya, well I don't need to put any gloves on, because if you see brain tissue, your dead." Dr. Ronald.

"Good shooting Logan, but Ghost Recon have a weapon with a much bigger clip and can go full-automatic." Mitchell said.

Ghost Recon comes back with:

_**The MK14 Enhanced Battle Rifle, used for either sniping or close quarter combat.**_

(Shows a Ghost shooting a rebel with a single shot in the heart.)

Semi or Full-Automatic

Weight: 11.24 pounds

Length: 35 inches

Cartridge: 7.62x51mm

Clip Size: 20 Rounds

Mitchell come up to the group with the MK14.

"This is the MK14, its a M14 made with modern materials. Its a 7.62mm rifle capable of firing in semi or fully automatic." Mitchell explained.

"OK, we have the same test as Keller did, so can you make the same shot." Matthew said.

"Sure can." Mitchell replied.

Mitchell walked up to the same marked position as Keller was at and went prone. He peered into the scope and aimed the rifle. After a few seconds, a round roared out of the rifle and flew towards the target. The round hit right eye and the head exploded the same way as Keller's."

"Whoa that was gruesome." Jesse said in amazement.

"Yes, but he was off by a few inches, we said right between the eyes." Dr. Ronald said.

"That doesn't matter, I killed him, and have 19 more rounds to work with." Mitchell said.

"But I hit the target right where they said, those inches is all someone needs to live." Keller said to Mitchell.

So who gets the edge in Long Range

"The MK14 is a great weapon, the SR-25 not only made the shot we wanted, but the silencer gives it a first strike capability." Jesse said.

_**In Long Range, the EDGE goes to Rainbow Six and the SR-25 SD.**_

Last up, Special Weapons

Rainbow Six blazes in with:

_**The ground mounted M249 Squad Automatic Weapon, A entrenched weapon capable of firing 100 rounds in a few seconds.**_

(Shows a Rainbow commando using a terrorist own M249 to kill him and a few others.)

Full-Automatic

Weight: 22 pounds

Length: 41 inches

Cartridge: 5.56x45mm

Rate of fire: 750 to 1000 round per minute.

The group go to a mounted M249 and Keller.

"So what do you have here." Jesse said with a grin.

"This Jesse is the M249. This version is a placed version for guarding a complex. It fires 5.56mm rounds and has 100 rounds." Keller explained.

"Well we have 6 gel dummies in the line of fire. Lets see this thing go to work." Matthew said.

Keller loads a box of 100 rounds into the gun and chambered a round into the gun. After a few seconds, Keller let loose with a wicked barrage of bullets. The rounds hit the targets as blood flew into the air. After a few more seconds the gun clicked dry. Keller smiled at his work.

"THAT WAS SWEET!" Jesse yelled in excitement.

"All of these guys are dead, no way anything could live after that." Dr. Ronald said.

"Well prepare to have your blown, cause I'm coming in with something that put that thing to shame." Mitchell said.

Ghost Recon blazes back with:

_**The helicopter mounted M134 Minigun, a fire breathing dragon capable of firing 6000 rounds a minute.**_

(Shows a Ghost firing the minigun at a fleeing truck, blowing it up.)

Full-Automatic

Weight: 50 pounds

Length: 31 inches

Cartridge: 7.62x51mm

Rate of Fire: 4000 to 6000 rounds per minute

The group walks up to Mitchell by a UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter.

"OK, so what do you got." Jesse said.

"I got a M134 minigun, this thing is always on our helicopter's, it fires 7.6mm rounds and is capable of firing at 6000 round per minute." Mitchell said

"Well we have the same test as Keller, so let see what the M134 is capable of." Matthew said.

The group ran to a safe spot as the Black Hawk started up and took off. The helicopter made its way to site with the six dummies as Mitchell was sitting behind the M134. Mitchell then let the barrel spin for a few seconds and then let loose. The gun roared to life and the heavy 7.62mm rounds destroyed the dummies. After the dust cleared, the group saw that the M134 ripped most of the dummies in half. The group waited for the Black Hawk to land and Mitchell got out and walked up.

"Well, those guy are dead, If they were alive they'd be having close casket funeral's." Dr. Ronald said.

"That the idea." Mitchell said.

So who gets the edge in special weapon.

"This goes to Ghost Recon, the M134 is just a monster." Jesse said with a smile.

_**In special weapons, the EDGE goes to Ghost Recon for the M134 minigun.**_

With all the testing all done, we are one step closer to see who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In Short Range, Rainbow's MK23 SOCOMM proved better than the Ghost ICQB pistol

_**Edge: Rainbow Six**_

In Mid Range, the SCAR-H power beat out the 552 Commando.

_**Edge: Ghost Recon**_

In Long Rang, the SR-25 SD silencer gave it first strike capability over the MK14 EBR

_**Edge: Rainbow Six **_

In Special Weapons, the M134 power and rate of fire destroyed the M249.

_**Edge: Ghost Recon**_

To make sure that battle isn't won by a single lucky blow, Jesse will run the simulate the battle 1000 times.

It will be a battle of opposites:

Stealthy

(Shows a Rainbow commando sneaking up on a terrorist and putting a round in his back with his SOCOOM)

vs.

Direct

(Show a Ghost run up to a car and open fire on a rebel not far away.)

"I've got the data all loaded up, so lets see who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior is." Jesse said as he hit the enter button.

The Battle:

Ciudad Juarez, Mexico was in a state of war. Mexican rebels and human smugglers know as coyotes where plaguing the city near the U.S. boarder. Five Rainbow commando's, who just engaged a group of coyotes were leaving. They were lead by a Henry Bishop, a Caucasian man with brown hair and a two days old stubble on his face. The team was just about to leave the buiding when a UH-60 Black Hawk flew by and close to the ground. Bishop ordered his sniper to get a better look. The sniper left just as the sliding door of the helicopter open and five men in dersert camo came out.

Bravo Team of the Ghost Recon had just arrived to investigate a report of a shoot out. The team was lead by Derrick Parker, a older African-American man who been with the team since it began. He order his team to look around for anything out of place. As his team searched, they were unaware of the Rainbow sniper was watching them. He aimed his rifle slowly.

_**Rainbow Six- 5**_

_**Ghost Recon- 5**_

The sniper pulled the trigger at the man near a building. The round quietly sliced though the air and hit the Ghost in the head, killing him instantly. His body hit the ground with a load thud and all the Ghosts saw it. They were quick to spread out. The rest of the Rainbow team where quick to give chase.

_**Rainbow Six- 5**_

_**Ghost Recon- 4**_

A Ghost armed with a SCAR-H managed to find cover by a wall. He watched a man in black combat gear, armed with a 552 Commando carbine, walking carefully towards him. The Ghost notice that the man didn't notice him. After a few more seconds the Ghost came out of cover with his SCAR-H raised and fired, the Rainbow man was too late to raise his gun when he saw the Ghost as he was hit with heavy rounds in the chest. The body armor of the Rainbow man failed to hold and he was killed with a heart shot. His body hit the ground with a thud.

_**Rainbow Six- 4**_

_**Ghost Recon- 4**_

The Ghost moved on as he was looking for more men, as he rounded a corner he was hit in the chest with a three round burst from a 552 Commando. His armor managed to hold but the bullets impact hit him like a hammer. He hit the ground and he tried to get his pistol but a boot landed on his chest as he look to see a Rainbow man pointing his carbine at his face. The Rainbow put a three round burst into the Ghost's head.

_**Rainbow Six- 4**_

_**Ghost Recon- 3**_

Derrick was trying to find where the sniper who killed his man. He ran across an open area but his rifle was shot out of his hand. Derrick managed to get to cover and looked over at his sniper. He was aiming his MK14 at a tall building. The Ghost sniper than found his target and waited. Meanwhile the Rainbow sniper was looking for the man who ran across the open area. He then noticed something and trained his SR-25 at a man who was pointing his own rifle. The Ghost then shot his rifle and the bullet went flying out of the gun, then into air, though the scope of the SR-25, into the Rainbow man's eye and out of the back of his head. The Rainbow man just slumped over dead.

_**Rainbow Six- 3**_

_**Ghost Recon- 3**_

Bishop was chasing a Ghost down a side street both firing their rifles. The Ghost manages to avoid a few rounds but then was struck in the back of the head with a single round. He died instantly as another member of the Rainbow team come out of the shadows. He nods to Bishop and the two run to find the last man on their team.

_**Rainbow Six- 3**_

_**Ghost Recon- 2**_

Derrick and his sniper where searching for any more men. The sniper had his MK14 on full auto, they rounded a corner and ran right into a Rainbow man. The man tried to raise his carbine, but Derrick threw a kick that landed on the man chest. The Rainbow commando hit the ground and the sniper fired his MK14. The rounds ripped though the man and he died instantly.

_**Rainbow Six- 2**_

_**Ghost Recon- 2**_

The remaining Ghost decided to go back the evac site. As they made their way, they walk into a gun emplacement. The two remaining Rainbow men were waiting for them. Bishop open fired with a M249 and hit the sniper a dozen times. Derrick manage to get to cover, as his sniper hit the ground dead. The M249 clicked dry and the last Rainbow man ran towards the area where the last man was. As he got there, He received two .45 caliber bullets to the head. His body hit the ground.

_**Rainbow Six- 1**_

_**Ghost Recon- 1**_

Derrick emerge from his cover and fired his ICQB pistol. Bishop fired back with his SOCOMM, wanting to save his 552 Commando. Then the Black Hawk flew over head towards the evac site. Derrick ran towards the copter with Bishop hot on his heels. Derrick fired behind him, forcing Bishop to take cover. This time allowed Derrick to get to the helicopter, he got to the M134 and let the barrel spin. Bishop then ran into open, only to be met with a hail of 7.62mm rounds. His body was chopped to pieces.

_**Rainbow Six- 0**_

_**Ghost Recon- 1**_

Derrick thrusted his arm into the air and yelled.

"I AM GHOST RECON!"

_**Overall Winner: Ghost Recon**_

"When I ran the simulation, the Ghost won 55.1% of the time, the skills of both teams where about equal but the Ghost's weapons let them hit harder and kill quickly." Jesse explained

The Ghost's best weapon was the M134.

Ghost Recon Kills

SCAR-H Battle Rifle- 125 kills

ICQB .45 Pistol- 100 kills

MK14 ERB Sniper Rifle- 106 kills

Helicopter Mounted M134 Mini Gun- 220 kills

Rainbow Six only managed to get 449, their best weapon was the M249, but it wasn't enough to kill the Ghost.

Rainbow Six Kills

552 Commando Carbine- 101 kills

MK23 SOCOMM Pistol- 108 kills

SR-25 SD Sniper Rifle- 110 kills

Ground Mounted M249 Squad Automatic Weapon- 130 kills

"The Ghost's show that with the right weapons, you can beat anyone." Matthew said.

"I respect the Ghost's, we are allies." Keller said. "But next time we will win."

"We are the best at what we do, put anybody in front of us and the same result will happen." Mitchell said bluntly.

(The last scene show Derrick yelling in victory as the helicopter leaves the scene.)

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Watch as two of the future's greatest Marines units go head to head as:

(Shows a man in a black combat hard suit and matching helmet holding a futuristic shotgun.)

The System Alliance Marines, highly trained and dedicated soldiers who are the first line of defense against the Geth invasion.

(Shows a Alliance marine shot and kill a Geth with a single blast with a shotgun.)

vs.

(Shows a woman in green clothes, body armor, and helmet wielding a pulse rifle.)

The U.S. Colonial Marines, The legendary marine warriors who willing face off against the xenomorph horde.

(Shows a colonial marine kill a xeno with a burst of fire from her pulse rifle.)

See who will be the future's deadliest marines.

_**I DO NOT OWN GHOST RECON, RAINBOW SIX, OR DEADLIEST WARRIOR.**_

_**A/N- sorry for the long wait. Also you'll notice two thing. 1.) My writing style has change a bit and 2.) Is that in the last chapter I said Rainbow six was a European Union outfit. It's actually a N.A.T.O. Unit.**_


	6. Alliance Marines vs Colonial Marines

(Shows a man in a black combat hard suit and matching helmet holding a futuristic shotgun.)

The System Alliance Marines, highly trained and dedicated soldiers who are the first line of defense against the Geth invasion.

(Shows a Alliance marine shoot and kill a Geth with a single blast with a shotgun.)

vs.

(Shows a woman in green clothes, body armor, and helmet wielding a pulse rifle.)

The U.S. Colonial Marines, The legendary marine warriors who willing face off against the xenomorph horde.

(Shows a colonial marine kill a xeno with a burst of fire from her pulse rifle.)

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST

To find out, we assembled world-class fighters to test some of the most deadliest weapons in history. Using 21st century science, we find out what happens when two of the greatest fictional warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..

THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR

In the fight club, we have set up a futuristic battle zone. We've gathered a scientists, a doctor, a computer expert, and combat veterans. All to simulate a squad on squad battle between two of the best Marine squads in the galaxy.

First up, The System Alliance Marines, the first line of defense against all threat to humanity.

Alliance Marines Stats:

Appearing from: Mass Effect series

Stationed at: All over Alliance Space

Most common enemy: The Geth

Loyalty to: The System Alliance

But their opponents are just as tough.

The U.S. Colonial Marines, the legendary warriors who go toe to toe with the Xenomorph horde.

Colonial Marines Stats:

Appearing from: Aliens and AvP expanded universe.

Stationed at: O'Neil Station, Earth Lunar system, Happy Days, Helene 215, and Chinook 91 GSO Station, Georgia 525.

Most common enemy: Xenomorph

Loyal to: Themselves.

Biomedical scientist Matthew Roth will use 21st century equipment to test the lethal weapon of the two fighters.

"This is gonna be great, we are testing some of the most advanced weapons yet." Matthew said in excitement.

ER doctor Ronald Mack will see if the weapons will kill.

"These two groups will bring it all today. We'll see pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, heavy weapons, and explosives."

Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data to see who is the deadliest fictional warrior will be.

"I had to tweak the system a little on this one. The Alliance won't have the kinetic barriers they have." Jesse said.

(The next scene show a Caucasian woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a white and pink hard suit. She picks her assault rifle and smiles)

Representing the Alliance, is Operations Chief Ashley Williams. She is a part of a long line of soldiers and help Commander Shepard defeat the rouge Specter Saren.

"The Colonial Marines call themselves legendary. Ya, legendary failures. If it was us, the xenomorphs would be extinct like the Rachni." Ashley said.

But our Colonial Marines expert believes that the Alliance Marines are going down fast and hard.

(Shows another woman, this time wearing a green combat BDU. She has black hair and brown eyes. She takes a pistol and raised it at the camera.)

Representing the Colonial Marines, is Trisha "Tequila" Aquila. She currently severs in the Colonial Marines and she is one of the few survivors of BG-386.

"The Alliance Marines are soft, they're weak, and full of themselves. I can't wait to take Ashley down a notch." Tequila said bluntly.

Both team will bring the most advance weapons and armor to the fight.

Alliance Marines Weapons and armor:

Weapon Manufacturers: Hahne-Kedar and Aldrin Labs

Kessler Pistol

Lancer Assault Rifle

Storm Shotgun

M-100 Grenade Launcher

Mark 14 discus grenades

Onyx Combat Hard suit

Colonial Marines Weapons and armor:

Weapon & Armor Manufacturer: Weyland-Yutani

VP-78 Automatic Pistol

M41A2 Pulse Rifle

ZX-76 Combat Shotgun

M59 Smart Gun

30mm Grenade launcher

M10 Pattern Ballistic Armor.

"I have to give this to the Alliance, they have technology far beyond that of their opponents." Jesse said.

"My money is on the Colonial Marines. Their weapons might seem primitive to the Alliance, but they can sustain higher rates of fire because of their clip sizes." Matthew said.

First up, Close Range.

The Alliance Marines fire in with:

_**The Kessler Pistol, the standard pistol for all Alliance Marines.**_

(Shows a Alliance marine firing on a Geth, killing it with a round to the head.)

Semi-Automatic

Weight: 1 pound

Length: 25 inches

Cartridge: Varied

Clip Size: 15 rounds

Ashley walks up to the group with a Kessler Pistol.

"This is the standard of the Alliance, it gun has sensors to read atmospheric conditions. That allows the round to adjust and allows for it to be dangerous from planet to planet. After about 15 rounds, all you do is slap the gun to release thermal clip and you are ready to fire again." Ashley explained.

"Ok, here's our test. We have a gel torso that's wearing the M10 armor of the Colonial Marines. We want you to shoot it to see if you can penetrate the armor." Matthew said.

Ashley walked up to the firing line and aimed her pistol. After a few seconds, she opened fire. The first round went though the armor like nothing and Ashley placed three more shots there. After that, Ashley aimed for the helmet and fired. The first round bounced off. The second managed to go though the helmet. After see the helmet get penetrated, Ashley stopped and holstered the weapon.

"Wow, that was some good shooting Ashley. You'll managed to penetrate the chest armor and it took two rounds to get though the helmet, which is the thickest piece of armor the the M10 has. All of these shots would kill." Dr. Ronald said

"You see that Tequila, your armor won't save you. You guys should give up now and save yourselves the embarrassment." Ashley said smugly

"Whatever, we have a weapon that I believe is better than that gun right there." Tequila said in contempt.

The Colonial Marines fire back with:

_**The VP-78 pistol, A pistol capable of firing 3 round burst of death.**_

(Shows a Colonial Marine killing a injured xeno with a three round burst to it's enlarged head.)

Semi-Automatic or Three Round Burst

Weight: 29 ounces

Length: 8 inches

Cartridge: 9x19mm

Clip Size: 18 rounds.

Tequila produces the small pistol and starts to explain it's finer details.

"This is the VP-78, it a 9mm pistol that is easy to carry and can fire in semi-auto or three round burst." Tequila said.

"Well, we have a foam body filled with fake blood. It has the standard Onyx armor used by Alliance Marines. Do you think you can penetrate the armor." Matthew said to Tequila.

"I know this can go though that suit." Tequila said confidently

Tequila then walked up to firing line and switched the gun to three round burst mode. She then aimed the gun at the suit and fired. The first three rounds bounced hard suit, as did the next three rounds a second later. Tequila then aimed high and fired for the helmet. She unleashed on the helmet but all of the rounds bounced off. After her clip was dry, Tequila holstered her pistol in disappointment.

"Well I must say that this suit sure did it's job, none of the bullets managed to get through." Dr. Ronald said.

"Well that was a nice toy, but that's all it is. Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that." Ashley said as she patted Tequila on the back and walked away. Tequila gave Ashley a dirty look when her back was turned.

So who gets the edge in close range weapons.

"This hands down goes to the Alliance. The Kessler has more rounds and can penetrate the M10 armor."

_**In close range weapon, the EDGE goes to the Alliance Marines for the Kessler pistol.**_

Next up, Mid Range.

The Alliance Marines blast in with:

_**The Storm Shotgun, A deadly cannon that can rip a enemy to pieces.**_

(Shows a Alliance Marine gunning down a Batarian slaver with a blast form the Storm.)

Semi-Automatic(Must pump the shotgun after four rounds.)

Weight: 5 pounds

Length: 20 inches

Cartridge: Varied

Clip Size: 8 rounds

Ashley walks up to the group with the Storm in her hands.

"This is the Storm, it has the same sensors as the Kessler. It has eight rounds, after four rounds, you have to pump out the thermal clip to prevent overheating." Ashley explained.

"OK, let do the same test as the pistol." Matthew explained.

"With pleasure." Ashley said with a smile

Ashley walked up to another gel torso with the M10 armor and aims the shotgun. After a few tense moments, Ashley pulled the trigger and the gun roared to life. The pellets went through the armor and hit the gel torso. Blood flowed from the torso as Ashley smiled at her work.

"Yet again, you show the power of your weapons, this hit the heart, killing him instantly." Dr. Ronald said.

"Well, what ineffective weapon are you bringing into the fight." Ashley said to Tequila

"Well I have something that I guarantee can go through your armor." Tequila retorted

The Colonial Marines blast back with:

_**The ZX-76 shotgun, a double barrel shotgun that can fire one shell or both at the flip of a switch.**_

(Shows a Colonial Marine killing a xeno with a double blast from the ZX)

Pump Action

Weight: 7 pounds

Length: 18 inches

Cartridge: 12 gauge

Clip Size: 8 Rounds

Tequila grabs her shotgun and walks up to the group.

"This is the ZX-76 combat shotgun, its a pump action, double barrel shotgun. It can fire two 12 gauge shells one at a time, but if you flip this switch, you can fire both barrels with one pull of the trigger." Tequila explained.

"Well we have the same test that you did with the pistol. Lets just hope you get through the Onyx armor." Matthew said.

Tequila walked up to the foam target encased in the Onyx armor. She switched the shotgun to fire both barrels and aimed the gun. After a second, Tequila fired and the pellets hit the armor and went through. The blood flowed from the holes. Tequila pump the gun and aimed high and fired at the helmet. The spread hit the helmet and several pellets made it through. After that, Tequila lowered her gun and smiled.

"Nice job Tequila, you finally made it through the armor. The first two hit the heart, that's overkill. The next two blew his brains out." Dr. Ronald said.

"See that Ashley, now you Alliance buddies are in for a rude awakening." Tequila said to Ashley.

"With your armor, that rude awakening you said is going to be your friends when we cut you to ribbons." Ashley replied with disgust.

So who get the edge in mid range weapons.

"While the Storm is a good weapon, the ZX can fire two rounds in one pull of the trigger and you don't have to stop after four rounds to keep it from overheating." Jesse explained.

_**In mid range weapons, the EDGE goes to the Colonial Marines for the ZX-76 combat shotgun.**_

Next up, Long Range.

The Alliance Marines shoot in with:

_**The Lancer Assault Rifle, A lethal rifle that can kill anything.**_

(Shows a group of Alliance Marines killing two Geth with their Lancers.)

Full-Automatic

Weight: 5 pounds

Length: 25 inches

Cartridge: Varies

Clip Size: 40 Rounds

The group walks up to Ashley as she is preparing her rifle.

"This is the gun that I am certified on, the M7 Lancer. Like the other weapon it has sensors and thermal clips. It can carry 400 rounds, but the guns thermal clips must be changed after forty rounds." Ashley said.

"OK, we this time we have three target wearing the M10 armor. You'll be given one thermal clip, so make your shots count." Matthew explained.

Ashley walked up to the firing line and aimed down range and open fired. She fired a ten round at the first dummy, penetrating the chest plate. The next dummy was hit with a ten round burst form the Lancer exactly the same way as the first one. Ashley finished with a twenty round burst on the last dummy, hitting it in the chest and arm. The lancer then locked up after the thermal clip was full. Ashley slapped the thermal clip out and slung her rifle over her back.

"Well now I see way your certified on that weapon, all of these guys aren't going home." Dr. Ronald said.

"This is the bread and butter of the Alliance, it will see us through to victory over the Colonial Marines." Ashley said bluntly.

"That was impressive, but the Colonial Marines have something that going make mincemeat out of you." Tequila said.

The Colonial Marines shoot back with:

_**The M41A2 Pulse Rifle, the signature weapon of the Colonial Marines.**_

(Shows a Colonial Marine firing on advancing Xenomorphs.)

Full-Automatic

Weight: 10 pounds

Length: 32 inches

Cartridge: 10x24mm armor-piercing, explosive tip caseless __ ****

Clip Size: 99 rounds

Tequila walks up to the group with the iconic rifle.

"OK, meet a personal friend of of mine. This is the M41A2, its a ten millimeter rifle with a over-and-under thirty millimeter pump action grenade launcher. the ten millimeter ammo is armor-piercing, explosive tip caseless, meaning it causes serious damage." Tequila said with a smile on her face. 

"Alright we have the same test for you but, just with the bullets. We'll test the grenade launcher later. So when your ready." Matthew said.

Tequila went to the same spot as Ashley and aimed down range and fired. The first dummy's armor was quickly penetrated by the thirty armor-piercing rounds hitting the chest where the heart was. She then placed the same result on the first dummy on the second one. Tequila then finished with a thirty-nine round frenzy at the third dummy, hitting the chest and neck. The gun clicked dry as Tequila lowered her weapon.

"This is insane, the damage is more serious than the Lancer. The holes are bigger because of the explosive tips on your ammo. Also the armor-piercing ammo did its job. All these guys are dead." Dr. Ronald said in surprise.

"So what do you have to say, Ashley." Tequila said, expecting some arrogant answer from her.

"I'm impressed actually, but I still believe my Lancer is better." Ashley replied calmly.

So who gets the edge in long range weapons.

"Both rifle where great, but the M41A2's armor-piercing, explosive tip rounds are just devastating, and the fact it holds fifty-nine more rounds than the Lancer's clip, earned it the edge." Jesse said

_**In Long Range weapons, the EDGE goes to the Colonial Marines for the M41A2 Pulse Rifle**_

Next up, Explosive weapons.

The Alliance Marines come in with:

_**The Mark 14 discus grenade, a hand toss, manual detonating dealer of death.**_

(Show a Alliance Marine throw a grenade at Geth and detonating it.)

The group walked outside to see Ashley looking at a table full of grenades.

"Wow, this is going to be interesting." Jesse said.

"Yep, these are the Mark 14 grenades. The nice thing is that they have retractable fin that allows them to be thrown like a discus, extending their range. They detonate after 10 seconds unless you manually detonate them." Ashley explained.

"OK, we have three gel torso's over their, you'll get one grenade to cause as much damage as possible." Matthew said.

Ashley then picked up a grenade and walked over to the starting line. She retracted the fins and threw the grenade side-armed. The small disc shaped object flew to the targets in three seconds when Ashley activated the detonator. A big bang rang out as fireball engulf the dummies. After a few seconds the doctor walked up to the scene.

"Most of these guys are burnt and I guarantee that the pressure wave would of killed them." Dr. Ronald.

"Well, lets see what you bring." Ashley said to Tequila.

"Oh, don't worry Ash, I got something that's ten times better than that." Tequila said.

The Colonial Marines comes in with:

_**The 30mm grenade launcher, a pump action launcher that can fire four grenade projectiles at high speeds.**_

(Shows a Colonial Marine killing several Xeno's with a launched grenade.)

The group walked up to Tequila as she was checking her pulse rifle.

"Well guys I'm going to show you the other piece of my rifle. The 30mm grenade launcher fires it's payload like a shotgun, so you can fire four rounds in less then ten seconds." Tequila said

"OK, we give you one grenade to cause as much damage as possible." Matthew said.

Tequila walked up her starting line and loaded a single grenade into her pulse rifle. She took aim and then fired the projectile. It flew into the air and detonated on the target. After the dust cleared the three gel torso's limbs were all over the place.

"Wow, that's great Tequila. All these men are dead by either bleeding out or by the pressure wave." Dr. Ronald said.

"This is a better weapon than that excuse of a grenade that Ash had." Tequila said

"We'll see soon enough." Ashley retorted.

So who gets the edge in explosive weapons.

"It's a close call, but the Colonial Marines grenade launcher had a better range and more killing power." Jesse said.

_**In explosive weapons the EDGE goes to the Colonial Marines for the 30mm grenade launcher.**_

Last up, Special Weapons.

The Alliance Marine bring in:

_**The M-100 grenade launcher, a four shot launcher that can fire at a distance.**_

(Shows a Alliance Marine firing two shots at a group of Geth. Killing at least two.)

Semi-Automatic

Weight: 12 pounds

Length: 2 feet

Clip size: 4

Ashley walked up to the group with the M-100 grenade launcher.

"This is the M-100. It's not standard issue, but it was used to clear a groups of enemies." Ashley said to the group.

"OK, we have four gel dummies, you have one round to do as much damage as possible." Matthew said.

Ashley walked up to her starting line and aimed her weapon down range. After a few tense seconds, Ashley pulled the trigger. The projectile flew in the air and detonated, take all four targets with it. Body parts flew and after the dust settled, the group walked up.

"This is a great job Ash. All of the dead." Dr. Ronald said.

"Well don't worry Doc, we have something that can lock on to the Alliance Marines and will kill them." Tequila said.

The Colonial Marine comes in with:

_**The M59 Smart Gun, A general purpose machine gun that has a auto aim mode that locks onto a enemy.**_

(Shows a Colonial Marine locking on to a Xeno and killing it with a full auto burst.)

Full-Automatic

Weight: 25 pounds

Length: 44 inches

Cartridge: 10x24mm armor-piercing, explosive tip caseless

Clip size: 100 rounds

The group walk up to Tequila as she attaches her Smart Gun to her harness.

"OK, what did you bring to the fight." Jesse said.

"I brought the M59 Smart Gun. It fires the same round as the pulse rifle. It also has an auto aim feature, so when something within it's range comes in, the gun will aim it's self." Tequila explained.

"OK, we have three gel torso's on attack bots to see how lethal the gun is." Matthew said.

Tequila stepped up to her starting line and waited for the attack bots. The first bot came out and the gun automatically trained on it and Tequila open fire. The body was riddled with a twenty round burst. The next two met with similar results as Tequila finished up.

"That was pretty good shooting. Now I know why it's called a Smart gun." Dr. Ronald.

"Whatever, I can still hit any Colonial Marine with my M-100 from well beyond the range of the Smart Gun." Ashley said.

"Well, good luck with that." Tequila answered.

So who gets the edge in Special Weapons.

"While the M59 is a solid weapon, the M-100 is just far more devastating." Jesse said.

_**In Special Weapons, the EDGE goes to the Alliance Marines for the M-100 Grenade Launcher.**_

With all the testing done, we are one step closer to see who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review

In Close Range weapons, the Kessler proved to more powerful than the VP-78.

_**EDGE: Alliance Marines**_

In Mid Range Weapons, the ZX-76 double barrel blast proved more deadly that the Storm Shotgun.

_**EDGE: Colonial Marines**_

In Long Range Weapons, The M41A2 Pulse Rifle's ammo proved more destructive than the Lancer.

_**EDGE: Colonial Marines**_

In Explosive weapons, the 30mm Grenade Launcher power and range beat out the Mark 14 discus grenade.

_**EDGE: Colonial Marines**_

And in Special Weapons, The M-100 proved its range and power beat out the auto aim of the M59 Smart Gun.

_**EDGE: Alliance Marines**_

To make sure that battle isn't won by a single lucky shot, Jesse will run the simulate the battle 1000 times.

It will be a battle of opposites:

Tactical Minded

(Shows a Alliance unit planning out a raid on a Geth enclave.)

vs.

Explosive Offense

(Shows a Colonial Marine unit charge in a Xeno nest with all guns blazing.)

Faith in the government who supports them.

(Shows a Alliance Marine protecting a Alliance officer.)

vs.

Undying Loyalty to themselves.

(Shows a Colonial Marine picking up an injured comrade despite not being told to by a Weyland-Yutani enployee.)

"I've got everything put in so I say lets fire this sucker up." Jesse Said to Matthew.

"Lets do it." Matthew answered back.

Jesse presses the enter button on his keyboard.

The Battle:

On a distant planet far from earth, a colony had gone missing and two teams of marines were sent in to find out what was going on. On one side of the colony a group of marines wearing black onyx armor walking carefully with their weapons at the ready. These are the Alliance Marines, and they are here to find out if the Geth had destroyed the colony. On the other end of the colony was another group of marines walking around. They are wearing green armor and also have their weapons at the ready. The are the Colonial Marines and they are there to see if a xenomorph infestation has occurred. The Colonial Marine leader had his motion tracker out to see if anything was moving. After a few seconds, the motion tracker whined when it picked up five signatures moving twenty yards ahead of them. He order his marines to spread out. As they did, one of the Colonial Marines was spotted by a Alliance Marine, the Alliance man raised his Lancer and pursued the man.

_**Alliance Marines-5**_

_**Colonial Marines-5**_

The Alliance man ran to where the Colonial Marine was at. When he turned the corner, the man was gone. After a few seconds the Colonial Marine stepped into view with his M59 smart gun. The Alliance Marine tried to raise his Lancer but the smart gun had already locked on him and the Colonial Marine opened fire. The rounds ripped through the Alliance man, killing him instantly.

_**Alliance Marines-4**_

_**Colonial Marines-5**_

The smart gunner walked away from the dead man's body as he tried to find more of the intruders. He walked for a few seconds before walking into a small square area in the middle of the colony. The colonial man looked for more of the men. However a Alliance man with his M-100 saw the man and took aim. He fired the grenade launcher, and the projectile flew and hit the colonial man. The man flew in the air and landed dead on the ground with a thud.

_**Alliance Marines-4**_

_**Colonial Marines-4**_

Elsewhere, the Colonial Marine leader and his female second in command were running to the area where the explosion was. As they rounded the corner, they ran into the Alliance leader and his shotgunner. The colonial leader raised his VP-78 and fired a three burst at the alliance leader. The bullets simply bounced off and the leader aimed his Kessler and fired three times. All three bullets penetrated his chest plate and hit his heart, killing him instantly.

_**Alliance Marines-4**_

_**Colonial Marines-3**_

Almost seconds after enemy commander had been killed, the alliance shotgunner fired his Storm shotgun at the other colonial marine. The female colonial marine ducked under the shot just in time. As the shotgunner approached her, a colonial marine with his ZX-76 double barrel shotgun appeared and fired both barrel's. The buckshot hit the alliance man right in the chest, send his dead body flying against a wall.

_**Alliance Marines-3**_

_**Colonial Marines-3**_

The colonial shotgunner pump his gun as his teammate got up and fired both barrel again. The rounds miss the alliance leader but it allowed the colonial marines to retreat. The colonial marine who was separated from rest was trying to find way back. As he approached the clearing where dead smartgunner was, he saw the alliance man with his M-100 walking around. The colonial marine aimed his M41A2 pulse rifle and opened fire. The alliance man was hit from the side and dropped on the ground. The colonial marine walked up to see the man still alive and put a three round burst in him, killing him.

_**Alliance Marines-2**_

_**Colonial Marines-3**_

The colonial marine did not celebrate long. Another alliance marine with her Lancer came up from behind and opened fire. The colonial marine was struck from behind and hit the ground. The female alliance marine walked up to see the colonial was dead.

_**Alliance Marines-2**_

_**Colonial Marines-2**_

The female alliance marine walked away from the dead man to find any surviving alliance marines. As she turned the corner, the female colonial saw her and fired her pulse rifle. The alliance woman hit the ground in time. The shotgunner had also showed up and fired his shotgun but missing. Just then the alliance leader showed up and threw a Mark 14 discus grenade. The shotgunner saw this and pushed his comrade away. The grenade exploded in the shotgunner face and sent him flying in the air dead.

_**Alliance Marines-2**_

_**Colonial Marines-1**_

After her seeing comrade die, the last colonial marine popped out of cover and fired blindly as she ran away. This forced the alliance marines to find cover. After a few second, they came out to find the colonial marine was gone and they decide to find her. Meanwhile, colonial marine made her way to a dead end. She looked to see a metal container, and in the distance a round canister with the words "Explosive" on it. The colonial marine smiled and pulled her VP-78 from her holster and fired in the air and hid behind the container.

The alliance marines heard the shots and raced towards them. As they rounded the corner and right beside the canister, the colonial marine fired her 30mm grenade launcher at the canister. The projectile hit and a fiery explosion engulfed the alliance marines. After the dust settled, the colonial marine walked up with her pulse rifle raised. She walked up to see that both alliance marines were dead.

_**Alliance Marines-0**_

_**Colonial Marines-1**_

Satisfied with her victory, she thrust her pulse rifle in the air and yelled.

"COLONIAL MARINES!"

_**OVERALL WINNER: Colonial Marines**_

"When I ran the simulation, the Colonial Marines won with 529 kills. It was close but the superior rates of fire and massive damage done by the explosive rounds of the Colonial marines gave them the win." Jesse explained

The Colonial Marine's most deadly weapon was their iconic pulse rifle.

Colonial Marine kills:

VP-78 Automatic Pistol- 7 kills

M41A2 Pulse Rifle- 250 kills

ZX-76 Combat Shotgun- 122 kills

M59 Smart Gun- 100 kills

30mm Grenade launcher- 50 kills

The Alliance Marines were close behind with 471 kills. Their best weapon was the Lancer but it wasn't enough to win.

Alliance Marines kills:

Kessler Pistol- 75 kills

Lancer Assault Rifle- 190 kills

Storm Shotgun- 60 kills

M-100 Grenade Launcher- 101 kills

Mark 14 discus grenades- 45 kills

"This was close but the Colonial Marines showed that just because you might have better technology, doesn't make you the best." Matthew said.

"I believe we were cheated, if we had our kinetic barriers and our biotics, we would have destroyed the Colonial Marines." Ashley said in disgust.

"HA, I knew that we would win and have two words to say, Semper Fi!" Tequila said in excitement

The last scene shows the female Colonial Marine turn around and point her pulse rifle at the camera with a smile on her face.

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Watch as two of video games deadliest female soldiers square off as:

(Shows a Asian woman with black hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a dark tan jacket, black undershirt and black pants and boots. She turns to the camera and points and assault rifle.)

Jennifer Mui, the world's fastest and highest paid mercenary who brought Venezuela to its knees.

(Shows Mui outrunning VZ gunfire and kill the two men with her assualt rifle.)

vs.

(Shows a Caucasian women with red hair and blue eyes. She is wearing light blue hat and combat sweater, white pants and black boots. She pulls her pistol and aims it at the the camera.)

Jill Valentine, the former S.T.A.R.S. Member who was instrumental in defeating the Umbrella Corp. and one of the original elven who found the BSAA

(Shows Valentine shooting a zombie in the head with her pistol, killing it.)

Which one of these female soldiers will live and which one will die.

_**I DO NOT OWN THE ALIENS/AVP FRANCHISE, MASS EFFECT SERIES OR DEADLIEST WARRIOR.**_

_**A/N: After a long wait here it is. If you dont understand the whole gun sensor thing, I apologize. Its hard to understand let alone explain it. Also if you don't who Jennifer Mui is, she from the Mercenaries video game series. **_


	7. Jennifer Mui vs Jill Valentine

(Shows a Asian woman with black hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a dark tan jacket, black undershirt and black pants and boots. She turns to the camera and points and assault rifle.)

Jennifer Mui, the world's fastest and highest paid mercenary who brought Venezuela to its knees.

(Shows Mui outrunning VZ gunfire and kill the two men with her assualt rifle.)

(Shows a Caucasian women with red hair and blue eyes. She is wearing light blue hat and combat sweater, white pants and black boots. She pulls her pistol and aims it at the the camera.)

Jill Valentine, the former S.T.A.R.S. Member who was instrumental in defeating the Umbrella Corp. and one of the original elven who found the BSAA

(Shows Valentine shooting a zombie in the head with her pistol, killing it.)

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST

To find out, we assembled world-class fighters to test some of the most deadliest weapons in history. Using 21st century science, we find out what happens when two of the greatest fictional warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..

THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR

In the fight club, we have gather a scientists, a doctor, and a computer expert and two combat experts. All to simulate a deadly firefight between two of video game's greatest female soldiers.

First up, Jennifer Mui, the notorious British covert agent who is known for her blinding speed.

Jennifer Mui Stats:

Appearing from: Mercenaries 2: World in Flames

Ethnicity: Half British Caucasian and Half Hong Kong Chinese

Nationality: British

Age: 33

Employment: Former British SAS and SIS, Former Executive Operations, and current freelance mercenary.

Her opponent is known for her incredible survival instinct.

Jill Valentine, the woman who survived the Spencer Mansion incident, the Raccoon City Outbreak and a fall off a Cliff.

Jill Valentine Stats:

Appearing from: Before Resident Evil 5

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Nationality: American

Age: 35

Employment: Trained with Delta Force, former S.T.A.R.S and anti-Umbrella activist. Current member of the B.S.A.A (Also one of its founders.)

Biomedical scientist Matthew Roth will use 21st century equipment to test the lethal weapon of the two fighters.

"This is gonna be good we have two women who are very deadly at what they do." Matthew said.

ER doctor Ronald Mack will see if the weapons will kill.

"These two are going to bring pistols, sub machine guns, assault rifles and explosives to the fight. Its gonna be fun for me." Dr. Ronald said.

Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data to see who is the deadliest fictional warrior will be.

"Both of these women are very equal in term of skills with weapons. It either gonna be Mui's speed or Jill's survival instinct that is gonna win." Jesse explained

(The next scene shows a muscular African American man with a bald head and brown eye's. He is reassembling a assault rifle.)

Representing Mui is Chris Jacobs, Chris is one of a few who Jennifer trusts. He has seen her handy work first hand.

"This isn't gonna be close, This Valentine girl is not gonna even touch Mui." Chis said confidently

(Shows a slender African American woman with black hair and brown eyes. Shes wearing a purple tank top and gray pants and boots. She picks up a pistol and points it at the screen.)

Representing Jill is Sheva Alomar, She was chosen by the B.S.A.A to represent her for their similar skills.

"Mui is going down hard, she simply fights for money. Jill fights to keep the world safe from Bio-Terrorism, and that's what makes her deadly." Sheva said with smile

Both women bring in four weapons of their respected trade.

Jennifer Mui Weapons:

Ferfrans Special Operations Assault Rifle

H&K MP7A1

Glock 26

Rifle Butt Club

Jill Valentine Weapons:

Steyr AUG A3

Colt M635

M92F Custom "Samurai Edge"

Hand Taser

"I gonna give this one to Valentine, she survived so much that I doubt a speedy opponent is gonna take her down." Jesse said.

"My bet is with Mui, she brings in not only high end military guns but her speed will allow her to outpace Jill." Matthew said.

First up, Close Range.

Mui packs:

_**The Glock 26, a sub compact pistol that can be tucked a pocket and take out just as easy.**_

(Shows a cornered Mui pull her Glock and fire at a VZ soldier, killing him.)

Semi-Automatic

Weight: 26 ounces

Length: 6 inches

Cartridge: 9x19mm

Clip Size: 10 rounds

Jacobs walks up to the group and he produces the small gun to them.

"This is the Glock 26, its a sub compact pistol that is made for civilian use. It's so small you have to use two finger to grip the weapon."

"So how dose Mui use this in battle." Jesse Asked

"It's considered a last resort weapon, but I've seen Mui kill many a soldier with it." Jacobs answered.

"Well I got a ballistic gel dummy here to simulate realistic body damage. So when your ready just start firing." Jesse said.

Jacobs loaded the pistol and walked to the starting line. He wrap his ring and middle finger around the grip and used his index finger to wrap round the trigger. He aimed the pistol and fired five rounds into the dummy's chest, hitting the heart. He then adjusted his aim to the head and put the last five rounds into the head. After that, he put the safety on as the doctor came in to check the damage.

"Well the first shots were in the heart, meaning that you killed this man five time over. Same goes for the head shots too." Dr. Ronald said.

"This might not be like other pistols with heavier bullets but it still kills people." Jacobs said.

"Well that was a nice display, but Jill has a pistol that can be use for offense." Sheva said to Jacobs.

"And what would that be." Jacob said back.

Jill shoots back with:

_**The M92F Custom "Samurai Edge", the standard issue side arm of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S**_

(Shows Jill taking aim with her Samurai Edge at a zombie and killing it with a head shot.)

Semi-Automatic

Weight: 34 ounces

Length: 8 inches

Cartridge: 9x19mm

Clip size: 15 rounds

Sheva pulls the pistol out of her holster and presents it to the group.

"This is a modified version of the M92F pistol called a Samurai Edge. This one is a perfect recreation of Jill's Model. It has a silver trigger and magazines, a standard slide stop lever. The only other difference with the others of it kind is the S.T.A.R.S logo has a brighter shade of blue." Sheva explained.

"Well we have the same test set up, so when your ready." Matthew said.

Sheva walked up to the line and loaded the pistol and aimed down range. She fired five rounds into the stomach then five rounds into the chest. She then raised the pistol, aiming the pistol at the head. She pulled the trigger five more times, hitting it in the head. Sheva then holster her pistol and let the doctor check the damage.

"Well you did a good job Sheva, this man dead." Dr. Ronald.

"Like I said, this pistol was built for offense." Sheva said with a smile.

So who gets the edge in close range pistols.

"This hand down goes to the Samurai Edge, the Glock 26 is just a weapon of last resort. The Samurai Edge has better firepower and bigger clip size." Jesse said.

_**In Close Range, the EDGE goes to Jill Valentine for the Samurai Edge pistol.**_

Next up, Mid Range

Mui fires in with:

_**H&K MP7A1, a personal defense weapon capable of firing armor-penetrating rounds.**_

(Shows Mui killing a VZ soldier with a full auto burst with the MP7A1.)

Semi-Automatic or Full-Automatic

Weight: 4 pounds

Length: 25 inches with stock extended

Cartridge: 4.6x30mm

Clip Size: 40 rounds (Extended Magazine)

Chris walks up to the group with the German SMG

"This my friends is the MP7A1. It fires the new 4.6mm armor-penetrating round. While it normally fires 20 round mags, Mui uses these 40 round extended mags." Jacobs said as he held up a extended mag.

"OK, we have a ballistic gel torso with a bullet proof vest, so lets see if it will penetrate." Matthew said.

Jacobs slapped the mag into the gun and walked up to the firing line. After a few seconds he opened fire and the rounds hit the vest. The vest did little to stop the rounds as they sliced through the vest and hit the chest and heart. After all 40 rounds hit, the gun clicked dry and Chris lowered his weapon.

"Man that was awesome." Jesse said in amazement.

"Yep, the gun lived up to its promise." Dr. Ronald said. "The rounds went through the vest and killed the man."

"Well its a nice gun, but I have something that I feel is just as good." Sheva said.

Jill fires back with:

_**The Colt M635, a 9mm SMG that looks like the M4 carbine.**_

(Shows Jill firing her SMG at a Cerberus.)

Semi-Automatic or Full-Automatic

Weight: 6 pounds

Length: 29 inches with stock extended.

Cartridge: 9x19mm

Clip Size: 32 rounds

Sheva produces the said SMG.

"This is the Colt M635, its a AR-15 variant that fires 9mm rounds. It is used by the American DEA and U.S. Marshall's Special Operations Group." Sheva explained.

"OK, we have a ballistic gel torso, so when your ready to shoot, go for it." Matthew said.

Sheva loaded the SMG and walked up to the firing line. She aimed down range and fired the gun. The 9mm rounds ripped into dummy's chest and stomach. Blood flowed as the gun clicked dry and Sheva lowered her weapon. Dr. Ronald then stepped in to check the damage.

"Well, most of these shots would kill. The chest shots were the most damaging." Dr. Ronald said.

"That a neat gun, but the MP7 is better." Jacobs said.

"We will see." Sheva retorted.

So who gets the edge in Mid Range Combat.

"This is a close call, both weapons are effective but the MP7 is just a little better." Jesse said.

_**In Mid Range Weapons, the EDGE goes to Jennifer Mui for the MP7A1.**_

Next up, Long Range,

Mui brings in:

_**The Ferfrans Special Operations Assault Rifle, the standard assault rifle of the Philippines Special Action Force.**_

(Shows Mui killing a VZ soldier with a three round burst.)

Semi-Automatic or Three Round burst.

Weight: 7 pounds

Length: 33 inches

Cartridge: 5.56x45mm

Clip Size: 30 rounds

Jacobs walks up to the group with the Filipino rifle.

"This is the Special Operations Assault Rifle or SOAR. Its a unique M4 variant that has a rate reduction system that keeps the gun cyclic rate down for better accuracy." Jacobs explained

"Well we have a ballistic gel dummy, so when your ready, fire." Matthew said

Jacobs walks up to the firing line and loads the rifle. He aims the gun down range and fired. The first three rounds hit the dummy in the head. The next three rounds hit the dummy in chest. After that, Jacobs lowers his rifle and turned on the safety.

"Wow these are amazing shots, all hit their mark and killed the man." Dr. Ronald said.

"Well I have a gun that can out preform that gun." Sheva said.

Jill brings out:

_**The Steyr AUG A3, A bullpup assault rifle used by the Australian Army.**_

(Shows Valentine firing the AUG A3 at a Hunter.)

Semi-Automatic, Three Round Burst and Full-Automatic.

Weight: 8 pounds

Length: 31 inches

Cartridge: 5.56x45mm

Clip Size: 30 rounds

Sheva produces the weapon to the group.

"The AUG A3 is a ambidextrous bullpup assault rifle. It fires 5.56mm rounds and is good in confine spaces." Sheva said.

"OK, we have the same test so when your ready." Matthew said.

Sheva loaded the gun and walked up to the firing line and aimed down range. After a few tense seconds, Sheva opened fire and the rounds hit the dummy. Some of the rounds however miss there mark as the AUG clicked dry. Sheva then lowered her weapon to let the doctor look at the damage.

"Well, most of the bullets hit the chest, killing this person. The only thing is that you miss a few times." Dr. Ronald said.

"That doesn't matter, if the others killed her, than its over." Sheva said.

"That if you can even hit Mui." Jacobs retorted.

So who gets the edge in Long Range.

"This goes to Mui, the SOAR is a accurate weapon that can hit its target every time you pull the trigger." Jesse said

_**In Long Range Weapons, the EDGE goes to Jennifer Mui for the Frefrans SOAR rifle.**_

Last up, Special Weapons

Mui comes in with:

_**The Rifle Butt Club, Using a rifle as a deadly bludgeoning weapon.**_

(Shows Mui club a high ranking VZ soldier in the face with the butt of her SOAR.)

Jacob walks up to a ballistic gel dummy holding a SOAR rifle with no clip in it. Matthew walks up to him and asked.

"So, what are you bring in."

"The rifle butt club, we often get asked to go after High Value Targets or HVT's". Jacobs answered "We get more money if we bring them in alive, so we club them with the butt of a gun to knock them out."

"OK then, the dummy is here for you to swing at, so have at it." Matthew said.

Jacobs took a few practice shots before he was ready. After a second he swung the rifle and smashed the dummy in the jaw. The dummy's jaw broke as Jacob recovered. Jacobs took a higher swing and hit the dummy in the head. The blow hit but there was no visible damage. After that Jacobs relaxed as Dr. Ronald came in to look at the damage.

"Well the jaw is broken and shot in the head either knock this on person on his butt or knock him out, but I doubt they would be dead." Dr. Ronald said.

"Don't Worry, if Mui has to use this, She'll beat Valentine to death with it." Jacobs said.

"Whatever, all Jill has to do see Mui raise that and sidestep, I got something that will shock Mui to the ground." Sheva said.

Jill comes in with:

_**The Hand Taser, a defense weapon that will shock any man size creature.**_

(Shows Valentine shocking a zombie with the taser.)

Sheva produces the hand held taser, to which Matthew backs up after see it.

"Whats wrong with you?" Sheva questioned

"Oh, well Matthew here was a unwilling subject of a stun device recently." Jesse answered. "He not in a hurry for a repeat."

"Oh, well I brought in a friend so he can relax." Sheva said.

(Shows another African American. He has black hair in a buzz cut and brown eyes. He his bare chested with desert camo pants and black boots on.)

Helping for this test is Captain Josh Stone, a BSAA Team leader who helped Sheva and Chris Redfield in their defeat of Albert Wesker. The group walked up to Josh as two other BSAA agents flanked him to make sure they catch him.

"OK, so we'll let do this." Matthew said.

Sheva walked around Josh and put her hand on his shoulder to see if he was ready. Josh simply nodded his head and ready himself. Sheva activated the device and jab it into Josh's back. Josh yelled in pain and began to fall, but the two BSAA agents grab him. After a minute, Josh was fine.

"So how did it feel?" Dr. Ronald asked.

"Like I had one giant muscle spasm." Josh said.

"I know how that feel's" Matthew chimed in.

"Well that's nice, but no way Mui is going down with that." Jacobs said in disgust. "She'll just club that thing out of her hands."

So who gets in edge in special weapons.

"The main problem here is both have a strength and weakness, the club can be deadly but it could take multiple blows to kill Valentine. The taser can put Mui down but Mui could also avoid . So i'm gonna let the computer decide." Jesse said as he typed in the data.

It's a close call but:

_**In Special Weapons, the EDGE goes to Jill Valentine for the Hand Taser.**_

With all the testing done, we are one step closer to see who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In Close Range weapons, The Samurai Edge clip size and offensive nature beat out the Glock 26.

_**EDGE: Jill Valentine**_

In Mid Range weapons, the MP7A1 armor-penetrating rounds beat out the M635.

_**EDGE: Jennifer Mui**_

In Long Range weapons, The SOAR's rifle accuracy made it better than AUG A3

_**EDGE: Jennifer Mui**_

and in Special Weapons, the hand taser instant take down power proved a little more useful than rifle butt club.

_**EDGE: Jill Valentine**_

In order to prevent a single bullet from snatching victory, Jesse will run the simulation one thousand times.

It will be battle of opposites:

Blinding Speed

(Shows Mui outrunning gunfire from a VZ soldier and then gun him down with the MP7A1.)

vs.

Survival Instinct

(Show Valentine back stepping just in time as a zombie comes crashing out of a door and receiving a bullet to the head.)

A woman who simply fights for money.

(Shows a man opening a case full of money in front a smiling Mui.)

vs.

A woman who fights to protect the innocent from the evil of bio-terrorism.

(Shows Valentine protecting a civilian, firing her AUG at a B.O.W.)

"So who will win between Jill or Jennifer, lets find out." Jesse said as he hit the enter button on his keyboard.

The Battle:

In a warehouse in India, BSAA Agent Jill Valentine was arresting Fiona Taylor, she was trying to get her hands on B.O.W. (Bio Organic Weapons). She was just done tying her hands behind her back with plastic twine and called for the helicopter. In the back of the warehouse, Jennifer Mui had entered though the back door and was walking towards the front. She shouted Fiona's name but got no answer. The shout got Jill's attention as she looked around. However this let Fiona to yell out "JEN WATCH OUT!" Jill then elbowed Fiona in the back of the head, knocking her out. Jennifer than ran to the front to see Jill just getting up.

Jennifer raised her SOAR rifle and squeezed the trigger. Three rounds flew towards Jill but as if in slow motion, Jill managed to get onto the ground. Jill then grabbed her AUG A3 and tried to get up, but Jennifer peppered the area with rounds. The SOAR clicked dry and Mui tried to reload but Jill rose up and aimed her AUG. Mui ran towards some steel crates just as Jill opened fire. She manage to keep just out of reach of the full auto assault as she dove behind the crates. As she landed, Mui slung her SOAR and grabbed her MP7A1.

With her gun empty, Jill had her 9mm M635 sub gun out and ready. As she got near the crates, her instinct told her something was wrong. Soon Mui popped up and fired her MP7A1, Valentine managed to get behind a wooden desk. Mui fired again and the rounds penetrated the wood as Jill had to get out of there. She managed to fire a long burst from her M635 that force Mui to stop Mui then finished her clip but missed. Jill got behind a steel beam and blind fired the rest of her clip.

After that, Jill drew her Samurai Edge and looked to see Mui head back towards the steel crates. She broke cover and then fired her pistol. The first two round miss, forcing Mui to jump back and reach into her pocket to grab her Glock 26 sub compact. She fired at Jill but missed with all ten rounds. This was meant to stall Jill until she could reach her rifle. She reached her rifle but heard Jill walking up to the crates. Mui waited, then swung the butt of her rifle and knocked the pistol out Jill's hands and against the wall. Mui tried to shoot Valentine with her Glock but Jill slapped the gun out of her hand's.

Jill then pulled out her hand taser while Mui gripped rifle almost like a bat and the two waited to see who would make first move. After a few tense seconds, Mui swung the rifle with all of her might but Jill ducked. She then thrusted her taser at Mui but she back stepped and swung her rile but missed. Jennifer then rose her rifle for another swing but Jill reacted with the taser to her chest. Mui yelled in pain as she hit the ground and Jill raced for her pistol. Mui tried to reach for her Glock, suddenly she was jerked on her back and saw the barrel of the Samurai Edge and Valentine's eyes. Jill than pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Mui right in the forehead, killing her instantly. Jill than roared in the air in victory.

_**OVERALL WINNER: Jill Valentine**_

"Wen I ran the simulation, Jill got 537 kills, while Mui had the best weapon in the sim, Valentine's survival instinct made it possible to overcome that." Jesse said

Valentine's deadliest weapon was her iconic Samurai Edge pistol.

Jill Valentine Kills:

Steyr AUG A3- 175 kills

Colt M635- 157 kills

M92F Custom "Samurai Edge"- 205 kills

Hand Taser- 0 kills

Jennifer Mui managed to get 463 kills, her deadliest weapon was the Frefans SOAR, but it could not attain victory.

Jennifer Mui Kills:

Ferfrans Special Operations Assault Rifle- 215 kills

H&K MP7A1- 166 kills

Glock 26- 75 kills

Rifle Butt Club- 7 kills

"This was another close match but Valentine is the best, whether its against normal soldiers or undead creatures." Matthew said.

"Just casue a geek tells me Jen lost, doesn't mean I believe that Valentine is the best." Jacob said in indifference. "Mui is battlefield proven."

"See, no matter what you throw at her, Jill will always com out on top." Sheva said with a smile.

(The last scene shows Jill putting Fiona in a BSAA helicopter for integration.)

Next Time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Watch as a notorious mercenary take on the most unique treasure hunter as:

(Shows a man with black hair and brown hair. He has a white shirt, tan vest, blue jeans and black boots. He points a assault rifle at the camera.)

Warren Clyde, the merc who was sent into a African war zone to kill the infamous arms dealer called "The Jackal".

(shows Warren killing a UFLL solider with an assault rifle.)

vs.

(Shows a man with black hair and light blue eyes. He's wearing a tan shirt, blue jeans and tan boots. He draws a small pistol and aims it.)

Nathan Drake, the American treasure hunter who defeated some of the world's coldest killers to find the statue of El Dorado and the Tree of Life.

(Shows Drake killing a merc with three shots with his pistol.)

_**I DO NOT OWN THE MERCENARIES SERIES, RESIDENT EVIL FRANCHISE, OR DEADLIEST WARRIOR**_

_**A/N- OK, if you don't recognized Warren, he is one of nine avatars you can pick from in the game Far Cry 2. He's the guy I used to beat the game. **_


	8. Warren Clyde vs Nathan Drake

(Shows a man with black hair and brown eyes. He has a white shirt, tan vest, blue jeans and black boots. He points a assault rifle at the camera.)

Warren Clyde, the merc who was sent into a African war zone to kill the infamous arms dealer called "The Jackal".

(shows Warren killing a UFLL solider with an assault rifle.)

(Shows a man with black hair and light blue eyes. He's wearing a tan shirt, blue jeans and tan boots. He draws a small pistol and aims it.)

Nathan Drake, the American treasure hunter who defeated some of the world's coldest killers to find the statue of El Dorado and the Tree of Life.

(Shows Drake killing a merc with three shots with his pistol.)

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST

To find out, we assembled world-class fighters to test some of the most deadliest weapons in history. Using 21st century science, we find out what happens when two of the greatest fictional warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..

THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR.

In the Fight Club, we have gathered a scientists, a ER doctor and computer expert, all to simulate a brutal battle to the death between two very different combatants.

First up, Warren Clyde, the mercenary who hunted down the arms dealer called the Jackal.

Warren Clyde Stats:

Appearing From: Far Cry 2

1975-2008?

Age: 33

Nationality: American

Height: 6'1

Weight: 230 lbs

Armor: None

His opponent is the most unique treasure hunter in history.

Nathan Drake, the wily treasure hunter who has overcomes the most dangerous of circumstances.

Nathan Drake Stats:

Appearing From: Uncharted series

Age: 30

Nationality: American

Height: 6'1

Weight: 195 lbs

Armor: None

(Shows a new face in the fight club, a blonde woman with blue eyes wearing a white shirt and blue jeans and sneakers.)

Amanda Archer Roth is the sister of Deadliest Fictional Warriors Matthew Roth. She will be substituting for Matthew as the lead bio medical expert.

"It's a great honor to be here, and it's going to be exciting to see this match." Amanda said.

ER doctor Ronald Mack will see if the weapons will kill.

"Today will be different cause not only weapons but now the lethality of hand to hand combat." Dr. Ronald said.

Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in a battle simulation to see who is the deadliest fictional warrior will be.

"This is gonna be close since both of these men are equal in almost every area." Jesse said.

(The next scene shows a very familiar face. The man has black hair with a 5 days old stubble and green eyes. He's wearing a black tank top, combat pants and boot. He pick's up a pistol and examines it.)

Representing Warren Clyde is Deadliest Fictional Warriors own Matthew Roth. He is a expert in almost every aspect of combat, past or present.

"Clyde was wild man, he lived fast and probably died fast. Nathan has tried to give up on his quests and now he's going to meet a man who won't." Matthew said seriously.

But Nathan's expert has seen his handy work first hand.

(Shows a attractive Caucasian woman with black hair and light brown eyes. She has a red shirt, tan khakis, and dark brown boots. She picks up a assault rifle and smiles.)

Chloe Frazer was Nathan ex-girlfriend and help him look for the mythical city of Shambhala.

"This Warren Clyde is a nobody. If Nathan can beat Zoran Lazarevic, than Warren will not stand a chance." Chloe said in sarcasm.

Both bring in three of the most common weapons they carry and a unique hand to hand combat style.

Warren Clyde's Weapons and fighting style:

Makarov PM

Mac-10

FN FAL Paratrooper

Street Fighting

Nathan Drake's Weapons and fighting style:

Colt Defender

Micro Uzi

AK-74

Mix Martial Arts

"I going have to give this one to Drake, my bother might not like it but Nathan as better skills." Amanda said.

"Clyde will take this, because of him, a whole African nation went to hell." Jesse said.

First up, Short Range weapons.

Clyde fires in with:

_**The Makarov PM, the main stay of both the Soviet Union and the Russian Federation. **_

(Shows Clyde shooting a APR solider in the head with the Star.)

Semi-Automatic

Length: 6 inches

Weight: 26 ounces

Cartridge: 9x18mm Makarov

Clip Size: 8 rounds

Matthew walks up to the group and presents the small pistol.

"This is the Makarov, the famous Russian pistol. It's a small 9mm pistol that is good when firing." Matthew said

"OK, so what we have is a skull that is filled with fake blood and brains. We want you to hit right between the eye's." Amanda said.

"Let's get to it." Matthew said.

Matthew walked up to the firing line and raised his pistol .

"OK Matt, are you ready." Amanda asked.

"Ready!" Matthew said excitedly.

"Three...Two...One, FIRE!"

Matthew pulled the trigger and the bullet flew into the air. The bullet then went through the skull's right eye and brains flew out. After a moment Matthew then holstered his pistol.

"Great shooting, Matt." Amanda said.

"Great shooting indeed, you hit this man in the no reflex zone. He wouldn't even flinch, just dead." Dr. Ronald said.

"I admit that's good. But let me show you how Nathan does it." Chloe said.

Nathan shoots back with:

_**The Colt Defender, the smallest cousin to the M1911.**_

(Shows Drake killing a merc with three rounds to the chest.)

Semi-Automatic

Length: 6 inches

Weight: 22 ounces

Cartridge: .45 ACP

Clip Size: 7 rounds

Chloe produced the weapon to the group.

"The Colt Defender, me and Nathan used this weapon as our sidearm when we went looking for Shambhala. It fires .45 ACP rounds and is overall the best sidearm to have," Chloe explained.

"OK, we have the same test as Matt, so let's go." Amanda said.

A new skull as brought up and Chloe aimed her pistol.

"Chloe, ready." Amanda asked

"I am." Chloe answered.

"Three...Two...One, Fire!"

Chloe pulled the trigger and the gun roared to life. The bullet then hit the left eye and exited out the back. Brains flew out and hit the ground. After a moment, Chloe holstered her weapon.

"That was a interesting shot." Amanda said

"Ya, it's the same shot as Matt's but just on the other side." Dr. Ronald said. "But she did more damage because of the heavier round."

So who gets the edge in short range weapons.

"This goes to Nathan, the heavier .45 round will more damage then the Makarov." Jesse stated.

_**In Short Range weapons, the EDGE goes to Nathan Drake for the Colt Defender.**_

Next up, Mid Range.

Warren blazes in with:

_**The Mac 10, the machine pistol that fires .45 ACP's at a blazing 1145 rounds per minute.**_

(Shows Clyde killing a APR soldier with a full auto blast.)

Full-Automatic

Length: 10 inches with stock removed

Weight: 6 pounds

Cartridge: .45 ACP

Clip Size: 32 rounds

Matthew walks up to the group with the iconic machine pistol in his hand.

"The Mac 10, this is a beast of a weapon. The .45 ACP bullet make it dangerous and it can spit out rounds fast." Matthew said.

"Ok, we have a neat test for you, you will start at the line then sweep across this area with three dummies." Amanda said.

Matthew nodded and loaded his Mac 10. He walked up to the starting line and waited.

"Ok brother, are you ready." Amanda asked.

"READY!" Matthew yelled in response.

"Three..two..one..GO!" Amanda yelled.

Matthew then ran sideways to the first target and put ten rounds into the dummy's chest. He continued on and repeated the same the the second one. At the last one, Matthew then put the last ten rounds in the head of the last dummy. After his gun click empty, Matthew ejected the clip then lowered his weapon as the Doctor came to check the damage.

"Ok, all I'll have to say is that all of these men are dead." Dr. Ronald said.

"So what do you have Chloe?" Matthew asked.

"Don't worry, I got something good." Chloe said back.

Nathan blazes back with:

_**The Micro Uzi, the smaller and much faster firing cousin to the Uzi.**_

(Shows Nathan killing a merc with a blast of the micro Uzi.)

Full-Automatic

Length: 11 inches

Weight: 17 ounces

Cartridge: 9x19mm

Clip Size: 32 rounds

Chloe walks up to the group and shows them the small machine pistol.

"The Micro Uzi, it's a smallest cousin of the Uzi, it fires 9mm rounds at 1200 rounds a minute." Chloe explained.

"OK, we have the same test set up so get ready." Amanda said.

Chloe walked up to the starting line and loaded her weapon while waiting.

"Chloe, are you ready." Amanda asked.

"Yes I am." Chloe answered back.

"Three..two..one..GO!" Amanda yelled.

Chloe ran sideways and put twelve rounds into the first dummy. The next one received the same treatment. Chloe finished up with the rest of clip to the last dummy but some of here rounds missed. After the gun went empty, Chloe lowered her weapon.

"Nice job, Chloe." Amanda said.

"Ya, most of these kill. However I did noticed that you missed a few rounds."

"That doesn't matter, those men are dead." Chloe said firmly.

"Well I'd say that those rounds could mean the difference between Nathan living or receiving a bullet to the head." Matthew said back.

So who gets the Edge in mid range.

"This is a clear victory for the Mac 10, it has better stopping power and Matthew managed to hit with all 30 rounds." Jesse said.

_**In mid range weapons, the EDGE goes to Warren Clyde for the Mac 10**_

Next up, Long Range.

Clyde come in with:

_**The FN FAL Paratrooper, a compact version of the gun that is called "The Right Arm of the Free World."**_

(Shows Clyde firing the FAL at some UFLL troops.)

Semi-Automatic or Full-Automatic

Length: 39 inches

Weight: 8 pounds

Cartridge: 7.62x51mm

Clip Size: 30 rounds

The group walk up to Matthew as he loaded up his FAL.

"So what do you have for us Matt." Amanda asked.

"The FN FAL Paratrooper, as the name says, it's a smaller version of the FAL that Paratrooper's use. It fires 7.62mm rounds, meaning it has a lot of stopping power." Matthew exlpained

"Alright, we have a gel dummy set up so lets go." Amanda said.

Matthew nodded and walked up to the firing line and waited.

"Matt, are you ready." Amanda asked.

"Yes I am." Matthew answered back as he aimed the rifle down range.

"Three..two..one..FIRE!" Yelled Amanda.

Matthew pulled the trigger, the first two shots were in semi-automatic shots to the head. After a quick flick of the selector switch, Matt then wen full auto. The torrent of lead hit the dummy chest, after a few seconds the dummy fell to the ground. After that, Matthew switched to safe and lowered.

"Wow, that was great, Matt." Amanda said.

"Ya, the first shot would have killed but you made sure that he was really dead." Dr. Ronald said.

"Well I have a gun that is far more accurate." Chloe said.

Nathan come in with:

_**The AK-74, the current favorite for the Russian Spetsnaz**_

(Shows Nathan blind firing on some mercs.)

Semi-Automatic or Full-Automatic

Length: 39 inches

Weight: 7 pounds

Cartridge: 5.45x39mm

Clip Size: 30 rounds

Chloe walked up group with a AK-74 loaded up.

"This is the AK-74, its a 5.45mm assault rifle that was designed after the AK-47. The neat thing is once the bullet hits you, the bullet tumbles inside the flesh. Making it a deadly weapon." Chloe said.

"OK, we have the same test, so let go." Amanda said.

Chloe walked up to the firing line and aimed down range.

"Chloe, are you ready." Amanda asked.

"Yes." Chloe said calmly.

"Three..two..one..FIRE!" Amanda yelled.

Chloe open fire with a ten round burst to the chest. She then fires on the neck with a ten round blast. Chloe then finished up with a ten round blast to the head. After her gun clicked empty, she lowered it and smiled at her work.

"Nice shooting, all of those shots would have killed." Dr. Ronald said.

"Well that was great, but he still sitting here. I blew the dummy off the stand." Matthew said in sarcasm.

"Ha, from what I did, your man will not get close." Chloe said.

So who gets the edge in long range weapons.

"Its a close call, but the FAL paratrooper has just a bit better fire power." Jesse said.

_**In long range weapons, the EDGE goes to Warren Clyde**_ **_for the FN FAL Paratrooper._**

Last up, Special Fighting Styles,

Warren Clyde come in swing with:

_**Street Fighting, the fighting style with no rules.**_

(Shows Warren punching a UFLL man in the throat.)

The team walk up to Matthew as he punches ferociously on a heavy boxing bag.

"OK Matt, explain to us your fighting style." Amanda said.

"It's pretty simple, its street fighting. There is one rule, everything goes. If you have to kick a guy in the crotch, you do it." Matthew.

"Isn't that kinda dangerous in a war zone." Jesse asked.

"Not really, most of the men were not that skilled at hand to hand, only the few ex-special forces guy. Those guys were far and far between."

"Well it's obvious that he was killed by one of them. I have a fighting style that is ten times more better than that." Chloe said.

Nathan fights back with:

_**Mixed Martial Arts, using different moves from the best fighting styles.**_

(Shows Nathan doing an enzuigiri on a merc.)

The team walks up to Chloe and a man, they are practicing Nathan movies.

"So this is what Drake uses." Amanda asked.

"Yep, Mix Martial Arts." Chloe answered

"Wait like Octagon MMA." Jesse said. 

"Something like that, but just modified for combat. Nate uses styles like karate, judo, kick boxing and even some professional wrestling moves." Chloe said.

"And how is that better than street fighting." Matthew asked.

"Because he can use different moves, not just swinging away like a common thug." Chloe said firmly.

"Well all I have to say is that if Nathan has to think for a few seconds about what move to do, Clyde would have knocked his lights out." Matthew retorted.

So who gets the edge in special fighting styles.

"This clearly goes to Nathan, he has a lot more discipline than Warren." Jesse said.

_**In special fighting styles, the EDGE goes to Nathan Drake for Mix Martial Arts.**_

With all the testing done, we are one step closer to see who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In Close Range Weapons, the Colt Defender's .45 bullet had more stopping power than the Makarov PM.

_**EDGE: Nathan Drake**_

In Mid Range, the Mac 10 better firepower out shot the Micro Uzi.

_**EDGE: Warren Clyde**_

In Long Range Weapons, the FN FAL Paratrooper beat out the AK-74.

_**EDGE: Warren Clyde**_

In Special Fighting Styles, Drake MMA out performs Warren's Street Fighting.

_**Edge: Nathan Drake**_

In order to prevent a single bullet from snatching victory, Jesse will run the simulation one thousand times.

It will be battle of opposites:

Solider for Hire

(Shows Warren taking a diamonds to perform a job for the UFLL.)

vs.

Treasurer Hunter

(Shows Drake finding a artifact to sell)

down and dirty street fighting

(Shows Warren kicking a guy in the groin)

vs.

tactical MMA

(Shows Drake using a well placed punch combo on a merc)

"I have all the custom modules need to run the sim so let's do this." Jesse said as he pressed the enter button on his keyboard

The Battle:

In a unknown area in Africa, Nathan Drake is looking for the supposed location of the lost mask of Shaka Zulu. He makes his way towards a small cavern were it is supposedly at. Not far way is Warren Clyde, a mercenary out on a mission for a client to eliminate a target. That target is Nathan Drake. As Nathan is getting closer to the mouth of the cave, a twig breaking puts him in alert. He spins around to see Warren approaching him fast. Warren raises his FN FAL Paratrooper and fires on Nathans position. Nathan jumps into the cave, narrowly escaping the bullets. He soon draws his AK-74.

As Warren approaches the cave, Nathan pops out an open fire with the AK-74. Warren hits the ground back first to miss the torrent of bullets and then fired back at Nathan. This forces Nathan to duck back and blind fire the rest of clip. Nathan then takes out his Micro Uzi out and waits for Warren to appear. Warren comes in to the cave with his FAL out but the gun is shot out of his hand with a burst of the Nathans Micro Uzi. Without having to think, Warren pulls out his Mac-10 and fires at Nathan. A .45 ACP grazes Nathans arm and forces him to drop his weapon.

Warren then finishes up with the Mac-10 and reaches for his Makarov pistol, however Nathan emerges and punches Warren in the face, momentarily stunning him. Nathan runs out of the cave but feels a pistol round buzzes close to his head. He draws his Colt Defender and turns and fires back at Warren. The bullet misses and Warren fires back with his Makarov, emptying the clip. Nathan returns the favor by unleashing the clip on him, grazing Warren's shoulder. Warren shrugs off the wound and charges Nathan as he tries to reload his pistol.

Nathan shaking leaves him to reload his pistol, and Warren punches Nathan in the face. The Colt Defender and the clip drops from Nathans hands and he was backed up against a tree. Warren unloaded three punches to Nathans ribcage and Nathan drop to his knees. Warren then turns to grab the Colt but he is turned around by Nathan who uses a perfectly placed punching combo into Warren's face. Nathan tries to throw a kick to his gut but Warren catches his foot. Nathan then does the enzuigiri, planting his foot into the back of Warren's head. Warren is completely stunned as he hits the ground. Nathan scramble on his hands and knees to grabs his Colt Defender and loads it. Warren get's on his knees and looks wide eyed as Nathan aims for his head. The Colt barks and the bullet hits Warren in the forehead, killing him instantly. His body drops to the ground with a thud, and Nathan sits back against the tree and wipes the sweat off his head.

_**OVERALL WINNER: Nathan Drake**_

"This was the closes match we've had, it came down to 10 kills, but Nathan did it." Jesse said.

Nathan had 510 kills, his Colt Defender was his deadliest weapon

Nathan Drake Kills:

Colt Defender- 200 kills

Micro Uzi- 125 kills

AK-74- 110 kills

Mix Martial Arts- 75 kills

Warren Clyde was very close behind with 490 kills, his FN FAL Paratrooper was his deadliest weapon.

Warren Clyde Kills

Makarov PM- 100 kills

Mac-10-145 kills

FN FAL Paratrooper- 210 kills

Street Fighting- 35 kills

"Very close, but Nathan made it." Amanda said.

"I am disappointed, but as a host of this show, it's always up to sim. So I say congratulations to Nathan." Matthew said.

"I knew with all my heart that Nathan is the Deadliest Warrior." Chloe said with a smile on her face.

(Shows Nathan emerging from the cave with the mask of Shaka Zulu held in the air.)

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, Two of fantasy action RPG greatest warriors will collide as:

(Shows a man with black hair and green eyes. He is wearing gray heavy chain-mail. He draws a sword and a shield and takes a over hand chop at the screen.)

The Grey Warden, the Ferelden noble who defeated the Arch Demon and ended the Fifth Blight.

(Shows the Warden decapitating a darkspawn and hit it with his shield.)

vs.

(Show a tall man wearing steel armor with white cloth with a red diamond on it. He too takes a sword and shield out and slices horizontally across the screen.)

The Divine Crusader, the Nord crusader who defeated Umaril and the Aurorans to stop them from taking revenge on the Nine.

(Shows the Crusader kill Umaril with a overhand slice.)

One will live and one shall die, next time on Deadliest Warrior.

_**I DO NOT OWN THE UNCHARTED**_ _**SERIES, THE FAR CRY SERIES OR DEADLIEST WARRIOR.**_

_**A/N: Trivia time!**_ _**The whole mask of Shaka Zulu references to things. The more obvious one is that Shaka appeared in Deadliest Warrior season one. The mask of Shaka Zulu is a reference to the old school Nickelodeon game show Legends of the Hidden Temple. **_


	9. Grey Warden vs Divine Crusader

(Shows a man with black hair and green eyes. He is wearing gray heavy chain-mail. He draws a sword and a shield and takes a over hand chop at the screen.)

The Grey Warden, the Ferelden noble who defeated the Arch Demon and ended the Fifth Blight.

(Shows the Warden decapitating a darkspawn and hit it with his shield.)

vs.

(Show a tall man wearing steel armor with white cloth with a red diamond on it. He too takes a sword and shield out and slices horizontally across the screen.)

The Divine Crusader, the Nord crusader who defeated Umaril and the Aurorans to stop them from taking revenge on the Nine.

(Shows the Crusader kill Umaril with a overhand slice.)

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST

To find out, we assembled world-class fighters to test some of the most deadliest weapons in history. Using 21st century science, we find out what happens when two of the greatest fictional warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..

THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR.

In the Fight club, steel clash as we gather doctors, scientists, and computer experts and combat experts. All to simulate a death match between two armored warriors from different world.

First Up, The Grey Warden, the infamous Ferelden noble who raised an army to defeat the fifth blight.

Appearing From: Dragon Age: Origins

Circa: 9:30 Dragon Age

Name: Aedan Cousland

Race: Human

Class: Warrior

Height: 5'10

Weight: 200 lbs

Armor: Heavy chain-mail, metal helmet

But his opponent is just as deadly on the battlefield.

The Divine Crusader, the fanatical warrior who beat Umaril the Unfeathered in an epic battle.

Circa: Sun's Dusk 25, 4th Era

Name: Hans Hard-Hands

Race: Nord

Class: Crusader

Height: 6'4

Weight: 235 lbs

Armor: Steel armor of the Divine Crusader

(shows a Caucasian man with black hair and five day stubble and green eyes. He's wearing a black tank top, combat pants and boot. He is setting up a gel dummy.)

Biomedical scientist Matthew Roth will use 21st century equipment to test the lethal weapon of the two fighters.

"This is our first pure ancient warrior fight, but not just ancient." Matthew said. "These two men come from different worlds from our own."

(Shows a African American man with short black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a black jump suit and a white lab coat over it. He is explaining the fatal stab wound on a dummy.)

ER doctor Ronald Mack will see if the weapons will kill.

"This is gonna be a good match. These guys are bring in things like swords, daggers, maces, and shields." Dr. Ronald said.

(Shows a skinny white man with shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He's wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. He types some data into a computer.)

Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in a battle simulation to see who is the deadliest fictional warrior will be.

"I had to scale down the Crusader down a bit for this fight, he has the ability to heal himself." Jesse said. "He won't be doing that today."

(Shows a Caucasian man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He is wearing heavy chain-mail. He grabbed a sword and takes a few swings.)

Representing the Warden is King Alistair, a Grey Warden himself. He stood side by side by the warden during the fifth blight.

"Don't get me wrong, this Crusader is a great warrior." Alistair said. "In his own world, I have no doubt that Aedan will defeat this man."

_Aedan was born the youngest son of the Teyrn and Teyrna Cousland. After his eldest brother went to war for the crown during the beginning of the fifth blight, his family was killed by Arl Rendon Howe. He was recruited by Duncan, the Grey Warden commander of Ferelden, after he found his wounded father. Aedan survived the Joining and became a Grey Warden. However the Wardens were betrayed by Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir and branded as traitors. Aedan than united Mages, Dalish Elves, Darwves, and the soldiers of Redcliff to stand with him. At the final battle at Denerim, Aedan defeated the Archdemon and survived due to the deal he made with the witch Morrigan. ._

"He is not only the savior ofFerelden but all of Thedas." Alistair said proudly.

But the expert of Tamriel's Divine Crusader is confident of victory

(Shows a African American man with black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a suit of armor similar to the Crusaders. He picks up a mace and smashes a fake skull with it.)

Sir Thedret is a Redgruad member of the Knights of the Nine, the order of which the Crusader is the leader. He was saved by the Crusader when he was imprisoned by mages looking for the Shield of the Crusader.

"This man is nothing like the Warden, Hans was chosen by the Nine." Thedret said. "If I'm correct, their "Maker" abandon them."

_Hans was a simply knight wandering Cyrodiil, when he heard if a massacre at the Chapel of Dibella. He listened to a mysterious prophet who said it was the doing of Umarli, the King of the Ayelid Elves. Praying at the wayshrines of the Nine, Hans received a vision from Pelinal Whitestrake, the original Crusader. The spirit told him to defeat the threat and gave him the location of the first piece of his armor. Soon after this, he gained both the arms and armors of the Crusader, but followers as well. He then took the fight Umaril and defeated both his physical and spiritual forms. Now hailed as a hero, he continued to serve as his order's leader._

"This isn't gonna be close, the Warden is going down fast and hard." Thedret said sternly.

But how would the fiercely faithful Crusader fair against the ferocious Ferelden Warden.

"I have to give this one to the Crusader. His armor is just a bit better and can save him from most attacks." Dr. Ronald said.

"My bet is on the Warden, he defeated a much bigger threat than the Crusader did." Jesse said.

Both bring in their four favorite weapons of war.

Grey Warden Weapons:

Silverite Dagger

Warden Companion Longsword

Crossbow

Grey Warden Shield

Divine Crusader:

Mace of The Crusader

Sword of The Crusader

Longbow

Shield of The Crusader

First Up, Short Range.

The Warden stabs in with:

_**The Silverite Dagger, a small yet deadly stabbing weapon.**_

(Shows the Warden kill a darkspwan with a stab in the neck.)

Sliverite

Length: 1 foot

Weight: 2 pounds

Alistair walks up to the group wielding the lethal dagger.

"This is the silverite dagger, Aedan never leaves home with out it. That's because if he's trap in a room where his sword can't be used effectively he has this to back him up." Alistair explained.

"Alright, we have a gel torso with a fully functional replica of the steel cuirass that the Crusader wore." Matthew said. "We want you to try to pierce the armor."

"Let's do it then." Alistair said

Alistair walks up to the dummy and readies himself.

"Alistair are you ready." Matthew said.

"Yep."

"THREE..TWO..ONE..GO!."

Alistair let out a roar and thrusted at the cuirass, but the dagger glanced off the armor. After that Alistair looked somewhat disapointed.

"Wow, I guess that the armor did it's job." Matthew said.

"That was a weak excuse for a weapon, but Hans has something that's going to smash your man to death." Thedret said.

"An what would that be." Alistair said with skepticism.

The Crusader smashes in with:

_**The Mace of the Crusader, a flanged mace that breaks bones.**_

(Shows the Crusader killing a Auroran with a bash to the head.)

Steel

Length: 1.5 foot

Weight: 5 pounds

The group walk up to Thedret as he practiced with a replica of the Crusader Mace.

"OK, this is the Mace of the Crusader, it heavy and can break bones, even a enemies with armor.." Thedret explained.

"OK, we have a gel torso in heavy chain mail and a metal helmet." Matthew said. "We want two strikes, one in the chest and one to head."

Thedret nodded and walked up to the gel torso.

"Are you ready Thedret." Matthew asked.

"Yes."

"THREE..TWO..ONE..SMASH IT!"

Thedret swung the mace and hit the chest of the dummy. He then swung at the side of the head. The mace smashed into the helmet and the head bent in a weird angle.

"Damn, you destroyed the dummy." Jesse said.

"Ya, the attack to the head broke the neck." Dr. Ronald said as he removed the chain-mail. "And you also broke some ribs too."

"Well it's a good weapon, but its slow and Aedan has fought against mace wielding foes, so he knows how to deal with them." Alistair said.

"I think your back peddling from the evidence that we see right here." Matthew said.

So who gets the edge in short range weapons.

"The Mace gets the edge because of both the fact that the dagger couldn't penetrate the Crusader's armor, and the kill power of the mace." Jesse said

_**In short range weapons, the EDGE goes to the Divine Crusader and the Mace of the Crusader.**_

Next up, Mid Range.

The Crusader slashes in with:

_**The Sword of the Crusader, the main weapon of the Crusader.**_

(Shows the Crusader kill a mage with a overhead slice.)

Steel

Length: 4 feet

Weight: 5 pounds

"This is the sword that Hans got after he killed the ghost of Sir Berich Vlindrel, who tainted it with evil. Hans managed to reconsecrate it at the Chapel of Arkay." Thedret explained. "It's a long and heavy sword, but it is deadly."

"OK, we have a gel dummy with the same chain-mail as last time. Matthew said. "We want you to try an get though the armor."

"OK." Thedret said bluntly.

Thredret walked up to the dummy and readies himself.

"Thedret are you ready?" Matthew said.

"Yes."

"THREE..TWO..ONE..GO!"

Thedret took a overhead slice at the dummy, but the chain-mail managed to hold. He tried a horizontal slice to the stomach but the armor managed to hold again.

"OK, it seems that the heavy chain-mail manage to hold up against the Crusader's sword." Matthew said.

"Nice try Thedret but I got something that's gonna gut your Crusader." Alistair said.

The Warden slashes back with:

_**The Warden's Companion, a sword made of the bones of dragons and a proven killer of darkspawn.**_

(Shows the Warden decapitating a darkspawn)

Dragonbone

Length: 4 feet

Weight: 2 pounds

"The Warden's Companion is a longsword made of bone of a dragon." Alistair said. "In Thedas, this is just as strong or stronger than steel and very light."

"OK, we have the same test so let do this." Matthew said.

"Gladly." Alistair said with a smile.

Alistair walked up to the dummy with steel armor, and readies the sword.

"Alistair, are you ready." Matthew said.

"Absolutely."

"THREE..TWO..ONE..GO!"

Alistair took a swing at the steel armor but sword glanced off. Alistair then tried a thrust at the armor but the same thing happened.

"Well, yet again the armor is doing good on both sides." Jesse said.

"But you forget, this weapon is lighter than the Crusader's." Alistair said. "Aedan can get more swings than the Crusader's."

"That doesn't matter, sooner or latter Hans is gonna get through your amror." Thedret said.

So who gets the edge in mid range weapons.

"This is even, neither swords could get though either warrior's armor." Jesse said.

_**In Mid Range Weapons, both warriors are EVEN.**_

Next up, Long Range weapons.

The Warden fires in with:

_**The Crossbow, the Thedan sniper rifle.**_

(Shows the Warden killing a bandit with a bolt to the neck.)

Ironbark

Length: 20 inches

Weight: 6 pounds

Rate of Fire: 10 bolts per minute

Alistair walks up to the group with the crossbow in hand.

"This is the crossbow, its has the best range and intrinsic damage, especially against armored warriors." Alistair said.

OK, we have a gel dummy with armor on, we want you to hit it from as far away as possible." Matthew said.

"Let's go." Alistair said.

Alistair walked to the firing line and aimed down range.

"Alistair, are you ready." Matthew said.

"Yes, I am."

"THREE..TWO..ONE..FIRE!"

Alistair presses down on the tickle trigger and the bolt flies out and hits the cuirass and penetrate. A trickle of blood came out underneath the armor.

"Nice, the steel armor finally gave way." Matthew said.

"Ya, it hit the heart, which would kill the Crusader." Dr. Ronald said.

"That's an interesting weapon, but I have something that can fire faster." Thedret said.

The Crusader fires back with:

_**The Longbow, the main long range weapon of the Tamriel Empire.**_

(Shows The Crusader killing a Auroran with a arrow to the eye.)

Elven wood

Length: 6 foot

Weight: 3 pounds

Rate of Fire: 15 rounds per minute

The group walks up to Thedret as he loads up on arrows.

"This is the longbow, there are several different bow, but the Knights of the Nine and the Crusader prefer the elven type. We can fire about 15 arrow's a minute." Thedret said.

"OK, we have the same test, so try to penetrate the heavy chain-mail." Matthew said.

"Very well." Thedret said calmly.

Thedret walked up to the firing line and strung an arrow and aimed down range.

"Are you ready Thedret." Matthew said.

"Yes, I am."

"THREE..TWO..ONE..FIRE!"

Thedret let the arrow fly and it streaked in the air. It then hit the chain-mail but it bounced off. Thedret strung another arrow and fired. This one managed to get through the chain-mail, just blow the stomach, but not much.

"OK, it seems that the only arrow hit below the stomach, but it's questionable." Dr. Ronald said.

"Nice try Thedret, but you and all Tamreil need to advance as a civilization a bit." Alistair said.

So who gets the edge in long range weapons.

"This goes to the Warden, the longbow is good, but the crossbow has the greater range and penetrating power." Jesse said.

_**In long range weapons, the EDGE goes to The Grey Warden for the crossbow.**_

Last up, Special weapons.

The Crusader bring in:

_**The Shield of the Crusader, a sturdy kite shield that can repel swords and arrows.**_

(Shows The Crusader blocking a sword from Umaril.)

Steel

1' diameter

Weight: 5 pounds

"The is the shield that The Crusader uses. It can defend against anything." Thedret said.

"Does it do anything else except defend?" Matthew asked.

"No, it's just a defensive shield." Thedret answered.

The Warden also brings in:

_**The Grey Warden Shield, a heavy shield used to block and bludgeon enemies.**_

(Shows the Warden block a sword from a darkspawn then hit it with his shield.)

Steel

4' Diameter

Weight: 10 pounds

"This our shield, it's heavy and can be used to bash a opponent." Alistair said.

"So this can be used for offensive attacks." Matthew said.

"You are correct sir." Alistair replied.

"Whatever, Hans is a six foot, four inches tall and two hundred and thirty five pounds Nord." Thedret said. "He's encased in steel armor, he won't feel this."

"We'll see." Alistair said.

So who gets the edge in special weapons.

"This goes to the Warden, he can use his shield for both offensive and defensive moves." Jesse said.

_**In Special Weapons, the EDGE goes to the Grey Warden for the Grey Warden Shield.**_

With all the testing done, we are one step closer to see who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In short range, The Crusader's Mace had better killing power than the Silverite Dagger.

_**EDGE: Divine Crusader**_

In mid range, both warrior swords could not penetrate either's armor.

_**EDGE: Even**_

In long range, the crossbow range and penetrating power beat out the longbow.

_**EDGE: Grey Warden**_

And in special weapons, The Warden's shield versatility beat out The Crusader's shield.

_**EDGE: Grey Warden**_

In order to prevent a single blow from snatching victory, Jesse will run the simulation one thousand times to determine the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

It will be battle of opposites warriors:

A faithful crusader who was chosen to defeat a great evil.

(Shows The Crusader defeating the spirit form of Umaril.)

vs.

A nobleman who had to defeat a great evil because no one wanted to believe anything is wrong.

(Shows The Warden killing the Archdemon.)

Jesse types a little more data into the computer and then presses the enter button to start the sim.

The Battle:

In a wooded area that transcends time and space, The Warden has defeated what appeared to be bandits. He was searching their camp for anything of use. He found a chest full of money that he did not recognize. Meanwhile The Crusader was walking in the forest trying to find his way back to the priory. As he walks, he notices the bandit camp and a lone figure looking through a chest. The Crusader than walks into the clearing and the Warden turns to see him after hearing the footsteps. The two warriors look at each other with suspicion.

A few second later the Warden pulls out his crossbow and aims it, already having a bolt in. The Crusader begins to back away but the Warden fires and the bolt hit the big Nord in the shoulder, penetrating his armor. The Crusader grunts in pain and pulls out the bolt. He then pulls out his elven longbow and strings an arrow. As the Warden tries to put in a new bolt, the Crusader fires his bow. The projectile hits the crossbow and the Warden drops it. Stringing another arrow, the Crusader aims, and sees the Warden charging him with a shield and dagger.

The Crusader fires the arrow but the Warden uses his shield to block the arrow. Closing in, the Warden thrust's his dagger at the chest of the large warrior but the dagger glances off. The Crusader than pulls out his mace and shield and takes a swing at his opponent, but the Warden blocks it with his shield. The two exchange blows and blocks until the Crusader hits the shoulder of the Warden with a blow from the mace. This forces the Warden back and also forces him to drop his dagger. He then unsheathes his "companion" and charges. The Warden swing his sword out but the Crusader blocks. However, the Warden lashes out with his shield and relives the Crusader of his mace.

Somewhat stunned, the Crusader then pulls out his sword and the two swords clash. Sparks fly as the two try to find a weak spot in the others. Suddenly the Warden lashes out again with his shield and knocks the shield out of the Crusader's hands. Now in a dangerous situation, the Crusader blocks a few blows with his sword and then kicks the Warden in the stomach, knocking down the Warden. This gives the Crusader enough time to grab his mace as the Warden gets up and charges at him with his sword raised. The Crusader get on one knee and as the Warden closes in, the Crusader strikes him in the right knee with all his might.

A sickening crack is heard and the Warden screams in pain as he lands on the ground. As the Warden clutches his right knee, he was turned on his back and he look wide eyed at the Crusader as he swung his sword downward. The sword severed the Warden's head and it went a few feet away and rolled to a stop. The Crusader then raised his sword in the air and yelled.

"FOR THE NINE!"

_**OVERALL WINNER: THE DIVINE CRUSADER**_

"When I ran the simulation a thousand times, this was a close match up." Jesse said.

The Crusader manage to get 530 kills, his sword proved to be his deadliest weapon.

Divine Crusader Kills:

Mace of The Crusader- 240 kills

Sword of The Crusader-250 kills

Longbow- 40 kills

Shield of The Crusade- 0 kills

The Warden was close with 470 kills. All of his proved to be lethal, but it wasn't enough.

Grey Warden Kills:

Silverite Dagger- 100 kills

Warden Companion Longsword- 200 kills

Crossbow- 145 kills

Grey Warden Shield- 25 kills

"This came down to the armor the warriors wore, and the Crusader's was better than the chain-mail of the Warden." Matthew said.

"This is outrageous, no way that hulking idiot beat the greatest warrior in Thedas." Alistair said angrily.

"I had all the faith in the Nine that our commander would come out the winner." Thedret said with a grin.

The last scene shows the Crusader roaring in victory with his sword raised in the air.

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, two of the greatest assassins of very different order will see who is better as:

(Show a man with black leather boots, pants, shirt, gloves, and hood. His face was covered in shadow. He draws a short sword and slashes at the camera.)

_**A Dark Brotherhood Assassin, the mysterious and cut throat killers who want to create chaos for the dark god Sithis.**_

(Shows a Dark Brotherhood Assassin killing his target with a stab to the neck.)

vs.

_**A Renaissance Assassin, the assassin's who fight the evil Knights Templar's for peace in all things.**_

(Shows a Renaissance Assassin killing a Templar with his hidden blades.)

Who will be the deadliest assassin, find out on the next Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

**_I DO NOT OWN THE ELDER SCROLLS SERIES, DRAGON AGE SERIES OR DEADLIEST WARRIOR._**


	10. Dark Brotherhood Assassin vs Renaissance

(Show a man with black leather boots, pants, shirt, gloves, and hood. His face was covered in shadow. He draws a short sword and slashes at the camera.)

_**A Dark Brotherhood Assassin, the mysterious and cut throat killers who want to create chaos for the dark god Sithis.**_

(Shows a Dark Brotherhood Assassin killing his target with a stab to the neck.)

(Shows a man in a all white outfit with a hood over his head. He shows his hidden blades and gets into his battle stance.)

_**A Renaissance Assassin, the assassin's who fight the evil Knights Templar's for peace in all things.**_

(Shows a Renaissance Assassin killing a Templar with his hidden blades.)

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST

To find out, we assembled world-class fighters to test some of the most deadliest weapons in history. Using 21st century science, we find out what happens when two of the greatest fictional warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..

THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR.

In the Fight Club, metal clashes in the high tech battle zone. We have gathered a scientists, a doctor, a computer programmer, and combat experts. All to simulate a death match against two of the most deadliest members of two very different assassin orders.

First up, A Dark Brotherhood Assassin, cutthroat assassins who goal is to bring glory to the Night Mother and Sithis.

Dark Brotherhood Assassin Stats:

Appearing from: The Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion

Height: 5'8

Weight: 160 lbs

Gear: 5lbs

Armor: Leather "Shrouded armor"

But their opponents are equally stealthy assassins.

A Renaissance Assassin, the assassins who rose up from the streets as oppressed people to liberate Rome from the Templar's.

Renaissance Assassin Stats:

Appearing from: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood

Height: 5'11

Weight: 190 lbs

Gear: 9 lbs

Armor: Plate Armor

(shows a Caucasian man with black hair and five day stubble and green eyes. He's wearing a black tank top, combat pants and boot. He is setting up a gel dummy.)

Biomedical scientist Matthew Roth will use 21st century equipment to test the lethal weapon of the two fighters.

"We have a good match today, we have two of the greatest assassins going toe to toe." Matthew said.

(Shows a African American man with short black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a black jump suit and a white lab coat over it. He is explaining the fatal stab wound on a dummy.)

ER doctor Ronald Mack will see if the weapons will kill.

"For this fight we have weapons that are supposed to kill quickly and quietly." Dr. Ronald said.

(Shows a skinny white man with shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He's wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. He types some data into a computer.)

Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in a battle simulation program to see who is the deadliest fictional warrior will be.

"We have a good even match up today, I can't wait." Jesse said with a smile.

(The next scene shows a elf with dark black skin and red eyes. He has black hair in a ponytail and wearing leather armor. He takes a short sword and thrusts it into a foam dummy.)

Representing the Dark Brotherhood is Medenb Arendu, he is a Dark Elf member of the Morag Tong, the legal assassin's guild in Tamreil. He is an authority on the brotherhood's weapon and supposed tactics.

"The Dark Brotherhood is so secretive that it's enemy's know what they are doing." Medend said. "Thats why these Renaissance Assassin's are going to die."

_While most of the brotherhood's history, structure, and leadership is unknown, the most known thing is that they recruit new members when some murders someone. They are feared across all of Tamreil and its illegal to come into contact with these people. No matter how hard the races of the Empire try to eliminate them they always come back._

"This isn't gonna be a match." Medenb said seriously.

But the expert of the Renaissance greatest assassins thinks the Dark Brotherhood has met their match.

(Shows a man with tan skin, black buzz cut and a scar going down his lip. He's wearing a white hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He springs his hidden blade from his bracer.)

Desmond Miles is the descendant of both Altair Ibn-LaAhad and Ezio Auditore, and through the bleeding effect learned both of their moves and abilities. Since most Renaissance Assassins used Ezio moves, he is an expert on their weapons and tactics.

"The Dark Brotherhood are a bunch of psychos." Desmond said. "It doesn't take a lot to simply kill for what they wanted, the assassin's wanted peace in all thing."

_During the Italian Renaissance, the city of Rome was being bleed dry by the Borgia Family. When Ezio came to Rome in 1500 he started to recruit the oppressed people of Rome, training them to become assassins. After many years they won the liberation of Rome._

"The Dark Brotherhood is going to wish they did crossed us." Desmond said.

But how would the Renaissance assassin who fought for peace fair against the bloodthirsty Dark Brotherhood assassin who kills for the glory of Sithis.

"I have to give this to the Renaissance Assassin, while they fight with stealth most of the time, they can also stand toe-to-toe." Jesse said.

"When you think that all people are just sub human, you can kill anyone." Matthew said. "That why I'm giving it to the Dark Brotherhood."

Both come in with their favorite weapons for assassinations

Dark Brotherhood Assassin weapons:

Ebony dagger

Ebony short sword

Ebony Bow

Fireball magical attack

Renaissance Assassin Weapons:

Hidden Blades

Schiavona

Throwing Knives

Hidden Pistol

First up, Short Range

The Dark Brotherhood brings in:

_**The Ebony Dagger, a volcanic glass made weapon made to kill up close and personal.**_

(Shows a Dark Brotherhood Assassin stabbing a woman in the heart with the dagger.)

Ebony

Length: 10 inches

Weight: 1 pound

"This is the Ebony Dagger, it's light but has a lot of power behind them." Medenb said. "This is used to get up in someone's face."

"OK, we have a gel-dummy for you to stab into." Matthew said.

Medenb walks up to the dummy with his ebony dagger in his hand.

"Alright, Medenb are you ready." Matthew said.

"Aye." Medenb answered back.

"THREE...TWO...ONE...STAB IT!"

With a mighty roar, Medenb stabbed the right in the heart. He withdrew the dagger and then stabbed the dummy right in the eye. Medenb then stopped and removed the dagger. Dr. Ronald then walked up to the dummy to check the damage.

"OK, first you hit the guy in the heart, he's dead in a few seconds." Dr. Ronald said. "the shot to the eye went to the brain and killed him instantly."

"The Brotherhood are masters with these things." Medenb said. "Many a man and mer have died to these."

"Well, since the Assassin's have dealt with knife wielding men before, we can deal with that." Desmond said. "We have something that your people will never see coming."

The Assassin's come back with:

_**The Hidden Blade, the signature assassination weapon of the Assassin's.**_

(Shows a Assassin jumping off a building and stabbing a Templar, killing him.)

Steel

Length: 5 inches

weight: less than an ounce

Desmond walked up to the group with a bracer on. He then flicked his wrist and the hidden blade came into place.

"This is the weapon that all assassins have on them." Desmond said. "It is the weapon that made the Assassin's infamous."

"Alright, he have the same test set up for you." Matthew said.

Desmond walked up to the dummy and got into his combat stance.

"Desmond, are you ready?" Matthew said.

"Yes, I am." Desmond answered back.

"THREE...TWO...ONE...STAB HIM!"

Desmond stabbed the dummy right in the neck, the wound bleeding profusely. He then changed his target and stabbed a few times in the chest area. After that Desmond stepped back to let the doctor check the damage.

"Well first you hit the neck, you hit the jugular, he would bleed out and die." Dr. Ronald said. "The next wound is the chest which hit the heart and this would kill."

"Impressive, but you have to get extremely close to the brotherhood assassin and he still has the reach advantage with the dagger." Medenb said.

"Ya well, you'll never see the assassin's coming." Desmond retorted.

So who gets the edge in short range combat.

"This is a close one, but the dagger has a better reach than the hidden blade." Jesse said.

_**In close range weapons, the EDGE goes to the Dark Brotherhood for the ebony dagger.**_

Next up, mid range.

The Dark Brotherhood slashes in with:

_**The Ebony Short Sword, a devious short sword than can kill.**_

(Shows a Brotherhood assassin stabs a Imperial man in the back, killing him.)

Ebony

Length: 2 feet

Weight: 2 pounds

The hosts and Desmond walk up to Medenb practicing with the short sword.

"Ok, what do you have for us." Jesse asked

"What I have is the ebony short sword. Its a 24 inch double edge short sword that can kill anything in front of it." Medenb said.

OK, we have a pig here on a zip line for you to take a swing at." Matthew said.

Medenb walked up to the line and got ready for the flying pig. Matthew zipped the pig up and waited.

"Aright, Matthew release the pig." Jesse said.

Matthew let the pig go and it zip down the line towards Medenb. When the pig got into range, Medenb swung the short sword and made a deep gash into the pig. He then proceed to stabb it a few times. After that Medenb sheathes his sword.

"OK, well all I can say is that pig is dead." Dr. Ronald said.

"Nice job Medenb, but I have a sword that is a full foot longer and has better killing power." Desmond said.

The Assassin's slashes back with:

_**The Schiavona Sword, a long and deadly basket hilt sword.**_

(Shows an assassin killing a Templar with a stab to the neck.)

Steel

Length: 3 feet

Weight: 5 pounds

Desmond walks up to the group with his Syrian sword.

"This is the Schiavona Sword, it's a basket hilt sword that is very effective weapon." Desmond said.

"OK, we have the same test as Medenb, so lets go." Matthew said.

Desmond walked up to the line and Matthew got the pig ready.

"OK Matthew, let the pig go." Jesse said.

Matthew released the pig and it came at Desmond. When the pig was in range, Desmond swung at the pig and to the surprise to the host, the sword cut the pig in half. After that, Desmond stepped back with a grin.

"Well, all I have to say is that you wasted this pig." Dr. Ronald said.

"Thanks doc." Desmond said.

So who gets the edge in mid range weapons.

"The Schiavona Sword gets this hands down, it's a full foot bigger and has better killing power." Jesse said.

_**In mid range weapons, the EDGE goes to Assassin's for the Schiavona Sword.**_

Next Up, long range.

The Dark Brotherhood fire in with:

_**The Ebony Bow, considered in Tamreil**__**to be the best bow to have.**_

(Shows an Brotherhood Assassin kill a High Elf with a arrow to the eye.)

Ebony

Length: 4 feet

Weight: 4 pounds

"This is the Ebony Bow, it's one of the best bows available." Medenb said. "This is the choice weapon for Dark Brotherhood archers."

"I hear your gonna show us something?" Jesse question.

"Yes, I'm gonna to fire a replica of the Rose of Sithis." Medeb said. "The Brotherhood uses these on people who really pissed them off."

"OK, we have a gel-torso for you to fire on." Matthew said.

Medenb takes out the replica of the arrow and got ready.

"Medenb are you ready?" Matthew questioned.

"Yes, I am." Medenb answered back.

"THREE..TWO..ONE..FIRE!"

Medenb pulls the string back, aims, and fires. The arrow flies into and strikes the dummy right between the eyes. Blood flowed out of the wound as Dr. Ronald check the damage.

"Very good, you hit this man right in the no reflex kill zone." Dr. Ronald said. "He didn't even know what happen to him."

"What we see is good but he won't be able to hit us." Desmond said. "First, we're not gonna stay still and second, we have plate armor."

"So what do you have that can match this." Medenb asked.

The Assassin's come in with:

_**Throwing Knives, wickedly lethal projectiles.**_

(Shows a Assassin throwing a knife at a Templar's neck, killing him)

Steel

Length: 5 inches

Weight: 2 ounces

The group walk up to Desmond as he grabs some throwing knives.

"These are the throwing knives that a Assassin always carried with him, and I bet you can go through leather armor." Desmond said.

"OK well, put your money where your mouth is and get through the leather armor on this gel torso." Matthew challenged.

Desmond walked up to the starting line and raised a knife over his head.

"OK Desmond, throw it when your ready." Matthew said.

Desmond throws a knife at the chest of the dummy. However the knife bounces off. He tries a side arm throw but the same thing happens. Desmond gives up after this.

"Well, I guess that your pathetic knives won't do you you any good." Medenb taunted.

"Well see." Desmond retorted

So who gets the edge in long range.

"While the Assassin's wear plate armor, the failure of the knives give the ebony bow the edge."

_**In Long Range Weapons, the EDGE goes to the Dark Brotherhood for the Ebony Bow.**_

Last Up, Special Weapons

The Dark Brotherhood summon:

_**Fireball magical attack, using the power of magicka to conjure a fireball to roast the opponent.**_

(Shows a Brotherhood Assassin killing a Orc with a fireball attack)

"The fireball is one of the simplest spell in all of Tamreil." Medenb said. "Even most non mages could cast this."

"OK, we have gel dummy fitted with plate armor that the Assassin's tend to wear." Matthew said. "Do you think you can do damage."

"Absolutely." Medenb said confidently.

Medenb walked up to the starting line and raised his arm and aimed.

"IN THREE...TWO..ONE..FIRE!"

A ball of fire came out of Medenb hand and went towards the dummy at a slow place. When the fireball made contact, the dummy went up in flames. Matthew then put out the fire with a fire extinguisher.

"Well, that would be a horrible way to die. We measured it at 200 degrees Fahrenheit."

"While that's good, the Assassin's would have seen that coming." Desmond said. "I have something that you'll never see coming."

The Assassin's shoot back with

_**The Hidden Gun, a lethal fire arm hidden in a Assassin's bracer**_

(Shows an Assassin shooting a guard in the head with his hidden gun, killing him)

"The hidden gun is what started the rumor that Assassin's could kill by pointing at you." Desmond said.

"OK we have the same test, so do you think you can get past the leather armor." Matthew asked

"You bet I can get through it." Desmond said.

Desmond walked up to the starting line and raised his arm.

"OK Desmond fire when ready." Matthew said.

The gun roared to life and the bullet flew in the air and went through the leather armor and hit the gel dummy. After a moment or two, Dr. Ronald check the damage.

"That gun did it job, it hit the heart." Dr. Ronald said.

So who gets the edge in special weapons.

"While the fireball was impressive, it slow and anyone can simply sidestep it. The Hidden Gun will catch it victim unaware." Jesse said.

_**In Special Weapons, the EDGE goes to the Assassin's for the Hidden Gun.**_

With all the testing complete, we are one step closer to see who his the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In Close Range Weapons, the Dark Brotherhood's ebony dagger had better reach then Assassin's hidden blade

_**EDGE: Dark Brotherhood Assassin**_

In Mid Range, the Assassin's The Schiavona Sword was more lethal than the ebony short sword.

_**EDGE: Renaissance Assassin**_

In Long Range, the Ebony Bow power and accuracy prove better than the throwing knives.

_**EDGE: Dark Brotherhood Assassin **_

And in Special Weapons, the hidden guns stopping power proved better than the fireball.

_**EDGE: Renaissance Assassin**_

In order to prevent a single blow from snatching victory, Jesse will run the simulation one thousand times to determine the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

It will be battle of opposites warriors:

An assassin who kills for the glory of the chaos god Sithis

(Shows a Brotherhood Assassin killing a Breton with a stab to the heart.)

vs.

An assassin who only kills to defend free will.

(Shows a Assassin killing a Templar knight with his sword.)

Jesse the pushes the enter button.

The Battle:

In a city that transcends time and space, a Renaissance Assassin walks through the narrow street, trying to find his way back to the safehouse. Unbeknownst to him, a Dark Brotherhood Assassin has been sent to kill the Assassin. He stalks his target in the shadows, when he was in range, the hooded figure took his ebony bow and notched a arrow. At the same time the Renaissance Assassin stops in his tracks, having the strange feeling that something was wrong. He turned to see a arrow coming at his chest. The arrow hit him but his light plate armor deflected the arrow. He saw his cloaked opponent trying get another arrow ready.

The Renaissance Assassin threw a knife at him, which hit him in the shoulder, forcing the Dark Brotherhood Assassin to drop his bow. The Brotherhood Assassin ran into a side street with the Renaissance Assassin hot on his heels. As the Renaissance Assassin got up, the Brotherhood Assassin drew his ebony dagger while the Renaissance Assassin flicked his hidden blade into position. The Brotherhood Assassin lunged at his opponent, only to have his blow sidestepped. The Renaissance Assassin tries to stab the hooded opponent but the Brotherhood Assassin parried and slashed the Renaissance Assassin's arm, drawing blood.

The Renaissance Assassin had no time to react to his wound. He rushed the Brotherhood Assassin and tackled him, forcing the Brotherhood Assassin to drop his dagger. Trying to create some distance, the Dark Brotherhood Assassin kicked his opponent of him and got to his feet. They both drew their blades, the Ebony Short Sword and Schiavona. The two locked blade and then exchanged blows. The Renaissance Assassin managed to connect with a shot that removed the the opponent's hood. The Renaissance Assassin was shocked to see a being with dark blueish skin and red eyes. The Brotherhood roared in anger and back handed his opponent's sword out of hand.

The Renaissance Assassin back up as the Brotherhood Assassin charged at him. As his opponent came down with the short sword, the Renaissance grabbed his hands and disarmed him. The Renaissance Assassin kicked his opponent to give some distance. The Brotherhood Assassin then raised his hand and unleashed a fireball out of his hand. The ball of fire move too slow, the Renaissance Assassin rolled under it and also raised his hand and fired his hidden gun. The projectile hit the Brotherhood Assassin full in the chest, causing him to fly backwards. Grabbung his Schiavona, the Renaissance Assassin approached his opponent, who was trying to get up. The last thing the Brotherhood Assassin saw was the Schiavona coming towards him. The Renaissance Assassin cut him across the neck, killing him.

After a moment, the Renaissance Assassin got on one knee and closed the dead assassin's eyes saying " Riposarsi nella Pace, il mio amico demoniaco che guarda" (Rest in Peace, my demonic looking friend)

_**OVERALL WINNER: RENAISSANCE ASSASSIN**_

"When I ran the simulation, the Renaissance Assassin won about 57% of the time. The Renaissance won cause he can kill both stealthy and toe-to-toe." Jesse explained.

The Renaissance Assassin's greatest weapons were his Schiavona and Hidden Gun

Renaissance Assassin Kills:

Hidden Blades- 125 kills

Schiavona- 210 kills

Throwing Knives 85 kills

Hidden Pistol- 150 kills

The Dark Brotherhood only got 43% of the kills, their Ebony Bow was their most deadliest weapon

Dark Brotherhood Assassin Kills:

Ebony dagger- 145 kills

Ebony short sword- 80 kills

Ebony Bow – 195 kills

Fireball magical attack- 10 kills

"The Renaissance Assassin was equipped to deal with foes from all ranges, and that's what gave them the win today." Matthew said.

"I got to give it to the Renaissance Assassin." Medenb said. "They would be welcomed by us if they could beat the Dark Brotherhood."

"I had no doubt, we fight for peace and not money or for a crazy god." Desmond said. "An thats why we are the Deadliest Warrior."

(The last Scene shows the Renaissance Assassin on top of a building, raising his Schiavona in the sky in victory.)

Next Time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, two of Video Games greatest Wild West heroes will be in a high noon showdown as:

(Shows a young white/native american man wearing tan hide jacket and pants with brown boots and cowboy hat. He points a long rifle at the screen.)

_**Colton White, the cowboy who took the fight to a vicious rail road Barron in order to get revenge on him for killing his adoptive father **_

(Shows Colton killing a bandit with a shot from a double barrel shotgun)

vs.

(Shows a white man with scars on his face, neck lengh black hair and facial hair. He's wearing a tan shirt and blue sleeveless vest, jeans and black boot and cowboy hat. He pulls a pisto and points it at the screen.)

_**John Marston, the former outlaw who went on a manhunt to get back his family but paid the ultimate sacrifice.**_

(Shows Marston killing a man with a pistol in a duel.)

Who will ride off into the sunset and which one will be six feet deep, stay tuned.

_**I DO NOT OWN THE ELDER SCROLLS SERIES, THE ASSASSIN'S CREED SERIES OR DEADLIEST WARRIOR.**_ ****


	11. Colton White vs John Marston

(Shows a young white/native american man wearing tan hide jacket and pants with brown boots and cowboy hat. He points a long rifle at the screen.)

_**Colton White, the cowboy who took the fight to a vicious rail road Barron in order to get revenge on him for killing his adoptive father **_

(Shows Colton killing a bandit with a shot from a double barrel shotgun)

(Shows a white man with scars on his face, neck lengh black hair and facial hair. He's wearing a tan shirt and blue sleeveless vest, jeans and black boot and cowboy hat. He pulls a pisto and points it at the screen.)

_**John Marston, the former outlaw who went on a manhunt to get back his family but paid the ultimate sacrifice.**_

(Shows Marston killing a man with a pistol in a duel.)

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!

To find out, we assembled world-class fighters to test some of the most deadliest weapons in history. Using 21st century science, we find out what happens when two of the greatest fictional warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..

THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR.

In the Fight Club, we have set up a high tech battle zone. We have gathered a scientists, a doctor, a computer programmer, and combat experts. All to simulate a death match against two of the most deadliest wild west heroes in video game history.

First up, Colton White, the frontiersmen who battled a corrupt rail road baron to not only get revenge but to free the west from his tyranny.

Colton White Stats:

Appearing From: GUN (2005 video game)

Circa 1880 (19 years old)

Height: 5'10

Weight: 160lbs

Known Territory: New Mexico area

But his opponent is a equally legendary wild west gunman.

John Marston, the former outlaw who was forced by crooked federal agents to hunt down his former gang mates.

John Marston Stats:

Appearing From: Red Dead Redemption (2010 video game)

Circa 1911 (38 years old)

Height: 6'0

Weight: 190lbs

Known Territory: New Austin area

shows a Caucasian man with black hair and five day stubble and green eyes. He's wearing a black tank top, combat pants and boot. He is setting up a gel dummy.)

Biomedical scientist Matthew Roth will use 21st century equipment to test the lethal weapon of the two fighters.

"This is the match I've been waiting for, to test the weapons of two of the old west's greatest heroes"

(Shows a African American man with short black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a black jump suit and a white lab coat over it. He is looking at a gunshot wound on a gel dummy.)

ER doctor Ronald Mack will see if the weapons will kill.

"Today will see revolver, shotguns, long rifles, and melee weapons. It gonna be fun to see what these weapons can do." Dr. Ronald said.

(Shows a skinny white man with shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He's wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. He types some data into a computer.)

Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in a battle simulation program to see who is the deadliest fictional warrior will be.

"This is going to be a very close match. These men are very similar to each other." Jesse said.

(The next scene shows a white man with brown hair and eyes. He's wearing a brown shirt, blue jeans, brown cowboy boot and brown cowboy hat. He picks up a long rifle and aims it at the screen.)

Representing Colton White is Dave Hickerson, Hickerson is a world-class marksman with wild west weapons and a authority on the life of Colton White.

"Colt was the very definition of the Wild West, he gonna take Marston and put a bullet in his head." Hickerson said with a smile on his face.

_Born in 1861 to a white male doctor and a native american woman, his family was slaughtered by Tom Magruder. He was taken in by Ned White, who was also betrayed and shot by Magruder. For 19 years he was raised to live off the land and shoot. However, a assassin posing as a preacher attacked a boat that Ned and Colt were on and in the ensuing battle, Ned was killed. Colt then went on quest to find his adoptive fathers killers and the truth, gaining and losing friends. At the end Magruder and Colt fought at the lost golden city of Quivira, which Colton won._

"Colton managed to escape and that's when he became a legend." Hickerson said.

But our John Marston expert is confident that the former outlaw can beat back Colton.

(Shows a white woman with a black ponytail and brown eyes. Shes wearing a blue collared shirt, blue jeans, black cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat with a small feather strapped to the side of it. She picks up a revolver and aims it, then spins it a little and holsters it.)

Representing John Marston is Miranda Marston, she is the last living descendant of the former outlaw and expert in John's weapons and history.

"My ancestor was a man who tried to turn his back on crime, Colton became a criminal and John is gonna take him out."

_Born in 1873 to a drunken Scottish immigrant father and a prostituting mother, both died before John turned eight. John along with future wife Abigail ran away from an orphanage and fell in with a gang lead by Dutch van der Linde, where he and others lead a Robin Hood like life of stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. However, in 1906, John was seriously wounded in a bank robbery and was left for dead by his gang. John then left his life of crime to settle down as a rancher with his wife and son. That would last until 1911 when two federal agents named Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham kidnapped his family and forced him to hunt down his former gang._

"Ultimately he did what they asked, and they betrayed and killed him." Miranda said "But not before John Marston name became legend."

But how would John Marston, the former outlaw who only returned to fighting to protect his family stack up against Colton White, a outdoors man who turned into the reluctant outlaw to kill a corrupt rail road barron.

"My edges goes to Marston, he has slightly better weapons and was a all-around threat." Dr. Ronald said.

"Colton White was a master marksman and I think that will give the edge against Marston." Matthew said.

Both warriors come in with a wild western cache of weapons

Colton White weapons:

Twin Colt Peacemakers

Double Barrel Shotgun

Buffalo Rifle

Tomahawk

John Marston weapons:

Double-Action Revolver

Pump-Action Shotgun

Winchester Repeater

Bowie Knife

First up, Short Range.

Colton White shoots in with:

_**The Twin Colt Peacemakers, the guns that were a favorite in the wild west.**_

(Shows Colton killing two of McGruders men with two bullets, one from each gun.)

Single Action

Weight: 2 pounds

Length: 13 inches

Cartridge: .45 Long Colt

Clip Size: 12 rounds

In the firing range, the group walks up to Hickerson who is checking his revolvers.

"Lady and gentleman, these are the greatest handguns ever made. The Colt Peacemakers, twelve bullets, more than enough to kill anything that moves." Hickerson said.

"OK, we have a ballistic gel torso set up for you." Matthew said.

Hickerson walked up to starting line with his revolvers holstered.

"Dave, are you ready." Matthew asked.

"You bet!" Hickerson yelled.

"THREE..TWO..ONE..FIRE!"

Hickerson draws the guns quickly and fires three rounds from both into the dummy's chest area where the heart is located. He then readjusted his aim and and shoots the dummy right in the head with the remaining three rounds in both guns. After that he holstered his revolvers.

"Nice shooting Dave." Jesse said.

"Nice indeed, the first six rounds went into the chest where the heart is located." Dr. Ronald said. "The other six blew this dummy's brains out. All of these would kill."

"We also timed your draw, you drew your guns in one quarter second, which is faster than anyone can get out of the way." Jesse said.

"While I can't deny the evidence, I believe I have a far more effective weapon."

John Marston fires back with:

_**The Double-Action revolver, a fast firing revolver that was the official side arm of the US military from 1892 to 1908.**_

(Shows Marston unloading his six rounds in a banditos chest, killing him.)

Double-Action

Weight: 2 pounds

Length: 11 inches

Cartridge: .38 Long Colt

Clip Size: 6 Rounds

Miranda upholsters her double-action revolver and shows it off to the group.

"This is the double-action revolver, John found this gun after he cleared a banditos hideout in Tesoro Azul." Miranda said "Even after he acquired better side arms, he stuck with this weapon."

"OK, we have the same test set up, so lets go."

Miranda walks up to the firing line and like Hickerson, her weapon was holstered.

"Miranda, are you ready." Matthew asked.

"Absolutely." Miranda answered back in a slightly seductive tone.

"THREE..TWO..ONE..FIRE!"

Miranda drew her revolver with the same speed as Hickerson did, and fired. The six rounds pelted the dummy in the head, blowing its brains out. After a few seconds, Miranda spun her revolver a little and holstered it. Dr. Ronald stepped in to access the damage.

"Well, you don't need to be a medical genius to know that she killed this man six times over."

"Well, it was a great show, but remember that I have six more shots than her, and more power in my revolvers." Hickerson said.

"Well it's not gonna matter cause John is gonna have six bullets in Colton before he gets a chance to get to his guns." Miranda retorted.

So who gets the edge in short range revolvers.

"the double-action revolver is a nice gun but the peacemakers have more rounds and better power which trumps the double-action's faster rate of fire." Jesse Explained

_**In short range weapons, the EDGE goes to Colton White for the Colt Peacemakers.**_

Next up, Mid Range.

Colton White blasts in with:

_**The Double Barrel Shotgun, a shotgun that packs a one-two punch**_

(Shows Colt kill a bandit with a two barrel blast.)

Break-Action

Weight: 5 pounds

Length: 11 inches

Cartridge: 12 gauge

Clip Size: 2 rounds

Hickerson walks up to the group with his weapon in hand.

"This is the weapon that coined the phrase "riding shotgun", This type of shotgun was the norm in Colton's time." Hickerson explained.

"OK, the test we got set up is you on a stagecoach shooting at two foam dummies as attacking bandits." Matthew said.

Hickerson got onto the passengers seat of the stagecoach with the driver.

"DAVE ARE YOU READY!" Matthew yelled.

Hickerson gave a thumbs up.

"THREE..TWO..ONE..GO!"

The stagecoach started to go towards the first target, Hickerson aimed his shotgun. As they got closer, Hickerson fired and the spread of the round hit the dummy in the chest. The stagecoach continued forward and they neared the target, Hickerson fired his second round into the dummy's stomach. The stagecoach stop a ways past and Hickerson walked up to the group at the first dummy.

"This was good shooting while on the move, this guy got a chest full of pellets. This guy is dead." Dr. Ronald said.

Then the group walked up to the second dummy.

"This would be a horrible way to die if you got shot right in the gut." Dr. Ronald concluded.

"That was good, but I have a shotgun that's way more lethal." Miranda said.

Marston blast back with:

_**The Pump-Action Shotgun, a shotgun that can kill as fast the shooter can pump the gun.**_

(Shows Marston killing a member of Dutch's new gang with a blast from his pump gun.)

Pump-Action

Weight: 8 pounds

Length: 39 inches

Cartridge: 12 gauge

Clip Size: 5 rounds

Miranda produces the said weapon to the group.

"This is the pump-action shotgun, which was and improvement from the lever action shotgun that came out in 1887." Miranda said. "It can fire just as fast as the person pumping it."

"OK, we have the same test, so mount up." Matthew said.

Miranda walks to the stagecoach and gets onto the passengers side.

"MIRANDA, ARE YOU READY!" Matthew said.

Miranda gave the group a thumps up.

"THREE..TWO..ONE..GO!"

The stagecoach began towards the first target, Miranda aimed her shotgun. As they neared the first target, Miranda fired twice, hitting the dummy both times in the chest. The stagecoach moved forward and Miranda aimed at the second target. As they neared, Miranda fired twice again, repeating the same damage as the first target. The stagecoach stop away from the second dummy and Miranda disembarked and walked to the group.

"That was amazing Miranda, both of the targets got the same treatment and both are dead." Dr. Ronald said.

"I could do the same thing if I had time to reload my shotgun." Hickerson said in defense.

"Whoa, your just back peddling from the evidence." Miranda said.

So who gets the edge in mid range shotguns.

"This hands down goes to to the pump-action shotgun, it has a higher rate of fire than the double barrel." Jesse said.

_**In mid range weapons, the EDGE goes to John Marston for the Pump-Action Shotgun**_

Next up Long Range,

Colton brings in:

_**The Buffalo Rifle, a single shot rifle that can kill a buffalo with one shot.**_

(Shows Colton shooting a Apache with the the rifle sending flying.)

Falling Block

Weight: 9 pounds

Length: 47 inches

Cartridge: .45-70 government

Clip Size: 1

The group walk up to Hickerson as he finishes loading the weapon.

"This is the gun that Ned White, Colton's adoptive father used." Hickerson said. "This thing can hit a target from about 1000 yards."

"Well we have a gel dummy set up so let get this test started." Matthew said.

Matthew gets into the prone position and aims at the gel dummy's head, which is two hundred yards away.

"OK Dave, on your go." Matthew said.

After a few tense seconds, Hickerson pulls the trigger and the bullet flies into the air. The bullet hits the dummy right in the middle of the face. After that, Hickerson stood up and the group walked to the dummy.

"OK, you shot this guy in the no reflex kill zone, that means he couldn't have dodged it." Matthew said.

"This is how Colton is gonna kill Marston." Hickerson said with a grin.

"Whatever, I got something that can outgun this gun." Miranda said.

Marston comes in with:

_**The Winchester Repeater, the gun that won the wild west.**_

(Shows Marston firing the Winchester at U.S. Army troops during his infamous last stand.)

Lever Action

Weight: 9 pounds

Length: 49 inches

Cartridge: .44 rimfire

Clip Size: 15 rounds

Miranda walks up to the group with the said rifle.

"This is the Winchester, the gun that revolutionized the west." Miranda said. "It allowed anyone to fire at long ranges fifteen times before reloading."

"OK, we have the same test, so let get to it." Matthew said.

Miranda got into the prone position and aimed down range.

"OK Miranda, on your go." Matthew said.

Miranda aimed carefully and fired. The round hit the dummy in the side. Miranda then levered the weapon to put a new round in and aimed. She fired again and hit the dummy right in the heart. After that she rose and her and the group walked to the dummy.

"Well the first shot would have floor this guy but he could still get up and fight, but the second shot to the heart would have killed him." Dr. Ronald.

"Well nice try Miranda, but my buffalo rifle killed my guy in one shot." Hickerson said with pride.

So who gets the edge in long range rifles.

"This goes to the buffalo rifle. While it has only one round it can hit from a distance." Jesse said.

_**In long range weapons, the EDGE goes to Colton White for the Buffalo rifle.**_

Last up, Special Weapons.

Colton White slashes in with:

_**The Tomahawk, the Native American weapon than can hack a man to pieces.**_

(Shows Colton killing a bandit with a tomahawk blow to the head.)

Iron blade with wooden handle.

Weight: 2 pounds

Length: 14 inches

"This is the classic Apache tomahawk." Hickerson said. "The one Colton used was from a Apache called Quick Killer, and was a proven killer."

"OK, what your gonna to slash at is a dead pig, since it had the same flesh type as humans." Matthew said.

Hickerson took his tomahawk and got into position in front of the hanging pig.

"OK Dave, on your go."

After a few seconds, Hickerson roared and slashed at the pig, created vicious slashing wounds. After he was done with the slashing, he inbeded the tomahawk into the pig's skull.

"Nice Job Dave, I'm pretty sure that this pig is dead." Dr. Ronald said.

"Well, I think I can do better than that." Miranda said.

Marston slashes back with:

_**The Bowie Knife, a knife that is legendary for its cutting and stabbing power**_.

(Shows Marston killing on of Reyes rebels with a stab to the heart with the knife)

Iron blade

Weight: 1 pound

Length: 12 inches

"The Bowie Knife is an American classic." Miranda said. "It can slash and stab, this was the most widely use knife in the west."

"OK, we have the same test set up, so lets go." Matthew said.

Miranda walked up to the hanging pig and she got into her battle stance with the bowie knife.

"OK Miranda on your go." Matthew said.

Miranda took a breath and stabbed the pig in the stomach and pulled down, creating a massive wound. She then began to slash at the pig and then stopped after a while.

"Miranda that was vicious. You completely destroyed this pig." Dr. Ronald said.

"OK, so you went buck wild on the thing, I did the same amount damage as well."

So who gets the edge in Special melee weapons.

"This is a tough one, but I think the Bowie Knife is just slightly better than the tomahawk." Jesse said.

_**In special weapons, the EDGE goes to John Marston for the Bowie Knife.**_

With all the testing complete, we are one step closer to see who his the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In Short Range weapons, the twin Colt Peacemakers had better power and more rounds the the Double-Action Revolver.

_**EDGE: Colton White**_

In Mid Range weapons, the Pump-Action Shotgun fast firing beat out the Double Barrel Shotgun.

_**EDGE: John Marston**_

In Long Range Weapons, the Buffalo Rifles range beat out the Winchester Repeater.

_**EDGE: Colton White**_

And in Special Weapons, the Bowie Knife slightly edged out the Tomahawk.

_**EDGE: John Marston**_

In order to prevent a single blow from snatching victory, Jesse will run the simulation one thousand times to determine the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

It will be battle of opposites warriors:

A man who was forced into the role outlaw in order to get revenge on them man who order his father dead.

(Shows Colton caving in a cavern to kill McGruder.)

vs.

A man who tried to forsake his outlaw past but was forced by crooked agent to do their bidding.

(Show Marston chasing Dutch van der Linde throught a cave.)

Jesse the pushes the enter button.

The Battle:

In a unnamed town in the wild west, Colton White is on a roof across the street from the saloon. He is waiting for his target, John Marston to walk out. Two federal agents had offered him 2,000 dollars to kill him because they said he was a dangerous outlaw. Meanwhile, Marston is finishing a game of poker and decides to leave. He gets up and walks out of the saloon towards his horse. As he's about to mount his horse a shot fired and a bullet whizzed past Marston face and landed on the wood floor on the porch of the saloon. John stumbled to the ground and looked to see Colton trying to reload his buffalo rifle. Marston quickly got up and retrieved his Winchester Repeater and started send lead at Colton. This made Colton drop his buffalo rifle and made his way down of the back of the building he was on.

Marston got his pump-action shotgun from his horse, head had his double-action revolver and bowie knife on his person. He approached the building with his Winchester raised. Suddenly, Colton appeared and fired his first barrel from his double barrel shotgun. Marston managed to find cover but the Winchester was shot from his hands. Marston replaces it with his pump-action and waits. Colton fires his last shell but misses. As he tries to reload, Marston comes out of cover and fires at Colton. Colton saw him before he fired and managed to avoid the first two shots from the shotgun. Colton dropped his weapon and pulled out his twin peacemakers and fired two shot from each revolver. The shots missed and Marston fired his last three rounds at Colton but missed.

Marston then drew his double-action revolver and fires all six rounds at Colton, managing to graze Colton in the left arm, causing him to flinch. In a panic, Colton fired the rest of his ammo wildly causing Marston to back away. When Colton finished his barrage, Marston pulled out his bowie knife and charged. Colton sidestepped, and produced his tomahawk. The two wenstern warriors then began to circle each other.

Colton was the first one to move as he began to slash at Marston. Back peddling, Marston managed to sidestep Colton and slashed his right arm. Colton groaned in pain and rose his tomahawk over his head and tried to come down on Marston. This only made Marston grin and with frightening speed, stabbed Colton in the heart. Colton dropped his tomahawk and looked down as Marston twisted the knife. Colton then fell on his back dead. After that Marston pulled out his knife and said,

"Sorry friend but you had no idea who you picked a fight with."

_**OVERALL WINNER: John Marston**_

"When I ran the sim, John Marston won about 57% of the time. His weapon's faster rates of fire gave him the victory here today." Jesse explained

John Marston deadliest weapons were the pump-action shotgun and bowie knife.

John Marston Kills:

Double-Action Revolver- 120 kills

Pump-Action Shotgun- 210 kills

Winchester Repeater- 160 kills

Bowie Knife- 80 kills

"Colton White managed to get 43% of time, while his long range marksman was great, it couldn't compete with the all-around skills of Marston." Jesse explained.

Colton's buffalo rifle was his deadliest weapon but it wasn't enough to secure victory.

Colton White kills:

Twin Colt Peacemakers- 150Kills

Double Barrel Shotgun- 60 kills

Buffalo Rifle- 200 Kills

Tomahawk- 20 kills

"The weapons Marston carried were slightly more updated than Colton's and thats what gave him the win." Matthew said.

"That what a computer told you." Hickerson said with a frown. "In real life, Colton would win."

"I respect Colton, but he doesn't compare to John and that's why he is the Deadliest Warrior." Miranda said with a smile.

(The last scene shows Marston pulling the knife out of Colton, holding up it up and roaring in victory.)

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, two made men of the Mafia go to war as:

(Shows a Caucasian man with a white dress shirt black pants and shows. He has black hair and brown eyes. He points a Tommy Gun at the screen.)

_**Aldo Tripani, the **__**Corleone family made man who took the fight to the othe NYC families and became Don of New York.**_

(Shows Aldo gunning some rival mobster with the tommy gun.)

vs.

(Shows another Caucasian man with a brown jacket white dress shirt and blue jeans. He also has black hair and brown eyes. He takes a rifle and points it at the screen.)

_**Vito Scaletta, the former World War 2 vet turned Mafia made man.**_

(Shows Vito sniping a rival mobster with the rifle.)

Which one of these made men will be victorious, stay tuned.

_**I DO NOT OWN GUN, RED DEAD REDEMPTION, OR DEADLIEST WARRIOR.**_


	12. Aldo Tripani vs Vito Scaletta

(Shows a Caucasian man with a white dress shirt black pants and shoes. He has black hair and brown eyes. He points a Tommy Gun at the screen.)

_**Aldo Tripani, the **__**Corleone family made man who took the fight to the other NYC families and became Don of New York.**_

(Shows Aldo gunning some rival mobster with the tommy gun.)

vs.

(Shows another Caucasian man with a brown jacket white dress shirt and blue jeans. He also has black hair and brown eyes. He takes a rifle and points it at the screen.)

_**Vito Scaletta, the former World War 2 vet turned Mafia made man of Empire City.**_

(Shows Vito sniping a rival mobster with the rifle.)

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!

To find out, we assembled world-class fighters to test some of the most deadliest weapons in history. Using 21st century science, we find out what happens when two of the greatest fictional warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..

THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR.

In the Fight Club, we have set up a high tech battle zone. We have gathered a scientists, a doctor, a computer programmer, and combat experts. All to simulate a sqaud on squad battle against two vicious mafia made man and their crews.

First Up, Aldo Tripani, the ferocious Corleone made man who rose up to be Don of New York City.

Aldo Tripani Stats:

Appearing From: The Godfather: The Game

circa: 1946

Height: 6'2

Weight: 200lbs

Skills: Trained in the ways of the Mafia by Luca Brasi

but his rival is one of rising stars of the Empire City underworld.

Vito Scaletta, the former paratrooper turned Falcone made man.

Vito Scaletta Stats:

Appearing from: Mafia 2

circa: 1951

Height: 6'0

Weight: 180lbs

Skills: Former U.S. Army Paratrooper, skilled marksman.

(Shows a Caucasian man with black hair and five day stubble and green eyes. He's wearing a black tank top, combat pants and boot. He is setting up a gel dummy.)

Biomedical scientist Matthew Roth will use 21st century equipment to test the lethal weapon of the two fighters.

"What we have for you here is going to be a killer mafia war." Matthew said.

(Shows a African American man with short black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a black jump suit and a white lab coat over it. He is looking at a gunshot wound on a gel dummy.)

ER doctor Ronald Mack will see if the weapons will kill.

"Todays fight will bring in pistol, sub-machine guns rilfes, revolvers, and explosives." Dr. Ronald said. "This is gonna be fun for a doctor like me."

(Shows a skinny white man with shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He's wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. He types some data into a computer.)

Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in a battle simulation program to see who is the deadliest fictional warrior will be.

"Because of the fire power we're testing, we're gonna make this a 5 on 5 squad skirmish." Jesse said.

(The next scene shows a man with black hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a tank top and black dress pants and shoes. He picks up a snub nose revolver and aim it at the screen.)

Representing Aldo Tripani is Wayne Gazzara, Wayne is a authority on the life and weapons of Aldo and the Corleone family.

"Aldo is gonna whack this wanna be, it just a matter if time." Wayne said.

_Aldo was born in 1931 to Johnny and Serfina Tripani. In 1936, a young Aldo watched his father get gunned down by Brazini mafia men and their boss Don Emilio. Don Vito Corleone then promised Aldo revenge when he was older. Years later in 1945, Aldo fell in with a gang of young hoodlums but was saved by Luca Brasi by request of Don Vito and Serfina. He was taught the ways of the Mafia and rose steadily. Through ups and downs, Aldo managed to to avenge his fathers death and took out the other families become Don of New York operations for the Corleones._

"No way Aldo loses to this punk." Wayne said.

But our Vito Scaletta expert knows in his blood that Vito will win.

(Shows a man wearing green army gear and black boots. He has black hair and brown eyes. He takes a semi-auto rifle from a table and checks it.)

Representing Vito is Frank Scaletta, Frank is the grandson of Vito and the authority on his life, tactics and weapons.

"Aldo gonna wish he didn't meet my grandpa, cause he's gonna get killed." Frank said.

_Born in Sicily in 1925, Vito moved to America in 1932. during these years, Vito would meet his life long friend Joe Barbaro. In 1943, Vito was caught during a jewelery store robbery he and Joe tried to pull. Given a choice between jail time and serving in the Army during the height of World War 2, Vito chose the Army. Vito fought in Operation Husky and the Battle of the Bulge. On leave due to injury in 1945, Joe help him get forged discharge papers so he didn't have to return to war. After this, Vito work with Joe and the Clemente Family. However, he was arrested and convicted for stealing rationed gas stamps that he had stolen for the Clementes. During his time in jail he met Leon Galante, a consigliere for the Vinci family and became one of his fighters in his gang. Released in 1951, Vito returned to crime and joined the Falcone family were he would become made. He then entered the drug bussiness with Joe and another friend but things went down hill and both the friend dead and Joe sent to kill Vito. Joe later helped Vito kill Don Falcone and was free from a death sentence._

"Vito will be victorious, this I swear." Frank said seriously.

But how would Empire City fastest rising made man fair against the man who brought New York City into Corleone control. For the first time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, the host are undecided.

"After a discussion with my fellow host, we believe this to be to close to call for a pre-battle prediction." Jesse said.

Each team comes in with a killer arsenal of weapons:

Aldo Tripani Weapons:

Colt Detective Special

1928 Thompson sub-machine gun

Smith & Wesson Model 27 revolver

Dynamite

Vito Scaletta Weapons:

Colt M1911A1 Special

M3 sub-machine gun

M1 Garand

Mk2 Grenade

First up Close Range,

Aldo fires in with:

_**The Colt Detective Special, a small yet lethal side arm.**_

(Shows Aldo killing a Cuneo man in the head with the small pistol.)

Double-Action

Length: 6 inches

Weight: 21 ounces

Cartridge: .38 special

Clip Size: 6 rounds

"This was a personal favorite of Aldo's due to its small size." Wayne explained. "You cold stick it in your pocket and nobody knew you had it."

"OK, we have a ballistic gel dummy for you to fire at." Matthew said.

Wayne loaded his weapon and aimed at the gel torso.

"OK Wayne on your go." Matthew announced.

After a few seconds, Wayne fired his weapon three times, hitting the dummy right in the heart area. He readjusted his aim and fired his last three shots in the dummy's head. After that, he lowered his weapon to let the doctor check the damage.

"This is as good as you can get, first three are kills, the next three will kill as well." Dr. Ronald said.

"Well that's a nice pea shooter, but I'll show you a weapon the will put that gun to shame." Frank said.

"I'd like to see it." Wayne said in sarcasm.

Vito fires back with:

_**The Colt M1911 Special, a nickle-plated, automatic version of the classic Colt .45**_

(Shows Vito killing a Clemente solider with a burst from the pistol.)

Automatic

Length: 8 inches

Weight: 2 pounds

Cartridge: .45 ACP

Clip: Size: 23 Rounds

"This a is a highly modified version of the classic Colt. 45, it has a 23 round extended magazine and and can fire continuously after the trigger is pulled." Frank said.

"OK, we have the same test ready for you." Matthew said.

Frank puts in a new clip into the gun and points it a the dummy.

"OK Frank, on your go." Matthew said.

After a few tense moments, Frank pulled the trigger and the gun roared to life. The first ten shots hit the dummy in the head, causing it o bleed profusely. The last thirteen rounds then when into the dummy's chest. After that, Frank lowered his weapon with a smile and let the doctor check his work.

"Wow, that gun was something else." Dr. Ronald said in amazement. "Every one of these would kill a man."

"The little excuse of a pistol won't do a thing, this is a true weapon." Frank said.

So who gets the edge in short range pistols.

"This is hands down goes to Vito and his gang, that weapon has 17 more rounds, faster rate of fire and better stopping power." Jesse said excitedly.

_**In close range weapons, the EDGE goes to Vito Scaletta's Crew for the Colt M1911 Special.**_

Next Up, Mid Range weapons.

Aldo blasts in with:

_**The Thompson 1928 Sub-Machine, the classic mafia weapon**_

(Shows Aldo spraying a whole meeting down with a the Tommy gun.)

Full-Automatic

Length: 33 inches

Weight: 10 pounds.

Cartridge: .45 ACP

Clip Size: 50 round drum.

"This is the weapon that is iconic to the mafia." Wayne said. "It's gonna give you a serious amount of lead poisoning."

"OK, what we have set up is a bar area with four foam members of the Falcone family, we want you to come in and shoot the place up." Matthew said.

"Lets do this." Wayne said.

Wayne loads a single drum with 50 bullets in it. He gets to the firing line and aims his weapon.

"Alright, on your go." Matthew said.

Almost immediately, Wayne fired the weapon. He sprayed the weapon, hitting multiple times on every dummy. Blood and wine and other stuff flew into the air. Just as soon as he started, the gun clicked dry and Wayne safeties the weapon to let the doctor to check the carnage.

"This is a bloodbath, I can say for certain that you killed all these guys." Dr. Ronald said.

"Well, what kinda gun you bringin in pal." Wayne said to Frank.

"I got something that can be used better in close quarters." Frank answered back.

Vito blast back with:

_**The M3 Sub-Machine Gun, a cost effective weapon commonly called "The Grease Gun."**_

(Show Vito gunning down a greaser with a the grease gun.)

Full-Automatic

Length: 22 inches

Weight: 8 pounds

Cartridge: .45 ACP

Clip Size: 30 Round box magazine

"Here we have the M3 sub-machine gun. It was a more cost effective alternative to the Thompson." Frank said. "It got the name grease gun due to the fact it looked like a common mechanics tool."

"OK, we have the same bar set up for you with four Corleone foam members , can you do the same as Wayne." Matthew asked.

"You bet." Frank answered

Frank loaded a single clip into the M3 and walked to the firing line. He then aimed his weapon down range.

"OK Frank on your go." Matthew said.

Frank let the gun roar as he pulled the trigger. His rounds hit the dummies in the chest or the neck as he sprayed the area. As soon as he was began he was done. Frank put down his M3 to let the doctor check out the carnage.

"Well, I can tell that you either hit the chest or neck, so they are all dead." Dr. Ronald

"That's a great show but I have 20 more rounds than him and have a faster rate of fire." Wayne said.

"It's not about the rate of fire or clip size, it's about the man behind the weapon." Frank retorted.

So who gets the edge in mid range sub-machine guns.

"Both fire the same round, but Wayne had a point and that's why we are giving the to the Thompson." Jesse said.

_**In Mid Range weapons, the EDGE goes to Aldo Tripani's crew for the 1928 Thompson Sub-Machine Gun.**_

Next Up, Long Range,

Aldo fires in with:

_**The S&W Model 27 revolver, a mean revolver that can kill from a distance.**_

(Shows Aldo killing a Tattaglia made man with a headshot with the revolver.)

Double-Action

Length: 10 inches

Weight: 2 pounds

Cartridge: .357

Clip Size: 6 rounds

"This is the Model 27, its a .357 magnum revolver and was consider a long range weapon to the Corleone family." Wayne said.

"OK, so he have a gel torso for you to shoot at, so lets get started." Matthew said.

Wayne loads six rounds in the revolver and readies the weapon.

"Wayne on your go." Matthew said.

Wayne pulled the trigger and the gun roared to life. The first bullet hit the the dummy right in the heart, making it bleed profusely. He then fired four more shots in the dummy's chest. He then adjusted his aim and fired the revolver's last round into the dummy's head, blowing it brains out. After a moment, Wayne lowered his weapon to let the doctor check the damage.

"Well you killed this guy six times over, the five chest shots would kill and the head shot is a no brainer, no pun intended." Dr. Ronald said.

"If that's your long range weapon, you might as well give up case I have something ten times better." Frank said.

"Lets see it then." Wayne retorted.

Aldo fires back with:

_**The M1 Garand, the weapon that is called "The greatest battle implement of battle ever devised." **_

(Shows Vito killing a rival family member with a shot from the M1)

Semi-Automatic

Length: 43 inches

Weight: 9 pounds

Cartridge: .30-06 Springfield

Clip Size: 8 rounds

"The M1 Gatrand is classic World Word 2 gun for American forces." Frank said. "It fires eight .30-06 rounds as fast as you can pull the trigger."

"OK, we have the same test as Wayne, so lets see this thing in action." Matthew said.

Frank loaded his M1 with a 8 round "en bloc" clip and aimed his weapon down range

"Frank on your go." Matthew said.

Frank fired immediately, hit the heart area with four shots, making it bleed. He readjusted his aim and put two more rounds in the stomach. He readjusted a second time, and fired his last two shots int the head. After the last shot was fired a loud pinging noise was heard, the M1 was empty. Frank lowers the M1 to let the doctor to check his work.

"Well, all I can say is that this guy is dead, no matter where you shot him, hes down for the count."

"OK it's a good gun, but in a urban environment, that gun is to big to carry around." Wayne said.

"Whatever, I brought a true long range weapon to the fight." Frank said.

So who gets the edge in long range weapons.

"While the Model 27 is a good weapon, it's not a true long range weapon." Jesse said. "So the M1 Garand takes the edge."

_**In Long Range Weapons, the EDGE goes to Vito's Crew for the M1 Garand.**_

Last Up Special Weapons,

Vito throws in:

_**The MK2 grenade, the U.S standard grenade for over 40 years**_

(Shows Vito throwing a MK2 grenade at a concealed enemy, with the explosion killing the enemy.)

TNT or EC black powder

Weight: 2 ounces

"This is the MK2 grenade, it was deployed in 1918 and saw service until Vietnam when it was replaced by the M61 and M67 Grenade." Frank said.

"OK, what we have for you is two pigs in a enclosed space to see what would happen if a MK2 exploded in a room." Matthew said.

"Lets make some bacon!" Frank said with excitement.

As the others ran to the safe zone, Frank tossed in a grenade and ran as fast as he could. After a few tense seconds, the enclosed space exploded in a spectacular fashion. Wood, plastic and pig parts flew all over the place. After all was said and done the group look at the devastation.

"Well all I have to say is those guy are screwed." Dr. Ronald said.

"So what are you bringing in Wayne?" Jesse asked.

"Something with a bigger bang." Wayne answered back.

Aldo throws back with:

_**Dynamite, explosive sticks of death.**_

(Shows Aldo throw a stick at a rival family member and watch it explode a car and taking the rival with.)

Nitroglycerin and other materials

Weight: 1 pound

"This is your average stick of dynamite, Aldo would use it to bomb a business of a rival family or destroy a car." Wayne explained.

"OK, we have the same test ready for you." Matthew said.

The group ran as Wayne took a lighter and lit the fuse on the stick of dynamite and threw it in. He ran to the safe zone and waited for the boom. A few seconds later the dynamite exploded and the whole enclose space and it's two pigs were blown to kingdom come. After this the group checked the damage.

"Wow, this was a great explosion, and it did even more damage than the grenades." Dr. Ronald said. "Both of these pigs are dead."

"While the explosion is impressive, you run the chance you'll blow yourself to hell with it." Frank said.

"Don't you run the same risk with the grenades." Wayne retorted.

So who gets the edge in special explosives.

"Both warriors run the chance of holding on to their explosive to long and blowing themselves up." Jesse said. "But the slight edge goes to Aldo for this round."

_**In special weapons, the EDGE goes to Aldo's crew for their dynamite.**_

With all the testing complete, we are one step closer to see who his the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In close range, Vito's crew M1911 special large clip size, greater stopping power and auto fire beat out the Colt Detective Special.

_**EDGE: Vito's Crew**_

In mid range, Aldo's 1928 Thompson bigger clip size and faster rate of fire beat out the M3 "Grease Gun."

_**EDGE: Aldo's Crew**_

In long range, Vito's M1 Garand was a true long range weapon compared to the Model 27 revlover.

_**EDGE: Vito's Crew**_

And in special weapons, Aldo's dynamite provided a bigger bang than the MK2 grenade.

_**EDGE: Aldo's Crew**_

In order to prevent a single bullet from snatching victory, Jesse will run the simulation one thousand times to determine the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

It will be a vicious battle between two made man and their four man crew.

"I have the necessary data to run this battle, so lets see who his the Deadliest Fictional Warrior." Jesse said as he pressed the enter button.

The Battle:

In a unknown city, Vito Scaletta and his four man crew are overseeing a gun purchase for the Falcone family. They are unloading the crates filled with some grenades and Vito grabs one to check it out. Meanwhile, outside a black Lester Series 69 car pulls up to the warehouse where Vito is. Five men from the Corleone family get out, led by Aldo Tripani made their way to a door which was for some reason not locked. The five man slipped in unnoticed and watched to five rival men.

_**Aldo's Crew- 5**_

_**Vito's Crew- 5**_

Aldo gave the order to the man with the Tommy Gun to open fire. The man left cover and fired at the closes man. The Falcone man never saw it coming as he was riddled with bullets and fell to the ground dead. The rest of the Falcone men men hit the ground and Vito pulled the pin on his grenade and waited two seconds before chucking the grenade at the Tommy Gunner. The Corleone man was trying to reload his gun when he heard the grenade hit the wall and land between his feet. The Corleone man simply sighed as he realized he was screwed, and the grenade detonated, sending his dead body flying.

_**Aldo's Crew- 4**_

_**Vito's Crew- 4**_

The crews then opened fire at each other with their weapons. A Corleone man armed with a Colt Detective Special fired at a Falcone soldier in cover. When his revolver clicked dry, the Falcone man came out of cover with his M3 sub-machine gun and open fire with it. The Corleone man was hit with the powerful 45 rounds, and hit the ground dead.

_**Aldo's Crew- 3**_

_**Vito's Crew- 4**_

The Falcone man had no chance to celebrate his kill as Aldo came from cover and fired his Model 27 revolver into the man's back, killing him. Aldo as forced to seek cover as Vito fired his M3 at his location, but Aldo managed to escape.

_**Aldo's Crew- 3**_

_**Vito's Crew- 3**_

As the fighting continued, a Corleone man managed to sneak towards to other side of the warehouse, he got close to one of the Falcone men but was discovered by one who tried to shoot him with his M1911 special. The Corleone man managed to find cover behind a create. As the Falcone man came to finish the man, the Corleone man jumped at his attacker and knocked him to the ground. The Falcone man tried to reach his his pistol but was met with two bullets from the Corleone man's Colt Detective.

_**Aldo's Crew- 2**_

_**Vito's Crew- 3**_

The Corleone man fired his last four shots at the other two men but hit nothing. Vito used his last ten rounds in his M3 and fired it at the Corleone man and scored at least five chest shots. The Corleone man hit the ground, dead.

_**Aldo's Crew- 2**_

_**Vito's Crew- 2**_

Vito and his last man made their way towards the exit. Noticing this, Aldo lit a stick of dynamite and waited for a few moments and threw it towards the exit. Vito managed to get into the door but his man was too slow. The dynamite exploded and the Falcone man was caught in the huge explosion and died instantly.

_**Aldo's Crew- 2**_

_**Vito's Crew- 1**_

Vito who had took cover before the blast rounded the corner and saw the exit. He stopped, knowing he had two stop the other two or they would kill him. He took out his M1911 special and a grenade and leand on the corner and looked at the door . Just a few momnets later the Corleone man came through the door, and Vito emptied his clip into the the thug. A second after the Corleone man hit the ground Aldo leaned out the door and fired three shots from his Model 27. Vito then threw his grenade but Aldo quickly returned to the warehouse as the grenades detonated.

_**Aldo's Crew- 1**_

_**Vito's Crew- 1**_

Aldo returned to the exit, however Vito had made his way to the exit. Aldo made his way to the exit and found himself in the back alley behind the warehouse. A red Jefferson Provincial car was parked at one end. Aldo made his way towards the car when suddenly Vito came from behind the car with a M1 Garand aimed at Aldo. In a panic, Aldo fired a round from the Model 27 but missed. Vito zeroed in and fired a round that struck Aldo straight in the head. Aldo's simply dropped to the ground, having died instantly.

_**Aldo's Crew- 0**_

_**Vito's Crew- 1**_

Vito then rounded the car with his M1 in his hands and smiled at his victory.

_**OVERALL WINNER: Vito's Crew**_

"When I ran the sim, I saw that Vito and crew had 631 kills." Jesse said.

Most of Vito's crew weapon were overwhelming lethal.

Vito Scaletta Kills:

Colt M1911A1 Special- 100 kills

M3 sub-machine gun- 215 kills

M1 Garand- 250 kills

Mk2 Grenade 66 kills

"Aldo manged to only to get 369 kills." Jesse said.

Aldo's Crew deadliest weapon was the Tommy gun, but it couldn't secure victory.

Aldo Tripani kills:

Colt Detective Special- 19 kills

1928 Thompson sub-machine gun- 220 kills

Smith & Wesson Model 27 revolver- 55 kills

Dynamite-75 kills

"When you boil it down, Vito and his men brought in the true long range weapon and that's what got them the win." Matthew said.

"This is ridiculous, no way Aldo loses." Wayne said in anger. "How much did Frank pay you."

"No way does a lucky street thug beat a man who has military training." Frank said. "It was that training that made Vito the Deadliest Warrior."

(The last scene shows Vito getting into his car and peeling out into the street.)

Next Time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, two inhuman warriors from different world clash as:

(Shows a human sized creature, clad head to toe in bloody golden plate armor. The creature takes out a sword and slashes at the screen.)

_**The Hurlock Vanguard, the vicious generals of the Darkspwan hoede.**_

(Shows a vanguard killing a human by decapitating with a sword)

vs.

(Shows a tall, green skinned creature clad in red plate armor. He also has a black Mohawk, black beard, and blue eyes. He slashes at the screen with a axe.)

_**The Orc of Durotar, the back bone of the Horde army.**_

(Shows a Orc implant his axe in a dwarfs head.)

Which one will walk away from a bloody battle to the death.

Stay tuned.

_**I DON'T OWN THE MAFIA SERIES, THE GODFATHER MOIVES OR GAMES, OR DEADLIEST WARRIOR.**_ __


	13. Orc of Durotar vs Hurlock Vanguard

(Shows a human sized creature, clad head to toe in bloody golden plate armor. The creature takes out a sword and slashes at the screen.)

_**The Hurlock Vanguard, the vicious generals of the Darkspwan hoede.**_

(Shows a vanguard killing a human by decapitating with a sword)

vs.

(Shows a tall, green skinned creature clad in red plate armor. He also has a black Mohawk, black beard, and blue eyes. He slashes at the screen with a axe.)

_**The Orc of Durotar, the back bone of the Horde army.**_

(Shows a Orc implant his axe in a dwarfs head.)

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!

To find out, we assembled world-class fighters to test some of the most deadliest weapons in history. Using 21st century science, we find out what happens when two of the greatest fictional warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..

THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR.

The Fight club, a lab set up in the hills of Ohio where a battle is brewing. We have gathered a scientists, a doctor, a computer programmer, and combat experts. All to simulate a duel to the death between to inhuman warriors.

First Up, The Hurlock Vanguard, the vicious and ruthless general of the Darkspwan horde who does the bidding of the Archdemon.

Hurlock Vanguard stats:

Appearing From: Dragon Age Origins.

Height: 6'0

Weight: 210lbs

Armor: Veridium plate armor.

Loyalty: The Archdemon

His opponent is one of Azeroth's greatest warriors.

The Orc of Durotar, the fearless warrior who defends both the Ocrish people and the Horde.

Orc of Durotar stats:

Appearing From: World of Warcraft

Height: 6 to 7 feet

Weight 250 to 300 pounds

Armor: Plate Armor

(Shows a Caucasian man with black hair and five day stubble and green eyes. He's wearing a black tank top, combat pants and boot. He is setting up a gel dummy.)

Biomedical scientist Matthew Roth will use 21st century equipment to test the lethal weapon of the two fighters.

"This is gonna be one of the bloodiest mach up's to date." Matthew said.

(Shows a African American man with short black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a black jump suit and a white lab coat over it. He is looking at a gunshot wound on a gel dummy.)

ER doctor Ronald Mack will see if the weapons will kill.

"The weapons are simply made to kill. You have swords, axes, bows, clawed gloves, daggers, and war axes and hammers." Dr. Ronald said.

(Shows a skinny white man with shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He's wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. He types some data into a computer.)

Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in a battle simulation program to see who is the deadliest fictional warrior will be.

"This is gonna be close. Both warriors have inhuman strength and are blood thristy." Jesse said.

(Shows a human male with replica Darkspawn armor on. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He takes a sword and practices with it.)

Representing the Hurlock Vangurad is Ser Simon, a knight of Redcliffe who specializes in Darkspawn weapons and fighting techniques.

"These Orcs are not gonna be ready for the Hurlock Vanguard." Ser Simon said. "The Vanguard is either gonna kill it or take it away to make a new breed of Darkspawn."

_Of the many breeds of the tainted Darkspawn horde, the Hurlock Vanguard is said to be to most vicious. It acts as generals to the Archdemon, a tainted high dragon. Unlike some of it's dimmer kind, the Vanguard has greater independent though than the rest and it can also thrall it kind in order to comannd._

"The Orc is going reget the day it messed with the Hurlock Vanguard." Ser Simon said seriously.

But our Orc of Durotar expert knows that his people will triumph over the evil Darkspawn.

(Shows a large orc wearing black and gold armor. He has black hair and beard and blue eyes. He takes a axes and decapitates a dummy with a roar.)

Representing the Orc of Durotar is Thrall, He was once the War Chief of the Horde and knows how his people are in battle.

"These evil creatures are nothing but vermin." Thrall said. "They will fall to the might of the Orc."

_The Orcish people are originally from the planet Draenor. However they were enslaved by the Burning Legion and fought two wars against the races of Azeroth. After the two defeats, the humans of Azeroth enslaved the orcs, but the orc shaman Thrall rebelled and freed his people. However the orcs were enslaved again but the combine might of Thrall, Grom Hellscream and Jaina Proudmoore freed the orcs once again. After this the orc's founded the the nation of Durotar and it's capital, Orgrimmar._

"This isn't gonna be close, the Orc's will be victorious." Thrall said bluntly.

But how would the ferocious Orcs of Durotar fair against the evil leaders of the Darkspawn.

"My edge goes to the Orc's, they have reach, strength, and weapons that can kill." Matthew said.

"The Hurlock Vanguard is going to win." Jesse stated. "When you have a creature that only sees you as either a corpse or a breeding tool, it gives them a edge."

Both Come in with their traditional weapons:

Hurlock Vanguard Weapons:

Darkspawn Dagger

Darkspawn Longsword

Darkspwan Longbow

Darkspwan Battleaxe

Orc of Durotar weapons:

Fist Blades

Orcish Axe

Orcish Shortbow

Orcish Warhammer

First Up, Short Range

The Hurlock Vanguard stabs in with:

_**The Darkspawn dagger, a foot long of pure killing power.**_

(Shows a Hurlock Vanguard stabbing a human in the back with the dagger)

Steel

Length: 1 foot

Weight: 1 pound

Simon grabs a wicked looking dagger from a table and shows it to the hosts and Thrall.

"This is the dagger most Darkspawn carry with them. Like other races of Thedas, they use this in close qauters and it can penetrate armor."

"OK then, what we'll do is set up a gel torso with a plate curiass of the Orc." Matthew said. "Think you can go through that."

"You bet." Simon answered back.

The group walked up to the gel torso fitted with the armor of the Orc's. As the other sat at the computer gathering data, Simon stood in front of the dummy.

"OK Simon, on your go." Matthew said.

After a moment of silence, Simon let out a war cry as he stabbed the armor. The dagger indeed went through the armor, but not as much as the host thought. Simon ripped the dagger out to let the doctor check the damage. Matthew took off the armor and Dr. Ronald looked over the wound.

"Well, it did go through the armor but only a inch of penetration was made in the dummy." Dr, Ronald said. "You need at lest three inches of penetration in a human to get to vital organs but for a muscular Orc, I doubt this is a flesh wound to a orc."

"That's right human, it would be a scratch." Thrall said. "This would get us mad and then we would rip the vile creature's head off with our bare hands."

"Well, lets see what you have green man." Simon said.

"I got something that's gonna make your armor worthless." Thrall said. "And if you call me green man again, your gonna be on the receiving end of it."

The Orc stabs back with:

_**The Fist Blades, a glove that has three, foot long blades attached to them.**_

(Shows a Orc punching a Night Elf hunter in the stomach, putting at least 5 inches of steel in her gut.)

Leather glove with steel blades

Blades Length: 1 foot

overall weight: 2 pounds

Thrall walks up to the group with a fist blades on.

"These are Fist Blades, My people use these to great effect." Thrall said. "Once we close the distance, we put this in your stomach, neck, or head."

"OK, we have the same test set up that Simon did." Matthew said "Are you up to it."

"Swobu." Thrall said in Orcish which means as you command.

The group assumed the spot behind the computer while Thrall loomed over the gel torso, wearing the the Hurlock Vanguard armor.

"OK Thrall, on your go." Matthew said.

After a moment, Thrall let out a primal roar as he cocked his arm back and with all his power, punched the dummy. Thrall's strength easily let the blades go through the armor and went through a few inches in more. After this, Thrall ripped his blades out and the blood began to flow out of the dummy. Matthew took of the armor as Dr. Ronald check the damage.

"This is something I didn't think was gonna to happen, you went through the armor and at least four inches in to the body, which means this guy is dead." Dr. Ronald explained.

"Well, its a good weapon, the problem is that when the Vanguard see that, he gonna take his sword and cut your hand off." Simon said.

"HA, that evil creature will never even get the chance." Thrall retorted

So who gets the edge in short range weapons.

"This goes to the Orcs hands down." Jesse said. "With their strength, they can penetrate the armor of the vanguard easily."

_**In short range weapons, the EDGE goes to the Orc of Dutotar for the Fist Blades.**_

Next Up, Mid Range.

The Hurlock slashes in with:

_**The Darkspawn Longsword, a sharp and lethal sword.**_

(Shows a Hurlock vanguard stabbing a human in the chest with his sword.)

Steel

Length: 4 feet

Weight: 5 pounds

Simon approaches the group with a wicked looking sword in his hands.

"This is the standard Darkspawn longsword, it's a four foot, single edge steel longsword." Simon said.

"OK, we're gonna do the same test like the dagger, lets see if this can go through Orcish armor." Matthew said.

Simon walks up to a gel dummy encased in Orcish armor. Simon gets ready to strike the dummy.

"OK Simon, on your go." Matthew said.

With a loud battle cry, Simon stabbed the dummy. The sword went right through the dummy and out the back. With a grin, Simon ripped the sword out as Dr. Ronald checked the damage.

"This is insane, you went through the Orcish armor, and into the heart, killing this orc." Dr. Ronald said.

"See, that armor isn't gonna save your people, Thrall." Simon said.

"Ah, my people have dealt with this before, so I'll let your Darkspawn taste the axe."

The Orc slashes back with:

_**The Orcish Axe, the weapon of choice for most of the Orcish people.**_

(Shows a Orc decapitate a Gnome mage with a axe.)

Steel

Lenght: 2 and a half feet

Weight: 6 pounds

Thrall walks to the group and produces the axe of his people.

"The axe holds a special place in Orc society." Thrall said. "Most of my people specialize in axe fighting techniques."

"Ok, we have the same test Thrall, can you penetrate the armor." Matthew said.

"Swobu." Thrall said in orcish.

Thrall walked up to the dummy fitted with Darkspawn armor. He lifted his axe and waited.

"On your go, Thrall." Matthew said.

With a roar, Thrall swung his axe at the dummy's stomach. The axe went through the armor and lodged itself in the gel. Thrall ripped the axe out and let the doctor check the damage.

"Well all I have to say is this, if this man didn't die instantly, he'd watch his own guts spill on the floor." Dr. Ronald said.

"Was it a instant kill?" Simon asked.

"It wouldn't kill instantly but its a slow death." Dr. Ronald answered.

So who gets the edge in mid range weapons.

"This is a close call but I have to give it to the longsword for it's longer reach and better killing potential." Jesse said.

_**In mid range weapons, the EDGE goes to the Hurlock Vanguard for the Darkspwan Longsword.**_

Next Up, Long Range.

The Hurlock Vanguard fires in with:

_**The Darkspawn Longbow, a deadly accurate bow**_

(Shows a Vanguard firing a arrow at a Dalish Elf, killing hi when the arrow goes through the elf's eye.)

Whitewood

Length: 5 feet

Weight: 7 pounds

but the Orcs also fire in with:

_**The Orcish Short Bow, a fast firing bow of the Orcish people.**_

(Shows a Orc killing a female Night Elf warrior with a heart shot with the short bow and arrow.)__

Wood

Length: 3 feet

Weight: 3 pounds

Both Simon and Thrall come up to the group with their respective bows in hand.

"OK guys, we have two gel dummies set up with the armor of both the Vanguard and the Orcs," Matthew said. "We want you to try to penetrate the armor."

Both nodded, Matthew chose Simon to go first. He walked up to the firing line and aimed the longbow down range.

"OK, on your go Simon." Matthew said.

Simon released the arrow and it flew in the air towards the Orcish armor. The arrow simply bounced off the armor as Simon notched another arrow and aimed. He fire again but the same thing happened.

"Nice try Simon, Thrall your up." Matthew said.

Thrall walks to the firing line and aims his short bow.

"On your go Thrall." Matthew said.

Thrall released the arrow and it flew towards the target. The arrow simply bounced off the golden armor. Thrall notched another arrow and fired again, showing that his bow had faster firing speed but the arrow bounced off the armor again.

"OK from what I can tell both of these bows are even." Matthew said. "Simon, your can hit from a distance while Thrall's can fire faster but neither can penetrate the others armor."

_**In long range weapons, both warriors are Even.**_

Last up, special weapons.

The Hurlock Vanguard swings in with:

_**The Darkspawn Battleaxe, a long reaching dealer of death.**_

(Shows a Vanguard cutting a Dwarf in half with a swing of his battle axe.)

Steel

Length: 6 feet

Weight: 10 pounds

Simon walks up to the group with a human sized axe in both hands.

"This is the battle axe." Simon said. "This thing can split a man in half vertically with a over head strike."

"Well you will be taking a swing at a gel dummy with Orcish armor on." Matthew said.

Simon then walked up to the armor clad gel dummy and readied himself.

"OK Simon, on your go." Matthew said.

After a brief silence, Simon let out a war cry as he came down with the axe. The axe went straight through the Orcish helmet and into the gel. It traveled down the gel dummy's head and stopped just short of the chest. After that, Simon removed the axe to let Dr. Ronald check the devastation.

"This is utterly insane, I don't even need to put my gloves on." Dr. Ronald said. "This is one dead Orc."

"So Thrall, what do you have to counter this." Jesse asked

"A weapon that can bludgeon even the most well armored warrior." Thrall replied.

The Orc swings back with:

_**The Orcish War Hammer, a devastating hammer capable of smash anyone to death.**_

(Shows a Orc making a humans head explode with a over head strike from his war hammer.)

Steel

Length: 5 feet

Weight: 15 pounds

Thrall produces a large hammer and shows it to the group.

"The war hammer is something that can cave in a mans skull." Thrall said "It's a very dangerous weapon in a Orc's hands."

"OK, well we have the same test with Darkspawn armor on." Matthew said.

Thrall walked up to the dummy fitted with golden armor and gets ready." __

"OK Thrall, on your go." Matthew said.

Thrall let a primal roar out as he swung at the helmeted dummy. The hammer struck the side of the helmet and the gel dummy's neck hit bent in a unnatural way. After that, Dr. Ronald checked on the damage.

"This is unreal, you broke this guys neck like if his bones were made with toothpicks." Dr. Ronald said.

"The war hammer is a good weapon, but all Darkspawn seen this before." Simon said. "But they'll see this coming from a mile away."

"Not if my people cave in his skull first." Thrall retorted.

So who gets the edge in Special Weapons.

"Both weapons are deadly, but I have to give the edge to the battle axe for it's slightly better killing potential." Jesse said.

_**In special weapons, the EDGE goes to the Darkspawn Vanguard for the Battle Axe.**_

With all the testing all done, we are one step closer to see who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In Short Range Weapons, the Fist blades penetrating power bested the Darkspawn dagger.

_**EDGE: Orc of Durotar**_

In Mid Range Weapons, the Vanguards longsword beat the Orc's axe.

_**EDGE: Hurlock Vanguard**_

In Long Range, neither sides bows and arrows could penetrate their respective armor.

_**EDGE: Even**_

And in Special Weapons, the Battle Axe outdid the war hammer.

_**EDGE: Hurlock Vanguard**_

To make sure that battle isn't won by a single lucky blow, Jesse will run the simulate the battle 1000 times.

It will be a battle of opposites:

The vicious and evil leaders of the Darkspawn horde.

vs.

The noble yet savage people of Durotar.

Jesse types in a few more stats before pressing the enter button.

The Battle:

In a place that transcends time and space, in a area where a desert and a wooded area meet. A Orc from Durotar is on his wolf mount looking for a way home. He dismounts his wolf and heads towards the wooded area to find a water source to refill his canteen. In the wooded area, a Hurlock Vanguard who had been separated from the main horde was walking towards the desert area, to see if the main horde. Suddenly a snapping twig alerted the Vanguard that someone was near. He pulled out his bow and arrow and crept towards the area where he heard the noise. He noticed the Orc looking away from him. Notching a arrow, the Vanguard drew his bow and release arrow. The arrow flew in the air and struck the Orc's back, but did not penetrate his armor. The impact made the Orc turn to see the Vanguard releasing another arrow. The Orc saw this and sidestepped the arrow and drew his own bow. The Orc notched a arrow quickly and fired, but he was out of range as the arrow landed short. The Orc manage to dodge another arrow as he ran, notched another arrow and fired. The arrow hit the Vanguard in the chest but bounced off his armor. Both realized that they couldn't penetrate their armor, so the Vanguard unsheathed his longsword and the Orc armed himself with his Axe in his right hand and had his fist blades already on his left hand. The Vanguard let out a horrid screech but the Orc stood his ground.

"LOK'TAR OGAR!" The Orc yelled in Orcish, which mean victory or death.

Both warriors charged each other and swung their bladed weapon. Sparks flew as they made contact with each other. Then both warriors exchanged blows, trying to find a a weakness in the other. The Orc tried to stab the Vanguard with his fist blades but the Vaguard sidestepped an pulled out his dagger and stabbed the Orc in the axe wielding arm. The dagger managed to get through the armor and get some of the Orc's flesh. The Orc grunted in pain as he dropped his axe and turned to stabbed the Vanguard in the side with his Fist blades. The Vanguard shrieked in pain as he let go of his weapons but managed to punch the Orc in the face which made the Orc to pull the blades out. With no time to get his weapon, the Orc ran towards the desert to get his last weapon.

The Vanguard pulled out his battle axe and chased after the Orc.

The Orc made his way to his mount to grab his war hammer, but the Vanguard came up from behind and raised his battle axe over his head. The Orc was forced to roll out of the way but his wolf mount took the full might of the axe, killing it. After see this, the Orc flies into a rage and swings his war hammer if it was light as a feather. Back peddling, the vanguard dodge the rage filled assault. After the Orc took too big a swing, the Vanguard hit the Orc with the shaft of the battle axe in the face as hard as he could. The blow put the Orc on his back, and the Vanguard slowly circled the Orc. As the Orc got on both knees, the Vanguard lifted his battle axe over his head to bring down the killing blow. However the Orc in a burst of lighting speed, stabbed the Vanguard in the chest with his fist blades. The Vanguard screamed in pain as he dropped his weapon and landed on his knees. The Orc grabbed his war hammer, got back to his feet and swung his hammer. The hammer hit the Vanguard in the side of his head and broke his neck, killing him. The Orc then pounded the helmeted head, making sure the creature was dead. After he was done, the Orc raised his war hammer in the air and screamed.

"FOR THE HORDE!"

_**OVERALL WINNER: Orc of Durotar**_

"When I ran the simulation, both warriors were neck and neck, but the Orc's size and strength proved too much for the Vanguard to handle." Jesse said.

The Orc of Durotar got 509 kills, his axe and fist blades proved to be his deadliest weapons.

Orc of Durotar Kills:

Fist Blades- 210 kills

Orcish Axe- 130 kills

Orcish Shortbow- 59 kills

Orcish Warhammer- 110 kills

The Hurlock Vanguard was very close with 491 kills, his deadliest weapons was his longsword and battle axe.

Darkspawn Dagger- 125 kills

Darkspawn Longsword- 160 kills

Darkspwan Longbow- 66 kills

Darkspwan Battleaxe- 140 kills

"The Orc took this cause of his size, strength, and reach, congratulations to them." Matthew said.

"I can't say I feel bad about this." Simon confessed. "To be honest, I wish we had the Orc's with us during the fifth blight."

"It doesn't matter what creature you put in front of my people." Thrall said with pride. "We will will always come out on top."

The last scene shows the Orc, with his armored boot on his dead opponent, roaring in victory.

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, two of the Wasteland's greatest warrior will collide as:

(Show a man wearing black and brown leather armor. He points a shotgun with a drum magazine at the screen.)

_**The Lone Wanderer, the Capital Wasteland's savior who defeated the evil Enclave.**_

(Shows the Wanderer killing a Enclave officer with a chest shot from his shotgun.)

vs

(Shows another man with reenforced leather armor. He points a lever action rifle at the screen.)

_**The Mojave Courier, the man who defeated the NCR, Caesar's Legion and Mr. House to free New Vegas.**_

(Shows the Courier killing a Raider with shot in the head with his lever action rifle.)

Which one of these hero's will emerge victorious, stay tuned.


	14. Lone Wanderer vs Mojave Courier

_**A/N: All ammo's gauge, caliber and clip size is based off Fallout 3 and New Vegas.**_

_**The Lone Wanderer, the Capital Wasteland's savior who defeated the evil Enclave.**_

(Shows the Wanderer killing a Enclave officer with a chest shot from his shotgun.)

vs

(Shows another man with reenforced leather armor. He points a lever action rifle at the screen.)

_**The Mojave Courier, the man who defeated the NCR, Caesar's Legion and Mr. House to free New Vegas.**_

(Shows the Courier killing a Raider with shot in the head with his lever action rifle.)

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!

To find out, we assembled world-class fighters to test some of the most deadliest weapons in history. Using 21st century science, we find out what happens when two of the greatest fictional warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..

THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR.

The fight club, the place where we have set up a high tech battle zone. We brought in scientists, doctors, computer programmers, and combat experts. All to simulate a death match against two warriors of post apocalyptic America.

First Up, The Lone Wanderer, The Capital Wasteland's greatest warrior who utterly destroyed the last remnants of the evil Enclave.

Lone Wanderer Stats:

Appearing from: Fallout 3

Circa: 2277

Territory: Capital Wasteland

Armor: Leather armor

His opponent is equally devastating warrior.

The Mojave Courier, the simple courier who would liberate New Vegas from those who would try to take it.

Mojave Courier Stats

Appearing from: Fallout: New Vegas

Cira: 2281

Territory: Mojave Wasteland

Armor: Reenforced leather armor

(Shows a Caucasian man with black hair and five day stubble and green eyes. He's wearing a black tank top, combat pants and boot. He is setting up a gel dummy.)

Biomedical scientist Matthew Roth will use 21st century equipment to test the lethal weapon of the two fighters.

"These two men are gonna go head to head and I can't wait to use my equipment to test them." Jesse said with a smile.

(Shows a African American man with short black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a black jump suit and a white lab coat over it. He is looking at a gunshot wound on a gel dummy.)

ER doctor Ronald Mack will see if the weapons will kill.

"Today will see pistols at short range, shotguns at mid, long rifles at long, and special melee weapons." Dr. Ronald said.

(Shows a skinny white man with shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He's wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. He types some data into a computer.)

Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in a battle simulation program to see who is the deadliest fictional warrior will be.

"These men were separated by only three years and 2400 miles apart, so its gonna be a good match." Jesse said.

(Shows a young white man with a brown pompadour hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a Vault 101 jumpsuit with a black leather jacket over it. He takes a bolt action rifle and aims it at the camera.)

Representing the Wanderer is Butch DeLoria, Butch grew up with Wanderer in Vault 101 and was his childhood bully. When he managed to escape the Vault, he traveled with the Wanderer and knows his weapons and fighting techniques.

"My friend will wipe the floor with this pretender, I know it." Butch said.

_The Wanderer was born on July 13, 2258 in the Jefferson memorial. When his mother died in child birth, his father James quit his intentions to purify the water of DC and was allowed entrance in Vault 101. For nineteen years, the Wanderer was lead to believe he was born in the Vault. His world was changed when his father escaped, he was forced to leave as well. He went searching for his father and was sucked into a mission to revive Project Purity. However this was cut short when the evil Enclave took control of the project and James sacrifice himself to try and stop them. After getting the GECK that the project need, the Wanderer was captured by the Enclave. Managing to escape, fight, and make the President, revealed to be a computer, and self destruct, The Wanderer and the DC Brotherhood of Steel managed to take back the purifier. The Wanderer nearly sacrificed his life to activate the purifier but managed to survive. After this his activities included finishing the Enclave once and for all. Help Brotherhood Outcast by reliving America's war with China in Alaska. Freeing the slaves of the Pitt. Fighting vicious alien on board their ship and went to the mysterious Point Lookout. _

"He saved a lot of people, and dealt with anyone in his way." Butch said.

But the expert cf the Mojave Courier is sure of his victory.

(Shows a woman with long read hair. Shes wearing a white collared shirt, blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots.

Representing the Courier is The Rose of Sharon Cassidy or Cass for short. She was a caravan owner before she was bought out and she joined the Courier during his rise to power, so she knows his weapons and fighting techniques.

"This Wanderer is nothing. So he brought one small army." Cass said. "The Courier brought down three armies down."

_Though the Courier's early years are shrouded in mystery, he was as his name implies, a mail courier. While on a routine delivery, he was ambushed by Great Khans and shot in the head by Benny, one of the leaders of the Three families of the New Vegas Strip. He survived and fought his way to Benny and killed him. While searching Benny's room, the Courier found the Yes Man, a reprogrammed robot from Mr. House. With him, he got the other two strip families, Boomers, Great Kahns, and the Brotherhood of Steel on his side. He also killed Mr. House and took control of his army of robots. With everything ready, the Courier took the war to Caesar Legion. The Courier killed both Caesar and Legate Lanius. After the Legion's defeat, the Courier managed to get the New California Republic to leave in peace. Now all of New Vegas is free to chose it's own destiny. Also during this time, the Courier went to Zion Canyon, which he help the infamous Burned Man fight the White Legs, who also wanted to join the Legion._

"He managed to kill two tyrants and got my home, the NCR to leave peacefully." Cass said. "Now that's something I can respect."

But how would the Mojave Wasteland's liberator fair against the savior of the Capital Wasteland.

"This is to close a match up to tell, so hopefully the test and sim will tell us." Jesse said.

Both of these warriors bring in their respective weapons of war:

Lone Wanderer Weapons:

Chinese Pistol

Combat Shotgun

Hunting Rifle

Trench Knife

Mojave Courier Weapons:

.45 Auto Pistol

Lever-Action shotgun

Trail Carbine

Lawn mower blade machete

First Up, Close Range.

The Lone Wanderer fires in with:

_**The Chinese Pistol, a relic from the Great War and the Chinese Army sidearm.**_

(Shows the Wanderer killing a raider with round through the eye with the Chinese Pistol)

Semi-Automatic

Length: 11 inches

Weight: 40 ounces

Cartridge: 10mm

Clip Size: 10 rounds

Butch walks up to the host and Cass with the pistol in hand.

"The Chinese pistol is a common sight in the Capital Wasteland, it fires the abundant 10mm round and is very durable." Butch explained.

"Well, we have a gel dummy set up, so lets get started." Matthew said.

Butch got to the firing line and loaded his pistol. He aimed down range.

"OK, on your go." Matthew said.

Butch fired five times, riddling the dummy's heart area with bullets. Butch then aimed higher and fired his last five bullets in the dummy's head, blowing the dummy's brains out. After that Butch lowered his pistol and Dr. Ronald went in to check the damage.

"Good job Butch, the fist five bullets hit the heat area, instant kill." Dr. Ronald said. "And the five the skull is just icing on the cake."

"Nice job, but that gun is a antique. I have a weapon that has more stopping power." Cass said.

"And what would that be?" Butch asked.

The Courier fires back with:

_**The .45 Auto pistol, the sidearm of the New Canaanites.**_

(Shows the Courier kill a White Leg raider__with a single round in the head with the pistol.)

Semi-Automatic

Length: 8 inches

Weight: 3 pounds

Cartridge: .45 Auto

Clip Size: 7 Rounds.

"The .45 auto pistol is a fine pistol." Cass said. "Seven rounds of .45 rounds can kill any human in seconds."

"OK lets see this weapon in action." Matthew said.

Cass waled up to the firing line and loaded her pistol with a clip. She then aimed down range.

"OK Cass, on you go." Matthew said.

Cass fired her pistol into the dummy's head. All seven rounds hit the head and blew its brains out. The damage was even worse than the 10mm rounds. After her weapon went dry, Cass lowered her weapon down and Dr. Ronald checked the damage.

"Wow, this is amazing. This man is dead." Dr. Ronald said. "As you can see, the bullet holes are bigger, which means better stopping power."

"But I have 3 more rounds." Butch said in protest. "I'd rather have a gun with more rounds than one that doesn't."

"That just shows you how lazy your are." Cass said. "Someone can get shot fives times with that gun and make it, you get shot twice with this gun, your dead."

So who gets the edge in close range pistols.

"This goes to the .45. The Chinese pistol might have a slightly better clip size. The .45 auto's power is just to strong." Jesse said.

_**In close range weapons, the EDGE goes to the Mojave Courier for the .45 Auto Pistol.**_

Next Up, Mid Range.

The Wanderer brings in:

_**The Combat Shotgun, A drum fed cannon.**_

(Shows the Wanderer blowing a Enclave officers head off with the Combat shotgun.)

Semi-Automatic

Length: 33 inches

Weight: 10 pounds

Cartridge: 12 gauge

Clip Size: 12 rounds

"The combat shotgun is one awesome gun." Butch said with a smile "With twelve rounds, this thing can clear a room."

"OK, we have a gel dummy on a attack bot, so we want you to hit the dummy twice in the chest and once in the head." Matthew said.

Butch walked up to the firing line and aimed his weapon down range.

"OK, deploying attack bot." Matthew said.

The attack bot began to come towards Butch. When in range, Butch fired his shotgun. The first hit the dummy square in chest. The second shot hit the dummy in the neck and the third hit hit the head. The bot stop in it tracks and the group walked up to the dummy.

"This is pretty sick. The first hit the heart he'd be dead instant." Dr. Ronald said. "The second cut off any communication to the brain and body, the third blew brains out."

"Can you match this, Cass?" Jesse question.

"OH, I know I can." Cass answered.

The Mojave Courier brings in:

_**The Lever-Action Shotgun, a deadly shotgun that can deal death.**_

(Shows the Courier shooting a Powder Ganger in the chest with the shotgun, killing the Powder Ganger instantly.)

Lever-Action

Length: 26 inches

Weight: 8 pounds

Cartridge: 20 gauge

Clip Size: 5 rounds

"The Lever-Action shotgun is a lethal weapon." Cass said. "You can fire this weapon as fast as you can work the lever."

"OK, we have the same test. So same rules applies." Matthew said.

Cass loaded her shotgun and walked to the firing line. She then aimed down range..

"Deploying attack bot." Matthew said.

The attack bot came at Cass at full speed. Within range, Cass fired her first shot. The round hit the dummy in the gut. She then worked the action and fired again to hit it in the chest. The last shot hit the head. After this, the bot stop and the group walked up to it.

"OK, first shot in the gun, this is a slow death." Dr. Ronald said. "The second is dead center in chest, dead. The last is in the head, dead again."

"I did notice that it took Cass a little longer to fire." Jesse said.

"Well I have to work the lever after every shot." Cass said with annoyance.

"The advantage of semi-automatic weapons." Butch said smugly to Cass.

So who get the edge in mid range shotguns.

"This round goes to the combat shotgun." Jesse said. "The combat shotgun has better power and faster rate of fire."

_**In mid range weapons, the EDGE goes to the Lone Wanderer for the Combat Shotgun.**_

Next up, Long Range

The Wanderer snipes in with:

_**The Hunting Rifle, 7 pounds of bolt action badness.**_

(Shows the Wanderer killing a Super Mutant with a shot between the eyes.)

Bolt Action

Length: 41 inches

Weight: 7 pounds

Cartridge: .32 caliber

Clip Size: 5 rounds

"The Hunting rifle is a must have in the Capital wasteland." Butch said. "This can kill Super Mutants with two accurate shot to the skull."

"OK, we have four targets, we want you hit them right between the eye." Matthew said.

Butch went to the firing line and crouched down and aimed down range.

"On your go Butch." Matthew said.

Butch fired his first shot and hit the dummy a little left of the target. Butch worked the bolt, aimed, and fired again. The round found its mark. The next to also got the same treatment as the first. After this, Butch called for all clear and the group checked the damage.

"Nice shooting, Butch." Dr. Ronald. "The first, third and fourth were a little off. But the second was dead on."

"OK Cass, lets see what you have." Jesse said.

The Courier snipes back with:

_**The Trail Carbine, a heavy hitting lever-action rifle.**_

(Shows the Courier killing a Legion assassin with a round to the head with the rifle.)

Lever-Action

Length: 39 inches

Weight: 6 pounds

Cartridge: .44 Magnum

Clip Size: 8 rounds

"The Trail Carbine is a very good long range weapon." Cass said. "NCR Rangers are known to carry these weapon, and are very dangerous."

"OK we have the same test as Butch, so lets go." Matthew said.

Cass walked up to the firing line while loading her carbine. She then raises her rifle and waits.

"Cass, on your go." Matthew said.

Cass open fired and the bullet hit the first dummy right between the eyes. She worked the lever and fired again. The bullet hit the slightly left of the temple. The last bullet hit the last dummy took a bullet in the left shoulder. After this Cass lowered her weapon and Dr. Ronald came in to check the damage.

"Well first one, he's dead." Dr. Ronald said. "The second hit high and left and the last hit nowhere near our target." Dr. Ronald said.

"Nice try Cass, but this match is over already if you can't hit my friend from a distance." Butch said.

So who gets the edge in long range rifles.

"From the test, I give this to the hunting rifle." Jesse said. "Butch managed to hit the targets with more accuracy."

_**In Long Range Weapons, the EDGE goes to the Lone Wanderer for the Hunting Rifle.**_

Last Up, Special Weapons.

The Lone Wanderer stabs in with:

_**The Trench Knife, a deadly blade and spiked brass knuckle comb.**_

(Shows the Wanderer stab a raider in the neck with the trench knife.)

Steel

Length: 10 inches

Weight: 1 pound

"My friend found this when he help the Brotherhood Outcast get into a armory by reliving the Reclamation of Alaska." Butch said. "It has a a deadly cutting and stabbing blade and spike knuckle duster, making it a nice weapon."

"OK, we have a gel dummy here." Matthew said. "We want you to use both of the weapon on this dummy."

Butch walked up to the gel dummy and got into his battle stance.

"Butch, on your go." Matthew said.

With a war cry, Butch punched the dummy right in the throat with the spikes. He then stabbed the heart a few times. After that Butch stopped and Dr. Ronald stepped in to check the damage.

"Well, the first shot hit the choroid artery he be dead in a minute." Dr. Ronald said."Then the heart shots would also kill."

"Well that all well and good, but I have something that can slice and dice at a better range." Cass said.

The Mojave Courier slashes in with:

_**The lawn mower blade machete, a weapon that can lop off limbs.**_

(Shows the Courier kill a Legionnaire with his own machete.)

Steel

Length: 1 foot

Weight: 2 pounds

"The machete is a common weapon in the Mojave." Cass said. "It's used by everyone from Freeside thugs to Caesar's Legion."

"OK, we have a gel dummy for you to take a swing at." Matthew said.

Cass walked up to the dummy and readied herself.

"OK Cass on your go." Matthew said.

With a yell, Cass came down with a overhead strike that cut the dummy's right arm off. She did the same to the left arm and then hit the dummy in the throat. After that, Cass stopped and Dr. Ronald came in to check the damage.

"Well this was pretty good, you cut both arms off." Dr. Ronald said. "But the killing blow here was the thraot shot, you damn near decapitated him."

"While the machete is good, my trench knife is faster and has a secondary weapon." Butch said.

"Whatever, with one swing with this, I'll decapitate you." Cass said.

So who gets the edge in special melee weapons.

"While the trench knife is good, the machete has a better reach and better killing power." Jesse said.

_**In special weapons, the EDGE goes to the Mojave Courier for the machete.**_

With all the testing all done, we are one step closer to see who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In short range weapons, the .45 auto's power proved better than the Chinese Pistol.

_**EDGE: Mojaver Courier**_

In mid range weapons, the combat shotgun semi-auto firing beat out the lever-action shotgun.

_**EDGE: Lone Wanderer**_

In Long Range Weapons, the Hunting Rifle accuracy beat out the Lever-Action Rifle.

_**EDGE: Lone Wanderer**_

And in Special Weapons, The machete power and length outdid the trench knife.

_**EDGE: Mojave Courier**_

To make sure that battle isn't won by a single lucky blow, Jesse will run the simulate the battle 1000 times.

It will be a battle of opposites:

East Coast

(Shows the Wanderer standing by the Jefferson Memorial.)

vs.

West Coast

(Shows the Courier walking around the New Vegas Strip.)

A man who stopped the Enclave for the common good.

(Shows the Wanderer enter Project Purity to activate it, at the risk of his own life.)

vs.

A man who defeated three armies to liberate New Vegas.

(Shows the Courier killing Legate Lanius.)

Jesse types in a few more stats before pressing the enter button.

The Battle:

In the ruins of Topeka, Kansas, the Wanderer is walking westward for the Core Regions. As he walked, he had the sudden feeling of being watched. He was right, not far away, the Courier from the Mojave was watching the Wanderer. He then pulled out his lever-action rifle and aimed at the Wanderer. The Courier pulled the trigger and a round flew into the air but miss just inches from the Wanderer. The Wanderer looked up to see the Courier and pulled out his hunting rifle. The Courier let another round loose but it went wide. The Wanderer fired his rifle and managed to graze the Courier, who dropped his rifle and ran for a better position.

The Wanderer followed the Courier and tried to fire his last rifle round but missed. He dropped his rifle and drew his combat shotgun and followed the Courier into a building. The Courier then pulled out his lever-action shotgun and waited behind a corner. As the Wanderer came down a hall, the Courier turned the corner and fired his shotgun but the Wanderer saw this and managed to duck into a small room. The Wanderer than leaned out of the room and fired two quick shots but the Courier had retreat back around the corner. Both then came out of cover to fire their shoguns, the Courier fired first and shot the Wanderers shotgun out of his hand.

The Wanderer retreated into the room as the Courier walked up to the room, shotgun at the ready. As he enter the room, the Wanderer ambush the Courier and knocked his shotgun out of his hands. The two warriors struggle a moment before they broke off and went for their sidearms. The Courier pulls out his .45 auto pistol and fired but the Wanderer ducked behind the a desk. He drew his Chinese Pistol and blind fired at the Courier. The blinding fire forced the Courier to retreat to the hallway. The Courier tried to fire back but his pistol click empty. As he tried to reload but felt the Wanderer's pistol on the back of his head. When the trigger was pulled, the gun click empty. The Courier then punched the Wanderer in the face and then both unsheathed their melee weapons, the trench knife and machete respectively.

Both men took a swing at each other but both side stepped them. The wanderer then used the spiked knuckles on his knife and punched the Courier in the shoulder. The Courier yelled in pain and managed to kicked the Wanderer off him. When the Wanderer tried to finish the fight with a overhead strike, the Courier use the remaining strength and swung his machete and cut the Wanderer's arm off from the elbow. The Wanderer screamed in pain, went to his knees and clutched his wound. The Wanderer then looked up to see the Couriers machete coming towards his head. The blade struck the Wanderer in the head and went several inches in, killing him instantly. The Courier than removed the blade from the Wanderer's skull, held it up, and roared in victory.

_**OVERALL WINNER: Mojave Courier**_

"When I Ran the simulation, Both warriors were almost dead even with the Courier barely snatching victory with 504 kills." Jesse said.

The Courier's machete and .45 auto pistol were his most deadliest weapon.

Mojave Courier Kills:

.45 Auto Pistol- 175 kills

Lever-Action shotgun- 89 kills

Trail Carbine- 115 kills

Lawn mower blade machete- 125 kills

The Wanderer was very close behind with 496 kills, his Hunting Rifle and Combat Shotgun being his deadliest weapon.

Lone Wanderer Kills:

Chinese Pistol- 145 kills

Combat Shotgun- 150 kills

Hunting Rifle- 130 kills

Trench Knife- 71 kills

"Technically this is way to close to call, but in the end the Courier managed to beat out the Wanderer." Matthew said.

"This is stupid, my friend will never lose to some west coast punk." Butch said in anger.

"The Wanderer is good, I give him that." Cass said. "But when comes to the Deadliest Warrior, you can't compare him to that Courier."

The last scene shows the Courier with his machete held up in the air and roaring in victory.

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, watch as two warrior who fight inhuman force go to battle as:

(Shows a white man in black commando gear and clothes. He has blue eyes and black hair and a Y shaped scar on his cheek. He holds up a laser rifle at the screen.)

_**John Connor, the man who would lead the human resistance against Skynet.**_

(Shows John killing a terminator with a well placed burst from a laser rifle.)

vs.

(Shows a Native American man wearing a futuristic military suit. He has a black Mohawk and blue eyes. He points a bow and arrow at the screen.)

_**Turok, the infamous dinosaur hunter who hunted down his former unit while surviving dangerous dino's.**_

(Shows Turok firing an explosive arrow, killing a raptor instantly.)

See who will live, and who will die, stay tuned.

_**I DO NOT OWN THE FALLOUT SERIES OR DEADLIEST WARRIOR.**_


	15. John Connor vs Turok

(Shows the three Deadliest Fictional Warrior standing around a table, discussing the match up.)

"Ok guys, we have a great match up today, John Connor vs Turok." Jesse said.

"Ya, I mean John is the leader of the Human Resistance against Skynet and its army of Terminators." Dr. Ronald said.

"But we didn't make this easy for John, he'll be fighting Turok." Matthew said. "This man took on PMC soldiers, giant insects, and bio engineered dinosaurs."

"So we have a match up of two men who has faced inhuman forces and lived." Jesse said. "This is gonna be an exciting match up."

(Shows a white man in black commando gear and clothes. He has blue eyes and black hair and a Y shaped scar on his cheek. He holds up a laser rifle at the screen.)

_**John Connor, the man who would lead the human resistance against Skynet.**_

(Shows John killing a terminator with a well placed burst from a laser rifle.)

vs.

(Shows a Native American man wearing a futuristic military suit. He has a black Mohawk and blue eyes. He points a bow and arrow at the screen.)

_**Turok, the infamous dinosaur hunter who hunted down his former unit while surviving dangerous dino's.**_

(Shows Turok firing an explosive arrow, killing a raptor instantly.)

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!

To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as Biomedical Scientists Matthew Roth applies 21th century technology to unlock new data on some of moives, video game, and comics greatest weapons. ER doctor Dr. Ronald Mack will assets the damage made by these dangerous weapons of war. And Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in the battle simulation that will determine the winner. Two of media's greatest warriors will be put into the battlefield. History will be written. But only one will be crowned:

_**DEADLIEST FICTIOAL WARRIOR**_

The fight club, the place where we have set up a high tech battle zone. We brought in scientists, doctors, computer programmers, and combat experts. All to simulate a death match against two warriors who would battle some of the most terrifying things in existence.

First Up, John Connor, the legendary leader who took the remnants of humanity and took the fight the machine empire, Skynet.

John Connor Stats:

Appearing From: Terminator expanded universe

Height: 6'2

Weight: 185lbs

Most Common Enemies: Terminators

His opponent is a deadly hunter of dinosaurs.

Turok, the fierce Kiowa warrior who survived dino's, insects and PMC soldiers to kill his former mentor.

Turok Stats:

Appearing From: Turok (2008 game)

Height: 6'0

Weight: 205lbs

Most Common Enemies: Dinosaurs, Giant Insects, PMC Soldiers

(Shows a man with brown hair and blues eyes. He's wearing black commando gear like John Connor. He takes a laser rifle and checks it out.)

Wielding Weapons for John Connor is Kyle Reese, a member of Connors elite TECHCOM unit, he specializes in weapons that the Resistance uses.

"This Turok can't compare himself to John." Reese said. "John has survived everything that Skynet has thrown at him and lived."

_In the future, Skynet and its army of robots rule. From out of the ashes of the nuclear ravaged world came John Connor, who would lead the rest of world to fight against the machines. With his uncanny knowledge of the Machines, he is leading the human resistance to a new future._

"He is a great man and deadly warrior, and he will be victorious." Reese said.

But our Turok expert believes that John has met his match.

(Shows a man with buzzed brown hair and stubble and brown eyes. He wearing brown combat gear. He takes a knife and begins to practice with it.)

Representing Turok is Slade, a member of Whiskey Company which Turok had joined, and was one of three people, including Turok, who survived the planet they crashed on.

"John is a dead man, he'll never see Turok coming." Slade said bluntly.

_Turok was originally a convict heading to a unknown destination. However, his transport was sent to a man name Roland Kane. Turok was chosen, trained, and accepted into Wolf Pack. However, after a mission which resulted in innocent deaths, Turok abandon Wolf Pack. After Kane disappear and reappear on a planet, Turok joined Whiskey Company. When the ship was shot down, Turok survived numerous horrors and killed his mentor._

"Watch out Connor, Turok is gonna knife you in the back." Slade said.

But how would the stealthy and vicious Turok fair against John Connor, the warrior leader who defies the machines.

"I'm gonna give this to Turok, he's got skills that I don't think John can deal with." Matthew said.

"John Connor win this hands down, he faces sentient machine and you need top notch gear to do that." Jesse said.

Both bring in four futuristic weapons of war.

John Connor:

M25 Plasma Rifle

Auto Pistols

Plasma Baton

Canister bomb

Turok Weapons:

ORO L66 Pulse Rifle

ORO HOG Burst Pistol  
The ORO P23 Combat Knife

ORO C9 Perforator Bow & Grenade Arrows

First up, Short Range.

John Connor brings in:

_**The Plasma Baton, a hard hitting baton with plasma energy flowing through it.**_

(Shows John slamming the baton on a T-600's head.)

Steel with plasma technology

Length: 2 feet

Weight: 4 pounds

"The plasma batom is the weapon that a TechComm soldier uses when he's completely run out of amo." Reese said.

"OK. We have a gel dummy for you to swing at, so have at it." Matthew said

Reese took a few practice swings before getting into his combat stance.

"OK, on your go Reese." Matthew said.

With a adrenaline fueled roar, Kyle hit the dummy in the ribs, making a few break and leaving a burn mark. He than hit the dummy in the head leaving a burn mark. He repeated the the blow and broke the skull open. After that Reese stopped and Dr. Ronald stepped in to check the damage.

"Well, the first shot broke a few ribs and left a nasty burn but they wouldn't kill." Dr. Ronald said. "But the head shots, first one left a burn but the second broke the skull open, so its a kill."

"Well it's impressive but Turok will see that slow thing coming from a mile away." Slade said. "I got a weapon thats twice as fast."

Turok slashes in with:

_**The ORO P23 Combat Knife, a deadly slashing and stabbing knife.**_

(Shows Turok stabbing a strange 4 legged dino in the head)

Steel blade with polymer grip

Length: 11 inches

Weight: 1 pound

"The combat knife is a sweet weapon, you can kill anybody with amazing speed." Slade said.

"Alright, we have the same test lined up, so lets go." Matthew said.

Slade walked up to the dummy and got into his battle stance.

"OK Slade, on your go." Mattew said.

Without making a sound, Slade stabbed the dummy three times in the chest. Blood came out of the wound and spilled on the floor. Slade then slashes the dummy across the neck, causing even more blood to spill. After that, Slade implanted the knife into the dummy's head. With the damage done, Slade steps back to let the doctor check the carnage.

"This is insane Slade." Dr. Ronald said in awe. "The first three shots hit the heart, so he's dead. The second hit cut both the jugular vein and carotid artery, killing him. He last shot would kill because you went in so deep, you hit the brain that controls basic bodily functions."

"While this is impressive, I have the reach to kill him before he gets to me." Reese reasoned.

"Unless your in a room, you need space to swing that thing." Slade said "With the knife, I don't need that much space to kill."

So who gets the edge in short range melee weapons.

"While the plasma baton has the range, you need some room to swing it at maximum force." Jesse said. "The knife on the other hand, you need little space to kill anything."

_**In Short Range Weapons, the EDGE goes to Turok for the Combat Knife.**_

Next up Mid Range Weapons.

John Connor shoots in with:

_**The Auto Pistol, a pistol that fires full auto burst of death.**_

(Shows John firing his pistol at a aerostat, causing it to exploded.)

Full-Automatic

Length:: 10 inches

Weight: 4 pounds

Cartridge: .50 caliber

Clip Size: 30 rounds

"The Auto Pistol is a great weapon to have, it's .50 cal bullet can go through Terminators like butter." Reese said.

"OK, we have three dummies set up for you to shoot at." Matthew said.

Reese loads his pistol with a single clip into his gun and walked to the firing line.

"OK Reese, on your go." Jesse said.

Reese raised his pistol and fired. The first ten rounds hit the chest of the first dummy. Reese quickly adjusted his aim and put another ten rounds in the second dummy chest. With one last adjustment, Reese put the last ten rounds into the third dummy's head, nearly taking its head off.

"Wow, that's very good Reese. The first and second would be dropped instantly." Dr. Ronald said. "The third one almost doesn't have a head."

"This thing was designed to kill Terminators, so its gonna have a lot of power." Reese said.

"Nice, but I have a weapon that's lighter and can be just as deadly." Slade said.

Turok shots back with:

_**ORO HOG 9mm pistol, a deadly pistol that fires in three round burst.**_

(Shows Turok killing a Dilophosaurus with a three burst to the face.)

Semi-Automatic or Burst Fire

Length: 9 inches

Weight: 2 pounds

Cartridge: 9x19mm

Clip Size: 20 rounds

"The HOG 9mm is the standard issue pistol to all Whiskey company, it fires in semi-automatic and in three round burst." Slade said.

"OK, the same test is set up for you." Matthew said.

Slade puts a single clip into the pistol and walks up to the firing line.

"Alright, on your go Slade." Matthew said.

Slade raised his pistol and put five rounds into the first dummy's chest in semi auto mode. With a quick adjustment in aim, Slade repeated the same to dummy number two. Slade then flicked the switch on the weapon and fired the last ten rounds in three round burst into the last dummy's brain.

"OK, you pretty much match Reese, but notice the smaller entry wounds, mean this weapon has less stopping power." Dr Ronald explain.

"That doesn't matter, one, three round burst will put any unarmored man down in an instant." Slade said.

"Unless the unarmored man is using the auto pistol, which then proceeds to cut you in half." Reese retorted

So who gets the edge in mid range pistols.

"While the 9mm is a nice gun, the power of the Auto Pistol is gonna put down anything in it's path." Jesse said.

_**In Mid Range Weapons, the EDGE goes John Connor for the Auto Pistol.**_

Next Up, Long Range.

John Connor comes in with:

_**The M25 Plasma Rifle, a fast firing rifle that fires off plasma bolt.**_

(Shows John firing his M25 at a advancing T-700.)

Full-Automatic

Length: 30 inches

Weight: 8 pounds

Cartridge: Plasma cells

Clip: 50 rounds

"The M25 is a variant of Skynet's M27, it fires 50 plasma bolts in a amazing amout of speed." Reese said.

"OK, let see this thing in action." Matthew said. "Will give you one dummy and 30 rounds."

With a loaded rifle, Reese walks up to the firing line and aims his weapon.

"Alright, FIRE!" Matthew said.

Reese fired his rifle, shooting out purplish beams at the dummy. It hit the dummy at full force and went straight through it. After that, Reese finished up his rounds and let the doctor check his work.

"OK, all of these are gonna to kill since the plasma can go through a human body like butter." Dr. Ronald said.

"Thats good, but I have a gun that could do better." Slade said.

Turok comes back with:

_**ORO L66 Pulse Rifle, a long, cylindrical weapon that is hard hitting and lethal.**_

(Shows Turok firing on some MG corp mercs.)

Full-Automatic

Length: 3 feet

Weight: 11 pounds

Cartridge: Depleted Uranium rounds

Clip Size: 50 rounds

"The L66 is a nice weapon, it fires fifty rounds that can kill anything moving."

"OK, we have the same test Reese did, so lets go." Matthew said.

Slade walked up to the firing line and aimed the big weapon down at a gel torso.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

Slade pulled the trigger and the depleted uranium rounds poured out of the weapon. They hit the dummy and like Reese's M25, went straight through the dummy. When the gun went dry, Slade lowered the weapon and the doctor check the damage."

"This is good, about the same as Reese." Dr. Ronald said.

"But you forget my rifle is smaller and lighter. Which means I won't get tired as easily." Reese said.

So who gets the edge in long range weapons.

"Reese has a point, the M25 is lighter and shorter, meaning John won't tire as eaisly and can use it in tighter spaces." Jesse said.

_**In Long Range Weapons, the EDGE goes to John Connor for the M25 plasma rifle.**_

Last up, Special Weapons.

John Connor throws in:

_**The Canister Bomb, a deadly bomb with shaped charges that can blow up a HK tank.**_

Semtex in metal casing

Length: 1 foot

Weight: 2 pounds

Blast radius: 25 feet

"The canister bomb is something we use to destroy HK tanks." Reese said. "These things are trigger to explode on contact."

"OK, we have a room here with three enemy soldiers. We're also gonna detonate this bomb remotely." Matthew said.

The team rig the bomb to explode and move away from building and hide behind a protective glass area. After everyone put on their protective gear, Reese press the detonators button and the canister bomb explodes. When the dust settles and the team walks in, the dummies inside are all rip to pieces.

"This is the worst damage we've seen, bar from the mini guns used by the Saints and Ghost Recon." Dr. Ronald said. "None of these men are alive."

"So how do you plan on countering this, Slade?" Matthew questioned

"Something that strike further away." Slade said bluntly.

Turok fires back with:

_**ORO C9 Perforator Bow & Grenade Arrows, firing lethal grenades from the tip of an arrow.**_

(Shows Turok firing his bow at a group of raptors, killing them all in the explosion.)

Composite materials(Bow) Semtex tipped grenade.

Length: 3 feet

Weight: 4 pounds

Blast Radius: 15 feet

"The Bow is a silent killer, but if your using the grenade arrow or as we call the Tek arrow, you made it in to a grenade launcher." Slade said.

"Alright, we have some foam targets out there." Matthew said. "They have 38G and 100G patches on, if you trip 38G's the man is disoriented, if you trip the 100G patch, he's dead."

Slade walked to the firing line and stung a grenade arrow and aimed down the range. When Matthew yelled to him to go, Slade fired the bow at the four foam targets. The arrow flew and then exploded, causing a mess. After the dust settled, the group walked up to see the damage.

"Lets see, yep the first dummy's 100G shock patch is trip, this man is dead." Matthew said.

"Ya, number two's 100G is tripped is well." Jesse said, a few feet away.

"Number three's 100G patch is tripped too." Dr. Ronald said.

The group then walked to the last dummy at 15 feet.

"Well, the 100G patch isn't tripped." Matthew said. "But the 38G is tripped, so he can't fight back at the moment and you can pick him off with other weapons."

"That was a nice try, but if there was one more man, he'd kill you." Reese said.

So who gets the edge in Special Weapons.

"The Canister bomb is a devastating, but you can stay out of its range." Jesse said. "The bow and grenade arrow allows you hit a target from a distances."

_**In Special Weapons, the EDGE goes to Turok for the Compound Bow and Grenades.**_

With all the testing all done, we are one step closer to see who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In Close Range, Turok combat knife proved to have better killing power than Connor's Plasma Baton.

_**EDGE: Turok**_

In Mid Range, John Connor's Auto Pistol's power and full-auto features beat out Turok Burst Pistol.

_**EDGE: John Connor**_

In Long Range, John Connor's M25 was lighter and more moveable than Turok's L66

_**EDGE: John Connor**_

and in Special Weapons, Turok's Bow and Grenade Arrow had better range than John Connor's Canister bomb.

_**EDGE: Turok**_

Now, since the beginning of Deadliest Warrior's Season 3 has started, the DFW crew will use the new 5000 battle simulation as well as weapon effectiveness.

"We have all the known x-factors already put into the sim." Jesse said.

With all data entered it will be a battle with John Connor and four TechCom soliders against Turok and four Whiskey Company solider.

Jesse enters a little more data and then press the enter button.

The Battle:

The Battlefield is a wasteland of destroyed cars, ruined buildings and skeletons which boarded a jungle area. In a ruined building, John Connor and one of his TechCom soldiers were discussing plans to hit a Skynet position. The rest of his men were guarding the outside for any enemies. Out of the jungle, Turok and four members of Whiskey Company enter the wasteland and eye the position of the TechCom soldiers. Turok orders the men to split up as he draws his bow and strings a grenade arrow.

_**Turok and WC: 5**_

_**Connor and TC: 5**_

Aiming at two TechCom soldiers, Turok fires his bow and the projectile flies at its target. The arrow hit the first soldier and exploded, blowing the man to pieces. The second man was hit by both the pressure wave and the bones of his fellow comrade, killing him instantly.

_**Turok and WC: 5**_

_**Connor and TC: 3**_

After hearing the explosion, Connor and his other soldier looked out a window to see the carnage. The last TechCom guard then open fired with his M25, the other Whiskey Company fired at the man's position. Connor's bodyguard pointed his M25 and fired a burst of purple energy at the group of enemies, striking a Whiskey Company in the heart, killing him.

_**Turok and WC: 4**_

_**Connor and TC: 3**_

Some of Whiskey Company switch their aim and fired at the building, but John and his bodyguard managed to evade by withdrawing from the window. They both proceed to go outside to support their comrade. As they made it outside, the other TechCom guard primed a canister bomb and threw it as hard as he could. When Turok and the other saw this and ran, but when the grenade hit the ground, it exploded and killed the slowest member of Whiskey Company. His lifeless body hit the ground with a thud.

_**Turok and WC: 3**_

_**Connor and TC: 3**_

After the death of the soldier, Turok called for a retreat as he picked up the man's L66 and fired at the man who killed him. The TechCom soldier was hit in the head and slump down dead. In retaliation, the TechCom bodyguard fired back but Turok ducked, but in doing this, one of the Whiskey soldiers was hit by the beams in the back, killing him.

_**Turok and WC: 2**_

_**Connor and TC: 2**_

The two sides exchange fire until Turok and his last soldier made it into the jungle. Connor and his last soldier followed them in. Connor and his man looked for the enemies. Suddenly, the last Whiskey Company man appeared and pointed his L66 at them, when he pulled the trigger, nothing happen. With frighten eyes, he watched Connor raise his auto pistol and emptied the gun into him, killing him.

_**Turok and WC: 1**_

_**Connor and TC: 2**_

Connor and his last man looked for the last of Whiskey Company. When the two came into a fallen tree, Turok appeared and aimed his burst pistol at John. Connor's bodyguard shoved him out of the way as Turok open fired with bursts of bullets, hitting the bodyguard several times. He then fell dead on the ground.

_**Turok and WC: 1**_

_**Connor and TC: 1**_

Then both men pointed their pistols and pulled the trigger. The only sounds they made was clicks, indicating they were empty. Both men dropped their weapon and pulled out their melee weapons, the Combat Kinfe and plasma baton. John swung first but Turok ducked and tried to stab John in the stomach, but John jumped back a bit. John took two more swings at Turok but dodge the first and rolled on the ground to avoid the second. When Turok turned, he saw John had not turned to see him. Thinking quickly, Turok sliced the back of his kneecaps. John howled in pain as he went to his knees. Turok then grabbed a handful of hair and exposed his neck. Turok then put the blade on his neck and drew the blade slowly across it. Conor tried in vain to stop it, but it was too late, and his blood spilled from his gaping wound. He choked on his blood for a few moments and then died.

With his victory secured Turok hold's his knife up the and yells "I AM TUROK!"

_**OVERALL WINNER: TUROK**_

"When I rand the simulation, I saw that Turok won 2525 times to John Connor's 2475 wins." Jesse said

It was Turok's Bow and Grenade Arrows that gave him the advantage over John Connor in the battle.

Turok Weapons effectiveness:

ORO L66 Pulse Rifle- 44%

ORO HOG Burst Pistol- 43%  
The ORO P23 Combat Knife- 55%

ORO C9 Perforator Bow & Grenade Arrows- 70%

John Connor effectiveness:

M25 Plasma Rifle- 56%

Auto Pistols- 57%

Plasma Baton- 45%

Canister bomb- 30%

"It came down to just 50 wins, but Turok pulled out cause he's used to fighting creatures and people, who don't have that one track mind like the Terminators." Matthew said.

"What you saw was a simulation, if this really happened, John would have killed him easily." Reese said.

"Turok is the best at what he does and thats killing." Slade said bluntly.

(The last scene show Turok turning to see a raptor coming towards him. With his knife at the ready, Turok gets into his battle stance.)

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, we return to the future to see who is deadliest between the Coalition of Ordered Governments and United Nations Space Command best units As:

(Shows a man in gray COG army armor and helmet. He holds up a assault rife with a chainsaw bayonet at the screen.)

_**The Gears, The COG's fearless warriors who fought toe to toe with the Locust Horde.**_

(Shows a Gear killing a drone with his chainsaw bayonet.)

vs.

(Shows a man in black armor with a helmet with a visor. He points a sub machine gun at the screen.)

_**The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, the UNSC Marines helljumpers who go in feet first to fight the Covenant empire.**_

(Shows a ODST soldier killing a Elite with a shot to the head with his sub machine gun.)

Who will win, stay tuned. __


	16. The Gears vs ODST

(Shows the three Deadliest Fictional Warrior standing around a table, discussing the match up.)

"OK guys, we are bringing back the future to see who's deadlier between COG and The UNSC." Matthew said.

"Ya, the Gears are Sera's best human warrior, with the weapons they bring, like the Chainsaw bayonet, its gonna get brutal." Dr. Ronald said in excitement.

"But don't count out ODST, they are the only unit who is equal to SPARTANS, and they will give the Gears a run for their money." Jesse said.

"So we agree this is gonna be one hell of a fight?" Matthew asked.

"Agreed." Dr. Ronald and Jesse said together.

(Shows a man in gray COG army armor and helmet. He holds up a assault rife with a chainsaw bayonet at the screen.)

_**The Gears, The COG's fearless warriors who fought toe to toe with the Locust Horde.**_

(Shows a Gear killing a drone with his chainsaw bayonet.)

vs.

(Shows a man in black armor with a helmet with a visor. He points a sub machine gun at the screen.)

_**The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, the UNSC Marines helljumpers who go in feet first to fight the Covenant empire.**_

(Shows a ODST soldier killing a Elite with a shot to the head with his sub machine gun.)

To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as Biomedical Scientists Matthew Roth applies 21th century technology to unlock new data on some of moives, video game, and comics greatest weapons. ER doctor Dr. Ronald Mack will assets the damage made by these dangerous weapons of war. And Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in the battle simulation that will determine the winner. Two of media's greatest warriors will be put into the battlefield. History will be written. But only one will be crowned:

_**DEADLIEST FICTIOAL WARRIOR**_

The Fight Club, were we have set up a futuristic war zone. We brought in scientists, doctors, computer programmers, and combat veterans. All to simulate a death match against two deadly military units.

First Up, The Gears, The frontline warriors who battle the vicious Locust Horde.

Gears stats:

Appearing From: Gears of War series

Founding: Pre-Pendulum Wars

Armor: COG Armor.

Most Common Enemy: Locust Horde

But their opponents are one of the elite units the United Nations Space Command.

The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, the elite commando's who jump into combat feet first.

ODST stats:

Appearing From: Halo: ODST

Founding: Classified

Armor: ODST ballistic armor

Most Common Enemy: The Covenant

(Shows a muscular man with blue eyes and wear a gray bandana. he's wearing the Gears standard issue armor. He picks up an assault rifle and checks it.)

Representing the Gears is Sergeant Marcus Fenix, a legendary Gear who fought in both the Pendulum Wars and the Locust War. He has a intimate knowledge of Gears weapons and tatics.

"These ODST sissy's wont beat us." Marcus said coldly. "They're gonna be chainsawed to death."

_The Gears are the standard infantry of the Coalition of Ordered Governments army. They have fought in the wars that has been waged on Sera since the founding of the COG. They are fighting the Locust in a life and death struggle. _

"Gears don't quit until either we win or we all die." Marcus said.

But their ODST expert believes that the Gears are out of their league.

(Shows a white man with brown hair and brown eyes. He's wearing the standard black ODST armor. He picks up silence SMG and checks it.)

Representing the ODST is Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck, a member of ODST, he has fought in Human-Covenant war for many years. He is a expert in the weapons and tactics employed by ODST.

"These Gears are gonna get a lesson on how to be tough." Buck said.

_While ODST origins are a closely guarded secret. Whats known is that they are legendary in the UNSC. They get their names because they are dropped from orbit into a area, they also get the name Helljumpers. They do a number of high risk operations including long range recon, direct action and counter terrorism._

"We are the best the UNSC has to offer.

But how would a five man ODST fireteam fair against a five man Gear unit.

"My initial goes to the ODST, they are a Spec Ops group who fight a better opponent." Matthew said.

"The Gears a nasty, they have too. The enemy they fight are a cruel race." Jesse said.

Both the Gears and ODST bring in their favorite weapons of war:

The Gears Weapons:

Snub Pistol

Gnasher Shotgun

Lancer Assault Rifle/Chainsaw bayonet

Bolo grenade

ODST Weapons:

MC6/SOCOMM silenced pistol

M90A Close Assault Weapons Systems

M7S Sub-Machine Gun

M9 High Explosive Duel Purpose grenade

First up, Short Range.

The gears come in with their standard issue:

_**Snub Pistol, a small yet deadly killer.**_

(Shows a Gear killing a downed Drone with a shot from the Snub Pistol.)

Semi-Automatic

Length: 8 inches

Weight: 2 pounds

Cartridge: .50 cal

Clip Size: 12 rounds

"The Snub is a nice weapon, but it's not used unless you ran out of ammo." Marcus said. "But if used correctly, it can save your life."

"Alright we have a ballistic gel torso for you to shoot at, are you read?" Matthew asked

"Ya." Marcus said coldly.

Marcus walked up to the firing line and loaded a single clip into the pistol. He then aimed at the target.

"OK Marcus, GO!" Matthew said.

Marcus fired six bullets that hit the dummy's chest. He adjusted his aim and fired his last six rounds into the dummy's head. After he was done Marcus lowered his weapon and Dr. Ronald looked at the damage,

"We all know that .50 cal bullets do a lot of damage, and this is no different." Dr. Ronald stated. "Marcus either hit the heart or the head, so he's dead."

"But if I'm right you guys don't even used that thing." Buck said. "If you try to use that on ODST, your dead."

"Oh yeah, Lets see what you got." Marcus said blunlty.

The ODST comes into battle with:

_**M6C/SOCOMM silenced pistol, a wispier quite gun that can stop anything with a head shot.**_

(Shows a ODST commando killing a Brute with a shot through the head_** with the M6.)**_

Semi-Automatic

Length: 9 inches

Weight: 4 pounds

Cartridge: 12.7x40mm(.50 Cal)

Clip Size: 12 rounds

"The M6C SOCOMM is a hell of a pistol." Buck said. "It has high accuracy, low recoil, and plenty of stopping power."

"OK, we have the same test set up, so lets see that pistol in action." Matthew said

Buck loads up his pistol and walks up to the firing line. He aims his pistol at the dummy."

"GO!" Matthew yelled.

Buck fired the his pistol at the dummy, hitting it in the chest three times. Buck then readjusted his aim and fired 9 rounds into the dummy's head. After this, Buck holstered his weapon and Dr, Ronald walked in to chect the damage.

"OK, you hit him three in the heart, so these are kill shots." Dr. Ronald said. "The last nine are just there to make sure he's dead."

"And the thing is, with it's integrated suppressor that allows you to get in the first strike and remain hidden."

So who get the edge in short range pistols?

"Both have the same clip size and fires the same bullet." Jesse said. "But the M6C/SOCOMM allows you to fire and kill a opponent and keeps the ODST commando hidden."

_**ODST takes an early EDGE for the M6/SOCOMM.**_

Now our opponents bring out their shotguns, and the Gears bring in:

_**The Gnasher Shotgun, a lethal level action shotgun that can rip through any Locust soldier.**_

(Shows a Gear blowing a Drone's head off with the Gnasher.)

Lever-Action

Length: 20 inches

Weight: 7 pounds

Cartridge: 12 gauge

Clip Size: 8 rounds

"This is our premiere shotgun." Marcus said. "One blast with this and your a dead man."

"OK we have a gel torso fitted with ODST armor and helmet, think you can get through it?" Matthew asked.

"Yep." Marcus said bluntly.

Marcus loaded three shells into his shotgun and aimed it at the armor clad dummy.

"GO!" Matthew yelled

Marcus fired the first round and it went through the armor. The second blast hit the same area, and blood flew out. The last shot hit the dummy in the helmet, which in through as well. Marcus lowered his weapon to let Dr. Ronald check his work.

"That weapon did it's job, all these would kill." Dr. Ronald said.

"Nice shooting, but my shotgun can hit from a longer distance and has a better stopping power."

The ODST come in with:

_**The M90A Close Assault Weapons System, a deadly pump action monster.**_

(Shows a ODST commando killing a Elite with a blast from the M90A.)

Pump Action

Length: 24 inches

Weight: 13 pounds

Cartridge: 8 gauge

Clip Size: 6 rounds

"The M90A is gun that can stop a charging brute in it's tracks." Buck said. "It fires a huge 8 gauge round, much more powerful than a 12 gauge."

"Alright he have the same test with decked out with Gears armor on, so lets get to it." Matthew said.

Buck loaded three rounds and walked up to firing line, which was father away from the dummy than the Gnasher. He aimed it at the dummy.

"GO!"

Buck fired his first shell and it went through the armor. His second shot repeated the first shot. The lash shot hit the helmet of dummy and it too went through it was well. After this, Buck lowered his weapons and let Dr. Ronald check the damage.

"These shots are the same as Marcus's but you did them father away." Dr. Ronald said.

"The thing I see wrong with that weapon is heavy as hell." Marcus said. "Your gonna be slow with that thing."

"While it maybe heavier, it has better range and better stopping power than your weapon."

So who gets the edge in mid range shotguns.

"While the Gnasher is small and easy to carry, the M90A has the better stopping than the Gnasher and can fire from further away." Jesse said.

_**ODST takes a commanding lead as the EDGE goes to M90A CAWS**_

Now our warrior will bring out their bread and butter weapons, Assault Rifles ans Sub-Machine guns.

The Gears come in with:

_**The Lancer Assault Rifle, the standard issue and iconic weapon of the COG.**_

(Shows a Gear gunning down a Bolter Drone with a burst of fire with the Lancer.)

Full-Automatic

Length: 3 feet

Weight: 9 pounds

Cartridge: 7.62x51mm

Clip Size: 50 rounds

"The Lancer is the golden standard of the Gears." Marcus said. "This weapon is so good, that even the Locust used them."

"OK, you have a gel dummy with ODST ballistic armor, lets see if you can penetrate the armor." Matthew said.

Marcus walks up to the firing line and aims his Lancer at the target.

"GO!" Matthew yelled

Marcus open fire with his Lancer. The rounds slam into the armor and penetrated the armor. Blood flied all around as Marcus emptied his weapon. After his weapon was dry, Marcus lowered his weapon to let Dr. Ronald check the damage.

"Well, the armor is penetrated and he's dead." Dr. Ronald said.

"But that only one part of the gun, I got something better." Marcus said.

The Lancer also had a under-barrel:

_**Chainsaw Bayonet, used when a locusts soldier gets too close for comfort.**_

(Shows a Gear chainsawing a Drone in half with the Chainsaw Bayonet.)

Marcus steps towards a new dummy with fresh ODST armor on. On Matthew's cue, Marcus revved up the chainsaw and brought it up. Marcus then lunged forward and began to rip into the armor. The chainsaw went the armor like nothing and hit the gel body, sending blood every where. After the display of violence, Marcus ripped the chainsaw out and then let Dr. Ronald check the carnage.

"Wow, this is very disturbing." Dr. Ronald said. "He pretty much craved the chest out, which is death."

"Well Buck, lets see you beat that." Marcus said.

"First of all, that gun is just a heavy thing." Buck said. "And second, if you think that's gonna intimidate us, your dead wrong."

The ODST fires back with:

_**The M7S sub-machine, A small, light, and deadly suppressed SMG.**_

(Shows a ODST man hidden in the shadows before killing a grunt with a burst of silenced rounds.

Full-Automatic

Length: 27 inches

Weight: 6 pounds

Cartridge: 5x23mm

Clip Size: 48 rounds

"The M7S is a gun made to penetrate armor." Buck said "It can go through armor and kill the man inside that armor."

"OK, we have the same test for you to do, are you ready?" Matthew asked

"Yeah." Buck answered.

Buck loads up his M7S and aims at the SMG at the dummy.

"GO!" Matthew yelled

Buck fires his sub-machine and the rounds hit the armor and go through. Blood comes out of the holes as Buck continues to fire. When the weapon is dry, he lowers his weapon to let Dr. Ronald to check the wounds.

"Well, most of these hit the aorta, which means instant death." Dr. Ronald said.

"But do you have anything that can counter the chainsaw bayonet." Matthew asked.

"If he get close to me, all I have to do is hit him with the butt of the M7S."

So who gets the edge in long range weapons.

"This goes to the Lancer, you can kill at a distance and when some get to close, you got a nice little surprise for him." Jesse said.

_**The Gears finally get on the board as they take the EDGE with the Lancer/Chainsaw combo.**_

Now to finish up the testing, both bring in their special explosives. The Gears come in with:

_**The Bolo Grenade, a grenade that is swung on a chain, hurled at anything the Gear wants dead.**_

(Show a Gear throwing a Bolo Grenade at a group of Drones. It explodes and kills several of them.)

Semtex

Length: 1 foot

Weight: 3 pounds

Blast Radius: 15 feet

"The Bolo is a grenade that no Gear is caught dead without." Marcus said. "It unique cause it attached to a chain and can be swung on a chain."

"OK, we have a small enclosed space with three pigs inside it." Matthew said. "Pig flesh is the closes thing to human flesh, so it will simulate what kind of damage the bolo will do."

After Matthew explained the details of the test, Marcus grabbed a Bolo. The others were behind a protective area as Marcus threw the bolo grenade and ran towards the protective area. The grenade then detonated and causing the three pig carcases to be ripped apart. As the dust settled, the group walked up to the carnage.

"Wow, this is insane. All three of these pigs are cut in half." Dr. Ronald said. "If these were humans, they would be dead."

"Nice, but those things are a little heavy." Buck said. "I have a grenade that's lighter."

ODST comes in with their standard issue:

_**M9 High Explosive Duel Purpose grenade, a grenade that is used to destroy infantry or light armor.**_

(Shows a ODST man throw a M9 Grenade at a group of grunts, killing many with the explosion.)

ComL

Diameter: 4 inches

Weight: 14 ounces

Blast Radius: 16 feet

"The M9 is our standard grenade. You can carry 2-4 grenades on you at once." Buck said. "It can be used on either infantry or lightly armored vehicles."

"All right, we have the same test for you, so lets see the M9 in action." Matthew said.

The group walked to the protective area while Buck grabbed a M9 and pulled the pin. He tossed the grenade inside enclosed space and runs. The grenade detonated and destroying the enclosed space. As the dust settles and the group walked over to see the pigs also ripped apart.

"This is great stuff, you did the same damage as the bolo grenade." Dr. Ronald said.

"While I agree with the results, the M9 is a ball shaped grenade." Marcus said. "It rolls and it can roll past its target and exploded without it hurting anyone. With the bolo, it has a minimum of roll, so I throw it, it will stay where its at."

So who gets the edge in special explosives.

"Marcus has a point, when you throw the bolo, it stays where it's at." Jesse said. "Whereas the M9 could roll past its target and not kill."

_**The Gears have even things up as they get the EDGE for the Bolo Grenade.**_

With testing complete, we are one step closer to see who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In Short Range, ODST's M6/SOCOMM silently beat out the The Gears Snub Pistol.

_**EDGE: ODST**_

In Mid Range, the M90A Shotgun blasted the Gnasher out of the way.

_**EDGE: ODST**_

In Long Range: The Lancer/Chainsaw Bayonet sawed the M7S to pieces

_**EDGE: GEARS**_

And in Special Explosives, the Bolo Grenade blasted the M9 away.

_**EDGE: GEARS**_

The simulator is set to simulate the battle 5000 times. It will be a squad on squad battle: 5 ODST marines vs 5 Gears foot soldiers.

Jesse hits the enter button to start the battle.

The Battle:

In a planet that transcends space and time, a bombed out city is seen. In the inner streets, a five man ODST fireteam is seen moving in formation. Their point man armed with a M90A and the others armed with M7S sub-machine guns. Their leader armed with a M6/SOCOMM pistol. On the other side of the street, a five man Gears fireteam is seen moving towards the ODST fire team. All of them are armed as well. The Gears fireteam managed to spot the ODST team first. The Gears leader told his men to spread out and the leader then took a Bolo Grenade and readied it.

_**ODST: 5**_

_**GEARS: 5**_

As the ODST came into view, the Gears leader threw the Bolo as he swung it. It flew in the air and the ODST team saw it coming. The team moved out of its way but one ODST man tripped and fell as the grenade hit the ground. The ODST man tried to get up but the grenade detonated and sent him flying in the air, he was dead before he hit the ground.

_**ODST: 4**_

_**GEARS: 5**_

The rest of the Gears team opened fire as well as the ODST. One of the ODST men grabbed a M9 grenade and threw it at a Gear. The grenade went behind the the Gear and he moved away as the grenade detonated. However the Gear was autocratically gunned down by a stream of M7S gunfire.

_**ODST: 4**_

_**GEARS: 4**_

The Gears kept up with their suppressive fire. This allowed the Gnasher wielding Gear to get close to the ODST team. As he got closer, the man who threw the M9 grenade came into view and the Gears unloaded a 12 gauge round into him. It hit the ODST man and lifted his body of the ground. His dead body hit the ground with a thud.

_**ODST: 3**_

_**GEARS: 4**_

Before the Gear could do anything else. The ODST point man came from his cover, aiming his M90A shotgun at the Gear who just killed his comrade. He pulled the trigger and the gun roared. The 8 gauge took the Gears head right off his shoulders. The Gear's body just hit the ground.

_**ODST: 3**_

_**GEARS: 3**_

After the fellow Gear had his head blown off, the Gear leader called for a retreat. One of the Gear's laid down suppressive fire while the other two made their way to a side street. The Gear leader picked up the first dead Gear's Lancer as he ran to the side street. As the third Gear was running towards the side street, both the ODST leader and other marines fired at him. A M6 round hit the gear in the leg, dropping him. Then a M7S round penetrated his skull and killed him instantly.

_**ODST: 3**_

_**GEARS: 2**_

The rest of the ODST team ran towards the side street and saw that the Gears were not there. They moved with caution and entered a area with some partially destroyed buildings. Out of a door way, the second to last Gear came out of cover and fired his Lancer but missed. As the ODST fired back, the Gear leader popped out of a window and fired his Lancer. The last M7S wielding ODST member caught the rounds square in the chest, killing him.

_**ODST: 2**_

_**GEARS: 2**_

The Gears retreated into the building and the ODST men went in after them. As they entered, the ODST leader heard a noise and looked in to see the last Gear trying to clear a jam from his Lancer. The ODST leader then pumped the Gear with six shots into him, killing him. At almost the same time, the ODST point man was surprised by the Gear Leader and the Gear leader put his entire snub pistol clip into him, killing him.

_**ODST: 1**_

_**GEARS: 1**_

As the ODST leader heard his comrade body hit the ground, he popped out and fired his M6 at the Gear Leader but missed. The ODST leader then loaded his pistol and searched for the enemy leader. As he entered a room, he had the feeling the enemy leader was in the same room. He then heard the the revving of a chainsaw and turned in time to see the Gear leader coming at him with a chainsaw under his rifle. The ODST man tried to raise his weapon but was too slow. The chainsaw hit him and went strait through his armor and into his flesh. Blood flew out of his wound and the ODST leader hit the ground dead as the Gear leader finished cutting him up.

_**ODST: 0**_

_**GEARS: 1**_

With his victory, the Gear leader lifted his Lancer in the air, while revving the chainsaw, over his head and roaring in victory.

_**OVERALL WINNER: THE GEARS.**_

"When I ran the simulation, I saw that the Gears won 2590 time to the ODST's 2410 wins." Jesse said.

While ODST weapons were good, they couldn't beat out the Gears Lancer/Chainsaw Bayonet combo.

The Gears Weapons effectiveness:

Snub Pistol- 43%

Gnasher Shotgun- 45%

Lancer Assault Rifle/Chainsaw bayonet- 68%

Bolo grenade- 57%

ODST Weapons:

MC6/SOCOMM silenced pistol- 57%

M90A Close Assault Weapons Systems- 55%

M7S Sub-Machine Gun- 32%

M9 High Explosive Duel Purpose grenade- 43%

"With the Lancer, the Gears had a reliable long range weapon and a devastating close range weapon with the Chainsaw." Matthew said. "And that's why they won."

"Being told we lost by a computer geek, I'm not worried about it." Buck said. "On the battlefield, we are proven."

"We Gears respect the ODST." Marcus said bluntly. "We can kill them with respect too."

(The last scene show the Gear Leader flying away from the battlefield in a King Raven.)

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, watch a all Greek showdown, as two of Ancient Greece's greatest warriors fight to the death as:

(Shows a Caucasian man wearing white and brown armor. He has black hair and brown eyes. He thrusts a spear at the screen, roaring as he does.)

_**King Jason, the Iolcan king and Warden of Zeus. Who searched Greece to find the Golden Fleece to bring his dead wife back to life. And killed the Black Tongue assassins who tried to stop him.**_

(Shows King Jason killing a Black Tongue with a spear thrust through the heart.)

vs

(Show a man with ghost white skin and a red tattoo going to his eye down most of his upper body. He's bald and wearing nothing but a Spartans lower armor and sandals. He swings two chained swords at the screen.)

_**Kratos, the former Spartan general and God of War, who now seeks to kill the gods for the betrayal.**_

(Shows Kratos killing a undead Minotaur with his chain swords.)

See who will survive the bloody battle that will leave Greece bathed in blood, stay tuned.

_**I DO NOT OWN THE HALO SERIES, GERARS OF WAR SERIES OR DEADLIEST WARRIOR.**_


	17. King Jason vs Kratos

(Shows Dr. Ronald, Jesse and Amanda, the shows substitute host standing by a table. They are talking about the match up. )

"OK guys, we have a match up of heroic proportions." Amanda said with a smile.

"Ya, first we have King Jason. He and the Argonauts fought against the Blacktounges to retrieve the the Golden Fleece." Jesse said,

"But the man he'll face is Kratos, A man who will let nothing stand in his way to get revenge against the Gods of Olympus."

"It's Gonna be a bloody battle." Amanda said.

(Shows a Caucasian man wearing white and brown armor. He has black hair and brown eyes. He thrusts a spear at the screen, roaring as he does.)

_**King Jason, the Iolcan king and Warden of Zeus. Who searched Greece to find the Golden Fleece to bring his dead wife back to life. And killed the Black Tongue assassins who tried to stop him.**_

(Shows King Jason killing a Black Tongue with a spear thrust through the heart.)

vs

(Show a man with ghost white skin and a red tattoo going to his eye down most of his upper body. He's bald and wearing nothing but a Spartans lower armor and sandals. He swings two chained swords at the screen.)

_**Kratos, the former Spartan general and God of War, who now seeks to kill the gods for the betrayal.**_

(Shows Kratos killing a undead Minotaur with his chain swords.)

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!

To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as Biomedical Scientists Amanda Archer Roth applies 21th century technology to unlock new data on some of moives, video game, and comics greatest weapons. ER doctor Dr. Ronald Mack will assets the damage made by these dangerous weapons of war. And Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in the battle simulation that will determine the winner. Two of media's greatest warriors will be put into the battlefield. History will be written. But only one will be crowned:

_**DEADLIEST FICTIOAL WARRIOR**_

Welcome to the fight club, where we've brought together scientists, doctors, computer experts, and weapons experts. All to simulate a blow by blow death match against two of Greece's deadliest warrior.

First up is King Jason, the Warden of Zeus who against all odds, resurrected his dead wife with the help from the Argonauts and the Olympian gods.

King Jason Stats:

Appearing From: Rise of the Argonauts

Height: 6'3

Weight: 240lbs

Armor: Bronze Curiass, gauntlets, and boots.

Birthplace: Iolcus

But his opponent is a man who didn't let anything get in his way to get his revenge against Olympus.

Kratos, the Spartan turned God of War turned rebel, who was the sole reason that the Olympian gods we're destroyed.

Kratos:

Height: 6'7

Weight: 290lbs

Armor: Leather Spartan lower armor, bronze gauntlets and boots.

Birthplace: Sparta

(Shows a man with brown hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a red t-shirt and black combat pants and boots. He is practicing with a spear, thrusting it into a dummy.)

Representing the King of Iolcus is Jeremy Jacobsen, a former U.S. Army officer and a expert in the history, weapons and tactics of Jason.

"Jason will show Kratos the real might of Olympus, because he fights for peace and to do what is right." Jeremy said. "Kratos only fights for his petty revenge."

_As the King of the island nation of Iolcus, Jason is the chosen warrior of Zeus. During his childhood, Princess Alceme of Mycenae lived with him while her father went to war with the Black Tongues. The for the war was because of a prophecy, if Alceme dies, the dark titan Hecate will gain power. When it was thought that the Black Tongues were gone, Alceme returned to Mycenae. When she returned after the death of Jason's father, Jason proposed to her and she agreed. However the marriage was cut short by a Black Tongue assassin and Alceme was killed. After killing the assassin, Jason sought out Apollo's Oracle, she told him that he needed the blood line of Athena, Ares, and Hermes to find the Golden Fleece. The journey took him to the three islands of Kythra, Mycenae and Saria. When he had gathered the bloodlines as well as allies he encountered, the plan was shown. The bloodlines blood would pacify the four rivers of the underworld, and Jason and two other allies were sent to the hellish Tartarus were the Black Tongues had hidden the fleece. After finding it, Jason returned to Iolcus, only to find it under the control of the Black Tongues. Jason found out that his uncle, Pelias, who Jason left in charge of Iolcus was a Black Tounge. After a mighty battle, Jason slew is evil uncle and resurrected Alceme. The two would marry and lead Iolcus to a golden age of peace._

"He is the ultimate hero, and nothing is gonna to stop him." Jeremy said.

But our Kratos expert thinks that Jason picked a fight with the wrong man.

(The next scene shows a very familiar face. The man has black hair with a 5 days old stubble and green eyes. He's wearing a black tank top, combat pants and boot. He takes a bow and aims it at the screen.)

Representing the infamous Ghost of Sparta is Deadliest Fictional Warriors own Matthew Roth, he is an expert on every form form of combat, past or present.

"Kratos is a man who has nothing to lose, so it's easy to see him killing Jason." Matthew said bluntly.

_Born in the warrior city of Sparta, Kratos was a general in the Spartan army. When he was nearly killed by the Barbarian King, Kratos asked Ares to slay his enemies and in returned, Kratos would be his servant. Ares agreed and slew Kratos's enemies and also giving Kratos the Blades of Chaos. Kratos faithfully served Ares until Ares tricked Kratos into killing his own wife an daughter. Haunted by what he done, Kratos agreed to help out Ares rival, the Goddess Athena. After ten years, Kratos managed to to get his revenge on Ares even after being sent to Hades for a short time. After slaying Ares with the power of Pandora's Box, Kratos wish for forgiveness was granted. But his nightmares he suffered could not be erased. Dejected and suicidal, Kratos tried to kill himself. However the gods decided to give him the title of God of War. This would last until Zeus killed Kratos for using the Spartan Army to try and conquer Greece. Before Kratos was sent to Hades again, the Titan Gaia saved him and sent him after the Sisters of Fate, so he could control time itself. After a epic adventure, Kratos managed to kill the sisters and fight Zeus, but before he could finshe Zeus off, Athena threw herself into the kill stike and Zeus fled. Kratos then would use the powers of the sisters to go back in time and bring the titans back to his time. However, Gaia and the Titans would betray Kratos. Thrown into the underworld, Kratos would be visited by the spirit of Athena, who told him to use Pandora, the living key to use the power of hope to kill her father. After yet another great adventure, in which Kratos's rage inadvertently caused the death of Pandora. Kratos managed to kill both Gaia and Zeus. When Kratos figured out that he had the power of hope inside him since he opened the box and finally unleashed with help from Pandora despite her death. Athena tried to get Kratos to hand over the power of hope, but Kratos impaled himself with the Sword of Olympus, thus giving the power to the people. It is unknown if Kratos lived or died._

"Kratos is the very definition of the Deadliest Warrior." Matthew said.

But how would the violent and ferocious Spartan warrior fair against the faithful yet heroic king of Iolcus.

"I think King Jason will win." Dr. Ronald said. "He isn't fighting in a constant fit of rage, which will make him think clearer."

"Unlike last time where I voted against my brother, I picking Kratos." Amanda said. "His weapons are just designed to murder."

Both warriors come in with a weapons arsenal of heroic proportions:

King Jason Weapons:

Fist of Ares Mace

Damascus Steel Sword

Spear of Virtue

Iolcos Shield

Kratos Weapons:

Nemean Cestus

Blades of Exile

Bow of Apollo

Blade of Olympus

First up is close range, both men came in with pulverizing blunt weapons. Jason smashes in with:

_**The Fist of Ares, the mace that is the sacred weapon of the King of Mycenae.**_

(Shows Jason killing the Black Tongue Docon with a bash to the head with the mace.)

Bronze

Height: 3 feet

Weight: 10 pounds

"The Fist of Ares was given to Jason by his Father-In-Law King Lycomedes." Jeremy said. "It's like any other mace, it's heavy and can break bones."

"OK, we have a gel torso and head. We want two strikes, one in the chest and one in the head." Amanda said.

"Yes ma'am." Jeremy said.

Jeremy walks up to the dummy wearing protective gear. He gets into his battle stance.

"GO!" Amanda yelled.

With a roar, Jeremy swung the mace towards the chest of the dummy. With a sickening thud, the mace hit the chect and broke the sternum and ribs. After a brief pause, Jeremy swung in a overhead motion and brought the mace on top of the dummy's head. The blow simply made the the head exploded like a watermelon in a Gallagher show. After this, Jeremy stepped back and Dr. Ronald checked the damage.

"Well the first shot broke the sternum and ribs, probably causing a Flail Chest." Dr. Ronald said. "But the last shot is self explanatory."

"Nice job, but I have a weapon that can due the same damage and farther away." Matthew said.

When it came to close and personal work, Kratos was strapped with:

_**The Nemean Cestus, a weapon Kratos used to smash in his brother Hercules face in. **_

(Shows Kratos smashing Hercules face with multiple shots with the cestus.)

Bronze

Length: 4 feet

Weight: 25 pounds

"The Nemean Cestus is a mean close range weapon." Matthew said. "This thing can kill any low life creature in one to two hits."

"Alright, we have the same test for you to do Matt." Amanda said.

"Let's do this." Matthew said with a grin.

Matthew walks up to the gel torso wearing his Cestus's on. He gets into his battle stance

"GO!" Amanda yelled.

With a violent roar, Matthew punches the dummy square in chest with his left cestus. The sternum and chest breaks the same way as the mace. After a brief pause, Matthew punches with the right cestus. The punch breaks the skull into many pieces. With his damaged done, Matthew backs up and Dr. Ronald checks the damage.

"Well, with everything you did to this dummy, he's a dead man."

"While that is a nice display of sluggish brutality, I can see that if I can get past your fist area, I can still hit you with the same power but from closer." Jeremy said.

Nemean Cestus or Fist of Ares, who get the edge in short range weapons.

"It's a close call but the Fist of Ares does have the advantage since you can be in close and have the same power. The Nemean Cestus needs room to punch."

_**King Jason takes this round with the EDGE going to his Fist of Ares mace.**_

Now for the mid range weapons, both carried razor sharp swords. King Jason preferred sword was:

_**Damascus Steel Sword, a sword Jason first wielded during the tournament to determine the new king of Mycenae.**_

(Shows Jason slicing into a Minotaur hide with the sword.)

Steel

Length: 3 feet

Weight: 3 pounds

"The Damascus Steel sword is a tough weapon." Jeremy said. "It can slice flesh and stab through anything."

"Alright, we have a side of beef for you to attack. We want a slash and a stab." Amanda said.

Jeremy walked up to the side of beef and got into his battle stance.

"GO!" Amanda screamed.

With a roar, Jeremy swung his sword at the side of beef. When it connected, it left a brutal slash wound in the beef. Jeremy then stabbed the beef, sending the blade straight through the flesh an bone and out the back. After he was done, Dr. Ronald stepped in to check the damage.

"Nice job on both strikes, the first one went about four inches in, so it's gonna be a kill." Dr. Ronald said. "The other one is a one shot kill since you hit in the chest."

"This is impressive, but your hacking at a non moving target." Matthew said. "But the weapon I have, can keep Jason at a distance."

When it came to chopping the enemy to pieces, Kratos had his iconic:

_**Blades of Exile, two short swords hooked on chains for maximum distance and carnage.**_

(Show Kratos decapitating a undead soldier with his blades from five feet away.)

Bronze

Length: 3 feet (Swords)

Weight: 3 pounds

Chains maximum length: 12 feet

"The Blades of Exile were the last version of the blades that Kratos wielded." Matthew said. "They are two swords that can be hooked onto the chains that are seared on Kratos's arms, which mean they can hit from a longer distance or swung above his head to create a 360 buzz saw."

"OK, the test here is your to stab this side of beef." Amanda said. "The next slab of beef is ten feet away, we want you to use the chains on that."

"Lets get to it." Matthew said.

Matthew stood right in front of the first side of beef, getting into his battle stance.

"GO!" Amanda yelled.

With a roar, Matthew stabbed the beef with both of the replica blades. Both blades went straight through the beef and out the back. Matthew then ripped the blades out and swung the blades on the chains at the second side of beef. The blades cut the beef straight in half. Matthew then let the blades fall on the ground and dragged the back to him as Dr. Ronald came in to check the damage.

"This is sick what you did with these blades." Dr. Ronald said in awe. "The first shots were a kill shot, the second also would kill."

"You miss one point doc, these things are just like the cestus if Jason can get in close while he's using the chains, He'll carve Kratos like a turkey." Jeremy said.

"Whatever, the moment Jason gets within twelve feet, Kratos will decapitate him."

So who gets edge in mid range weapon, the Damascus Steel Sword or the Blades of Exile.

"This round goes to the Blades of Exile, not only can you kill with it at close quarters but you can use the chains to kill the opponent at a distance." Jesse explained.

_**Kratos gets the EDGE in mid range with the Blades of Exile.**_

Now both warriors will bring out their long range weapons. For King Jason his long range throwing weapon of choice was:

_**The Spear of Virtue, the weapon that the Temple Guardian of Kythra wielded. **_

(Shows Jason pinning a Tartarus fiend to the wall with a throw of the spear.)

Bronze spear head, wood shaft

Height: 7.5 feet

Weight: 5 pounds

"The Spear of Virtue was given to Jason by Perseus to help him in his quest on Kythra." Jeremy said. "The neat thing is that Athena gave Jason a gift that allowed him to have the spear come back to him in a flash after he threw it."

"OK, we have a gel torso for you to throw that at." Amanda said.

Jeremy stepped up to the firing line, several feet away from the gel torso and got in his throwing stance.

"GO!" Amanda yelled.

Jeremy took a few steps forward and threw the replica spear at the dummy. The spear flew in the air and hit the dummy square in the chest, the spear going into the flesh and out the back. After everything was said and done, Dr. Ronald checked the damage.

"Wow, this was a prefect a shot as you could get, it went straight through the heart, causing swift death." Dr. Ronald explained.

"There are two things I can say. The first is that Kratos wears no armor that protects his chest, so he can't defend against this." Jeremy started. "The second is I can also use the spear as a secondary mid range weapon."

"Well you should have stuck with it as a mid range weapon because I have a true long range weapon." Matthew said.

When it came to long range, Kratos fired in with:

_**The Bow of Apollo, A rapid fire bow that can fire regular arrows or powerful flaming arrows.**_

(Shows Kratos firing the Bow of Apollo at a flock of harpies.)

Bronze bow and wood arrows

Length: 3 feet

Weight: 2 pounds

Firing Modes: Rapid fire regular arrows or single shot powerful flaming arrows.

"The Bow of Apollo was a weapon that Kratos would use to hit long range targets." Matthew said. "He could fire them in rapid secession or fire a single powerful flaming arrow."

"OK, since no one can fire the bow like Kratos, we have this machine to do it for us." Amanda said as she pointed at a cannon like device. "We're gonna see if it can penetrate either the armor or shield Jason had."

The device is put into position about 30 feet away from a gel torso encased in a replica of Jason's Iolcan war armor and Iolcan shield. The cannon will fire ten arrows, eight regular arrows and two flaming arrows.

"OK, here we go." Amanda said with the controls in her hands.

Amanda pressed a button and four regular arrows flew out of the cannon in rapid secession. They hit the bronze curiass but simply bounce off. A stage assistant loaded a single arrow with a rag around it and lit it. After an adjustment to make it more of a powerful shot, Amanda fired it again but the arrow again bounce off of it. The process was redone and four rapid fire arrows bounced off the shield. Amanda then decided not to bother with the flaming arrow.

"The bronze armor and the shield held, so that means Kratos has a big disadvantage." Amanda said to her brother.

"Ya well if I can't hit the heart, I'll go after his head." Matthew retorted

Spear of Virtue or Bow of Apollo, who gets the edge in long range weapons.

"While the bow has the rapid fire and range, the fact that it can't go through the armor or shield of Jason, the edge goes to the spear because Kratos doesn't wear armor on his chest." Jesse said.

_**The Spear of Virtue gives King Jason the EDGE in long range weapons.**_

To finish the test, the team will test two special weapons. Jason came in with a the ultimate weapon for both offense and defense:

_**The Iolcan Shield, a punishing shield similar to that of a Spartan shield.**_

(Shows Jason blocking a sword blow from a blacktounge and hitting the blacktounge with the edge with it, killing him.)

Bronze

Diameter: 4 feet

Weight: 7 pounds

"The shield was a important piece of gear for the ancient Greeks." Jeremy said. "This shield can be used for defense but it can be used as a offensive weapon as well."

"Alright, we have a dummy here with sensors in it, we are going to measure the force of the hit." Amanda said.

Jeremy walks up to dummy with the shield and gets ready to strike it with the edge of it.

"GO!" Amanda yelled.

With a mighty roar, Jeremy hit the dummy as hard as he could with the edge. After that, Amanda took a few moments to let the data compile.

"OK, you inflicted forty five G's on that dummy, which is more than enough to kill." Amanda said.

"Indeed it's a kill, but Kratos knows that since it was Spartans that perfected the art of using shields as weapons." Matthew said. "He had a weapon that will allow Kratos to keep Jason an adults body length away."

The weapon Kratos used to kill the the Olympian gods was:

_**The Blade of Olympus, the sword that ended the Great War between the Gods and the Titans.**_

(Shows Kratos impaling Zeus into the heart of the Titian Gaia, killing her and injuring Zeus.)

Bronze

Length: 6 feet

Weight: 15 pounds

"This is a replica of the Blade of Olympus, as you can see it's about the size of a man and can kill anything in its away." Matthew said, holding the gigantic sword. "This is the sword that ended the Great War and killed Gaia when Kratos stabbed her in the heart."

"OK Matt, we have a gel torso with a bronze curiass on. Lets see if you can penetrate the armor." Amanda said.

Matthew walked up behind the armor clad dummy and readied the replica sword.

"GO!" Amanda yelled

With a mighty roar, Matthew thrust the blade straight through armor, the gel, and out the front. This got the host to yell in excitement. To finish up, Matthew the lifted up and the gel torso was cut in half from the stomach up.

"FATALITY!" Jesse yelled in excitement.

"That's right Jess, that guy is dead." Dr. Ronald said in awe. "You don't need a medical degree to figure that out."

"While that's a great display of mindless violence, this shield will protect me." Jeremy said

"Whatever, if I can go through your armor, I can go through that shield." Matthew said.

Iolcan Shield or Blade of Olympus, who gets the edge.

"This goes to the Blade of Olympus hands down." Jesse said with a smile. "While the Shield has the versatility, the sheer killing power and armor penetration gives it the edge."

_**Kratos takes the last EDGE for the Blade of Olympus.**_

With testing complete, we are one step closer to see who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In short range weapons, the Fist of Ares damage in close range proved better than the Nemean Cestus.

_**EDGE: King Jason**_

In mid range weapon, the reach of the chained Blades of Exile proved more deadly than the Damascus Steel sword.

_**EDGE: Kratos**_

In long range, the killing power of the Spear of Virtue defeated the Bow of Apollo.

_**EDGE: King Jason**_

And in special weapons, the Blade of Olympus killing power outdid the Iolcan Shield.

_**EDGE: Kratos**_

The simulator is set to simulate the battle 5000 times. This one on one battle will be fought in the only place both men has been: the hellish realm of Tartarus.

Jesse hits the enter button to start the battle.

The Battle:

In the hellish realm of Tartarus, the King of Iolcos, Jason was in search for the Golden Fleece. He had gotten separated from his Argonauts and was alone. He had the Spear of Virtue in his right hand and his Iolcan shield in the other, carefully making his way towards the temple of Hecate. When Jason neared a rocky area, he noticed a man come into view on top of it. The man had pure white skin with a red tattoo that went from his eye down to his lower body. Jason looked at the man with suspicion. Kratos also saw Jason and thought him a agent of Zeus and pulled out the Bow of Apollo.

In rapid secession, Kratos fired four arrows at Jason. With lighting reflexes, Jason held up his shield and the arrows bounced off the shield. Kratos then charged up the bow for a powerful flaming shot. He released it and Jason again blocked it with his shield. Jason decided to join the fight and hurled the spear at him. It whistled in the air but Kratos sidestepped it. However the spear caught the bow and it flew out of Kratos's hands. Kratos, now angered, leaped off the rocky area to the ground. He then looked up to see that some Jason had got his spear back. Jason threw it again but Kratos snatched it in mid air. Kratos then snapped the spear in half and threw it down.

Jason unsheathed his Damascus Steel Sword and charged Kratos. With a burning rage, Kratos unsheathed his Blades of Exile and let the left chain blade fly in a overhead strike. Jason was almost caught off guard as he backed stepped the first blade. Kratos then let the right blade go, Jason however manage to get his shield up and block the blow. The Blades of Exile came back to Kratos as he moved forward, closer to Jason. When he was close in, Kratos and Jason clashed with their swords. Jason tried to decapitate Kratos with a slash but Kratos managed to duck. Kratos retaliate with a stab to the face but Jason back step out of its way.

When it seemed that the sword fight was at a stalemate, Kratos used a hard swing with his right blade to disarm Jason of his sword. With practiced quickness, Jason pulls out the Fist of Ares, a mace with a flaming top to it. When Kratos charged, Jason swung his mace and hit one of the blades. As the blade flew away from Kratos, he threw the other blade to the side and unleashed the Nemean Cestus. Kratos tries to strike Jason with a strike with the right cestus but Jason sidesteps and hits Kratos in the shoulder with the mace. Kratos grunts in pain and turns around and punches Jason in the chest with the left cestus.

The blow made Jason stumble and dropped his mace and only had his shield. Kratos saw this and put his cestus away and unleashed the Blade of Olympus. Jason started to back up when Kratos swung the huge blade, but Kratos managed to dodge the attack and counter with a shield strike to Kratos's chest. The blow made Kratos stumble a bit, then he tried another overhead strike with the blade. When Jason lifted his shield, Kratos changed the direction of blade and went low. The blade cut both of Jason's legs off. Jason screamed in pain as he hit the ground, his legs bleeding profusely. Kratos then stood over top of Jason and then stabbed him in the chest and twisted the blade. Jason simply struggled a bit and then died. With his victory secured, Kratos pulled the blade, raised it into the air and roared in victory.

_**OVERALL WINNER: KRATOS**_

"When I ran the simulation, Kratos won 3112 times to King Jason's 1888 times." Jesse said.

Except for the Bow of Apollo, the rest of Kratos weapon were overwhelmingly lethal.

King Jason Weapons Effectiveness:

Fist of Ares Mace- 46%

Damascus Steel Sword- 41%

Spear of Virtue- 53%

Iolcos Shield- 12%

Kratos Weapons Effectiveness:

Nemean Cestus- 54%

Blades of Exile- 59%

Bow of Apollo- 47%

Blade of Olympus- 88%

"I'm not surprised that Kratos won, he has nothing to lose." Amanda said. "And when you have nothing to lose, you can kill anything in your way without remorse."

"Kratos is the definition of the Deadliest Warrior like I said, and now I have the proof." Matthew said with a grin.

(The last scene show Kratos still roaring in victory.)

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, watch as both sides of the law go head to head as:

(Shows a man in a black SWAT uniform with a matching helmet. He points a sub-machine gun at the screen)

_**The Special Response Team, Harvardville's elite SWAT team who deal with their most dangerous missions.**_

(Shows a SRT member gunning down a insane suspect with a three round burst from his sub-machine gun.)

vs.

(Shows a African American man with a green hoodie and blue jeans on. He points a compact assault rifle at the screen.)

_**The Grove Street Families, Los Santos's oldest and most powerful gang who will do anything to keep their power.**_

(Shows a GSF member kill a rival gang member with a shot to the head with his assault rifle.)

Will the SRT finally take down Grove Street were others had fail or will Grove Street stand up to the law and win?

Stay Tuned!__

_**I DO NOT OWN THE GOD OF WAR SERIES, RISE OF THE ARGONAUTS OR DEADLIEST WARRIOR**_


	18. SRT vs Grove Street Families

_**A/N: the warriors in this fight is fighting in the present day.**_

(Shows the three Deadliest Fictional Warrior standing around a table, discussing the match up.)

"OK, we have a first for our show." Matthew said. "We have a para military police force taking on a well equipped street gang."

"Ya, the Special Response Team is Harvardville's equivalent to a SWAT team." Dr. Ronald said. "Their biggest moment was when one of their operators help contain a outbreak of the T-Virus."

"But the guys their taking on, the Grove Street Families are no slouches either." Jesse said. "These guys went from a powerful gang to nearly being wiped out to rising again to power. They still rule over Los Santos to this day."

"This is gonna be a great match up, Law vs Crime." Matthew said with a grin.

(Shows a man in a black SWAT uniform with a matching helmet. He points a sub-machine gun at the screen)

_**The Special Response Team, Harvardville's elite SWAT team who deal with their most dangerous missions.**_  
(Shows a SRT member gunning down a insane suspect with a three round burst from his sub-machine gun.)

vs.

(Shows a African American man with a green hoodie and blue jeans on. He points a compact assault rifle at the screen.)

_**The Grove Street Families, Los Santos's oldest and most powerful gang who will do anything to keep their power.**_  
(Shows a GSF member kill a rival gang member with a shot to the head with his assault rifle.)

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!

To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as Biomedical Scientists Matthew Roth applies 21th century technology to unlock new data on some of moives, video game, and comics greatest weapons. ER doctor Dr. Ronald Mack will assets the damage made by these dangerous weapons of war. And Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in the battle simulation that will determine the winner. Two of media's greatest warriors will be put into the battlefield. History will be written. But only one will be crowned:

_**DEADLIEST FICTIOAL WARRIOR**_

Welcome to the fight club, where we've brought together scientists, doctors, computer experts, and weapons experts. All to simulate a squad on squad fire fight against opposite sides of the law.

First up is the Special Response Team, the elite special forces of the Harvardville Police Department.

S.R.T. Stats:

Appearing from: Resident Evil: Degeneration  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 190lbs  
Home territory: Harvardville, Maryland

But their opponents are a deadly street gang from the west coast.

The Grove Street Families, Los Santos killer gangsters, who own the the streets.

G.S.F. Stats:

Appearing from: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas  
Height: 6'1  
Weight: 200lbs  
Home territory: Los Santos, San Andreas

(Shows a woman wearing the S.R.T standard uniform with black boots. She has light brown hair and blue eyes. She takes a carbine and points it at a foam torso.)

Angela Miller is a current member of the S.R.T, she knows first hand what the S.R.T is capable of.

"The S.R.T face the full gambit of criminals, from gang members to the undead." Angela said sternly. "Grove Street is gonna learn a lesson."

_The S.R.T. is the SWAT division in Harvardville, formed in the early 2000's, They are charged with executing missions that the normal H.P.D. officers can't preform. Their most known mission is when Angela and Greg Glen help U.S. agent Leon S. Kennedy during the Harvardville Airport outbreak. Despite the death of Glen, Angela was instrumental in stopping the man responsible for the who event._

"This will not be close, Grove street is gonna down." Angela said.

But the expert for the Families believes the S.R.T. has overestimated them.

(Shows a African American man wearing a green t-shirt, black jeans and tan boots. He has a black buzz cut and goatee and has brown eyes. He takes a big pistol from a table and points it at the camera.)

Representing the Families is Carl "CJ" Johnson, a former leader of the Families who was instrumental in regaining and maintaining the power of the Families.

"These S.R.T. guys are nothing." CJ said with a grin. "If we can beat back against any gang and the best the LSPD have, what chance do these fools think they can do."

_The Grove Street Families were formed sometime during the 1970's. Once the most powerful gang in Los Santos, their power dwindled in the 1980's because they wouldn't sell hard drugs. In 1992, the gang was nearly destroyed by their rivals, the Balla's, who had support from corrupt cops and two traitorous members of Grove street. CJ managed to survive and at the end of 1992, Grove Street once again ruled Los Santos._

"Its time to show why the Grove is the baddest gang in the U.S." CJ said.

But how would a five man Grove Street posse fair against a five man S.R.T. fireteam.

"My vote goes to the S.R.T. they are a highly equip SWAT team, they bring in the better weapons." Dr. Ronald.

"This is a Grove Street victory, they aren't afraid to kill anyone in their way." Jesse said.

Both warriors come in with a killer arsenal of weapons.

S.R.T. weapons:  
H&K USP Compact Tactical pistol  
Remington 11-87 shotgun  
SR-556 rifle  
Flashbangs

G.S.F. weapons:  
Desert Eagle Mark XIX Pistol  
Winchester Model 1300  
Zastava M92 Carbine  
Tear Gas Grenades

When it came to close range firefights, both warriors came in with high caliber pistols, the S.R.T.'s pistol of choice is the:

_**H&K USP Compact Tactical, a .45 caliber pistol that features the best in the Compact and Tactical series of USP pistols.**_  
(Shows a S.R.T. member killing a gang member with three shots from HK pistol.)

Semi Automatic  
Length: 7 inches  
Weight: 1 pound  
Cartridge: .45 ACP  
Clip Size: 8 rounds

"The Compact Tactical is a great gun to shoot." Angela said. "It fires 8 rounds of .45 ACP rounds and is very light."

"OK, we have a interesting test for you." Matthew said. "We have 4 doors here, behind these doors are gonna two types of targets, one will be a target representing a Grove Street member. And the other will be a innocent, avoid them." Matthew said.

"Alright, I'm ready." Angela said

After Angela loaded her weapon, she stood at the starting line ready.

"GO!" Matthew yelled

Angela ran towards the first door and kicked the door. She was met with a target of a GSF member holding a pistol and Angela fired two rounds into the chest of the target. She moved the second and kicked the door open. She was met with a target of a innocent woman and Angela simply moved around her and kicked the next door open. Another GSF member and Angela fired two more rounds into the targets chest area. Angela the came up to the last door and kicked it open. Angela fired last four rounds at the GSF target in the chest area. After this, Angela holstered her weapon and walked back to the group.

"Well from what I can see, every enemy has taken bullets in the chest area, which would mean that their all dead." Dr. Ronald said.

"That's means you have three kills and the innocent not harmed, and your time was about 22 seconds." Matthew said.

"That's a good show, but the gun I'm bringing in will put you SRT guys down with one bullet." CJ said.

"Oh ya, and what gun would that be." Angela said with skepticism.

The Grove street Families came in with the most powerful semi auto pistol ever made:

_**The Desert Eagle Mark XIX , the biggest, baddest pistol that can floor anybody with one round.**_  
(Shows a GSF member killing a rival gang member with a round to the shot with the Desert Eagle.)

Semi Automatic  
Length: 10 inches  
Weight: 4 pounds  
Cartridge: .50 Action Express  
Clip Size: 7 rounds

"The Desert Eagle is the a gun you don't want to be at the business end of." CJ said. "It fires seven rounds of the .50 action express rounds that will floor anything."

"OK we have the same test, kill three SRT members and leave the innocent person alive." Matthew said. "Are you ready."

"Damn right I'm ready." CJ said as he loaded his weapon and got ready by the starting line.

"GO!" Matthew yelled.

CJ kicked down the first door and was met with a SRT member holding a pistol. He fired one round into the chest area. The target flew a few feet due the power of round. The expert also noted that gun had massive recoil, throwing CJ's arms up. After recovering, CJ moved to next door and kicked it open. He was met with a target of a innocent woman. CJ simply pushed the target down and made his way to the next door and kicked it open. CJ was met with another SRT target. CJ gave it the same treatment as the first target. After he recovered from the recoil, CJ kicked the last door open and fired into the the chest. After that CJ put the safety on and walked up to the group.

"All right you did the same job as Angela with less bullets." Matthew said. "You have stopping power but I did notice the massive recoil on that weapon."

"The recoil is a minor issue, but anything I hit is dead." CJ said.

"Ya you count on that because if you miss, you'll be open to a chest full of lead." Angela retorted.

Compact Tactical or Desert Eagle, who gives their warrior the edge in close range pistols.

"This goes to the Compact Tactical, while the Desert Eagle has the stopping power, its massive recoil prevents it from a follow up shot." Jesse said.

_**The SRT score the early EDGE for their Compact Tactical pistol.**_

Now its time to test each warriors powerful mid range shotguns, for the SRT, their shotgun of choice is the:

_**Remington 11-87 shotgun, a semi automatic cannon.**_  
(Shows a SRT member killing a armed drug dealer with a blast to the chest with the shotgun.)

Semi-Automatic  
Length: 34 inches  
Weight: 8 pounds  
Cartridge: 12 gauge  
Clip Size: 8 rounds

"The 11-87 is the weapon of choice for any point man." Angela said. "Once we breach a door, the first man who gets in our way, gets a twelve gauge round in the chest."

"And breaching a door is the test we going to do." Matthew said. "Your gonna breach the door and shoot the dummies that we have set up."

"Lets do this." Angela said.

Angela then walked up to the mock building and waited by the door.

"GO!" Matthew yelled

Angela pointed the shotgun at the doors hinges and fired two rounds at them. This caused the door to fall over and Angela entered the room. Angela put two rounds into the first dummy, the first round hit the dummy in the chest, the second hit the dummy in the neck. Angela quickly switched targets and shot the last dummy in the head, blowing it off. After this, the group walked in the kill house and Dr. Ronald came in to check the damage.

"Well, as far as I can see, none of these guys made it." Dr. Ronald said. "First guy took a heart shot and a neck shot, the second, he missing his head."

"So you think you can do the same thing here, CJ?" Jesse question.

"You damn right I can." CJ answered.

When it came to mid range fire power, Grove Street came in with the:

_**Remington 1300 shotgun, 6 pounds of mind blowing death.**_  
(Shows a Grove Street member shooting a snitch in the chest with the Winchester shotgun, killing him instantly.)

Pump Action  
Length: 40 inches  
Weight: 6 pounds  
Cartridge: 12 gauge  
Clip Size: 7 rounds

"The Winchester 1300 is a nice gun to have, you point this sucker and clear out anything in your path with a pull of the trigger." CJ said.

"OK we have the same test that Angela did, so lets start the test."

CJ walked up to the mock building and got ready by the door.

"GO!" Matthew yelled.

CJ kicked the door open and walked inside the kill house. CJ then fired his shotgun at the first dummy's head, blowing its brains out. He then switched to the next dummy as he pump a new round in the gun and fired at the next target. The second dummy got the same treatment as the first and its head was blown off. After this the group walked in and Dr. Ronald check the damage.

"There's no reason for me to even put my gloves on." Dr. Ronald said. "Each one of these dummies was a one shot kill."

"Ya, because this is a pump gun, we tend to try to any make each shot count." CJ said.

"Well what I see is that even if you take out one of us, the man with the 11-87 is gonna take you out and then the next man before you even have the chance to pump that gun." Angela retorted.

Remington 11-87 or the Winchester 1300, who take the edge in mid range weapons.

"Both shotguns are lethal but the Remington can fire more rounds faster then the Winchester can." Jesse said.

_**In mid range weapons, the SRT takes the EDGE for the Remington 11-87 shotgun.**_

Now our warriors take aim at each other with their long range assault rifles, and the SRT comes in with the:

_**Ruger SR-556, A new and deadly variant of the AR-15.**_  
(Shows a SRT operator firing at the direction of gang member who are firing on him.)

Semi and Fully Automatic  
Length: 36 inches  
Weight: 7 pounds  
Cartridge: 5.56x45mm  
Clip Size: 30 rounds

"This is the latest weapon in our arsenal." Angela said. "It fires a 5.56 round and is deadly accurate."

"OK, what we have for you is a kill house with four dummies in there, we want you to kill all of them only using one clip and on semi-auto." Matthew said.

"You got it." Angela said.

Angela loaded the SR-556 with a 30 round clip and waited beside a window.

"GO!" Matthew yelled.

Angela looked in the window to see a dummy. She raised her rifle and fired five rounds into the dummy's chest. She stepped through the window and made her way to the door. As she kicked the door open, she saw another dummy, she put ten rounds into its chest. She approached the last room and kicked the door open, she saw two dummies, one had its back to her and the other was facing her. Angela put five round into the chest of the dummy facing her and when the next had turned to face her, she unloaded the rest of her ammo into it's chest. She called clear and put her gun on safe. Dr. Ronald made sweep of the building to check damage and came back to the group.

"From what I can see, she killed all of her targets, she also used all of her ammo to do it." Dr. Ronald said.

"Well it's impressive, that can deliver better stopping power." CJ said.

"What black market piece of junk would that be?" Angela asked.

When it came to long range firefights, Grove Street use the:

_**Zastava M92 Carbine, the deadly Serbenian verison of the AKS-74U.**_  
(Shows a Grove Street member firing at a group of rival gang members during a drive-by with the M92.)

Semi and Fully Automatic  
Length: 31 inches  
Weight: 7 pounds  
Cartridge: 7.62x39mm  
Clip Size: 30 rounds

"The M92 is a great gun. It short and can fire the more powerful 7.62mm round." CJ said.

"OK, we have the same test set up for you, are you up to it." Matthew said.

"Hell ya!" CJ said in excitement.

CJ walked up to the window and loaded a 30 round clip and waited for Matthew.

"GO!" Matthew yelled.

With his rifle at the ready, CJ looked in the window to see the dummy. He rose his M92 and fired two shots into the dummy's chest. He stepped through the window, walked to the door and kicked it open. As he stepped into the room, CJ saw the dummy and fired two more rounds into the dummy's chest. CJ then walked to the last door and kicked it open. As he made his way in, the dummies were in the same position as Angela's run. CJ fired at the closes on first, putting two more rounds into it. He switched targets and fired two more round into the last dummy before it turned around. CJ called clear and the group walked into the killhouse to check the damage.

"Well you delivered instant kills to all the targets but you did it with only eight rounds." Dr. Ronald said.

"Well I'd say thats too few rounds, you need to make sure he's dead by putting at least five or six rounds." Angela said.

"You know Angela, even if Grove Street isn't some military organization, we know that we only need two shots with this to kill a person." CJ said. "And while you wasted all your rounds have been wasted, we still have twenty two rounds to kill anybody left."

SR-556 or M92, which long range weapon gives their warrior the edge?

"The SR-556 is a solid weapon, but the M92 is a like any of it cousins." Jesse said. "The AK frame has killed millions of people and it gives Grove Street the edge."

_**Grove Street get on the board as they take the EDGE for the M92 Carbine.**_

To finish the test, both warriors will bring in their special non lethal weapons. The SRT come in with their standard issue:

_**Flashbangs, hand thrown grenades that produce intesne flash of light and a ear piercing bang**_  
(Shows a SRT member throw a flashbang into a room full of criminals.)

"The Flashbangs is something we use when saving hostages, just throw them and in five seconds, they blind the preps and we go in." Angela said.

"OK, since this is a non lethal, we can use this on a living target."

The next scene shows a man dressed up like a ninja walking into the fight club.

"This is Yoshi, you might know him from Deadliest Hero/Villian, he just quit from that job and we have hired him to help us." Matthew said to the group.

Matthew tells Yoshi to stand into a enclosed space as Angela readies her flashbang.

"OK, we want to throw the flashbang in there and we see if he is incapacitated." Matthew said.

"Wait, does he know whats gonna to happen?" Angela asked.

"Don't worry about that, he's getting paid for this." Jesse answered

Angela simply shurgged and pulled the pin on the flashbang. She opened the door and tossed the flashbang in and the ninja's eyes went wide as he relized he was fooled. The flashbang detonated, a flash of light and thunderous bang overwhelmed the ninja's senses and he colapased on the ground houlding his ears and flashed blind.

"From what I can see, once this detonates, it will take down anyody instanly." Dr. Ronald said.

"Thats nice, but I got something that will make it difficult to see and disrupt your beathing." CJ said.

In the rare cases the Grove Street need to use non lethal force, they used:

_**Tear Gas Grenades, Grenades that use burning gas to blind and confuse enemies.**_  
(Shows a Grove Street member throwing a Tear Gas Grenade into a house that they plan on burglerizing.)

"These are tear gas grenades, we use this like when we needed to get into a place we know where people in it and we blind and choke them with this." CJ said.

"OK, we still have Yoshi in there, so lets use this thing." Matthew said.

CJ walks up to door and pulls out the pin on the grenade.

"EAT THIS LITTLE NINJA FOOL!" CJ yelled as he tossed the grenade.

The tear gas filled the room and the ninja was choking and his eyes were burning. When he found the door, he kicked it a few times before he manged to bust it down. The group walked up to him to check on him.

"As you can see, the tear gas burns your eyes and he's choking on the gas as well." Dr. Ronald said.

Befor Dr. Ronald could speak any father, Yoshi tried to do a spining roundhouse kick to him. The doctor was quick enough to dodge him but Matthew took a foot to the jaw, knocking him out instantly. His body hit the ground as everyone else watched Yoshi the Ninja run out of the fight club.

Flashbangs or Tear Gas Grenades, which non lethal special weapon gives their warrior the edge.

"This edge goes to the Flashbang, the tear gas still allows the person to fight back." Jesse said. "The Flashbang incapacitate the victim along enough for the SRT to kill the Grove Street member."

_**The SRT takes the final EDGE with the Flashbang grenade.**_

With testing complete, we are one step closer to see who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In Short Range weapons, The SRT's Compact Tactical manageable recoil and better clip size beat out the GSF's Desert Eagal._**  
EDGE: SRT**_

In Mid Range weapons, The SRT's Remington 11-87 semi-auto fring proved better than the GSF's pump action Remington 1300._**  
EDGE: SRT**_

In Long Range weapons, The GSF's M92 better stopping power beat out the SRT's SR-556_**  
EGGE: GROVE STREET**_

And in Special Weapons, The SRT's Flashbangs instant take down power dominated the GSF's Tear Gas grenade._**  
EDGE: SRT**_

The simulator is set to simulate the battle 5000 times. It will be a squad on squad battle: A five man SRT fireteam vs a five man Grove Street posse.

Jesse hits the enter button to start the battle.

The Battle:

A SRT van pulls to the side of the road, just a few yards away from a caul-de-sac. Out the back of the van comes out five SRT operators, all armed with weapons. The leader looks into a scope to look at his destination. Looking at a house, he spots two African American men armed with weapons talking on the porch. Three more men were in the house, two men playing cards and the other checking his weapon. The SRT comfirms the target house and commands his men to follow him.

_**SRT: 5**_

_**GSF: 5**_

The SRT fireteam made thier way forward carefully as the two men on the porch enter the house. The leader of the posse then asked the others to come outside to prepare for the barbeque. Four of them walked out while the fifth cleaned up. After a minute, the front door was busted down. Befoe the GS member yelled a warning to the others, a Flashbang was thrown into the room and detonated. The man was blinded and deaf as he fired a round from his Desert Eagle blindly. The first SRT member armed with a 11-87 shotgun came in and fiired. The round hit th GS member in the chest and he flew a few feet, hit the ground dead.

_**SRT: 5**_

_**GSF: 4**_

The team leader noticed the back door open and order his team to go out the back. This was a bad idea, as the other GS members who had heard their comrade get blown away are waiting for them. As the pointman with the shotgun came out of the door, a GS member fired his Remington 1300, taking the SRT's pointman head off.

_**SRT: 4**_

_**GSF: 4**_

As they watched their headless team mate hit the ground, the SRT took cover. As they made it to cover, the other three GS members opened fire with their weapons. The shotgun weilding GS member fired into the window but hit nothing, when he tried to fire another shot, his weapon clicked empty. The SRT member popped up and fired two rounds from his compact tatical in the gang members chest. The GS member hit the ground, killed instantly.

_**SRT: 4**_

_**GSF: 3**_

The last three GS members decided to leave, as they made their way out of the fenced in areas door, The SRT came out of the house. One GS member aimed his M92 and fired on their position. While most of them hit the ground, one member was hit several times in the neck an chest. The man hit the wall and slumped down dead.

_**SRT: 3**_

_**GSF: 3**_

When the remaining SRT operators came out of cover the GS members were making their way out of the backyard. The SRT chased after them and when they made their way out, the GS members fired on them. The two teams exchanged fire with each other. When the GS member with the M92 gun clicked dry and tried to reload. The SRT member with the SR-556 leaned out of cover and fired a burst at the GS member. The 5.56mm rounds hit the GS member in the chest and he hit the ground dead.

_**SRT: 3**_

_**GSF: 2**_

The SRT member with the SR-556 continued to fired on the remaining two GS members. When the gun clicked empty, the GS leader toke his Desert Eagle and fired, hitting him in the head. The man flew a few away dead. Another SRT tried to fire his Compact Tactical but he was hit in the chest with a fifty caliber bullet to the heart. As he fell dead, the SRT leader popped out of cover and fried three rounds into the GS member chest, he hit the ground dead.

_**SRT: 1**_

_**GSF: 1**_

The leader of the GS posse retreated into another house while the SRT member gave chase. The GS leader entered the house and fired a round from his Desert Eagle to make the SRT member to take cover. When the SRT member finally made it to the house and didn't find the GS leader. As he made his way towards the living room. A gremade then rolled into the room and a gas quickly filled the room. With his eyes burning and choking on the fumes, the SRT member tried to get to the front door. As he put his hand on the the door handle, he felt the metal of a gun on the back of his neck.

The GS leader had a bandana and and sunglass on to protect him form the tear gas. The GS leaderd pulled the trigger and the bullet entered his neck, severed his spinal cord and came out the front of his neck. He then dropped to the ground dead.

_**SRT: 0**_

_**GSF: 1**_

The GS member made his way out of the building and looked at the house and yelled:

"THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSIN WITH GROVE STREET FOOL!"

_**OVERALL WINNER: GROVE STREET**_ **_FAMILIES_**

"This was the closest match up he had since the start of the new 5000 system started, Grove Street won 2,504 wins to the SRT's 2,496 wins." Jesse said

It was Grove Street more powerful M92 that gave them the advantage to capture victory.

Weapon Effectiveness

S.R.T. weapons:  
H&K USP Compact Tactical pistol- 52%  
Remington 11-87 shotgun- 55%  
SR-556 rifle- 42%  
Flashbangs- 53%

G.S.F. weapons:  
Desert Eagle Mark XIX Pistol- 48%  
Winchester Model 1300- 45%  
Zastava M92 Carbine- 58%  
Tear Gas Grenades- 47%

"This was really to close to call, but it came down to it, the Grove Street Families came out victorious in the end." Jesse said.

"Man I knew we had this in the bag." CJ said with a smile. "And now we can call ourselves the Deadliest Warrior."

(The last scence shows the Grove Street leader roaring in victory.)

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, watch as two evil organizations duel to the death as:

(Shows a Caucasian man wearing mis matched clothes on with a black dragon symbol on it. He holds up a ligh tmachine gun to the screen)

_**The Black Dragon Clan, deadly gun runners who was willing to sell out their own realm for money and inmutity.**_

(Shows a Black Dragon member killing a member of the Earthrealm Special Forces with a full auto assault with a light machin gun.)

vs.

(Shows a man in a blue uniform with black boots and gloves. He also has a crimson red cobra head symbol on his chest. He too hold up a light machine gun at the screen.)

_**Cobra, the fanatical organization who are hell bent to rule the world.**_

(Shows a Cobra Trooper kill a member of GI Joe with a blast from his light machine gun.)

Which one of these ruthless organizations will stand tall or dead on the ground, Stay tune!

_**I do not own Resident Evil: Degeneration**__**, GTA: San Andreas, Deadliest Warrior and Yoshi the Ninja (Thanks WildmanWalker for letting me use him.)**_


	19. Black Dragon Clan vs Cobra

(Shows the three Deadliest Fictional Warrior standing around a table, discussing the match up.)

"OK guys, we have a great match up today," Matthew said. "Two evil organizations will duke it out."

"Yep, the Black Dragon is a organization that simply want to cause chaos," Dr. Ronald said. "They way they fund this is by doing such things as arms and drug dealing and freelance assassination."

"But don't forget Cobra, these guys want to rule the world and they will do anything to do it," Jesse said.

"And today we'll find out who will be the Deadliest Warrior," Matthew finished.

(Shows a Caucasian man wearing mis matched clothes on with a black dragon symbol on it. He holds up a ligh tmachine gun to the screen)

_**The Black Dragon Clan, deadly gun runners who was willing to sell out their own realm for money and inmutity.**_  
(Shows a Black Dragon member killing a member of the Earthrealm Special Forces with a full auto assault with a light machin gun.)

vs.

(Shows a man in a blue uniform with black boots and gloves. He also has a crimson red cobra head symbol on his chest. He too hold up a light machine gun at the screen.)

_**Cobra, the fanatical organization who are hell bent to rule the world.**_  
(Shows a Cobra Trooper kill a member of GI Joe with a blast from his light machine gun.)

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!

To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as Biomedical Scientists Matthew Roth applies 21th century technology to unlock new data on some of movies, video game, and comics greatest weapons. ER doctor Dr. Ronald Mack will assets the damage made by these dangerous weapons of war. And Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in the battle simulation that will determine the winner. Two of media's greatest warriors will be put into the battlefield. History will be written. But only one will be crowned:

_**DEADLIEST FICTIOAL WARRIOR**_

Welcome to the fight club, where we set up a high tech battle zone. We assembled a team of scientists, doctors, computer experts and combat veterns. All to simulate a sqaud on squad death match against two evil organizations from very different worlds.

First up, The Back Dragon Clan, The evil clan of cut thoarts who will do anything to help make money and survive.

Black Dragon Clan stats:

Appearing From: Mortal Kombat Series  
Founded: Unknown  
Base of Operations: Unknown  
Current Leader: Kano

But Black Dragons opponents are the deadly enemy of GI Joe,

Cobra, the terrorist organization who will do anything to control the world and kill anyone standing in their way.

Cobra Stats:

Appearing From: GI Joe expanded universe.  
Founded: Unknown  
Base of Operations: Cobra Island  
Current Leader: Cobra Commander

(Shows a Caucasian woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wearing a dark green military outfit with black high heel boots. She takes a pistol and aims screen.)

Sharing her knowlege of the Black Dragon is Lt. Sonya Blade, A member of Earthrealm Special Forces, she has been on the hunt for the Black Dragon. She is an expert on their weapons and tatics.

"The Black Dragon are ruthless. From what I hear, Cobra always underestimates its opponents, this is what the Black Dragon wants so when they strike, you don't know what hit you," Sonya said.

_The Black Dragon were orginally a part of a large clan known as the Red Dragon. A faction of the Red Dragon disliked the strict code of honor and broke away. The Black Dragon has been involved in many criminal activites including arms and drug dealing to terroist attacks. Since then they have been pursued by the Special Forces of Earthrealm._

"I know that somehow the Black Dragon will snake their way to a win," Sonya said.

But our Cobra expert belives that the Black Dragon are way out of their leauge.

(Shows a Caucasian man with black hair and blue eyes. He is a black beret, shirt, pants, boots, and fingerless gloves. He checks a light machine gun to see if it works.)

Repersenting Cobra is Dashiell R. Faireborne aka Flint, a veteran member of GI Joe, he knows that weapons and tactics of Cobra intimately.

"Cobra will wipe these wannabe's out," Flint said. "These Black Dragon are the type of group that Cobra send out when they don't wanna deal with."

_The origins of Cobra is a complete mystery. All that is known that it was start by a masked man calling himself Cobra Commander. With bases all over the world and front company's that feed them money, they are responsible for terrorist acts all over the world. The only thing that stops them is the military organization GI Joe._

"The Black Dragon are gonna to learn a lesson on how to be truly evil," Flint said deadpan

But how would a five Cobra troopers fair against five Black Dragon members.

"This goes to Cobra, they have better guns and bring in true military tactics with them," Dr. Ronald said.

"The Black Dragon are pretty dangerous, they beat back the Special Forces time and time again," Jesse said. "Cobra at the end always get beat back by GI Joe."

Both groups come in with their favorite weapons of war:

Black Dragon Weapons:

Kukri knife  
CZ 75 pistol  
HK21E Light Machine Gun  
M72 LAW Rocket launcher

Cobra Weapons:

Bowie Knife  
PP-2000 Sub Machine Gun  
M60E4 Light Machine Gun  
RPG-29 Vampir

When it came to close quarters combat, both warriors came armed with deadly blades. The Black Dragon members most common bladed weapon was:

_**The Kukri, the deadly blade made legendary by the Gurkhas.**_  
(Shows a Black Dragon member slit the throat of a Special Forces member.)

Steel  
16-18 inches  
1-2 pounds

"The Kukri is a dangerous weapon, it can cut flesh with its sharp blade," Sonya said. "I know some guys who can't serve because the got their hands cut off with this weapon."

"OK here is the test. You'll be behind this door and when we tell you to go, kick down the door and stab this 100 pound pig," Matthew said. "After you stab this, another pig will come down on a zip line, take your best shot at it."

"You got it," Sonya said.

As the group settled at the safe area, Sonya stood behind the door ready for her signal.

"GO!" Matthew yelled.

With a mighty boot and war scream, Sonya kicked the door down and came towards the pig with the Kukri raised. She the took a huge swing at the pig and tore a huge hunk out of it. She quickly took another swipe at the pig and took another chunk out of it. She then waited for the pig on the zip line to come at her. When it got into striking distance, she took a swing and landed a perfect throat shot. Sonya took one last swing, putting the blade into the pigs skull. After that, Sonya backed down and allowed Dr. Ronald to check her work.

"Well from what I can see, The first one is probably a delayed kill," Dr. Ronald said. "The other one, you cut his throat, so he's dead in a few seconds."

"All I see is her taking to much energy trying to kill some one," Flint said in sarcasm.

"Oh and I like to see what weapon you can bring that can match this," Sonya retorted

"I will and it won't take a whole lot of energy to do it," Flint said in return.

Cobra's go to blade for close encounters is:

_**The Bowie Knife, A blade that made it's first appearance in 1830.**_  
(Shows a Cobra Trooper stabbing a GI Joe member in the neck with the Bowie knife.)

Steel  
12 inches  
1 pound

"This is a American classic, you can slash or stab anybody and it's gonna hurt," Flint said.

"Alright, we have the same test as Sonya, so lets test that weapon," Matthew said.

The group goes to the safe area while Flint walks behind the door and waits.

"GO!" Matthew said.

Flint boots the door and lunges at the pig, stabbing it about three times. Flint the adjusts himself and waits for the pig on the zip line. When the pig was in stabbing distance, Flint gave a shallow cut wound and then stabbed it two more times before stopping his attack. Dr. Ronald stepped in to check the damage.

"Well, the first one is a instant kill," Dr. Ronald said. "The second one the first wound cut the skin and got into the muscle a bit but it's not a kill, the stabs did kill him."

"Well I know if he didn't kill that second one, that Black Dragon member would have taken your head off," Sonya said.

"Whatever, the first wound would have weakened your sissy Black Dragon member enough to let the Cobra trooper to finish him off," Flint said indifferently.

Kukri or Bowie Knife, who has the more lethal short range weapon.

"This is a tough one, but the Kukri has anywhere from 4-6 inches longer blade and that gives the Black Dragon the edge," Jesse said

_**The Black Dragon score the first EDGE for the Kukri.**_

Now our warriors go to their sub machine guns and automatic pistols. The Black Dragon bring in the:

_**CZ75 Automatic pistol, a Czech made pistol that fires rounds at lethal ranges.**_  
(Shows a Black Dragon member killing a female Special Forces member with a bull auto burst to the face with the pistol.)

Automatic  
Length: 8 inches  
Weight: 2 pounds  
Cartridge: 9x19mm  
Clip Size: 20 rounds

"The CZ Auto is something that us Special Forces hate." Sonya said "One moment you think you got a unarmed clan member, then they reach in coat or slip it out of their belt, and you have a chest full of 9mm bullets."

"OK, we have a gel torso here," Matthew said. "We want you to put a full clip into it."

"I can do that," Sonya said.

The group got into the safe spot, Sonya loaded a twenty round clip into the pistol and aimed it at the dummy.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

Sonya pulled the trigger and the gun roared to life. The bullets hit the chest and the guns recoil made the bullets rises to the dummies neck. Sonya gun clicked dry and she lowered the weapon and put the safety on. Dr. Ronald came in to check the damage.

"This is insane, first you hit chest and and hit the heart, then you climbed it to the neck," Dr. Ronald said. "This guy is dead."

"Please, this gun is something that gang bangers use, it's not a effective weapon," Flint said disdainfully.

"Keep thinking that, and your Cobra buddies is gonna get a face full of 9mm bullets," Sonya retorted.

"I don't need to think, cause the weapon I have can kill farther away," Flint said to Sonya.

When it came to mid range combat Cobra came in with the:

_**PP-2000, the state of the art Russian sub machine gun.**_  
(Shows a Cobra member kill a member of GI Joe with a three round burst to the chest with the weapon.

Semi, three round burst, and full auto  
Length: 13 inches  
Weight: 3lbs  
Cartridge: 9x19mm  
Clip Size: 44 rounds

"This is the PP-2000 is a weapon that the Russian Army and Russian Police Forces use," Flint said. "It fires 9mm rounds and it has a effective range of about 300 feet."

"OK Flint, we have the same test set up that Sonya did, so let's get to it," Matthew said

When everybody was in position, Flint loaded a 44 round clip into the weapon, extended the stock and took aim.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

Flint pulled the trigger and opened up on the gel dummy. A three round burst hit the hit the dummy in the chest, hitting the heart. After that, Flint went full auto and consistently hit the chest area. After his weapon went empty, Flint lowered his weapon and put the safety on. Dr. Ronald stepped in to check the damage.

"From what I can see, you managed to kill this guy three time over," Dr. Ronald said. "And you managed to keep a good grouping as well."

"It's a good gun, I'll give Cobra that," Sonya said. "But the fact is they won't see this coming, when they think your just a unarmed guy, the pull this and your dead."

"But you forget something, Cobra will kill anybody that gets in their way, armed, unarmed, or hiding they piece," Flint said dismissively.

So who has the better mid range weapon, the Black Dragon's CZ75 Auto or Cobra's PP-2000.

"I have to give the edge to PP-2000, it has better control, bigger clip size and a better effective range than the CZ75," Jesse said.

_**Cobra evens up the score as they take the EDGE in mid range combat for the PP-2000.**_

Now for both teams to bring out their long range firepower. The Black Dragon light machine gun of choice is the:

_**HK21E Light Machine Gun, the deadly machine gun based of the G3 assault rifle.**_  
(Shows a Black Dragon ambushing a a group of Special Forces members with the HK21E.)

Automatic  
Length: 44 inches  
Weight: 20 pounds  
Cartridge: 7.62x51mm  
Clip Size: 100 round belts

"The HK21 is a 7.62mm light machine gun that can due serious damage," Sonya said. "Seven known countries use this weapon."

but Cobra also used a light machine gun, and preferred weapon was the:

_**M60E4 Light Machine Gun, a blood splattering chainsaw, and a modified version used by the U.S. Navy.**_

(Shows a Cobra trooper firing at a GI Joe Humvee.)

Automatic  
Length: 43 inches  
Weight: 23 pounds  
Cartridge: 7.62x51mm  
Clip Size: 100 round belts

"The M60E4 or MK. 43 is the weapon of choice for Cobra," Flint said. "This isn't like the ones that jam, Destro has modified these to make sure they don't jam."

"OK you two, the test we have set up is that you will be given 100 rounds each to kill three targets on attack bots," Matthew said. "Sonya your up first with the HK21E."

Sonya loads her HK21E and gets into the prone position and readies herself.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

As the attack bots moved, Sonya opened up on the first on on the right. She gave it twenty-five rounds to the chest and stomach. She then took aim at the center attack bot and gave it the same treatment as the first. She then aimed at the last one and unloaded the last fifty rounds into its chest and neck. After her gun was empty, she put it on safety, got up and walked with the rest of the group to check the damage.

"This is text book on all three, they're dead," Dr. Ronald said.

"OK Flint, it's your turn with the M60E4," Matthew said.

Flint put a hundred round belt into the M60E4 and got into the prone position and waited for Matthew.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

The attack bot began to move and Flint let loose with a hail of bullets. The dummy on the right got at least twenty-five rounds to the chest. Flint adjusted his aim to the center bot and puts twenty-five rounds into its chest. He then aims for the last dummy and fires his last fifty rounds into the dummy's chest. After the weapon clicked dry, Flint put the weapon on safe and got up and walked with the rest of the group to check the damage.

"Well, all I can say is that you matched Sonya in terms of kills," Dr. Ronald said.

HK21 or M60E4, which light machine gun gives their warrior and edge.

"The HK21 is based off the G3 rifle which is known for reliability, but the Cobra's version of the M60 has been modded to make sure it doesn't jam, so this is a dead even draw," Jesse explained.

_**When it comes to long range weapons, the warriors are dead EVEN.**_

To finish the testing, our warriors now come out with their explosive special weapons, the Black Dragon come in with the:

_**M72 LAW, a single shot bringer of death.**_  
(Shows a Black Dragon member blow up a Special Forces Humvee with the M72.)

Single Shot, disposable  
Length: 39 inches  
Weight: 5 pounds  
Cartridge: 66mm warhead  
Clip Size: 1 round

"The M72 is a disposable anti-tank weapon that can destroy any vehicle you point at it," Sonya said.

"Well we're gonna see how does against a group of gel dummies," Matthew said.

Sonya simply nodded as she walked up to the firing line with the M72. She fully extended the weapon and flipped up the sight. She then aimed down range and waited for Matthew's signal.

"FIRE!" Matthew said.

Sonya hits the trigger and the weapon roars to life. The rock flies out of the launcher and heads towards the dummies. When the rocket hits in the middle of the dummies, the rocket detonated. A fiery explosion engulfed the area and debris flew everywhere. When the dust settled down, the dummies were completely destroyed. The group walked in to check the devastation.

"This is good as it gets, the M72 did not leave anyone alive," Matthew said.

"Ya it was good, but its a one shot weapon, the weapon I have can fire more than once," Flint said.

"And what weapon would be?" Sonya asked sarcastically.

When it came to surprise explosive ambushes, Cobra used the:

_**RPG-29 Vampir, one of the last weapons that was created before the fall of the Soviet Union.**_  
(Shows a Cobra trooper firing the RPG-29 at a GI Joe Stryker APC.)

Single Shot, reloadable.  
Length: 6 feet  
Weight: 41 pounds  
Cartridge: 2.6 – 4.1 inch warhead  
Clip Size: 1 round

"The RPG-29 was one of the last weapons that the Soviets field before the fall," Flint said. "Western and Russian said that this weapon was a powerful weapon."

"OK we have the same test for you to do," Matthew said.

Flint walked up to the firing line with his weapon already hot. He aimed his weapon and he waited.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

Flint pulled the trigger and the round flew out of the RPG. The warhead sailed in the air and hit the middle of the group of the weapons. The explosion was bigger than the M72's and when the dust settled, the dummies had been devastated. The group then walked up to the carnage.

"This is the same as with the M72, but our sensors told us that the RPG had a more powerful explosion than the M72," Matthew said.

"That wont matter, the weapon is heavy and clunky. The M72 is lighter and one person can carry a back back full of them," Sonya said.

"While the M72 is a good weapon, the RPG-29 has a better range and more powerful warhead. The M72 is just one shot and when you run out, your screwed. With the RPG, you can reload after you fire," Flint explained.

The M72 LAW or the RPG-29 Vampir, who has the better special rocket launcher.

"This goes to the RPG-29, with its longer range, more powerful warhead and the fact that you can reload gives it the edge," Jesse said.

_**Cobra takes the last EDGE for the RPG-29 Vampir.**_

With testing complete, we are one step closer to see who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In Close Range weapons, the Black Dragons Kukri defeated Cobra's Bowie Knife._**  
EDGE: BLACK DRAGON**_

In Mid Range weapons, Cobra's PP-2000 beat the Black Dragons CZ75 Automatic._**  
EDGE: COBRA**_

In Long Range weapons, Cobra's M60E4 and the Black Dragons HK21E was virtually the same._**  
EDGE: EVEN**_

And in Special Weapons, Cobra's RPG-29 Vampir blew away the Black Dragon's M72 LAW_**  
EDGE: COBRA**_

The simulator is set to simulate the battle 5000 times. It will be a battle between five Black Dragon clan members vs five Cobra troopers.

Jesse hits the enter button to start the battle.

The Battle:

Five Black Dragon members were making their way to a warehouse, were some leaked info told them that there were weapons hidden. The plan was to kill the guards and take the weapons so they could be either sold or used by them. The leader was armed with a CZ75 automatic, the others had a few M72's and CZ's and one had a HK21E. Everyone of them had a kukri on their person. Meanwhile in the warehouse, five Cobra troopers were on guard duty. Most were armed with PP-2000's and one had a RPG-29. The leader of them had a customized M60E4 on him. The one thing they all had on them was Bowie knife.

One of the Cobra troopers decided to go out and have a smoke. The man left the warehouse and began to smoke beside a Humvee. As the Black Dragons got near the warehouse, they noticed the trooper and one of the clans men brought out his M72.

_**Black Dragon: 5**_

_**Cobra: 5**_

The BD member extended the weapon, flipped up the sight and aimed the weapon at the man. When he was ready, he hit the trigger and the weapon roared to life. The Cobra trooper heard the rocket come at him, but had no time to dodge. The round hit him and both him and the Humvee exploded in a fiery mess.

_**Black Dragon: 5**_

_**Cobra: 4**_

The explosion surprised the Cobra trooper and they sprung into action. The man with the RPG-29 went outside to check if GI Joe had found them. What he saw was five people in miss matched clothes with a Black Dragon logo on it. He saw a man with a M72 in his hands looking for more people to kill. The Cobra trooper aimed his RPG-29 and pulled the trigger, and a rocket flew out. The Black Dragon member turned to see the rocket and was caught in the explosion, his charred body parts flew across the area.

_**Black Dragon: 4**_

_**Cobra: 4**_

The rest of Cobra troopers came out and the area lit up with gunfire. The Cobra leader fired his M60E4 at two Black Dragon members. The Black Dragon member with the HK21E also fired at the four remaining Cobra troopers. One of the Black Dragon members tried to move to a better position, but the Cobra leader adjusted his aim at him and fired. 7.62mm rounds riddled the Black Dragon member and he fell to the ground dead.

_**Black Dragon: 3**_

_**Cobra: 4**_

Another Cobra trooper fires his PP-2000 at the other Black Dragon members. The HK21E carrying Black Dragon turned the LMG at the trooper and fired a barrage of bullets at him. The rounds struck the Cobra trooper in the chest, sending him to the ground, dead.

_**Black Dragon: 3**_

_**Cobra: 3**_

The Cobra leader saw his comrade gunned down, then he laid down suppressive fire at the Black Dragons. The last two Cobra troopers made their way towards the intruders. As they got close to the Black Dragons, the Cobra troopers opened fire. One of the Cobra troopers hit a Black Dragon member in the head with a PP-2000, almost instantly a Black Dragon turned around and aimed his CZ75. He fired a burst of 9mm rounds at the Cobra trooper who gun down his comrade. The rounds hit it's mark and the Cobra trooper in the chest, killing him.

_**Black Dragon: 2**_

_**Cobra: 2**_

The HK21E carrying Black Dragon member fired his weapon at the Cobra trooper and riddled him with bullets and he hit the ground dead. With only one more man to deal with, the Black Dragon leader and his comrade got out of cover and ran up to the warehouse. When they got past the gate, the Cobra leader appeared and fired his M60E4 and struck the last Black Dragon member in the chest, killing him.

_**Black Dragon: 1**_

_**Cobra: 1**_

The Cobra leader tries to gun the Black Dragon leader down, but his M60E4 clicked dry. The Black Dragon leader, who's CZ75 was empty, drew out his kukri. With no other option, the Cobra leader dropped his M60E4 and drew his bowie knife in response. The two leaders circled each other waiting for the other to strike first. The Black Dragon leader stuck first as he took several swings at the Cobra leader, but the Cobra leader back pedaled. The Cobra leader tried to slash the Black Dragon, he managed to slash the man in the chest.

The Black Dragon leaded yelped in pain and slashed back, causing a slash wound to the shoulder. The Cobra leader yelled in pain and the Black Dragon leader tried to finish off him off. The Cobra leader managed to side stepped the overhead strike and when the Black Dragon leader turned around, the Cobra leader lashed out with his bowie knife. The blade slashed the soft flesh of the Black Dragon leader's throat, which spurted out blood. The Black Dragon leader simply hit the ground, dead.

With his enemy dead, the Cobra leader raised his knife in the air and yelled:

"COBRA!"

_**OVERALL WINNER: COBRA**_

"When I ran the simulation, Cobra won 2544 battles to the Black Dragon's 2456 battles." Jesse said.

Cobra's PP-2000 and RPG-29 were the deciding factors in the death match.

Cobra Weapon Effectiveness:

Bowie Knife- 45 %  
PP-2000 Sub Machine Gun- 59 %  
M60E4 Light Machine Gun- 49 %  
RPG-29 Vampir- 62 %

Black Dragon Weapon Effectiveness:

Kukri knife- 55 %  
CZ 75 pistol- 41 %  
HK21E Light Machine Gun- 51 %  
M72 LAW Rocket launcher- 38 %

"When it came down to it, Cobra is determined to take over the world," Jesse said, "The Black Dragon only care about surviving and when they went up against Cobra, they were outclassed."

"Cobra will always try to take over the world and will kill those who try to stop them," Flint said, "And that's why they are the Deadliest Warrior."

(Shows the Cobra leader raising his knife in the air and roars in victory.)

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, watch as two top secret, special ops forces collide as:

(Shows a man wearing a blue jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. He points a Automatic shotgun at the screen.)

_**S.H.I.E.L.D, the Marvel universe's greatest defenders of freedom who take on worlds greatest threats.**_

(Shows a five man S.H.I.E.L.D fire team in a firefight with a HYDRA cell.)

vs.

(Shows a man with wearing a Olive Drab uniform with black gloves and boots. He points a bullpup assault rifle at the screen.)

_**GI Joe, the All-Americans heroes who go toe to toe with Cobra.**_

(Shows a five man GI Joe fire team ambushed a Cobra unit.)

Who will be the Deadliest Fictional Warrior, Stay tuned! 


	20. SHIELD vs GI Joe

(Shows the three Deadliest Fictional Warrior standing around a table, discussing the match up.)

"Alright guys in today's match-up is two top secret military forces going toe to toe," Matthew said.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is one of the best military forces in the Marvel Universe since they take on super powered threats all the time," Jesse said.

"But GI Joe is good as well, they are the reason that Cobra hasn't taken over the world," Dr. Ronald said.

"No matter what, this will be a very good fight," Matthew finished.

(Shows a man wearing a blue jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. He points a Automatic shotgun at the screen.)

_**S.H.I.E.L.D, the Marvel universe's greatest defenders of freedom who take on worlds greatest threats.**_  
(Shows a five man S.H.I.E.L.D fire team in a firefight with a HYDRA cell.)

vs

(Shows a man with wearing a Olive Drab uniform with black gloves and boots. He points a assault rifle at the screen.)

_**GI Joe, the All-Americans heroes who go toe to toe with Cobra.**_  
(Shows a five man GI Joe fire team ambushed a Cobra unit.)

To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as Biomedical Scientists Matthew Roth applies 21th century technology to unlock new data on some of movies, video game, and comics greatest weapons. ER doctor Dr. Ronald Mack will assets the damage made by these dangerous weapons of war. And Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in the battle simulation that will determine the winner. Two of media's greatest warriors will be put into the battlefield. History will be written. But only one will be crowned:

_**DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR**_

Welcome to the fight club, where we set up a high tech warzone. We assembled a team of scientists, doctors, computer experts and combat veterans. All to simulate a squad on squad death match against two spec op teams from two different worlds.

First Up, S.H.I.E.L.D, the anti terrorism organization who patrol the Marvel Universe for the greatest evils.

S.H.I.E.L.D. stats:

Appearing from: Main Marvel Comics Universe

Official Name: Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage, Logistics Directorate

Base of Operation: USS Alpha helicarrier

Formed by: The United Nations

But thier opponents are just as experianced in anti-terrorism operations as well.

GI Joe, America's answer to stop the infamous terrorist group, Cobra.

GI Joe stats:

Appearing from: GI Joe Expanded universe

Official Name: Global Integrated Joint Operating Entity

Base of Operation: USS Flagg supercarrier

Formed by: United States Goverment

(Shows a Caucasian man wearing the standard S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. He has brown hair and one brown eye with the other being covered by a eye patch. With a cigar in his mouth, he picks up a small pistol and aims it at the camera.)

Leading the charge for S.H.I.E.L.D. is Colonel Nick Fury, the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who knows it better than anybody.

"GI Joe are good, but when it comes to who is the Deadliest Warrior, S.H.I.E.L.D. takes it," Fury said.

_Formed after World War II, S.H.I.E.L.D. was the United Nations premier anti-terrorism organization before it was dissolved by the US after the Skrull invasion. For sixty one years, it was considered the best anti-terrorist group in the world._

"These wannabe's are going down fast and hard," Fury said sternly.

But S.H.I.E.L.D. faces equally determined opponents, the dedicated soldiers of GI Joe.

(Shows a Caucasian man with blond hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a Olive Drab uniform with black gloves and boots. He picks a M16-like weapon and aims it.)

Representing GI Joe is Master Sargent Conrad "Duke" Hauser, he is a veteran of GI Joe and is a expert in their weapons and tactics.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is good for spying and nothing else, GI Joe are chosen from the most elite of the U.S military," Duke said with a stren voice.

_Formed in the 1980's to counteract terrorism around the world, they are now in a eternal struggle with the terrorist organization Cobra. Dispite the fact that they have been disbanded several times, they were always reinstated due to Cobra._

"We are gonna wipe the floor with these guys," Duke said.

But how would five GI Joe's fair against five S.H.I.E.L.D. operators.

"I think S.H.I.E.L.D. will take this, they are armed with some of the most lethal weapons the world can give them," Matthew said.

"GI Joe are a American outfit and American is my home town," Jesse said.

Both groups come in with their favorite weapons of war:

S.H.I.E.L.D Weapons:  
FN Five-seveN pistol  
USAS-12 Automatic Shotgun  
M8 Rifle  
XM25 Air Burst Grenade Launcher

GI Joe Weapons:

Springfield Operator  
Armsel Protecta  
REC7  
Milkor MGL

First up, both warriors draw their close range pistols. S.H.I.E.L.D opens the tests with:

_**The FN Five-seveN pistol, a compact pistol that fires armor penetrating ammo.**_  
(Shows a S.H.I.E.L.D operator killing a A.I.M. trooper with a head shot with the Five-seveN.)

Semi-Automatic  
Length: 8 inches  
Weight: 1 pound  
Cartridge: 5.7x28mm  
Clip Size: 20 rounds

"The Five-seveN is standard pistol for S.H.I.E.L.D, it fires twenty 5.7mm armor penetrating rounds and is very accurate," Fury explained.

"Alright, we have a test for you," Matthew said, "We have a gel torso fitted with GI Joe standard bullet proof vest, do you think you can penetrate the armor?"

"Like I said, this gun and ammo was made to go through armor, this is a after thought," Fury said dismissively.

Fury the walked up to the gel torso and loaded the pistol with a clip with only four rounds. He then took aim at the torso.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

Fury pulled the trigger of the pistol four times in quick succession. All four rounds went through the armor and blood flowed of the holes. With that, Fury holstered his weapon and grabbed his cigar and took a drag off of it while Dr. Ronald took off the vest to check the damage.

"That gun did as you said, it went straight through the vest and hit the aorta, which means this guy died instantly," Dr. Ronald said.

"I'll admit the Five-SeveN is a effective weapon, but I have a weapon that can stop anybody," Duke said.

"And what weapon is that?" Fury asked.

When GI Joe needed to get up close and personal, they used:

_**The Springfield Operator, one of the many clones of the M1911A1.**_  
(Shows a GI Joe trooper killing a Cobra member with a shot to the head with the Operator.)

Semi-Automatic  
Length: 8 inches  
Weight: 42 oz  
Cartridge: .45 ACP  
Clip Size: 7 rounds

"The Operator is a nice weapon, it fires .45ACP's rounds, which gives it great stopping power," Duke said

"OK, we have the same test set up for you," Matthew said, "Try to penetrate this chest section of the S.H.I.E.L.D. armor

Duke loaded his pistol with four rounds and aimed at the armor clad gel torso.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

Duke pulled the trigger once, and the bullet hit the armor and it absorbed it. Duke fired three more times, the first two bullets were absorbed but the last finally went through it. Duke then holstered his pistol and let Dr. Ronald look at the damage.

"Well the first three bullets didn't go through but the fourth did and hit the heart which would be a kill," Dr. Ronald said.

"Hey I respect the .45, hell I carry one, but when it comes to armor penetrating power, the Five-seveN comes through," Fury said.

"Well then we'll shoot you guys in the head then," Duke retorted.

FN Five-seveN or Springfield Operator, which short range pistol gets the edge.

"While the Operator is a good weapon, the Five-seveN can penetrate G1 Joe's armor and has thirteen more rounds," Jesse said.

_**S.H.I.E.L.D. takes the EDGE in short range for the FN Five-seveN.**_

Now our warrior fire off their mid range weapons of choice, Automatic Shotguns. S.H.I.E.L.D. comes in with:

_**The USAS-12 Automatic Shotgun, a South Korean fire breathing dragon of a shotgun.**_  
(Shows a S.H.I.E.L.D. operator gunning down HYDRA members with a stream of lead with the USAS-12.)

Semi and Fully Automatic:  
Length: 37 inches  
Weight: 6 pounds  
Cartridge: 12 gauge  
Clip Size: 20 round drum

"This my friends is one of the best automatic shotguns in the world, it fires twelve gauge rounds in a twenty round drum magazine in a few seconds flat," Fury said.

"Well here's the test, we have a kill house set up, we want you to go in there and eliminate the targets with just one magazine," Matthew said.

"You got it, son," Fury said as he loaded a drum mag intp his weapon.

Fury then walked up to the first door and waited for the signal.

"ATTACK!" Matthew yelled.

Fury kicked the first door open and stepped inside. He shouldered his shotgun and put four shells into the dummy, shredding it. He then kicked the next door open and repeated the same way on the next two target. Fury then kicked opened the last door and opened up on the last dummy, feeding it the last eight shells into it. With his job done, Fury lowers the weapon and lets Dr. Ronald check the damage.

"All these dummies has been hit in the chest or neck, so that's four instant kills right here," Dr. Ronald said.

"This seems like overkill to me," Duke said bluntly.

"I'm just making sure that my targets are dead," Fury said as he lit up a cigar and began to some it.

"The weapon I have can do the same job but I won't waste shells,"

When GI Joe need to throw lead down range, they stake their lives with:

_**The Armsel **__**Protecta**__**, a South African beast of a shotgun.**_  
(Shows a GI Joe trooper killing a Cobra trooper with a blast to the chest with the Protecta)

Semi and Fully Automatic  
Length: 31 inches  
Weight: 4 pounds  
Cartridge: 12 gauge  
Clip size: 12 rounds

"The Protecta is a twelve gauge auto shotgun that fires twelve rounds and can kill anything you point it at," Duke said.

"Alright we have the same test for you to run through," Matthew said.

With his weapon already loaded, Duke goes up to the door of the kill house and waits for the signal.

"GO!" Matthew yelled.

Duke kicked down the door and stepped into the kill house. Duke shouldered his shotgun and put one round into the first dummy's chest. He then walked to the next door and kicked it open. He stepped in and fired one round into both dummies chest. Duke kicked the last door in and put a round into the last dummy's chest. After that, Duke lowered his weapon and let Dr. Ronald check his work.

"Just like Fury, four instant kills and you just used four rounds," Dr. Ronald said.

"That's because Joe's know that with one shot into the chest is all that's needed," Duke said.

"That's a good show, but there's one downside to the Protecta," Fury said, "That when you run dry, you have to load the weapon one shell at a time, with the USAS, you just gotta slap in a new drum."

USAS-12 or Protecta, who has the deadlier mid range automatic shotgun.

"Both of these shotguns are deadly weapons, but the UASA-12 gets a slight edge due to it faster reload time," Jesse said.

_**S.H.I.E.L.D. takes the lead with the mid range EDGE with the USAS-12.**_

Now both warriors take aim at each other with their long range assault rifles. S.H.I.E.L.D. comes in with:

_**The M8 rifle, the assault rifle that was originally made to replace the M16 rifle.**_  
(Shows a S.H.I.E.L.D. operator killing a rouge mutant with a full auto blast with the M8.)

Semi and Fully Automatic  
Length: 33 in  
Weight: 7.5lb  
Cartridge: 5.56x45mm  
Clip Size: 30 rounds

"The M8 was going to replace the M16 in the US military but they bailed out," Fury said, "But I saw it preform and quickly introduce it into S.H.I.E.L.D."

"OK, here is your test," Matthew said, "We have three gel torso mounted on attack bots and you'll have two clips to burn."

Fury nodded and loaded a thirty round clip into his rifle. He walks up to the firing line and gets on one knee and aims down range.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

As the attack bots began to move, Fury opened up on the attack bot on the left. He pump fifteen rounds into it, hitting chest and stomach. Fury then readjusted his aim to the middle attack bot and fired. The attack bot got the same treatment as the first attack bot. His M8 clicks dry and Fury quickly reloads and aims at the last one and fires his entire clip int its chest. With his test done, Fury lowered his weapon and let Dr. Ronald check his work.

"This is as good as you get," Dr. Ronald said, "All of these are in the chest or stomach, which is all instant kills."

"The M8 is a good weapon, but I have a weapon that is just as accurate and has better stopping power," Duke said.

"And what weapon would that be?" Fury asked.

GI Joe weapon of choice for long range combat is:

_**The REC7, a M4 type weapon that fires harder hitting rounds.**_  
(Shows a GI Joe trooper killing a Cobra trooper with a burst from the REC7)

Semi and Fully Automatic  
Length: 33 inches  
Weight: 7 pounds  
Cartridge: 6.8 SPC  
Clip Size: 30 rounds

"The REC7 is a nice weapon, it feels and operates like a M4 carbine but fires the harder hitting 6.8 SPC round," Duke said.

"OK we have the same test set up, so lets see if your gun is better than the M8," Matthew said.

Duke loaded a thirty round clip into the REC7 and walks up to the firing line and aims down range.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

Duke opens up on the right attack bot, pumping it with fifteen rounds in the chest. The host noticed the bigger wounds on the dummy. Duke adjusted his aim on the middle attack bot and put fifteen rounds into it's chest. With his gun empty, Duke does a reload and aims at the last attack bot. Duke pulled the trigger and gave the attack dummy the entire clip in the chest. After that, Duke lowered his weapon and Dr. Ronald came in to check his work.

"You pretty much matched what Fury did, but I can see that the 6.8 SPC rounds did more damage than the M8's 5.56mm rounds." Dr. Ronald said.

"I really don't see the difference between my rifle and his," Fury said.

"The difference is that I have the accuracy of the 5.56mm but the stopping power of the 7.62mm round," Duke said.

So which long range weapon gets the edge, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s M8 or GI Joe's REC7.

"Both were even in clip size and accuracy, but the REC7 has a harder hitting round and that gives it a slight edge," Jesse said.

_**GI Joe gets the EDGE in long range weapons for the REC7 assault rifle.**_

To finish are test, our warriors come in with their special weapons: Grenade Launchers. S.H.I.E.L.D. comes in with:

_**XM25 Air Burst Grenade Launcher, the U.S. Military state of the art, semi-automatic grenade launcher.**_  
(Shows a S.H.I.E.L.D. operator firing the XM25, killing a group of HYDRA members.)

Semi-Automatic  
Length: 29in  
Weight: 14lb  
Cartridge: 25x40mm  
Clip Size: 4

"This weapon was introduced after I was removed from S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury said, "But I've seen this weapon in action and it's a great weapon."

"OK, we have a car here with four gel dummies inside," Matthew said, "You'll have one clip to destroy the car."

Fury nods and loads a clip holding four grenades. He then walked up to the firing line and waited for the signal.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

Fury fired the first round and it hit the car and the car exploded. Fury then fired three more rounds and left the car in ruin. With his test done, Fury lowered the weapon and Dr. Ronald went in to check the carnage.

"Well all I can say is that all these men are dead," Dr. Ronald said in awe.

"It's a good weapon, but my tried and true weapon is better," Duke said.

"I like to see that," Fury said.

When it came to grenade launcher, GI Joe preferred weapon was:

_**M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher, a six shot grenade launcher used by the U.S. Marines.**_  
(Shows a GI trooper firing at a group of Cobra troopers, killing them in the explosion.)

Semi-Automatic  
Length: 30 inches  
Weight: 11 pounds  
Cartridge: 40x46mm  
Clip Size: 6 rounds

"The M32 is a six shot grenade launcher that's been used by the Marines for years," Duke said.

"Right, we have the same test and you'll get six grenades to do the job," Matthew said.

With his M32 already loaded, Duke walked up to the firing line and aimed down range. He waited for the signal.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

Duke fired his first round and it flew in the air. It hit the car and it detonated and the car went up in flames. Duke then opened up with the last five rounds into the car. After that, Duke lowered his weapon and Dr. Ronald came in to check the lethal damage.

"Yet again you tied Fury with kills," Dr. Ronald said.

"The M32 is good weapon, but the disadvantage is similar to the Protecta, after you finish the six rounds, you have to reload by hand," Fury said, "All S.H.I.E.L.D. has to do is simply put a new clip."

"With all do respect sir, but once you have to reload, the Joe's still have two rounds to kill with," Duke retorted.

XM25 or M32, which special weapon gives our warrior the edge.

"This was a close one, but the numbers say that the M32 gets a slight edge over the XM25," Jesse said.

_**GI Joe ties the EDGES with the M32 Grenade Launcher.**_

With our testing complete, we are one step closer to seeing who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In Short Range Weapons, the Five-seveN armor piercing rounds and bigger clip size was better than GI Joe's Operator.

_**EDGE: S.H.I.E.L.D.**_

In Mid Range Weapon, the USAS-12 easier reload time beat out GI Joe's Protecta.

_**EDGE: S.H.I.E.L.D.**_

In Long Range Weapons, the REC7's stopping power beat out the M8

_**EDGE: GI JOE**_

And in Special Weapons, The M32's better ammo capacity beat out the XM25.

_**EDGE: GI JOE **_

The simulator is set to simulate the battle 5000 times. It will be a squad on squad battle: five S.H.I.E.L.D. operators vs. five GI Joe trooper.

Jesse hits the enter button to start the battle.

The Battle:

In a war torn city, two five men groups were converging on a building. One group had blue jumpsuits with white gloves and boots. These were five S.H.I.E.L.D. operators. The other group had olive green clothes and black boots and gloves. These were five GI Joe's. Both of them entered the building and began to search for hostiles. After a while two S.H.I.E.L.D. operators saw a GI Joe trooper. The GI Joe trooper saw the S.H.I.E.L.D. operators and he disappear into a room. The operators went after him.

_**S.H.I.E.L.D.- 5**_

_**GI JOE- 5**_

Armed with a USAS-12 and a M8 rifle, the operators come to the door were they saw the GI Joe trooper. When one of the operators peeked in, the trooper fired his REC7 at him. The operator managed to get out of the way as the trooper empty his clip. As he tried to reload, the USAS-12 wielding operator comes in and fires a full auto blast. The trooper his hit twice, once in the chest and the other in the face. His body hit the ground, dead.

_**S.H.I.E.L.D.- 5**_

_**GI JOE- 4**_

As the operators came out of the room to search for more hostiles. As they searched, they passed a room, a hidden trooper came out armed with Protecta and fired. The round struck the USAS-12 wielding operator in the back and he fell face first on the ground dead.

_**S.H.I.E.L.D.- 4**_

_**GI JOE- 4**_

The other operator turned and fired his M8 but the trooper fell back in the room where he had hidden. The operator took a few steps but the M32 wielding trooper comes into view and fires one round at the operator. The round flies at the screaming operator and detonates, and when the dust settles, the operator is in pieces.

_**S.H.I.E.L.D.- 3**_

_**GI JOE- 4**_

After feeling the explosion, two more operators come running, one wielding a M8 and the other with a XM25. As they make to the area, they see their comrade in pieces. The XM25 operator peeks around the corner to see the M32 trooper. The XM25 operator came out of cover and fired at the trooper. The round flew into the air and it detonated in front of the trooper. When the dust cleared, the M32 trooper was in pieces just like the other man.

_**S.H.I.E.L.D.- 3**_

_**GI JOE- 3**_

The M8 trooper went ahead of his comrade. Then the Proctecta trooper came out and fired but missed. The M8 man aimed and fired, hitting the man right in the chest, killing him instantly. The two operator went on, and met up with their leader, armed only with his Five-seveN. As the three walked into a lobby area, a REC7 wielding trooper fired from behind a pillar. The heavy round hit the XM25 operator right in the head. His dead body fell back dead.

_**S.H.I.E.L.D.- 2**_

_**GI JOE- 2**_

A firefight broke out between the remain four men. As they exchanged fire, the M8 operator hit the REC7 in the chest, killing him. As his body hit the ground, the trooper leader picked up his rifle and fired as well. His last five bullets struck the M8 man in the neck, he choked on his blood for a moment and hit the ground dead.

_**S.H.I.E.L.D.- 1**_

_**GI JOE- 1**_

Now the two leaders get into a deadly pistol duel. The operator leader was moving forward with his Five-seveN. The trooper with his Operator is firing at him, every shot made the enemy take cover. The trooper then fired, the .45ACP round hit the operator in the chest. The blow sent the enemy to the ground. As he approached the enemy, he noticed his enemy still alive. He points his Operator and pull the trigger and the gun click dry. Before the trooper could even think, the operator pointed his Five-Seven and put his last seven rounds into the troopers chest.

The trooper's bullet proof vest didn't hold and the bullets hit his heart. The man fell dead as the operator got up. He check himself before put his finger on his earpiece and said:

"This is Wolf One to Helicarrier, I need a pick up."

_**OVERALL WINNER: S.H.I.E.L.D.**_

"When I ran the simulation, I saw that S.H.I.E.L.D. won 2,587 battles while GI Joe won 2413 wins," Jesse said.

S.H.I.E.L.D.'s USAS-12 and FN Five-SeveN was their most effective weapons in the simulation.

S.H.I.E.L.D Weapon Effectiveness:

FN Five-seveN pistol- 62%

USAS-12 Automatic Shotgun- 59%

M8 Rifle- 47%

XM25 Air Burst Grenade Launcher- 49%

GI Joe's REC7 was it's only weapon that was effective but it couldn't secure them victory.

GI Joe Weapon Effectiveness:

Springfield Operator- 38%

Armsel Protecta- 41%

REC7- 53%

Milkor MGL- 51%

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is the best when it comes to any military operation and thats why they won today," Matthew said.

"I'm convinced that GI Joe is made of some tough stuff but when it comes to the Deadliest Warrior, S.H.I.E.L.D. will always be that," Fury said as he took a victory puff from his cigar.

(The last scene shows the S.H.I.E.L.D operator climb on a hovercraft to leave.)

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, watch as two great generals of medieval times as:

(Shows a skinny female in plate armor. He has short blonde hair and blue eyes. She takes out her sword and rises it in the air and roars in defiance.)

_**Joan of Arc, the French peasant girl turned leader of the French army because she was on a mission from god.**_

(Shows Joan kill a English Knight with a stab to the neck with a sword.)

vs.

(Shows a man wearing tan shirt with a plaid kilt. He has brown hair and brown eyes and half his face is painted blue. He is roaring in range with huge sword in his right hand.)

_**William Wallace, the Scottish rebel who along with his rebel army, went to war with Edward the Longshanks and the English.**_

(Shows Wallace decapitating a English Knight with his huge sword.)

_**I DO NOT OWN S.H.I.E.L.D., GI JOE, AND DEADLIEST WARRIOR.**_

_**A/N: The next match up is based off movies. It's Mel Gibson's William Wallace from Bravehart vs. Milla Jovovich's Joan of Arc from The Messenger: The story of Joan of Arc.**_


	21. Joan of Arc vs William Wallace

(Shows Deadliest Fictional Warrior Hosts Matthew and Jesse standing at a table. With them is guest host Dr. Rachel Diaz, a Latina women with black hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a white dress shirt, short black skirt and high heels and a white lab coat.)

"First of all, I would like to introduced Dr. Rachel Diaz, she will be filling in for Dr. Ronald today," Matthew said, "And what a battle we have today, a medieval battle of the sexes."

"It's a honor to be here right now, and yes this will be a good match up," Dr. Diaz said, "Joan of Arc was a rarity, she was a young peasant female who lead the French army against the English and win."

"But the man we are pitting her up against isn't gonna just let her win easily," Jesse said, "William Wallace fought the English as well and he is considered a patriot by the Scottish today."

"This will be a great match up today," Matthew said with a grin.

(Shows a skinny female in plate armor. He has short blonde hair and blue eyes. She takes out her sword and rises it in the air and roars in defiance.)

_**Joan of Arc, the French peasant girl turned leader of the French army because she was on a mission from god.**_  
(Shows Joan kill a English Knight with a stab to the neck with a sword.)

vs.

(Shows a man wearing tan shirt with a plaid kilt. He has brown hair and blue eyes and half his face is painted blue. He is roaring in rage with huge sword in his right hand.)

_**William Wallace, the Scottish rebel who along with his rebel army, went to war with Edward the Longshanks and the English.**_  
(Shows Wallace decapitating a English Knight with his huge sword.)

_**WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?**_

To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as Biomedical Scientists Matthew Roth applies 21th century technology to unlock new data on some of movies, video game, and comics greatest weapons. ER doctor Dr. Rachel Diaz will assets the damage made by these dangerous weapons of war. And Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in the battle simulation that will determine the winner. Two of media's greatest warriors will be put into the battlefield. History will be written. But only one will be crowned:

_**DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR**_

Welcome to the fight club, where we set up a high tech battle zone. We assembled a team of scientists, doctors, computer experts and weapons masters. All to simulate a one on one death match between two warriors who gave medieval England a ferocious fight.

First Up, Joan of Arc, the peasant girl turned French general who believed that god chose her to lead the French Army to victory.

Joan of Arc Stats:

1413-1432  
Appearing From: The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc  
Portrayed by: Milla Jovovich  
Armor: Steel Curiass, Grieves, and gauntlets  
Loyalty: God and France

But her opponent is a savage Scottish rebel who brought the English to its knees.

William Wallace, the Scottish knight who inspired his country men to fight for their freedom.

William Wallace Stats:

1270-1305  
Appearing From: Braveheart  
Portrayed by: Mel Gibson  
Armor: Riveted Chain Mail  
Loyalty: Scotland

(Shows a woman with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. She wearing a black tank top, sweat pants and shoes. She take a sword and thrusts it into a foam dummy.)

Representing Joan of Arc is Sophie Fournier, a French native and a expert on the life,weapons and tactics of Joan of Arc.

"Joan has god on her side in this fight, and Billy the Scot will fall by her blade," Sophie said with a huge smile.

_Born in 1413, Joan lived quietly, thou some found her unusually religious. However, when she was young, she had a violent and supernatural vision. When she returned to her village, it was being attacked by the English. Her sister Catherine protected her by hiding her in a closet, but she was raped and killed in front of Joan. Years later, Joan convinced the soon to be King of France that she was sent by god to lead the French to victory against the English. Joan twice gave the English to peacefully surrender but were refused, which led to French victories._

_When both armies faced each other in a large grassy field in Orleans, France, The English army turned and left. However Joan had become a nuisance to the new King for trying to press the war with the English and wanted to use diplomacy. He conspired to get rid of Joan by letting her get captured by the English, who wanted her burned at the stake. She was captured and was burned at the stake. Her legacy would continued and she was Canonized as a saint in 1920. However, there are still rumors that Joan had made up her visions to simply get revenge on the English._

"By the will of God that William Wallace will met his end at Joan's hands.

But our William Wallace expert believes that Joan has picked the wrong fight.

(Shows a muscular man with short brown hair, beard, and eyes. He's wearing a plaid shirt and blue jeans. He takes a hammer and smacks a wood dummy with it.)

Representing William Wallace is Angus McNamara, a native of Scotland, he is a authority on the weapons and tactics William Wallace used.

"I think Sophie and Joan play on this god thing a little to much," Angus said, "Wallace was religious as well but he knew that battles are won by the power of a man's will."

_Born sometime in 1270, Wallace saw first hand the treacherous actions of Edward the First aka Longshanks. When his father and brother were murdered, Wallace was taken by his uncle Argyle and educated both mentally and physically. Year later, Wallace returned and married a local girl. When the local lord found out of this marriage(since English lords had __primae noctis or the right to bed newly married women) had the girl killed. Wallace would defeat the English and would start his rebellion against the English._

_At the Battle of Sterling, Wallace and a combine Scottish army defeated the English. Now name protector of Scotland, Wallace continued the war. However, political infighting caused the Scottish to betray Wallace at the Battle of Falkirk. Wallace managed to escape and continued a guerrilla war on the English and getting revenge on the nobles who betrayed him. Wallace was captured during a meeting with Robert the Bruce and convicted by the English for treason. After Wallace was choked, racked and disemboweled alive, the English gave Wallace a chance for mercy is he swore loyalty to the King._

_However, with the last of his strength, Wallace screamed for freedom for his people and he was beheaded. After his death, the Scottish won their freedom and is considered a patriot in modern day Scotland._

"Joan's has no chance against William, instead of being burned at the stake, her head will be cut off by William." Angus said with a grin.

But how would the protector and patriot of Scotland fair against the Maiden of Orleans, Joan of Arc.

"I have to give it to Joan, her armor and protect her from most of Wallace's weapons," Dr. Diaz said.

"This is Wallace's fight, his weapons are meant to either go through armor or cut through unarmored areas," Jesse said.

Both come in with medieval cache of weapons.

Joan of Arc Weapons:

Flanged Mace  
French Arming Sword  
Steel Crossbow  
Morningstar

William Wallace Weapons:

War Hammer  
Claymore  
Ettrick Longbow  
Ball and Chain

In our first series of test, we examine the warriors close range weapons, Joan smashes in with:

_**The Flanged Mace, a mace that can crush bone.**_  
(Shows Joan caving in a English knights skull with the mace.)

Steel  
Length: 2 feet  
Weight 5 pounds

"This is your standard medieval mace used in Joan's time," Sophie said, "This can break bone and will destroy Wallace."

"OK, we have a gel dummy for you to destroy," Matthew said, "We want to brain this dummy."

"You bet," Sophie said.

With her mace in the hand, she approached the dummy and waited for Matthew for the signal.

"ATTACK!" Matthew yelled.

With a war cry, Sophie smashed the mace into the dummy's head. The dummy's head exploded in a mess of fake blood and bone. After that, Dr. Diaz came in to check the carnage.

"Well, if you see the gray matter, your dead," Dr. Diaz said.

"See that Angus, Billy won't survive this," Sophie bragged.

"Your hitting a half a man that doesn't move, but I have a weapon that's lighter and can go through armor." Angus said.

When it came to short range, Wallace weapon of choice was:

_**The War Hammer, A weapon that had a pike to rip open armor and a blunt end to smash heads.**_  
(Shows Wallace hit a knight with the pike end of hammer in helmet, and blood flying out of the hole.)

Wood shaft and Steel head  
Length: 27 inches  
Weight: 2 pounds

"The War Hammer is what Wallace would use to beat a knight to death, it was weapon to be feared," Angus said.

"OK we have the same test, but instead of one we gave you two," Matthew said, "We want you to hit the first one with the blunt end and the second one will have a helmet on, hit it with the pike end,"

"Time to let the psychotic peasant girl meet God," Angus said.

After that, Angus walked up the two dummies and had his war hammer at the ready.

"ATTACK!" Matthew said.

Angus roared as he took the blunt end of the hammer and smashed it into the first dummy's head. The blow caused the head the crack at several places. He then switched targets and slammed down on helmeted dummy with the pike end. The pike went through the armor and penetrated the skull. Angus left the hammer in the skull and Dr. Diaz stepped in to check the damage.

"OK, the first one fractured the skull, which means bleeding in the brain, its a mortal wound but not a instant kill," Dr. Diaz explained, "The second one on the other hand, the pike did its job and got through the armor and caused a instant kill."

"I think your little nut case is done for Sophie," Angus said in sarcasm.

"Whatever, Billy won't even get that weapon close because Joan would have dropped him with the mace," Sophie said.

Joan's Flanged Mace or Wallace's War Hammer, who has the superior short range weapon.

"It's close but the numbers we ran show that the mace has better killing potential than the War Hammer," Jesse said.

_**In Short Range Weapons, EDGE: Joan of Arc**_

Now our warriors pull out their mid range swords. Joan comes to battle with:

_**French Arming Sword, a deadly straight blade from medieval France.**_  
(Shows Joan kill a English archer with a thrust to the chest with the Arming Sword.)

Steel  
Length: 3 feet  
Weight: 3 pounds

"The French Arming Sword was a straight sword with a narrow tip, it made it easy to get between gaps in plate armor," Sophie said.

"OK we have a test for you, we want you to hit this gel torso with a replica William Wallace's riveted chain mail," Matthew said.

"Sorry Billy, but I going to have to ruin your nice little shirt," Sophie said mockingly to the gel torso.

With her weapon in hand, Sophie waited for Matthew's signal.

"GO!" Matthew yelled.

Sophie gave a war cry and she thrusts the sword into the chain mail. The sword penetrated the chain mail and went several inches into the dummy. After getting the sword out, Dr. Diaz looked at the wound.

"This is the best shot you could get, you hit the aorta, which means he bleeds out in a matter of seconds and die," Dr. Diaz said.

"Seems like your little tin shirt won't protect you," Sophie bragged to Angus.

"Whatever, the sword Wallace used will keep you at a distance and will take your head off," Angus retorted.

Wallace's mid range weapon was one of the biggest sword used in combat:

_**The Claymore, A sword that can lob of limbs.**_  
(Shows Wallace decapitating a English knight with the Claymore.)

Steel  
Length: 4 feet  
Weight: 5 pounds

"This can cut a man in half," Angus said, "I'll cut your arms, your legs from under you or Wallace's specialty, beheading people."

"OK Angus, this is our test," Matthew said, "We have a gel dummy clad in steel plate armor and helmet, we ant you to behead this sucker."

"I got some to see rather than visions," Angus said.

Angus walked up to the armor clad dummy and got ready with his claymore.

"GO!" Matthew yelled.

With a war cry, Angus swung the big sword towards the neck of the dummy. The sword went straight through the dummy's neck and the head fell to the ground. After that, Dr. Diaz walked in to check the damage.

"Well all I can say is this man is dead, this person's head would still be alive for a few moment before dying," Dr. Diaz said.

"This is ridiculous, this is just a big dumb weapon that you simply swing and hope you hit something," Sophie said disgust.

"You don't even know how to wield this weapon, Wallace was a expert with this weapon and it will preform in the simulation," Angus retorted in anger.

Joan's French Arming Sword or Wallace's Claymore, which mid range weapon give their warrior the edge?

"While the Arming Sword can go through Wallace's armor, the Claymore is a foot and a half longer and will do massive damage wherever Joan don't have armor," Jesse explained.

_**In Mid Range Weapons, EDGE: William Wallace**_

Now our warriors pull out their long range weapons. Joan comes in with:

_**The Steel Crossbow, A murderous mechanical monster.**_  
(Shows Joan firing the steel crossbow, the bolt going into a English soldier throat.)

Steel Crossbow:

Steel and Wood  
Length: two feet  
Weight: 6 pounds

"This is the original sniper rifle, This thing can fire bolts at 70 to 100 hundred feet." Sophie said.

"OK we have three targets, you'll get ten bolts to take out the targets," Matthew said.

Sophie had the steel crossbow already loaded, walked up to firing line and aimed down range.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

Sophie fired the first bolt and it missed the first dummy. Sophie began the reloading process, which took a minute to reload. When she loaded, she fired crossbow and hit the dummy in the throat. After another reload, Sophie fired again and hit the dummy in the chest. Another reload and fire, the bolt hit the dummy in the heart. Satisfied with her work, Sophie lowered her crossbow and let Dr. Diaz came in to check the damage.

"This is great aim, first hit was in the throat he's dead," Dr. Diaz said, "The next shot hit the aorta, he's dead and the last shot, in the heart, he's dead."

"While you were very accurate, the reload time worries me," Jesse said.

"That won't matter, one shot with this and Billy won't get close to Joan," Sophie said.

"Ya, you bet on that," Angus said, "Once Joan is reloading, Wallace can unleash a torrent of arrows at her."

Wallace long range weapon of choice is:

_**The Ettrick Longbow, a longbow that was used by the archers of Ettrick Forest.**_  
(Shows Wallace draw a arrow, notches it, fires and the arrow hits a English soldier in the throat.)

Wood  
Length: 5 feet  
Weight: 4 pounds

"This longbow was used by the archers from the forest of the same same," Angus said, "Unlike that crossbow, I can fire several of these in a minute."

"Alright, we have the same test set up," Matthew said, "Lets get to it."

Angus walked up to the firing line with his longbow in his hand and a quiver of arrows on his back. He waits for Matthew's signal.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

Angus took a arrow from his quiver and notched his arrow and aimed at the first dummy and fired. The arrow flew and hit the dummy in the side, Angus quickly reloaded and put his next arrow into the dummy's chest. He took aim at the second dummy, fired and missed. Another arrow hit the second dummy in the throat. Taking aim at the last dummy, Angus fired and missed. Reloading, Angus fire again and hits the chest of the last dummy. After that, Angus relented and Dr. Diaz came in to check the damage.

"OK, first shot the first one isn't lethal but the rest were kills," Dr. Diaz said.

"Did you see how many times he missed, that is not a effective weapon," Sophie said.

"Whatever, like I said, once you fire that one bolt, Wallace has that one minute to rain down arrows that will kill you," Angus answered.

Joan's Steel Crossbow or William's Ettrick Longbow, which long range weapon gives their warrior the edge.

"This is a tough call and when I run the numbers, the steel crossbow slightly edged out the Ettrick Longbow," Jesse said.

_**In Long Range Weapons, EDGE: Joan of Arc**_

Now to finish the test, the warriors bring in their special weapons. Joan of Arc comes in with:

_**The Morningstar, A heavy ball of brutality swung on a chain.**_  
(Shows Joan killing a English soldier by caving his skull in with a moringstar.)

Iron, wood, and steel  
Length: 3 feet  
Weight: 8 pounds

"The moringstar is special version of a flail, it has a spiked ball on a chain that connected to a shaft," Sophie said. "This thing is a deadly weapon."

"OK then, we have a gel dummy for you to take a whack at," Matthew said.

Sophie waled up to the dummy wearing a special Kevlar armor on to protect her. She readies her moringstar and wait for Matthew's signal.

"ATTACK!" Matthew yelled.

With a war cry, Sophie swung the moringstar and it the dummy in the side of the head, breaking the neck. She then does a overhand strike and smashes the head in. After that, Dr. Diaz walks in to check the damage.

"This is as good as it gets, first shot broke the neck, next shot caved in the skull, both are kill shots," Dr. Diaz said.

"Nice show but I have a heavy hitting weapon that can destroy Joan," Angus said.

"I can't wait to see this waste of time," Sophie said in sarcasm.

William Wallace comes in with:

_**The Ball and Chain, a heavy ball attached to a chain that can be used up close or thrown at a opponent.**_  
(Shows William Wallace beating a English knight to death with the ball and chain.)

Iron Ball and Steel Chain  
Length: 3 feet  
Weight: 12 pounds

"This mean weapon can be used to hit some one at close range and crush bones, or can be used to throw at a shield line," Angus said.

"We've seen this weapon as a long range weapon, now we want you to use this as a close range weapon," Matthew said, "We have the same weapon for you."

Angus walked up to the dummy and waited for Matthew's signal.

"ATTACK!" Matthew yelled.

With a mighty roar, Angus used a overhand strike with the ball and chain. When the ball hit the dummy, the head exploded in a shower of blood and bone. After that, Dr. Diaz came in to look at the damage.

"You literally brained this dummy, what ever you hit, it will hurt or killed," Dr. Diaz said.

"HA, that is a pathetic weapon, its clumsy and heavy," Sophie said smugly, "The moringstar is ten time a better weapon than that clumsy weapon."

"Did you see what I did, if I hit that little French nut case, she's dead," Angus said, "And I also have the option to throw this thing as well."

Joan's Morningstar or William's Ball and Chain, which special weapon gives their warrior the edge.

"This is another hard one, but the ball and chain better damage and the option to throw it, so it gets the edge," Jesse said.

_**In Special Weapon, EDGE: William Wallace**_

With our testing complete, we are one step closer to seeing who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In Short Range Weapons, Joan's flanged mace destroyed William's War Hammer._**  
EDGE: Joan of Arc**_

In Mid Range Weapons, William's Claymore decapitated Joan's French Arming Sword._**  
EDGE: William Wallace**_

In Long Range Weapons, Joan's Steel Crossbow out shot William's Ettrick Longbow._**  
EDGE: Joan of Arc**_

And in Special Weapons, William's Ball and Chain gave Joan's Morningstar a beat down_**  
EDGE: William Wallace**_

Jesse will simulate a one on one show down five thousand times. Joan of Arc or William Wallace, Who will be the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Jesse hits the enter button to start the battle.

The Battle:

In a forest that transcends space and time, Joan of Arc was praying to god. She was hoping for a French victory against the English. She got up and walked up to her horse but heard someone walking towards her. When she turned to see who it was, a tall man wearing a plaid kilt. This was the Scottish rebel William Wallace, who was coming back to his camp from a battle with the English. His blue eye's met hers and both looked at each other with suspicion.

Finally Joan decided this was an assassin sent by the English and grabbed her steel crossbow, aimed it and fired. The bolt flew towards him but Wallace managed to side step it. Wallace pulled out his Ettrick longbow while Joan tried to reload her crossbow. Wallace notched his arrow and fired, the arrow hit Joan flush in the chest but it was deflected by her armor. The blow force her to drop the crossbow and she pulled out her flanged mace and ran into the woods.

Wallace chased her into the woods and had his longbow at the ready. When he rounded a tree, Joan came out and hit the bow with the mace and broke it. Her sudden strike made Wallace back up, he dropped the bow and pulled out his war hammer. Both warriors circled each other before Wallace began to swing the hammer at Joan. Joan backed up and dodge the swings, she then took swings at him as well. The two exchanged blows until Joan managed to smack Wallace's war hammer with her mace.

The blow made Wallace retreat and Joan chased him with her mace. Wallace managed to get his ball and chain out and swung it at Joan. The blow it her in the chest and dented her armor. Joan hit the ground with the air knocked out of her. With her mace gone from her grip, she pulled out her Morningstar. As Wallace attempted a overhand strike with the ball and chain but Joan managed to roll away and get back up. She began to spin the spiked ball of the morningstar. She then swung and the spike ball hit William in the arm, forcing him to drop the ball and chain and to the ground. Wallace managed to get up just as Joan got the spiked ball spinning. As she was just to swing the morningstar, Wallace punched Joan with a wicked right cross.

The blow caught Joan by surpise and she hit the ground and let the morningstar. William allowed her to get back up and both decided it was time to bring in their main blades. Joan drew her arming sword from her side, while Wallace drew his claymore from his back. The two again circled each other until Wallace took a few swings from his claymore, which Joan barely managed to dodge. Joan managed to take a few swings and a stab but they were all blocked by Wallace. Wallace then did a spinning swings that force Joan to fall backwards. Realizing she will not win a sword fight with Wallace, Joan grabbed a hand full of dirt and threw it in Wallace's face.

The dirt blinded Wallace enough to allow Joan to get up and make a break for her horse. When Wallace was able to see again, he looked around to spot Joan. He then heard hooves coming his direction. He turned to see Joan on her horse with her arming sword in the air. Wallace held his sword and roared in defiance, and Joan let out a battle cry. As the horse got within range, Wallace looked like he as going to strike at Joan, but the strike is low, into the horse. The horse topples forward and Joan is launched in the air and hits the ground. As Joan gets to her knees, he last sight is Wallace with his claymore. Wallace takes his claymore and takes a big swing. The huge blade decapitates Joan, her head rolling a few feet and her body slumping to the ground.

With his victory secured, Wallace raised his Claymore and screams:

"FREEDOM!"

_**OVERALL WINNER: WILLIAM WALLACE**_

"When I ran the simulation, I saw that William Wallace won 2,698 battles to Joan of Arc's 2,302 battles won," Jesse explained

William Wallace's Claymore sword proved to be his mos Effective Weapon.

William Wallace Weapon Effectiveness:

War Hammer- 46%

Claymore- 60%

Ettrick Longbow- 49%

Ball and Chain- 52%

Joan of Arc's Flanged Mace was her most effective weapon but it could not save her from the ferocious Scotsman.

Joan of Arc Weapon Effectiveness:

Flanged Mace- 54%

French Arming Sword- 40%

Steel Crossbow- 51%

Mornigstar- 48%

"This came down the fact that Joan didn't protect herself from Wallace's weapon and the fact Joan more of a inspirational leader and not warrior," Matthew explained.

"I knew all along the William Wallace would win, he is the embodiment of the Deadliest Warrior," Angus said with a smile

(The last scene shows Wallace roaring in victory over the headless body of Joan.)

Next Time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, watch two tough cops from different coast go head to head as:

(Shows a tall man with blue eyes and brown hair. He's wearing a gray suit jacket, white collared shirt and tie, gray pants and black shoes. He points a huge revolver at the screen.)

_**Inspector Harry Callahan, San Francisco's hard nosed cop who will do anything he believes is justice.**_  
(Shows Dirty Harry killing the Scorpio Killer with a shot to the chest with his signature revolver.)

vs.

(Shows a man with gray eyes and short brown hair. He's wearing a white tank top, black pants and tennis shoes. He points his pistol at the screen as well.)

_**Detective John McClane, The maverick NYPD detective who has to be the hero, cause no one else wants do.**_  
(Shows John getting in a firefight with Hans Gruber men.)

Who will be the Deadliest Fictional Warrior, Stay tuned!


	22. Harry Callahan vs John McClane

(Shows the three Deadliest Fictional Warrior standing around a table, discussing the match up.)

"OK guys we have a very interesting match up today," Matthew said, "We have two unconventional cops going head to head."

"First is Harry Callahan. They called him Dirty Harry cause he got all the crappy assignments San Francisco had to offer," Dr. Ronald said. "He did anything he felt was justice and didn't care who hated him for doing it."

"But the man he's facing will not give in so easily either," Jesse said, "John McClane was forced into situations that he didn't want to be in but saw them through anyhow."

"Two men that have indestructible wills, this will be a great match up," Matthew said.

(Shows a tall man with blue eyes and brown hair. He's wearing a gray suit jacket, white collared shirt and tie, gray pants and black shoes. He points a huge revolver at the screen.)

_**Inspector Harry Callahan, San Francisco's hard nosed cop who will do anything he believes is justice.**_  
(Shows Dirty Harry killing the Scorpio Killer with a shot to the chest with his signature revolver.)

vs.

(Shows a man with gray eyes and short brown hair. He's wearing a white tank top, black pants and tennis shoes. He points his pistol at the screen as well.)

_**Detective John McClane, The maverick NYPD detective who has to be the hero, cause no one else wants do.**_  
(Shows John getting in a firefight with Hans Gruber men.)

_**WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?**_

To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as Biomedical Scientists Matthew Roth applies 21th century technology to unlock new data on some of movies, video game, and comics greatest weapons. ER doctor Dr. Ronald Mack will assets the damage made by these dangerous weapons of war. And Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in the battle simulation that will determine the winner. Two of media's greatest warriors will be put into the battlefield. History will be written. But only one will be crowned:

_**DEADLIEST FICTIOAL WARRIOR**_

Welcome to the fight club, where we set up a high tech battle zone. We assembled a team of scientists, doctors, computer experts and firearms experts. All to simulate a one on one battle between two ferocious cops.

First Up, "Dirty" Harry Callahan, San Francisco's most notorious police officer who does thing his way.

Harry Callahan Stats

Circa: 1971-1976  
Appearing From: Dirty Harry series  
Portrayed by: Clint Eastwood  
Famous Cases: The Scorpio Killer Case, Police Death Squad Case, People's Revolutionary Strike Force Case, San Paulo Murders and the Dead Pool Murders.

But on the other side of the coast, his opponent was equally determined and lethal.

Detective John McClane, The New York Police's resident maverick cop.

John McClane Stats:

Circa: 1988-1990  
Appearing From: Die Hard series  
Portrayed by: Bruce Willis  
Famous Cases: Nakatomi Plaza Hostage Crisis, Dulles International Airport Terrorist Crisis, New York City "Simon" Bombings and the US Cyber Terrorist Attacks.

(Shows a older Asian American man with short black hair and and brown eyes. He's wearing a white t-shirt and loose blue jeans. He take a revolver and loads it with bullets.)

Representing Dirty Harry is Al Quan, Al was Harry's partner during the Dead Pool Murders. He is a expert in the weapons Harry used.

"This McClane is just a upstart, when Harry shows up, he will school him," Al said.

_Harry Callahan was one of San Francisco's greatest and most notorious cops. Willing to exercise extreme force and go outside the law to do what he felt was true justice to those who would do evil._

"Now the master will put the student in his place," Al said with his arms crossed over his chest.

But our McClane expert knows in his blood that John will win.

(Shows a young man with brown hair and gray eyes, he's wearing a white tank top and black pants and shoes. He picks up a sub-machine gun and aims it.)

Representing John McClane is John McClane Jr, the son of the famous detective, he is an authority on the weapons that his father brought to the table.

"My father always seemed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time but he always came out the winner," John said with confidence.

_John McClane Sr. was a maverick cop, even before his most famous cases. This NYPD and for a short time a LAPD cop was the hero, even though he normally didn't want to._

"My father will show Callahan who is deadlier," John said.

But how would the maverick cop of the NYPD fair against the SFPD's most rugged and determined Inspector.

"Right now, we have no favorites in this match up," Jesse said, "Both are equally determined and lethal warriors."

Both warriors came in with a wicked arsenal of weapons.

Harry Callahan Weapons:

S&W Model 29 revolver  
Ithaca M37 Shotgun  
S&W M76 Sub-Machine Gun  
Switchblade

John McClane Weapons

Beretta 92FS Pistol  
Remington 870 Shotgun  
MP5 sub-Machine Gun  
Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife

In our first series of test, both warriors will draw out their side arms. For Callahan, it is his signature sidearm:

_**The S&W Model 29 revolver, a .44 magnum revolver that can make anybody's day.**_  
(Shows Callahan killing a robbery suspect with a single round to the chest with the revolver.)

Double-Action  
Length: 12 inches  
Weight: 50 ounces  
Cartridge: .44 magnum  
Clip Size: 6 rounds

"The Model 29 is a large framed revolver that fire six, .44 magnum rounds," Al said as he showed the weapon, "One shot from this, depending on where you hit, will injure or kill you."

"OK, the test we have set up for you is this," Matthew started, "We have five rooms set up, four of them have enemies while one has a innocent, kill the bad guys and spare the innocent."

"You got it," Al answered back.

With revolver already loaded up, Al took his place at first door.

"STORM THE BUILDING!" Matthew yelled.

Al kicked the door down and saw the first hostile. He took aim with the revolver and fired. The round hit the wooden target in the chest and force of the round made it go to the floor. Al then kicked the next door down and gave the second hostile the same treatment. When he kicked the next door, he spotted the innocent wood target, a picture of a woman. He simply moved past it and kicked the next door down. His next enemy took a round to the head. When he kicked the last door in, he gave the last hostile a round to the stomach. When the target went to the ground, Al simply walked up to it and gave it the last round he had in the head. With his weapon empty, Al called clear and walked back to the group who was watching his run from the kill house cameras that were mounted all over.

"I gotta say, that revolver is mean," Dr. Ronald said, "The first three targets were killed instantly, you spared the innocent, and the four got shot in the stomach before you ended his pain with crowing shot."

"I got two problems with that gun, the first is it's recoil. Once you fire it, the gun goes right near your face," John said. "The second is reload time, once you fire all six shots, you gotta reloaded it and that takes a long time."

"So you have a better weapon, I assume?" Al questioned.

"I have a weapon that fires nine more rounds and takes seconds to reload," John Jr. said.

McClane's sidearm of choice is:

_**Beretta 92FS Pistol, A fast firing pistol that is the standard issue side arm of the US military and countless law enforcement departments.**_  
(Shows McClane killing one of Hans Gruber's men with three shots to the chest with the Pistol.)

Semi Automatic  
Length: 8 inches  
Weight: 2 pounds  
Cartridge: 9x19mm  
Clip Size 15 rounds

"The 92FS was a updated version of the original model," John said, "It has all the originals specs but it had better reliability in the slide, the original had blockage problems."

"OK, we have the same test waiting for you, think you can beat Al?" Matthew asked.

"I know I can beat Al," John said.

John loaded a fifteen round clip into his pistol and waited by the door.

"BOOT THE DOOR!" Matthew yelled

John kicked the door in and saw his first target. He put five rounds into the wooden target's chest. He then booted the second door down and found the innocent girl, he simply walked by her and booted the next door in. John saw the next target and put five rounds into his chest. When John busted the next door down, he gave the next dummy the same treatment as the last one. John stopped to eject his spent magazine and inserted a new one in. John busted the last door down and put seven rounds into the last targets chest. John called clear and went back to the group.

"From what I saw, you spared the innocent," Dr. Ronald said, "The hostiles are all dead with five to seven rounds into the chest.

"I can see the use in that gun, but you can get shot five times with that gun and make it," Al said, "You get shot once with Harry's gun, your dead."

"I can't deny the power of the Model 29, but I already stated my reasons for why it's not a totally reliable weapon," John said.

Callahan's Model 29 revolver or McClane's Beretta 92FS, which sidearm gives their warrior the edge.

"The Model 29 is a heavy hitter, but the 92FS give McClane more rounds and a faster reload time," Jesse said.

_**In Short Range Weapons, EDGE: John McClane**_

Now the warriors unleash their mid range weapons: shotguns. Callahan fires in with:

_**The Ithaca M37 Shotgun, A light weight shotgun that can clear rooms.**_  
(Shows Callahan blowing a rapist head off with a blast from the M37.)

Pump-Action  
Length: 30 inches  
Weight: 6 pounds  
Cartridge: 12 gauge  
Clip Size: 6 rounds

"The M37 is a good shotgun," Al said, "It's light, it can be fired with both hands and shells ejects from the bottom."

"Alright, here is the test," Matthew said, "We have a gel dummy hooked up to a attack bot, you'll have three rounds, we want two shot to the chest and one in the head."

"Lets go," Al said in excitement.

Al walked up to firing line and aimed it down range.

"ACTIVATE THE ATTACK BOT!" Matthew yelled.

The attack bot came to life and came towards Al. When it came into range, Al fire his first shot and hit it in the mid chest. After pumping the gun, Al put another round in the chest of the dummy. Another pump of the gun and the last round went into the dummy's head. After that, the dummy was driven up to the group.

"Nice job Al, every single shot would kill a person instantly," Dr. Ronald said.

"It's a good weapon, but my shotgun carries more rounds," John said.

"I want to see this," Matthew said.

When it came to mid range combat, John McClane came in with:

_**The Remington 870, the classic shotgun used by US law enforcement**_  
(Shows McClane killing a terrorist with a blast in the chest with the 870.)

Pump-Action  
Length: 37 inches  
Weight: 8 pounds  
Cartridge: 12 gauge  
Clip Size: 8 rounds

"The 870 is the weapon that the military and police use to clear rooms," John said, "It two pounds heavier than the M37 but holds two more rounds."

"Alright, we have the same test ready for you, so lets go," Matthew said.

John walked up to the firing line and aimed hie shotgun down range.

"ATTACK BOT ONLINE!" Matthew yelled.

The attack bot started to move towards John. When it was in range, John fired the shotgun and the round hit the chest. With a pump, aim, and pull of the trigger, the round hit the neck. John pumps the gun, aims and the last round blew the dummy's brains. After that, the dummy was driven over to the group.

"This is good shooting, all shots would kill instantly," Dr. Ronald said.

"It's a good weapon, but it's heavy and it's not ambidextrous like mine," Al said.

Callahan's M37 or McClane's Remington 870, which shotgun gives their warrior the edge.

"Both experts killed their target, and both fire the same round," Jesse said, "Both have a advantage and a weakness, so this is a draw." Jesse said.

_**In Mid Range Weapons, Both warriors are EVEN**_

Now are warriors take aim with their long range sub-machine guns, Callahan fires in with:

_**S&W M76 sub-machine gun, the American made version of **__**Swedish K, used by the Navy SEAL's during the Vietnam War.**_  
(Shows Callahan killing a murderer with the M76.)

Full Automatic  
Length: 22 inches  
Weight: 8 pounds  
Cartridge: 9x19mm  
Clip Size 36 rounds

"The M76 is a Swedish K made in America," Al said. "It fires 9mm rounds and has a thirty-six rounds magazine."

"OK Al, he have a gel dummy for you," Matthew said, "You'll get one magazine to do as much damage as possible."

Al simply nodded and loaded his weapon. He took his position at the firing line and aimed the weapon.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

Al fired his M76 at the dummy. The first fifteen rounds hit the dummy right in the chest. Al then adjusted his aim and fired at the face. The 9mm rounds riddled the skull, blowing his brains out. After that, Al lowered his weapon and Dr. Ronald came in to check the damage.

"This was great shooting. The first series of bullets hit the heart area, killing him instantly," Dr. Ronald said. "The last series of bullets blew this poor guys brains out, killing him."

"Nice job Al, but I'm going to introduce you to the most famous sub-machine gun in history," John said in sarcasm.

McClane fires back with:

_**The MP5, the most used sub-machine gun in the history of warfare**_  
(Shows McClane killing a terrorist with a full auto blast to the chest with the MP5.)

Semi or full automatic  
Length: 21 inches  
Weight: 7 pounds  
Cartridge: 9x19mm  
Clip Size: 30 rounds

"The MP5 is the best sub-machine gun that one can use," John said, "It fires thirty, 9mm rounds and is extremely accurate."

"OK John, we have the same test, one magazine to do as much damage as possible," Matthew said.

John nodded and loaded a magazine into his MP5. He took his place at the firing line and aims the MP5 at the dummy's head.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

John fired his first fifteen rounds slam into the dummy's head. John stopped for a moment and then fired the last fifteen rounds into the dummy's head, completely devastating the head. With his job down, John lowers his weapon and lets Dr. Ronald to check his job.

"This is extremely great shooting, every round went into the head, killing him thirty times over," Dr. Ronald said.

"Hitting a still opponent is easy, but Harry will never stay still," Al retorted.

"I think your just coming up with excuses despite the evidence right here," John said back.

Callahan's M76 or McClane's MP5, which long range weapon gets the edge.

"While both experts killed their target," Jesse said. "But we saw great shooting by John and that gives his father the edge."

_**In Long Range Weapons, EDGE: John McClane**_

For our last tests, both warriors go for their special weapons, knives. Dirty Harry comes slashing in with:

_**The Switchblade, a knife that can be folded up and hid inside a pocket.**_  
(Shows Harry knife fighting the Scorpio Killer.)

"The switchblade is a nice, concealable knife that can carve anything up," Al said.

"Alright, we have a gel dummy here for you to go to town on," Matthew said.

Al simply nodded and walked up to the dummy and got into his battle stance.

"ATTACK!" Matthew yelled.

With a roar, Al slashed the dummy in the neck then stabbed it a couple of times in the chest. He then finished up with a stab to the eye. After that, Al stepped back and Dr. Ronald stepped in to check the damage.

"This guy is dead several times over, neck cut open, heart stabbed and a eye shot to finish up," Dr. Ronald said.

"And remember, Harry was a great knife fighter. He got into a knife fight with the Scorpio killer," Al added in.

"So, what did your father bring in for this kind of fight," Matthew asked John.

"A very deadly and famous knife," John replied.

McClane comes back with:

_**The Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife, A British knife made famous in World War 2.**_  
(Shows McClane stabbing one of Hans Gruber's men in the shoulder with the knife.)

"The FS fighting knife is a knife that Hans men brought with them, my father had one on him but didn't have a chance to use," John said.

"OK, we have the same test for you to run," Matthew said.

John walked up to dummy and got into a fighting stance.

"ATTACK!" Matthew yelled.

With a war cry, John stabbed the dummy one in the chest. The group noticed that John was slower than Al. John then simply stabbed the dummy right in the left eye. After that, John stepped back and Dr. Ronald stepped in to check the injuries.

"Two simple blows, one in the heart and one in the eye," Dr. Ronald said, "This man is dead."

"These are definitely lethal, but he was slow," Al said, "Harry would be doing circles around him."

"Whatever, just one stab with this and your a goner," John said.

Callahan's switchblade or McClane's FS fighting knife, which special weapon give their warrior the edge?

"Both knives did incredible damage, but this fight will go to the warrior who can fight better with his knife, so Harry takes this round." Jesse said.

_**In Special Weapons, EDGE: Harry Callahan.**_

With our testing complete, we are one step closer to seeing who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In Short Range Weapons, McClane's M92FS rapid fire and easier reload time beat out Callahan's more powerful S&W M29_**  
EDGE: John McClane**_

In Mid Range Weapons, the M37 and the Remington 870 were equally deadly._**  
EDGE: Even**_

In Long Range weapons, McClane's MP5 beat out Callahan's M76_**  
EDGE: John McClane**_

And in Special Weapons, Callahan's better knife fighting with the switchblade beat out McClanes FS fighting knife._**  
EDGE: Harry Callahan**_

Jesse will simulate a one on one fire fight, five thousand times. Harry Callahan or John McClane, who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Jesse hits the enter button to start the battle.

The Battle:

In a high rise building that transcends space and time, NYPD detective John McClane is walking into a conference room. He has a MP5, M870, M92FS and a FS fighting knife on him. He is wearing a white tank top and black pants and shoes. Then a tall man walks into room that John had just exited. This was SFPD Inspector Harry Callahan and he was armed with a M76, M37, S&W M29 and a switchblade. He's wearing a gray suit jacket, white collared shirt and tie, gray pants and black shoes. He heard a noise come from the conference room and went in to investigate.

When Harry came in, John spun in place and raised his MP5 and aimed it at the new man. Harry was just as quick and aimed his M76 at the John. Both men started to yell at each other to drop their weapons, but neither did. Harry decided to just drop the man and squeezed the the trigger. The M76 roared to life and sent 9mm rounds down range. John managed to drop to the ground, but not before sending some of his own 9mm rounds down range.

Both men managed to dodge the rounds fried at them. The cops were at opposite sides of a long table and took cover and fired each other. John's MP5 clicked dry and he simply let it go and drew out his M870. Harry had a half a clip in his M76 and he stood up. When John saw this, he rose and fired a blast from his shotgun. Though most of the blast went wide, some of it hit the M76 and it ruined it. Harry decide to make a tactical retreat and left the room.

John followed him out with his M870 at the ready. As he made his way into a room, a shotgun blast nearly took off McClane's head. John turned to see Callahan with his M37 and fired back. The round missed and both men exchanged shotgun blasts until both were empty. Both tossed their weapons away and drew out their side arms, the M29 and the M92FS. Callahan used a two handed grip and fired a round at McClane. John managed to side step the shot and took three shots at Callahan, who managed to hide behind a desk.

The two men exchanged fire before John decided to take a risk. He sprinted across the room and jump behind the desk Callahan was hiding behind. He cleared the desk and landed right on Callahan, but the landing caused both men to drop their sidearms. Both men got up, Callahan pulled out his switchblade and McClane pulled out his FS fighting knife. Both men circled each other and then Callahan began to slash at McClane. With the sudden rush, McClane had to back pedal and took a few stabs at Callahan, who dodged them. As they took turns at each other, Callahan managed to stab McClane in the shoulder, making McClane grunt in pain and drop his FS fighting knife.

However, McClane managed to kick Callahan away and pulled the switchblade out of him. Both men went for their side arms, with Callahan getting his first. Just as McClane got his M92FS, Callahan had him in his sights. McClane stood there, trying to figure what to do. Callahan taunted McClane, telling him that he wasn't sure if he fired five shots or six. He then asked McClane if he was lucky and McClane decided to risk it. McClane raised his pistol and at the same time Callahan pulled the trigger. Callahan was the unlucky one as his revolver clicked dry. He didn't have time to looked shocked as McClane fired his M92FS and two rounds slammed into Callahan's head. The infamous Inspector head jerked and his body fell to the ground, the rounds having killed him instantly.

McClane lowered his pistol and looked at his dead opponent. He simply grinned and said:

"Yippee-ki-yay, motherf***er ."

_**OVERALL WINNER: JOHN MCCLANE**_

"When I ran the simulation, John McClane won 2,589 battles to Harry Callahan's 2,411 battles won," Jesse said.

McClane's M92FS and MP5 proved to be his most effective weapons.

John McClane's weapon effectiveness:

Beretta 92FS Pistol- 72%  
Remington 870 Shotgun- 50%  
MP5 sub-Machine Gun- 58%  
Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife- 46%

Dirty Harry's Switchblade was his only effective weapon but he could not secure victory.

Harry Callahan's weapon effectiveness:

S&W Model 29 revolver- 28%  
Ithaca M37 Shotgun- 50%  
S&W M76 Sub-Machine Gun- 42%  
Switchblade- 54%

"It was no surprise that McClane won, his pistol had a faster rate of fire and easier to reload," Matthew said, "Those factors were enough to overcome the power of the M29."

"My father can adapted to any situation and overcome anything," John Jr said. "And that makes him the Deadliest Warrior."

(The last scene shows McClane lighting a cigarette and take a victorious puff from it.)

Next Time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, watch as a ruthless serial killer go up against a cop is nothing to lose as:

(Shows a husky man with grey hair and hazel eyes. He's wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie, tan trench coat, black pants and shoes. He points a pistol at the screen.)

_**Scott Shelby, the infamous Origami Killer who put fear into minds of not only his victims but the city of Seattle.**_  
(Shows Shelby killing one of his victims father with a pistol shot in the head.)

vs.

(Shows a man with brown eyes and black hair. He's wearing a white shirt and leopard style tie, black dress coat, pants and shoes. He points a machine pistol at the screen.)

_**Max Payne, the NYPD cop who has nothing to live for and has the highest mob body count ever.**_  
(Shows Max killing a mobster with a full round burst from his machine pistol.)

Which one will stand victorious or be dead, in the pool of their own blood. Stay Tuned!

_**I DO NOT OWN DIRTY HARRY, DIE HARD OR DEADLIEST WARRIOR.**_


	23. Scott Shelby vs Max Payne

(Shows the three Deadliest Fictional Warrior standing around a table, discussing the match up.)

"Today's deathmatch is going to be good," Matthew said, "A serial killer vs a renegade cop."

"Yeah Scott Shelby was known as the Origami Killer," Jess said, "He would kidnap kids from troubled homes and force their fathers into trial's in order to save their sons."

"But the man we pitted him against will give him one hell of a fight," Dr. Ronald said, "Max Payne was a husband and father who's family was killed by junkies, after that he did whatever it took to punish those who deserved it."

"I can't wait for this one, one will stand and one shall fall," Matthew said with a grin.

(Shows a husky man with grey hair and hazel eyes. He's wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie, tan trench coat, black pants and shoes. He points a pistol at the screen.)

_**Scott Shelby, the infamous Origami Killer who put fear into minds of not only his victims but the city of Seattle.  
**_(Shows Shelby killing one of his victims father with a pistol shot in the head.)

vs.

(Shows a man with brown eyes and black hair. He's wearing a white shirt and leopard style tie, black dress coat, pants and shoes. He points a machine pistol at the screen.)

_**Max Payne, the NYPD cop who has nothing to live for and has the highest mob body count ever.  
**_(Shows Max killing a mobster with a full auto burst from his machine pistol.)

_**WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?**_

To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as Biomedical Scientists Matthew Roth applies 21th century technology to unlock new data on some of movies, video game, and comics greatest weapons. ER doctor Dr. Ronald Mack will assets the damage made by these dangerous weapons of war. And Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in the battle simulation that will determine the winner. Two of media's greatest warriors will be put into the battlefield. History will be written. But only one will be crowned:

_**DEADLIEST FICTIOAL WARRIOR**_

Welcome to the fight club, where we set up a high tech battle zone. We assembled a team of scientists, doctors, computer experts and firearms experts. All to simulate a one on one battle between two different men from opposite ends of the coast.

First Up, Scott Shelby, The infamous Origami Killer who had Seattle in the grips of fear.

Scott Shelby Stats:

Appearing From: Heavy Rain  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 230lbs  
Known Activities: The Origami Killer, acted like a private investagtor for the familes of his victims.

But his opponent is New York City's most lethal police officer.

Max Payne, the NYPD detective who has nothing to lose when his family was murdered.

Max Payne Stats:

Apearring From: Max Payne Series  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 195lbs  
Known Activites: Former DEA agent, killed Nicole Horne, Jack Lupino, B.B. Hensley, Vladimir Lem and more. Known for his one man wars on organized crime.

(Shows a white man with brown hair and green eyes. He's wearing a white collared shirt and black pants. He takes a rifle from a table and looks it over.)

Representing the Origami Killer is Norman Jayden, He was the FBI profiler that help Seattle's Police to find the Origami Killer.

"Scott was a master at what he did, he went undiscovered for four years and claimed eight victims and seven out of eight fathers," Norman said, "Max will never get close to him, Scott is clever and cunning."

_Scott Shelby was once Scott Sheppard, born in a poor family with his twin brother and mother and father. One day, his bother fell in a exposed pipe filling up with rain water. Scott tried to get his abusive and alcoholic father to help, but the man refused to do anything. His brother died and Scott was sent to a foster family, the Shelby's. His brothers death is what turned him into the Origami Killer. After stints in the U.S. Marines and law enforcement, he became a private investigator, which he used as cover for his killings._

_From 2009 to 2011, eight criminal cases involving murders of young children were accounted to Shelby. It took the combine efforts of Norman, __Photojournalist Madison Paige and Ethan Mars, the father of Shelby's ninth intended target, to bring the man down._

But our Payne expert knows first hand what the renegade cop can do.

(Shows a bald white man with blue eyes. He's wearing a white shirt with brown pants. He takes a pistol from a table and aims it at a dummy.)

Representing Max Payne is Jim Bravura, Jim was involved in both cases that Max Payne was a part of, his fight against Nicole Horne and Vladimir Lem.

"Payne had nothing to lose when he went on his vigilante killing sprees," Jim said plainly, "Each time he went against dozens of well armed men and survived, this Origami Killer is a dead man."

_Max Payne was once a loving husband and father. However, his life was changed forever when his wife and baby daughter were killed by junkies hopped up on a new designer drug called Valkyr. Max would go to the DEA and try root out those responsible for his family's death. After the death of his partner Alex Balder, Payne killed his way to the person for his family death, Nicole Horne. Max would return to the NYPD but was targeted by hitmen dressed as cleaners. Him and Mona Sax, an assassin he met during his hunt for Horne, teamed up to find out who these men were. However, Mona was killed by Vladimir Lem and Max killed him in the end._

But how would Max Payne, a feared cop from New York fair against Seattle's most wanted murderer, Scott Shelby.

"Right now I give my edge to Max Payne," Jesse said, "With no reason to live, he's more than willing to kill whoever steps in his way."

"Scott Shelby was known to take on physically tougher men and win despite having asthma," Dr. Ronald said, "Plus he's very smart and knows everything that's going on."

Both warriors come in with a deadly arsenal of weapons.

Scott Shelby Weapons:

Jericho 941 Pistol  
M93R Machine Pistol  
SKS Semi-Automatic Rifle  
Iron Pipe

Max Payne Weapons:

Beretta 96  
MAC-11 Machine Pistol  
AR-15 Armalite  
Baseball Bat

To kick off the testing, we start with their close range pistols. Scott Shelby draws his:

_**Jericho 941 Pistol, A Israeli pistol that is called the Baby Eagle.  
**_(Shows Shelby killing a victims father with a round to the head with the pistol.)

Semi-Automatic  
Length: 8 inches  
Weight: 38 ounces  
Cartridge: .45 ACP  
Clip Size: 10 rounds

"The Jericho is nice weapon, it fires a variety of rounds and is great to shoot," Norman said, "The one that Shelby used was chambered in .45ACP"

"Alright, the test is this," Matthew said, "We have a attack bot with gel dummy, this will represent a enraged father charging the Origami Killer, we want you to shoot the dummy with one clip."

"Lets get going," Norman said.

With a ten round clip already loaded in the Jericho, Norman stands fifty feet way from the dummy, waiting for it to come at him.

"ACTIVATING ATTACK BOT!" Matthew yelled.

The attack bot came towards him, Norman opened fire. The first five rounds hit the dummy right in the chest. As the attack bot came closer, Norman put the last five rounds in the head. After that, Norman lowered his weapon and Dr. Ronald came in to look at the damage.

"This is very good shooting, all of them would kill a man instantly." Dr. Ronald said.

"Shelby was a former Marine," Norman said, "And Marines value accuracy in the training."

"Nice Job, but the weapon I have can fire two more rounds and is very good to shoot," Jim said.

When it came down to close combat, Max brought in his pistol of choice:

_**The Beretta 96 Pistol, A gun that looks like the M92F but fires heavier rounds.  
**_(Shows Max shooting a gangster in the chest with three rounds, killing him.)

Semi Automatic  
Length: 8 inches  
Weight: 34 ounces  
Cartridge: .40 S&W  
Clip Size 12 rounds

"The Beretta 96 is one of the many models that originated from the 92 design, but this one fires heavier .40 S&W rounds," Jim said.

"Alright, we have the same test set up for you, this time the man is a angry mobster rushing you with a knife," Matthew said, "You ready?"

"Yes I am," Jim answered.

With a twelve round clip in his pistol, Jim waits fifty feet away from the dummy, wait for the test to begin.

"ACTIVATING ATTACK BOT!" Matthew yelled.

The attack bot came towards Jim and he opened up on it. He fired at the chest area of the dummy, some of the rounds hit but some were missing. When the pistol clicked dry, Jim lowered his weapon and looked over his work. Dr. Ronald came in to give it a look as well.

"From what I can see is that about five out of the twelve shots hit, but those five did hit the chest, which would kill," Dr. Ronald said.

"If Max came in shooting like that, Shelby would put two in his chest before he could react and calmly leave," Norman said sarcastically.

"Whatever, Max has walked in to enemy strongholds and killed everyone with just this pistol," Jim said.

Scott Shelby's Jericho 941 or Max Payne's Beretta 96, who has the better close range pistol.

"Both pistol are proven, but Norman's accuracy plus the heavier .45ACP round, give him the edge," Jesse said.

_**In Close Range Weapons, EDGE: Scott Shelby.**_

Now our pull out their mid range weapons of choice: machine pistols. Scott Shelby comes in with the:

_**Beretta M93R, a modified Beretta M92 capable of firing in three round burst.  
**_(Shows Shelby a victims father with a three round burst to the chest, killing him.)

Single and Three Round Burst  
Length: 9 inches  
Weight: 41 ounces  
Cartridge: 9x19mm  
Clip Size: 20 rounds

"The M93R is a gun than can fire one thousand, one hundred rounds in three round bursts," Norman said. "We found this weapon in Shelby's hideout."

"Alright, here's the test," Matthew said, "We have the kill house here, there is four hostile in there, we ant you to kill them all."

Norman simply nodded and he loaded a twenty round round clip into his weapon and waited by the door.

"ATTACK!" Matthew yelled.

Norman broke down the door and quickly acquired the first target and put a three round burst into it's chest. He repeated the process on the next two dummies. Norman than takes his last eleven rounds and puts them into the last dummy's chest. After the gun clicked dry, Norman ejected the clip and holstered the gun. Dr. Ronald came to check the damage.

"All of these shots are kills," Dr. Ronald said, "These four men won't be fighting back."

"OK, so he managed to kill them," Jim said, "But I have a weapon that has twelve more rounds and fires faster."

When Max need a compact weapon, he drew the:

_**MAC-11. The shorter cousin of the MAC-10, but fired at a faster rate.  
**_(Shows Max spraying a room with the machine pistol, killing three men.)

Semi and Fully Automatic  
Length: 9 inches  
Weight: 3 pounds  
Cartridge: .380 ACP  
Clip Size: 32 rounds

"The MAC-11 is a very deadly weapon in the hands of criminals," Jim said as he held the weapon, "Max usual pick up two of them during his campaigns."

"Alright we have the same test for you as well," Matthew said.

Jim said nothing as he loaded a thirty-two round clip into his gun and waited by the kill house door.

"ATTACK!" Matthew yelled.

Jim booted the door and walked inside. He pointed the MAC-11 and pulled the trigger. Unlike Norman, Jim swept the gun left to right, spraying the four targets with rounds. All the dummies had some kind wounds on them, all of them fatal. As Jim put his weapon away, Dr. Ronald came in to check the damage.

"I see that you just sprayed the area with rounds, but most of the hits on here would kill them," Dr. Ronald said.

"That's some very sloppy shooting if you ask me," Norman said sarcastically.

"Max never had the luxury of picking his targets, he had firing coming in on all sides," Jim replied.

Scott Shelby's M93R or Max Payne's MAC-11, which weapon gives their warrior the advantage in mid-range weapons.

"While Norman was accurate, Jim ran the test like he was in a real combat situation," Jesse said, "Plus with his bigger clips size and faster rate of fire, I give the edge to the MAC-11."

_**In Mid Range Weapons, EDGE: Max Payne.**_

Now our warriors fire in with their long range weapons, semi-automatic rifles. Scott Shelby comes in with the:

_**SKS Semi-Automatic rifle, a soviet-built rifle that can kill a enemy from five hundred and fifty feet.  
**_(Show Shelby killing a victims father with a head shot from the rifle.)

Semi-Automatic  
Length: 40 inch  
Weight: 8 pounds  
Cartridge: 7.62x39mm  
Clip Size: 10 rounds

"The SKS was the a weapon that saw action in a bunch of countries." Norman said, "It fires ten 7.62x39mm rounds and is very accurate."

However Max comes in with a more modern long range rifle:

_**The AR-15 Semi-Automatic Rifle, a semi-automatic version of the U.S. military's M-16.  
**_(Shows Max gunning down two gangsters with the rifle)

Semi-Automatic  
Length: 39 inches  
Weight: 8 pounds  
Cartridge: .223 Remington  
Clip Size: 30 rounds

"The AR-15 is a nice rifle, and is a symbol of both America's might and the Anti-Government rebel fight." Jim said, "It fires the .223 Remington round, which is the civilian version of the 5.56mm round used by the U.S. Military."

"OK you two, here's the test," Matthew said, "We have four targets set at two hundred and fifty yards, we want you to hit them with just one clip, Norman your up first."

Norman put a ten round stripper clip into the SKS and got into prone position. He then aimed at first target.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

Norman fired at the first target with two rounds, the first hit the stomach and the second hit the chest. Adjusting his aim, he put two rounds into the second dummy's chest area. Another adjustment and the third dummy received two chest shots. With one last adjustment, the last dummy received two chest shots. After that, Norman called out to stop the test. Norman had two rounds remaining and Dr. Ronald came in to check the damage.

"All of these shots were in the stomach or the chest, which all would kill," Dr. Ronald said.

Now its Jim's turn with the AR-15. He loads a thirty round clip into his gun and got on one knee and aimed at the first target.

"FIRE!" Matthew said.

Jim fired the gun only once, but hit the dummy in the head. With a quick adjustment, Jim fires three rounds into the second dummy's chest. A quick adjustment and Jim fired a single round, which hit the head of the third dummy. With his final adjustment, Jim put three rounds into the dummy's chest. After that, Jim stood up and raised his hand to tell the host that he was done. Jim had twenty two rounds left and D. Ronald comes in to check the damage.

"These are all kill shots, two received head shots while two got three rounds to the heart," Dr. Ronald said.

Scott Shelby's SKS or Max Payne's AR-15, which semi-automatic rifle gives their warrior the edge.

"Both weapons are proven killers," Jesse said, "But if I had to give the edge to one rifle, its the AR-15 for the fact it has the bigger clip size and the faster reload."

_**In Long Range Weapons, EDGE: Max Payne**_

To conclude our test, we examine the warriors special weapons of choice: melee weapons. For Scott Shelby, he smashes in with the:

_**Iron Pipe, a simple pipe turned into a lethal weapon.  
**_(Shows Shelby swinging his pipe at Ethan Mars)

Iron  
Height: 2 feet  
Weight: 2 pounds

"The Iron pipe is a improvised weapon, but it can kill a person if struck hard enough," Norman said.

"Alright, we have this ballistic gel torso for you to strike at," Matthew said.

Norman took the iron pipe and got into position and waited for the signal.

"STRIKE IT!" Matthew yelled.

With a war cry, Norman struck the dummy with all of his might. The skull rattled violently from the blow. Norman hit the dummy again and the skull finally gave way, send blood on the ground. After that, Norman stepped back as Dr. Ronald came in to check the damage.

"This is a bad way to go, the first hit more than likely caused eternal bleeding, but the last one killed this guy." Dr. Ronald said.

"Well that's all good, but the weapon I have is lighter and longer," Jim said.

"What weapon would that be?" Norman question.

Max comes in with a weapon that is also used in America's favorite pastime:

_**The Baseball Bat, A club that can hit baseball's or a human skull.  
**_(Shows Max hitting a man in the skull with the bat)

Wood  
Length: 42 inches  
Weight: 33 ounces

"The Baseball bat is a very common item that anyone can buy," Jim said, "But it can be used to kill a person."

"Alright, we have the same test for you to run," Matthew said.

Jim got into a batting stance and waited for the signal.

"SWING AWAY!" Matthew yelled.

With a mighty swing, Jim laid into the dummy with all his strength. The dummy's head jerked to one side and the skull cracked. With his point made, Jim dropped his bat as Dr. Ronald came in to check damage.

"This was a great hit, it cracked the skull in one shot, and I'm sure he killed him in one shot," Dr. Ronald said.

Scott Shelby's Iron Pipe or Max Payne's Baseball Bat, who gets the edge in special melee weapons.

"This goes to the baseball bat hands down," Jesse said, "It's lighter, has more reach and can kill with one shot rather with multiple shots."

_**In Special Weapons, EDGE: Max Payne**_

With our testing complete, we are one step closer to seeing who is the Deadliest Warrior.

Review:

In close range pistols: the Jericho 941 beat out the M96.  
_**EDGE: Scott Shelby**_

In mid range machine pistols: the MAC-11 defeated the M93R.  
_**EDGE: Max Payne**_

In long range rifles: the AR-15 Armalite out shot the SKS.  
_**EDGE: Max Payne**_

And in special melee weapons: the baseball bat crushed the iron pipe.  
_**EDGE: Max Payne**_

Jesse will simulate a one on one fire fight, five thousand times. Seattle's Origami Killer or New York City's renegade cop, who will be the deadliest warrior.

Jesse hits the enter button to start the battle.

The Battle:

In a warehouse during a stormy night, Scott Shelby was lurking in his warren. Though he posed as a private detective hired to investigate the Origami Killer, the fact was he is the killer. He had just watched his next victim's father complete his latest trail, cutting his own finger off. He was satified and begun to get ready to leave. On the other side of the warehouse, a door was kicked in, a shadowy figure in the door way. He walked into the warehouse, it was Max Payne. He had been transfered to the SPD temporarily, to deal with the killer. His search lead him here.

Scott had heard the door kicked down. Fearing he had been discovered by the police or the FBI, Scott grabbed his SKS rifle, loaded it with ten rounds and aimed it down from his elevated position. Max meanwhile was stalking his way down the warehouse with his AR-15 at the ready. As he made it to a clear part of the warehouse with a elevated office, a gun fired. As if in slow motion, Max just managed to avoid a bullet aimed for his head.

Max ran to cover, with rounds being fired at him. When he got to cover, Max aimed at the office and pumped rounds into it. The rounds made Scott drop to the ground for cover. When the rounds stopped, he fired his last two rounds. Max fired again using up the last of his AR-15 rounds. After that, Max dropped his rifle and grabbed his MAC-11. Scott grabbed his M93R and his Jericho pistol, he decided to leave the office. He busted the door down and made his way down the steps.

As soon as Max saw the man who was shooting at him, he raised his MAC-11 and fired. Scott managed to avoid most of the bullets but to a round in the leg. He yelped in pain but managed to turn and fire back with his M93R. Nine milimeter rounds sliced in the air and near Max, a bullet hitting him in the shoulder. The wound forced Max to one knee but he sucked in the pain and ran after his equally wounded opponent. Max began to follow the blood trail, but after a minute, Scott popped out and fired his Jericho. This forced Max to drop his MAC-11 and seek cover. Having lost his other weapon, drew his M96 pistol from his shoulder holster and fired back.

The determined men shot it out for awhile before both needed to reload. Scott had run out of ammo, having never considered that some one might find him. He saw a iron pipe laying on the ground and scooped it up. Max however reloaded his M96, having been collecting ammo since the start of his search. He noticed that the killer had stopped shooting at him. He made his way carefully, his pistol at the ready. As he approached a area, a pipe came down on his gun and knocked it out of his hand.

Scott came into Max's view and began to swing at him like a mad man. Back peddling, Max dodged his opponent's swings and kicked him in the stomach. The blow gave Max enough time to retreat but being closely followed by Shelby. Max made his back to the elevated office and when he entered, he saw a baseball bat. He snatched it up and as Scott came in, Max was ready. Before Scott could defend himself, Max clubbed him in his injured leg, making Scott bellow in pain and drop to his knees.

Max threatened to beat him to death if he didn't get the location of his next victim. Fearing for his life, Scott told him in a empty well not far from the warehouse. Scott began to beg for his life but Max was not listening. Max took a big swing, connecting the bat to the Origami Killer's head. A sick crack was heard and the killer dropped to the ground. Max then proceed to hit him in the head a few more times to make sure he was dead. After that, Max looked at his dead opponent one last time, dropped the bat and left to go save the victim.

_**OVERALL WINNER: MAX PAYNE**_

"When I ran the simulation, Max Payne dominated Scott," Jesse said.

Max Payne won 3,105 battles in the fight, His AR-15, MAC-11 and Baseball Bat proved to be deadly weapons in his hands.

Max Payne's Weapons effectiveness:

Beretta 96- 48%  
MAC-11 Machine Pistol- 58%  
AR-15 Armalite- 65%  
Baseball Bat- 70%

Scott Shelby only secured 1,895 wins, his Jericho pistol was his deadliest weapon. It however could not bring him victory.

Scott Shelby's Weapons Effectiveness:

Jericho 941 Pistol- 52%  
M93R Machine Pistol- 42%  
SKS Semi-Automatic Rifle- 35%  
Iron Pipe- 30%

"Not only did his weapons help him win, but the fact that Scott normally tends to shy away from combat while Max will go into danger guns blazing," Matthew said.

"Scott Shelby is a coward for killing kids," Jim said, "And when you placed him against Payne, he was proven to be the Deadliest Warrior."

(The last scene shows Max holding the victim, Shaun Mars as Madison Paige, Ethan Mars and Norman Jayden coming running to them.)

Next Time on Deadliest Fictional Warror, Watch two secertive warriors who fight in the shadows wage war as:

(Shows a woman with blonde ponytail and green eyes, she is wearing scale armor. She is striking at the screen with two short swords.)

_**A Seeker of Truth, the Chantry's secert agents who are the balance of the Templars and take direct orders from the Divine of Thedas.  
**_(Show a Seeker stabbing a renegade mage in the chest with one short sword, and decapitating him with the other.)

vs

(Shows a man with black hair and blue eyes, he was wearing Japanese/Roman looking armor. He takes out his sword and shield and roars in defiance.)

_**A Blade, the personal bodyguards of the Semptim emperors of Tamriel, who fight in the shadows for the Empire.  
**_(Shows a Blade blocking a blow from a sword with his shield and then stabbing his opponent with his sword.)

One will stand tall and one will fall dead, next time on Deadliest Fictonal Warrior.

_**I DO NOT OWN MAX PAYNE SERIES, HEAVY RAIN OR DEADLIEST WARRIOR.**_


	24. Seekers of Truth vs The Blades

(Shows the three Deadliest Fictional Warrior host standing around a table, discussing the match up.)

"Today we have a great ancient match up between to warriors who fought in the shadows for their respective leaders," Matthew said.

"The Seekers of Truth are a very secretive organization within the Chantry of Thedas," Dr. Ronald said, "They are the ones who get things done when the Templar's can't."

"We gave them a worthy opponent, the Blades from Tamriel during the Thrid Age," Jesse said, "In which they helped the Hero of Kvatch repel the Oblivion invasion."

"So we will find out which one of these shadow warriors will be the Deadliest Warrior," Matthew finished.

(Shows a woman with blonde ponytail and green eyes, she is wearing scale armor. She is striking at the screen with two short swords.)

_**A Seeker of Truth, the Chantry's secret agents who are the balance of the Templar's and take direct orders from the Divine of Thedas.  
**_(Show a Seeker stabbing a renegade mage in the chest with one short sword, and decapitating him with the other.)

vs

(Shows a man with black hair and blue eyes, he was wearing Japanese/Roman looking armor. He takes out his sword and shield and roars in defiance.)

_**A Blade, the personal bodyguards of the Semptim emperors of Tamriel, who fight in the shadows for the Empire  
**_(Shows a Blade blocking a blow from a sword with his shield and then stabbing his opponent with his sword.)

_**WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?**_

To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as Biomedical Scientists Matthew Roth applies 21th century technology to unlock new data on some of movies, video game, and comics greatest weapons. ER doctor Dr. Ronald Mack will assets the damage made by these dangerous weapons of war. And Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in the battle simulation that will determine the winner. Two of media's greatest warriors will be put into the battlefield. History will be written. But only one will be crowned:

_**DEADLIEST FICTIOAL WARRIOR**_

Welcome to the fight club, where we set up a high tech battle zone. We assembled a team of scientists, doctors, computer experts and weapons experts. All to simulate a one on one battle between two different warriors from very different lands.

A Seeker of Truth, The shadow warriors of the Andrastian Chantry who root out corruption and protect the Chantry from internal and external threats.

Seeker of Truth stats:  
Appearing From: Dragon Age 2  
Circa: 9:40 Dragon Age  
Race: Human  
Class: Rouge  
Leader: The Divine of the Chantry  
Armor: Scale

But the newest opponents were once the protectors of the Septim Emperors.

The Blades, The Empire's elite shock troops, who were fiercely loyal to the Emperor and the Empire.

Blades Stats:

Appearing From: The Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion  
Circa: Year 433 of the Third Era  
Race: Imperial  
Class: Warrior  
Leader: Septim Emperors  
Armor: Akaviri Steel

(Shows a red hair, blue eyed woman wearing leather armor. She takes a couple of short swords and practiced with them)

Representing the Seekers is Leliana, a current Seeker who is called "the left hand of the Divine." She is also know for having traveled with the Hero of Fereldan during the Fifth Blight. She is a expert on the Seekers weapons, tactics and history.

"These Blades are nothing to us," Leliana said in a French sounding accent, "They failed their mission to protect their Emperor, we Seeker's either finish our mission or die trying."

_After the First Blight and the rebellion that freed the slaves of the __Tevinter Imperium, a group of people known as the Inquisition fought against dark magic. When the Chantry was formed, the group sighed the Nevarran Accord, which the Inquisition recognized the Chantry's authority. The group was divided into two groups: The Templar Order and The Seekers of Truth. The Seekers serve an_

_investigative and interrogative capacity and hunt down particularly cunning apostates, or renegade mages._

"In the end, these Blades will fall to our swords," Leliana said in confidence.

But our Blades expert believe that the Seeker our not even in their league.

(Shows a man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing the traditional Blades armor. He seen using a katana looking sword and shield, practicing his technique.)

Representing the Blades is Septimus Axilla, a Imperial member of the rebuilt Blades. He is a expert on Blades weapons and tactics.

"The Blades are the best at what we do, and making thing happen behind the scenes and kill enemies of the Empire," Septimus said.

_The Blades have a storied history, during the First Era, their were accomplished dragon slayers who served the Dovahkiin, aka Dragonborn. When Tiber Septim conquered Tamreil, the Blades became his personal bodyguards. There were two different types of Blades, The Emperor's Vanguard that were by his side and plain clothed agents who spied on enemies. When the Septim Dynasty was dead, the Blades were without a purpose until the Great War during the Fourth Era. They were nearly destroyed by the Thalmor and survivors went into hiding. The Blades returned during the Dragon Crisis in Skyrim to help The Dovahkiin. Since then, the order is rebuilding._

"These Seekers will learn their place after today," Septimus said bluntly.

But how would the personal guard of the Emperor fair against the Divine's secretive assassins.

"Right now, we are not giving a edge to anybody," Jesse said, "These warriors seem to be even in our eyes right now."

Both warriors come in with their most deadly weapons.

Seeker of Truth Weapons:

White Steel Dagger  
Twin Seeker Short Swords  
Orlesian Longbow  
Silverite Waraxe

Blades Weapons:

Steel Spiked Mace  
Akaviri Katana and Shield  
Steel Longbow  
Akaviri Dai-Katana

To start our tests, we examine the warriors close range weapons, daggers and maces. The Seeker of Truth comes stabbing in with:

_**The White Steel Dagger, a wicked stabbing dagger that has killed many a mage.  
**_(Shows a female Seeker stabbing a renegade mage in the neck with the dagger.)

White Steel  
Weight: 1 pound  
Length: 10 inches

"The dagger is something a Seeker always takes with them," Leliana said, "You can seek up on someone and stab them or you can take them at close combat."

"Well we'll see how effective this is on Blades Armor," Matthew said, "You will try and penetrate the armor in a assassination attempt."

Leliana simply nodded and was led to a ballistics gel torso covered by a Blades steel curiass. She took her position behind the torso and got ready to strike.

"KILL HIM!" Matthew yelled.

Leliana let out a war cry and jabbed the dagger into the armor. The dagger actually penetrated the armor a little, but not a whole lot. She then pulled out the dagger and the tip was dyed a little with fake blood. After that, Dr. Ronald removed the armor and checked the damage.

"I'm impressed that the dagger actually pierced the armor," Dr. Ronald said, "But you didn't get in far enough to do anything that would be considered lethal."

"Nice try, but the moment I felt your little pin prick, I would turn around and caved your skull in with our weapon." Septimus said.

When it came to close range weapon, the Blades came in with:

_**The Steel Spiked Mace, a brutal mace that will smash anything in it's path.  
**_(Shows a male Blade kill a Mythic Dawn cult member with a head shot with the mace.)

Steel  
Weight: 7 pounds  
Length: 2 feet

"The Steel Spiked Mace is a heavy weapon that can kill any human or elf in just one blow," Septimus said, "And it will take out a Seeker any day."

"OK we have the same test set up," Matthew said, "We want a shot to the scale armor and a shot to the head."

Septimus simply nodded and walked over to his target. He took a practice swing and then got ready for Matthew's signal.

"SMASH IT!" Matthew yelled.

With a adrenaline filled roar, Septimus swung the mace into the ballistics dummy's chest. The scale armor didn't give way in the blunt force, but the spikes did penetrate some. He then takes a over head swing and completely brain the dummy's head, sending blood and brains everywhere. After that Dr. Ronald came in to check the damage and removed the scale armor.

"I can see a broken sternum, but there is no wound from the spikes," Dr. Ronald said, "But that doesn't matter because once you see brain matter on the floor, your dead."

"The mace is indeed a deadly weapon," Leliana said, "But it's a slow weapon, and no Blade will kill a Seeker with that since we are to fast for them."

"Whatever, if you Seekers got within range, your skull would be caved in," Septimus said.

Seeker's White Steel Dagger or The Blades Steel Spiked Mace, which close range weapon give their warrior the edge.

"The dagger is handy and fast weapon but that mace just devastate anything it hits," Jesse said.

_**In Close Range Weapons, EDGE: Blades.**_

Now our warriors come in with their mid range weapons, combination weapons. The Seekers come in with:

_**Twin Seeker Short Swords, a pair of swords that are fast and lethal.  
**_(Shows a Seeker killing one mage with a stab to the heart, than kill another mage, slashing his throat)

Sliverite Steel  
Weight: 2 pounds  
Length: 25 inches

"We Seekers are masters of duel wielding, and these weapons are the most common weapons of our arsenal," Leliana said as she showed of her blades.

"OK, here is the test," Matthew said, "We have two gel torsos, one bare and one with Blades armor. Then you have to try to slash or stab a shield."

Leliana simply nodded and got into position in front of the first dummy. Her short swords were at the ready.

"ATTACK!" Matthew yelled.

Leliana slashed at the first dummy with her left blade, cutting it's throat. She quickly changed up and slashed at the armored dummy, only getting sparks as the armor deflected the blow. She quickly used her left blade to stab the armor, and it penetrated a good bit. She pulled it out and slashed at the shield but it did nothing. She then tried to stab it but the shield deflected the blade. After that, Leliana called a end to the test and Dr. Ronald came in to look over the damage.

"The first dummy is a no brainer, he's toast," Dr. Ronald said.

Dr. Ronald looked at the stab wound as Matthew took of the armor.

"You tried a slash at first, but the armor held,"Dr. Ronald said, "But the stab penetrated the armor and hit the heart, killing him."

Dr. Ronald then checked the shield.

"And as for the shield, it held up," Dr. Ronald finished.

"I was expecting a little more," Septimus said.

"Look at what I did to your armor, it won't save you," Leliana retorted.

"Well the Blades carried a sword and shield combo that will keep you at a distance and protect us from those pathetic blades," Septimus said back.

When it came down to mid range combat, Blades came in with:

_**The Akaviri Katana and Shield, A weapons combo originally used by the warriors of Akavir.  
**_(Shows a Blade block a blow from a Khajitt Highwaymen's mace and then behead him with the katana.)

Akaviri Katana:

Steel  
Weight: 3 pounds  
Length: 30 inches

Akaviri Shield:

Steel  
Weight: 5 pounds  
Diameter: 21 inches

"These were the weapons most Blades rode into battle with," Septimus said, "The Blades of the Third era were required to learn this form of fighting to become part of the order."

"OK Septimus, here the test," Matthew said. "We have a one hundred and twenty five pound pig hooked to a zipline, we want you to let it hit your shield and then take a swing at it."

Matthew then walked over to a armored dummy.

"The we want you to take a few shots at this dummy clad in Seeker scale armor," Matthew finished.

Septimus acknowledge Matthew and got into position. He had his shield raised defensively.

"RELEASE THE PIG!" Matthew yelled.

A stage hand released the zipline and the pig came towards Septimus. When the pig came closer, Septimus let the it bounce off the shield and then took a big swing with his katana. The blade simply went through the pig and cut it in half. Septimus then turned and slashed at the scale armor. The armor deflected the blow and Septimus decided to stab it. The blade went straight through it. After that Septimus called the test to an end. The host did notice that Septimus took longer than Leliana but his damage was undeniable.

"This is pretty nasty, you cut this pig in half, so it's dead," Dr. Ronald said, "As for the armor, the slash did nothing but the stab did kill."

"While he did do a good job, with the way he moved, I would have stabbed him multiple times before he could hit me," Leliana said.

"You see what I did, all I need is that one shot and your dead," Septimus said.

Seeker's Short Swords or The Blades Katana and Shield, which is the deadlier mid range weapon. Our experts our divided.

"Those Short Swords coupled with the Seeker's speed will be the edge need to take out the Blades," Dr. Ronald said.

"Sorry Doc but I got to disagree," Matthew said, "The Blades have three things going for them, the armor, the shield and the power of the Akaviri Katana."

"I can see both your points," Jesse said, "I say let the computer decided."

Jesse enters the data into the computer to let the computer decided. The results our to close to each other so:

_**In Mid Range Weapons, EDGE: Even**_

Now our warriors come in with their bows and arrows for long range combat. Seekers come in with:

_**The Orlesian Longbow, The finest bows made by Orlais.  
**_(Shows a Seeker killing a Qunari warrior with a shot to the eye with the bow.)

Sylvanwood  
Length: 5 feet  
Weight: 5 pounds

"All Seekers are trained archers," Leliana said as she held up the bow for the others to see, "This bow has killed more heathens than any of our blades."

But the Blades had their own bow as well:

_**The Steel Longbow, when a Blade needs to reach out and touch some one, this is the weapon they use.  
**_(Shows a Blade shoot a Wood Elf bandit with a shot to the eye with the bow, killing him instantly.)

Wood and Steel  
Length: 5 feet  
Weight: 7 pounds

"Certain members of the Blades specialized in archery," Septimus said as he showed his bow, "Those Blades always carried this weapon."

"OK, here is the test for you guys," Matthew said, "We have a gel dummies set up with head cover, a Blade helmet and a Seeker head cloak, we want you to try to hit the eyes."

Both experts nodded and got into their positions. Leliana was first, and she drew a arrow and notched it. She released it and it hit the left eye dead on. He took another arrow and fired it, hitting the right eye dead on as well. With her test done, it was Septimus was next. He notched his bow with a arrow and fired but his shot miss. He tried again and hit the left eye. He went for the right eye, missing twice before hitting it with the third. After that, Doctor Ronald came in to check the damage.

"As you can see, Leliana hit her's with with just two arrows and they were instant kills," Dr. Ronald said, "Septimus were instant kills but it took five arrows to get them."

"You must be one of the ones who didn't specialized in archery," Leliana said smugly.

Seekers Orleasian Longbow or The Blades Steel Longbow, which bow gives it warrior the edge.

"This goes to the Seekers since they are all trained as archers and can hit targets better," Jesse said.

_**In Long Range Weapons, EDGE: Seekers of Truth**_

To finish up weapons testing, our warriors pull out their special weapons. The Seekers come swinging in with:

_**The Silverite Waraxe, a wicked one handed axe that can cut a person to shreds.  
**_(Shows a Seeker implanting a waraxe into a Dalish Elf's head, killing him instantly.)

Silverrite  
Length: 2 feet  
Weight: 4 pounds

"This is a nice tool to have when your swords aren't handy," Leliana said, "The bladed part is used to kill and the curved pike end can hook a bladed weapon or kill."

"OK, here's the test," Matthew said, "We have a Akaviri Shield here, we want you to hit it twice, once with the blade and once with the pike."

Leliana agreed to this and got into position with her waraxe.

"ATTACK THE SHIELD," Matthew yelled.

With a roar, Leliana struck the shield with the bladed part of the axe. Sparks flew but the axe glanced off the shield. Not deterred, she switched to the pike end and swung it at the shield. The pike end managed to penetrate the shield. Leliana stopped and allowed Matthew to check the damage.

"Wow, this piked end managed to get through the shield," Matthew said in surprise, "This would mean that you could pull the shield way from the Blade behind it, or he must abandon it."

"Well that's nice but the weapon I have would cut any Seeker in half," Septimus said.

"And what weapon may I ask is that," Leliana said in skepticism.

The Blades come back swinging with:

_**The Akaviri Dai-Katana, when a normal sized katana doesn't work, the Blades go bigger.  
**_(Shows the Blades grandmaster decapitate two Mystic Dawn cult members with a single swing from a longer version of the Blades standard katana.)

Steel  
Length: 6 feet  
Weight: 10 pounds

"This weapon is used by the most elite of the Blades during the Third era, including Grandmaster Jauffre," Septimus said, "This thing will go straight armor."

"OK then, we'll do a zipline test, only this time the pig will be wearing scale armor," Matthew said, "Lets see if this weapon can do what you say."

Septimus nodded and walked over to his spot and took a combat stance. He held the huge katana with a two handed grip.

"RELEASE THE PIG!" Matthew screamed.

The scale armored pig came flying down from the rafters. When the pig was in range, Septimus let out a war cry and swung the huge blade. To the amazement of the host, the blade went straight through the armor, and cut the pig in half. After that, Dr. Ronald came in to check the damage.

"This is amazing, you cut a armored target in half, which means he's dead," Dr. Ronald said in awe.

"This might be impressive when it's just a pig," Leliana said unimpressed, "But a Seeker would see this a mile awhile and dodge it effortlessly."

"I think your just making excuses, one hit from this will take out anything," Septimus said.

Seekers Waraxe or Blades Dai-Katana, which gives their warrior the edge in Special Weapons.

"The Waraxe is a nifty weapon but the Dai-Katana will go straight a Seeker no problem," Jesse said.

_**In Special Weapons, EDGE: The Blades**_

With our testing complete, we are one step closer to seeing who is the Deadliest Warrior.

In Close Range Weapons, the Spiked Mace clubbed the White Steel dagger away.  
_**EDGE: The Blades**_

In Mid Range Weapons, the Twin Seeker Short Swords and Akaviri Katana and Shield were considered equal.  
_**EDGE: Even**_

In Long Range Weapons, The Orleasian Longbow out shot the Steel Longbow.  
_**EDGE: Seekers of Truth**_

And in Special Weapons, The Dai-Katana dominated the Silverite Waraxe.  
_**EDGE: The Blades**_

Jesse will simulate a one on one fire fight, five thousand times. The Chantry's Seekers or The Empire's Blades, who is the Deadliest Warrior.

Jesse hits the enter button to start the battle.

The Battle:

In a forest that transcends time and space, two statues were standing in front of each other, as if they were challenging each other. One statue is of the prophetess Andraste while the other was of the Ninth Divine, Talos. A blonde haired woman wearing scale armor was looking over the Talos statue with curiosity. She was a Seeker of Truth, she was sent by the White Divine of the Chantry to look into a supposed new religion forming. She was armed to the teeth, in case she ran into one of the heathens of this religion.

Not far way was a man wearing steel armor and also heavily armed. He was a member of the Blades. He was sent into the woods by his grandmaster to look into rumors of a new form of worship that was neither Nine Divines or Deadra. He was currently watching the female Seeker who was looking at the Talos statue. He decided that she must be a enemy and needed to be eliminated. He takes his Dai-Katana and sticks it into the ground for later use and took out his steel bow. He notched a arrow and aimed.

As he was about to fire, the Seeker turned and saw him. A second later, he let his arrow fly. It whizzed in the air but the Seeker managed to duck at the last second. She then bolted away from the scene and into the woods. The Blade made his way towards the woods were she went. He searched for her with his bow ready. Suddenly a arrow struck the Blade in the head, with his helmet saving him. He turned to see the Seeker with her Orleasian longbow. He quickly notched a arrow and fired again but it missed.

The Blade realized his opponent was a expert archer while he was not. He dropped his bow and took out his spiked mace and shield and ran towards his opponent, roaring defiantly. As he closed the distance, the Seeker fired a arrow at the Blade but the shot was rushed and hit the Blade in his heavily armored chest, bouncing off. The Blade got within range and swung his mace, which the Seeker ducked behind effortlessly. She dropped her bow and took her dagger from her belt and got into a combat stance.

The Blade swung again but the Seeker ducked again and slashed at the Blade's mid section, but the Blade's armor deflected the blade. As the Blade faced his opponent, she tried a jumping stab to the face, but the Blade managed to raise his shield and deflect the blow. Before the Seeker could react, The Blade used his shield and knocked dagger out of Seekers hands. With his opponent disarmed, the Blade began to swing his mace at his opponent, but each swing was dodged by the agile Seeker.

The Blade attempted a overhand strike but missed the Seeker. When his mace hit the ground, the Seeker kicked the mace out of Blade's hands. The two decided it was time to get personal. The Seeker unsheathed her Short Swords and did some impressive twirling before getting into a combat stance. The Blade unsheathed his longer Akaviri Katana and got into a more defensively stance with his shield out front. The two circled before the Seeker rushed forward and began a flurry of stikes.

The Blade manage to block each blow with both his katana and shield. When a opening presented itself, the Blade struck with a horizontal strike. The strike hit the Seeker's chest but her scale armor held. When the Blade attempted a decapitating strike, the Seeker ducked and swung one of her short swords at the Blade's chest. The blow was deflected by the armor, which frustrate the Seeker. The Blade then sliced at a upward angle, which the Seeker managed to avoid. She then stabbed the Blade in the side, which the short sword managed to penetrate the armor a bit.

The Blade yelped in pain and kicked the Seeker away. He then went after her with his own flurry of slashes. The Seeker managed to dodge a few and then the Blade manged to knock a short sword out of her hand with a powerful blow. The blow staggered the Seeker, and the Blade sliced the Seekers arm. Her armor held but the blow made her drop her other short sword. She managed to get her Silverite Waraxe out and parry a slice from the katana. She then managed to hook the katana and wrench the blade away from her attacker.

This move surprised the Blade, who was now defenseless. The Seeker moved in, slashing at the Blade. He managed to get his shield up and deflect the blow. The Blade then took his shield and with all his weight, hit the Seeker with the front of the shield. The blow floored the Seeker and the Blade abandoned his shield and ran back to the statues. The Seeker got to her feet and ran after her opponent. The Blade went past the statues and back to the tree were he left his Dai-Katana.

As he wrapped his hands around his huge sword, the Seeker roared behind him, ready to strike him from behind with her waraxe with a overhead strike. The Blade took the Dai-Katana from the ground and swung it with all of his might. The blade went straight through the female Seekers armor and cut her in half. At first her body still looked attached. Blood spilled out of her mouth and then her upper body slid off and hit the ground. Her lower part simply fell over like a cut down tree. The Blade watched as his fallen opponent's upper body moved a bit before the Seeker finally died. With his victory secured the Blade raised his huge sword in the air and yelled:

"FOR THE EMPEROR!"

_**OVERALL WINNER: THE BLADES**_

"When I ran the simulation, the Blades won 2,628 wins compared to the Seeker's 2,372 battles won," Jesse said.

The Blades deadliest weapons where his Katana and Shield combo and his huge Dai-Katana.

The Blades Weapons Effectiveness:

Steel Spiked Mace- 53%  
Akaviri Katana and Shield- 62 %  
Steel Longbow- 40%  
Akaviri Dai-Katana- 67%

The Seeker's of Truth only deadly weapon was the Orlesian Longbow, but could not equal the Blade's close range weapons.

The Seeker's of Truth Weapons Effectiveness:

White Steel Dagger- 47%  
Twin Seeker Short Swords- 38 %  
Orlesian Longbow- 60%  
Silverite Waraxe- 33%

"When it came down to it, it was both the more durable armor and powerful armor that proved the Blades were superior warriors," Matthew said.

"I'm convinced that the Seeker's are good warriors, but when pitted against the Blades of old, they met the Deadliest Warriors," Septimus said with a smile.

(The last scene shows the Blade standing in front of the statue of Talos and roaring in victory.)

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, watch two modern day slayers of the undead get into a gun fight as:

(Shows a man wearing a white undershirt, black Kevlar jacket, blue jeans, combat boots and balaclava on. He take out a machete and runs at the screen with a roar.)

_**The FVZA Underground, a underground militia who take their name from a disbanded US government agency to fight vampires, zombies and werewolves.  
**_(Shows a five person FVZA underground team killing a vampire with assault rifles.)

vs.

(Show a white man wearing black commando gear on. He has black hair and gray eyes. He take out a small knife and roars in defiance.)

_**The Enigma Corporation, a private security firm that deals with the unknown.  
**_(Shows a five person Enigma fireteam take on a small group of zombies)

Next Time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

_**I DO NOT OWN THE DRAGON AGE SERIES, THE ELDER SCROLLS OR DEADLIEST WARRIOR.**_

_**A/N: If you haven't heard of the FVZA, go to .org and look it up, it's a interesting site. **_


	25. FVZA Underground vs Enigma Corporation

(Shows the three Deadliest Fictional Warrior hosts standing around a table, discussing the match up.)

"Today match up is a five on five gunfight that features two squads of people who battle vampires, zombies and other supernatural creatures," Matthew said.

"The FVZA Underground are fighting this shadow are to keep the country safe from the undead threat," Jesse said.

"But their opponent's we gave them are just as good," Dr. Ronald said, "The Enigma Corporation is a legal security firm that has face off against their fair share of supernatural creatures."

"So who ever wins this match up, will be the greatest slayers of the undead," Matthew finished with a smile.

(Shows a man wearing a white undershirt, black Kevlar jacket, blue jeans, combat boots and balaclava on. He take out a machete and runs at the screen with a roar.)

_**The FVZA Underground, a underground militia who take their name from a disbanded US government agency to fight vampires, zombies and werewolves.  
**_(Shows a five person FVZA underground team killing a vampire with assault rifles.)

vs.

(Show a white man wearing black commando gear on. He has black hair and gray eyes. He take out a small knife and roars in defiance.)

_**The Enigma Corporation, a private security firm that deals with the unknown.  
**_(Shows a five person Enigma fireteam take on a small group of zombies)

_**WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?**_

To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as Biomedical Scientists Matthew Roth applies 21th century technology to unlock new data on some of movies, video game, and comics greatest weapons. ER doctor Dr. Ronald Mack will assets the damage made by these dangerous weapons of war. And Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in the battle simulation that will determine the winner. Two of media's greatest warriors will be put into the battlefield. History will be written. But only one will be crowned:

_**DEADLIEST FICTIOAL WARRIOR**_

In the Fight Club, we have set up a high tech warzone. We have gather scientists, doctors, computer experts and firearm experts. All to create a five on five firefight between two groups who has encounters with the undead or the supernatural.

First Up, The FVZA Underground, The militia that faces off against the undead menace.

FVZA Underground Stats:

Appearing From: .org's Provisional FVZA section  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 210lbs  
Legal Status: Considered criminals

But their opponent's are just as experienced with the supernatural.

The Enigma Corporation, the security firm who has crossed paths with zombies, Strigoi Vampires and Quetzalcoatl.

Appearing From: Animal Planet's Lost Tapes Season 3 Episodes "Zombies, Strigoi Vampires and Q: The Serpent God."  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 185lbs  
Legal Status: Legal security firm

(Shows a athletic Hispanic man wearing a black balaclava, white tank top, blue jeans and black boots. He take a revolver and aims at dummy.)

Representing the FVZA Underground is a man called Raptor. A former member of a vampire and zombie hunting group in the southwest. He has masked himself in order to protect his identity.

"We do what these Enigma goons won't do, kill these undead freaks to stop the spread of the infection," Raptor said, "All they care about their paycheck, and will risk to spread the infection by finishing their opponent's."

_The Federal Vampire and Zombie Agency originally a legal U.S. government agency formed by President Ulysses S. Grant in 1869. It's mission was to control and exterminate the U.S.'s vampire, zombie and werewolf population. The agency was dealt a blow when in 1935, the Supreme Court ruled that vampires had the same rights as U.S. citizens. While there was no rulings on zombies and werewolves, this crippled the FVZA's job. In 1936, the agency became a undercover operation. They operated like this until 1975, when Gerald Ford disbanded the agency. Since then, men and women has fought the undead illegally. _

"We will win, that the bottom line," Raptor said.

But our Enigma Corporation expert knows their tactics and weapons intimately.

(Shows a white woman with red hair and green eyes. She is wearing a black shirt, combat pants and boots. She takes up a rifle and loads a clip in it.)

Elise Mooney is a current employee of Enigma, she is a tactical expert and has dealt with things that seemed unbelievable.

"These criminal's will be bought to justice," Elise said firmly, "This will not be a fair fight."

_The Enigma Corporation is a security firm that deals with situations that have unknown factors. Though they have been accused of being con artists, claims from the firm that they have dealt with the unknown. These claims were like fighting a serpent creature described as Quetzalcoatl, zombies in New Orleans, and a shape shifting vampire in New Mexico._

"In the end, these men will pay for their crimes," Elise said.

But how would a five man Enigma fireteam fair against a five man FVZA Underground posse.

"Right now, we have no favorites in this fight," Jesse said.

Both come in with weapons that they use to slay the undead.

FVZA Underground Weapons:

Colt Python Revolver  
Mossberg Maverick 88 pump action shotgun  
M21 Designated Marksman Rifle  
Machete

Enigma Corporation Weapons:

Sig Sauer GSR  
Benelli M4 Super 90 Semi-Automatic Shotgun  
HK417 Designated Marksman Rifle  
Combat Knife

For our first series of tests, the warriors will pull out their close range weapons of choice. Hard hitting revolvers and pistols. When the FVZA Underground needed close range fire power they used:

_**The Colt Python Revolver, A powerful .357 revolver that can destroy anything, living or dead.  
**_(Shows a FVZA underground soldier killing a zombie with multiple shots to the head with the revolver.)

Double Action  
Length: 10 inches  
Weight: 3 pounds  
Cartridge: .357 Magnum  
Clip Size: 6 rounds

"I give you the premier .357 Magnum revolver, when it comes down taking down the undead, we use this," Raptor said.

"Why would you need such a powerful gun to take down the undead?" Dr. Ronald asked.

"I don't know where your zombies and vampires come from, but where I'm from, it takes multiple head shots to kill either of them," Raptor answered.

But Enigma bring in their own sidearm, one they feel is better.

_**The Sig Sauer GSR, a M1911 clone that can fire eight rounds.  
**_(Shows a Enigma operative killing a zombie with a gun shot to the head with the pistol.)

Semi-Automatic  
Length: 8 inches  
Weight: 42 ounces  
Cartridge: .45 ACP  
Clip Size: 8 rounds

"This a high end M1911 pistol clone," Elise said "This one is a little different, it can carry eight rounds rather than the usual seven."

"Alright guys here is your test," Matthew said, "We have a gel dummy here, we want you guys to unloaded on them."

Both experts nodded, Elise was chosen first to shoot at the dummy. She got into position and pointed it at the dummy and waited for the signal.

"ACTIVATE ATTACK BOT!" Matthew yelled.

The attack bot charged at Elise. When the dummy got into range, she opened fired. The first four rounds hit the dummy dead center in the chest. She shifted her aim and fired her lasted four round into the dummy skull. When her clicked dry she lowered her weapon and Dr. Ronald came in to check the damage.

"You killed this man eight times over with shots to heart or the head," Dr. Ronald.

"It's a nice gun but it doesn't have the power of the python," Raptor said.

"Right, that gun's recoil is so bad, that you'll get two bullets off before the dummy hits you," Elise scoffed.

After the exchange, Raptor took his position and aimed his revolver at his dummy and waited.

"ACTIVATE THE ATTACK BOT," Matthew yelled.

The attack bot came at Raptor and he waited. When it was in range, Raptor opened up on the dummy. three rounds hit the dummy in the head and three rounds hits the chest. He lowered his revolver down and Dr. Ronald came in to check the damage.

"This the same killing blows as Elise but the damage is a lot more severe," Dr. Ronald said.

"But once he empties that gun he has to reload that gun own bullet at a time, unless you have speed loaders," Elise said, "With my gun all you do is eject the clip and put a fresh one in."

"What ever, one shot with this beast and your screwed," Raptor said.

Enigma Corporation's GSR or FVZA Underground's Colt Python, which close range weapon gets the edge.

"While the python has the power, the GSR has more rounds and is easier to reload," Jesse said.

_**In short range weapons: EDGE: Enigma Corporation**_

Now we test our warriors mid range weapons: Shotguns. The FVZA Underground comes blasting in with:

_**Mossberg Maverick 88 pump action shotgun, a mean shotgun available to the public.  
**_(Shows a FVZA underground soldier killing a vampire with a shotgun blast to the head.)

Pump-Action  
Length: 3 feet  
Weight: 7 pounds  
Cartridge: 12 Gauge  
Clip Size:6 to 8 rounds

"The Maverick is a less costly version of the 500 Model," Raptor said, "This weapon is used when we need massive firepower in a short amount of time."

But the Enigma Corporation has their hands on a fierce automatic shotgun:

_**The M4 Super 90 Semi-Automatic Shotgun, a semi-automatic canon.  
**_(Shows Enigma Corps operator firing his shotgun at a winged serpent.)

Semi-Automatic  
Length: 2 feet  
Weight: 8 pounds  
Cartridge: 12 gauge  
Clip Size: 6 to 8 rounds

"This is the premier tactical shotgun," Elise said, "It's semi-auto, so you can fire as fast as you can pull the trigger."

"OK guys here is the test," Matthew said as he approached two small buildings, "We want you to breach these building by blowing the locks off and then take out the targets, you'll each get six rounds."

Both experts nodded and after a coin toss, Raptor was the first to go with the Maverick 88. He loaded up his shotgun and got into position.

"BREACH THE BUILDING!" Matthew yelled.

Raptor fired the shotgun into door knob and blew the lock off. He pumped the shotgun to reload and the kicked down the door and entered the building. He noticed three gel dummies and fired at the one to the right, hitting square in the chest. He pumped again and shot the next one in the throat. Another pump and Raptor blew the last one's head off. With his job complete, Raptor flips the safety on and lowered shotgun. Dr. Ronald came in to check the damage.

"This is a blood bath," Dr. Ronald said, "Every shot is a kill in here."

"I got to admit this was good," Elise said, "But I can do this in half of the time."

"Good luck with that," Raptor said bluntly.

After a few minutes, Elise was loaded up and took her position by the door.

"BEGIN THE BREACH!" Matthew yelled.

Elise blew the the lock off with a shotgun blast and moved into the building with her shotgun at the ready. She saw her three targets and fired, getting a chest shot. She simply adjusted aim and blew the second dummy's brains out. She adjusted again and gave the last dummy the same treatment like the second dummy. Knowing she was done she lowered the weapon and flipped the safety. Dr. Ronald came in to check the lethal damage.

"All I can say is that you matched Raptor," Dr. Ronald explained, "But you did in half the time."

FVZA Underground's Maverick 88 or Enigma Corporation's M4 Super 90, which warrior has the better mid range weapon.

"While both are even in terms in length, weight, clips size and 12 gauge rounds," Jesse said, "The M4 Super 90 ability to fire in semi-auto gives it the edge."

_**In Mid Range weapons: EDGE: Enigma Corporation**_

Now are warrior will deal death out with their long range weapons: designated marksman rifles and sniper rifles. When the FVZA Underground need to kill the undead from a distance, they used:

_**The M21 Sniper Rifle System, A rifle based of the battle tested M14 rifle.  
**_(Shows a FVZA Underground soldier firing at a small group of zombies from a elevated position.)

Semi-Automatic  
Length: 3 feets  
Weight: 11 pounds  
Cartridge: 7.62x51mm  
Clip Size: 20 Rounds

"This is a great weapon to use to kill some undead freaks," Raptor said, "You can kill anything with this this from nine hundred yards away."

But our Enigma Corporation expert believe she has a more modern killer:

_**The HK417 Designated Marksman Rifle, a bigger version of the HK416, but just as deadly.  
**_(Shows a Enigma Corporation operative kill a zombie with two rounds to the skull with the DMR.)

Semi-Automatic  
Length: 3 feet  
Weight: 9 pounds  
Cartridge: 7.62x51mm  
Clip Size: 20 rounds

"This is our go to gun, anything within seven hundred years is dead," Elise said, "It's also lighter and easier to carry."

"Alright this is the test," Matthew said, "We have a gel dummy and we want you to put a bullet right between the eyes at six hundred yard away."

Both experts agreed and Elise was chosen to go first with the HK417. She got to the firing line and got in to the prone position. She looked down the scope of her rifle and aimed her rifle. She then waited for the signal.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

Elise squeezed the trigger and the gun roared. The bullet flew in the air and struck the dummy. Elise stood up and walked with the group to check if she hit her target were the host wanted it.

"Let's see how you did," Matthew said, "It seems here that you hit him in the nose area, its a kill but you miss the mark by a inch or more."

"Dose it really matter, this man is dead," Elise said with a hint of frustration.

"Don't get angry at him for your screw up," Raptor retorted, "Your about to get a lesson in marksmanship from me with this rifle."

Elise simply glared at him as the team began to re-set the test. After a couple of minutes, the new gel torso was ready and Raptor was loaded and ready. He got into a prone position and looked through the scope and waited for the signal.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

Raptor pulled the trigger and the gun fired. The bullet hit the dummy and it jerked backwards. Raptor rose from his position and walked up to dummy with the rest of the group.

"OK from what I see, you hit this thing were we wanted it, right between the eyes," Matthew said, "Good shooting."

Raptor looked at Elise to see if she would say something. She simply shook her head and left.

FVZA Underground's M21 or Enigma Corps HK417, which warrior gets the edge in long range weapon's.

"This goes to the FVZA Underground," Jesse said, "It has a better effective range and Raptor was a hell of a lot more accurate."

_**In Long Range weapons: EDGE: FVZA Underground**_

Now we conclude are test with are warriors special weapons, blades. The FVZA Underground slashes in with:

_**The Machete, A large blade used to cut sugar cane or human flesh.  
**_(Shows a FVZA Underground soldier decapitating a vampire with a machete.)

Steel blade  
Length: 2 feet  
Weight: 2 pounds

"Back in the day, the FVZA actually used swords," Raptor said, "However that too expensive nowadays, so this is our go to blade."

But the Enigma Corporation come in with their own bladed weapon:

_**The Combat Knife, used when a dangerous tango gets to close for comfort.  
**_(Shows a Enigma Corporation operative get back into a corner by a Strigoi Vampire, only for the creature get stabbed in the eye with a knife.)

Steel  
Length: 1 foot  
Weight: 1 pound

"The combat knife is usual used to free hostages by cutting their bonds," Elise said, "But if something comes up to close, they get this as a surprise."

"OK guys here what we've set up," Matthew said, "You'll stand behind door and we'll tell you to boot the door down."

Matthew turns to show the experts a pig carcass on a zipline.

"One the door is booted, this pig will come at you, try to get as much damage as possible.

Both experts agreed to this and Raptor was chosen to go first. He took his position by the door, machete in hand.

"BOOT THE DOOR," Matthew yelled.

Raptor booted the door down and he stepped through. The pig came at him and he side stepped and took a swipe at. It created a big gash in the flesh and Raptor continued to slash the pig. After pig was damn near cut in half, Raptor stabbed the pig and left it in their. Dr. Ronald came in to check the damage.

"As you can see, this pig is nearly cut in two," Matthew said, "The stabbed would kill as well."

"The damage is nice but you need space to swing that weapon," Elise said.

"Whatever, one swing with this weapon and I can damn near take your head off," Raptor said.

After the exchange of words, Elise got into position behind the door and had her combat knife ready.

"GO!" Matthew yelled.

Elise booted the door down and entered the area. As the pig came at her, she stepped to the side and stabbed the pig right in the chest. Elise continued to stab the carcass, put multiple stab wounds into it. After that, Elise let up and let Dr. Ronald check the damage.

"As you can see, the first wound would kill," Dr. Ronald said, "Then she just made sure this thing was dead."

"What I see is her consuming to much energy trying to kill something," Raptor said.

"You think that, but all I need is that one shot at close range, and your dead," Elise said.

FVZA Underground's Machete or The Enigma Corporation's Combat Knife, which weapon gives their warrior the edge in special melee weapons.

"While the combat knife will definitely kill, you'll need to get extreme close to the opponent to do it," Jesse said, "With the machete, you have better stopping power and can kill the opponent from a slight distance."

_**In Special Weapons: EDGE: FVZA Underground.**_

With our testing complete, we are one step closer to seeing who is the Deadliest Warrior.

Review:

In Close Range Weapons, the GSR's fast reload and more bullets per clip beat out the Python's stopping power.  
_**EDGE: Enigma Corporation**_

In Mid Range Weapon, the semi-automatic nature of the M4 Super 90 out shot the Maverick 88,  
_**EDGE: Enigma Corporation**_

In Long Range Weapon, the M21 was far more accurate than the HK417.  
_**EDGE: FVZA Underground**_

And in Special Weapons: the machete longer blade and better killing power beat out the combat knife.  
_**EDGE: FVZA Underground**_

The simulator is set to simulate the battle 5000 times. It will be a squad on squad battle: a five man Enigma Corp fireteam vs a five man FVZAU posse

Jesse hits the enter button to start the battle.

The Battle:

A black van pulls up to a abandon warehouse on a dead end street. The van stops and four men exit out the back and the driver comes out as well. The mena are wearing black combat gear and are armed to the teeth. These men were part of the Enigma Corporation, and were here to investigate the building for a group of armed thugs who were killing the "Undead." Inside the warehouse, five men milled around, they all had miss matched close on with kevlar body armor on. These were men of the FVZA Underground, currently planning a raid on a vampire hideout.

One of the FVZA men took his M21 Sniper and went to second floor and outside to a sniper birch to look for danger. Just as he got outside, he noticed the van and five men cutting the lock off the chain link sliding gate. They entered the area with their weapons up.

_**Enigma Corp: 5  
FVZAU: 5**_

The FVZAU sniper took aim at the close man, leading the group with his M4 Super 90 raised. The sniper held his breath to steady his aim and pulled the trigger. The rifle roared to life and the bullet left the gun and struck the point man straight in the head. The man died before he hit the ground.

_**Enigma Corp: 4  
FVZAU: 5**_

The other men of the Enigma Corp, scatter after seeing their point man get killed. They hid behind trees and other parked vehicles. Meanwhile the other FVZAU members heard the gunshot and hurried to load their weapons. Back outside, the FVZAU sniper waited for anyone to poke their head out. On the ground, a HK417 wielding member of the Enigma Corp, deduced the the location of sniper and aimed his rifle towards the birch. He had the sniper in his sights and pulled the trigger. Because of a slight tremor in his hands, the bullet fired at the sniper went wide by just a few inches over the sniper's head.

The near hit made the sniper fire a few suppressing shots and went back inside the warehouse due the fact that his hiding spot had been revealed. The Enigma team continued towards the warehouse. As they passed their dead comrade, the leader of the group grabbed the semi-auto shotgun. They enter the warehouse and separate into two groups. The leader of the Enigma and his partner come to the loading bay. Suddenly, two FVZAU men started firing with a Colt Python and a Maverick 88.

The Enigma men found the cover and returned fired. The FVZAU man with the revolver click empty and tried to reload but the Enigma leader fired his M4 Super 90 and hit the man in the chest. The man flew back and hit the ground dead.

_**Enigma Corp: 4  
FVZAU: 4**_

The other FVZAU man with the shotgun fired his last shot and pulled out his revolver and fired at the Enigma operatives. The first bullet went wide and the second went past his head. The third hit the other man right in the throat. The Enigma man grabbed his neck but drop to the ground and died.

_**Enigma Corp: 3  
FVZAU: 4**_

The FVZAU man had no time to celebrate as the Enigma leader fired his last shot from his shotgun and blew off the man's head off. The FVZAU man slumped to the ground and the Enigma leader left the area to search for the rest of his men.

_**Enigma Corp: 3  
FVZAU: 3**_

Meanwhile, the other two Enigma men are engaged on a firefight with the other three FVZAU troops. The HK417 wielding member of the Enigma member locked on to the M21 wielder and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit them man right in the head, killing him instantly. Then a Enigma operative then takes his GSR and fires four rounds into the last FVZA member and kills him as well.

_**Enigma Corp: 3  
FVZAU: 1**_

Now alone, the leader of the FVZAU took his fallen comrades shotgun and fled. The Enigma leader caught up with his remaining men and pursue the last armed suspect. As they searched the warehouse, the FUVZA man came up from behind and fired the remaining shot from his Maverick, blowing a Enigma operative's head off.

_**Enigma Corp: 2  
FVZAU: 1**_

Since the team had split up, the FVZAU man had enough time to grab the man's GSR. A Enigma man armed with the HK417 tried to aim at him, but the FVZAU man was faster. He pumped the whole eight rounds into the man's neck. The Enigma man hit the ground, dead.

_**Enigma Corp: 1  
FVZAU: 1**_

The FVZAU leader tried to leave the warehouse, but ran into the Engima leader. The Enigma man pulled the trigger on his GSR but the pistol jammed. Frustrated, the Engima leader threw the gun at his enemy, but he managed to dodge. Both men decided it was time to get down and dirty, they both pulled out their blades, the combat knife and the machete. The two circled each other for a few seconds, sizing each other up.

With a sudden burst of rage, the FVZAU man began to slash at his opponent. The Enigma man managed to backpeddle and dodge the long blade and tried several times to stab his opponent. Metal then clashed with each other as the warriors tried to get in a killing blow. Deciding it was time to stop playing fair, the FVZAU leader managed to sidestep a swipe and kicked the Enigma man right in the groin. Letting out a howl of pain, the Enigma leader had no time to defend himself. With a powerful swipe, the FVZAU leader's machete carved out most of the man's neck, nearly decapitating him.

The Enigma man was dead before his body hit the ground. Having avenging his dead comrades, the FVZAU leader holds up his bloody machete and roars in victory.

_**OVERALL WINNER: FVZA UNDERGROUND**_

"This was a very close match up, with the FVZA Underground winning 2,545 wins compared to the Enigma Corps 2,455 wins," Jesse said.

The FVZAU's M21 and Machete proved to be the deciding factor in the fight.

FVZA Underground Weapon Effectiveness:

Colt Python Revolver- 47%  
Mossberg Maverick 88 pump action shotgun- 42%  
M21 Designated Marksman Rifle- 60%  
Machete- 58%

The Enigma Corporation's GSR and M4 Super 90 shotgun were their most deadliest weapon, but it was not enough to give them the win.

Enigma Corporation Weapon Effectiveness:

Sig Sauer GSR Pistol- 53%  
Benelli M4 Super 90 Semi-Automatic Shotgun- 58%  
HK417 Designated Marksman Rifle- 40%  
Combat Knife- 42%

"The FVZAU had several things going for them," Matthew said, "They had weapons that could hit their opponent's from longer ranger, better marksmanship and willingness to go beyond the law to accomplish their mission."

"Those who chose to fight for a cause will always win over those who simply do it for money," Raptor said, "And that's why we're the Deadliest Warrior."

(The last scene shows the FVZAU leader continue to roar in victory.)

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, two warriors from different lands will battle as:

(Shows a man with blonde hair, blue hair and pointed ears. He's wearing chainmail with a cloth depicting three golden triangles on them. He takes a halberd and slashes down at the camera)

_**The Hylian Knight, The royal protectors of the land of Hyrule.  
**_(Shows a Hylian Knight killing a Stalfos with a downward strike from his Halberd.)

vs.

(Show a dark skinned man with long black hair and brown eyes. He's wearing brown leather armor and boots. He takes out a sword and slashes it towards the camera.)

_**The Akkadian Warrior, the deadly warriors of ancient Egypt,  
**_(Shows a Akkadian Warrior killing a bandit with a slash to the throat from his sword.)

Next Time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior.


	26. Hylian Knight vs Akkadian Warrior

(Shows Jesse Jacobs, Dr. Ronald Mack and Amanda Archer-Roth stand around a table to talk about the match up.)

"OK guys, we have a very good match up today," Amanda said.

"The Hylian Knight was the protector of the Royal Family and would die for them." Jesse said.

"But the opponent he has is very deadly," Dr. Ronald said. "Before most of them died out, the Akkadian Warrior was the deadliest person in Egypt."

"I can't to see how this match up will end," Amanda finished.

(Shows a man with blonde hair, blue hair and pointed ears. He's wearing chainmail with a cloth depicting three golden triangles on them. He takes a halberd and slashes down at the camera)

_**The Hylian Knight, The royal protectors of the land of Hyrule.**_

(Shows a Hylian Knight killing a Stalfos with a downward strike from his Halberd.)

vs.

(Show a dark skinned man with long black hair and brown eyes. He's wearing brown leather armor and boots. He takes out a sword and slashes it towards the camera.)

_**The Akkadian Warrior, the deadly warriors of ancient Egypt,**_

(Shows a Akkadian Warrior killing a bandit with a slash to the throat from his sword.)

_**WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?**_

To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as Biomedical Scientists Matthew Roth applies 21th century technology to unlock new data on some of movies, video game, and comics greatest weapons. ER doctor Dr. Ronald Mack will assets the damage made by these dangerous weapons of war. And Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in the battle simulation that will determine the winner. Two of media's greatest warriors will be put into the battlefield. History will be written. But only one will be crowned:

_**DEADLIEST FICTIOAL WARRIOR**_

_Welcome to the fight club, were we have set up a high tech battle zone. We have gather scientists, doctors, computer experts and ancient combat experts. All to simulate a one on one deathmatch between two warriors from two very different lands._

_First up, the Hylian Knight, the fierce protector of the Hylian Royal Family and the land of Hyrule._

Hylian Knight Stats:

Appearing from: The Legend of Zelda Series  
Homeland: Hyrule  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 200lbs  
Armor: Chainmail

_But his opponent is equally deadly._

_The Akkadian Warrior, Egypt's greatest warrior, who was feared by many._

Akkadian Warrior Stats:

Appearing From: The Scorpion King Series  
Homeland: Akkad  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 210lbs  
Armor: Leather

(Shows a Caucasian man with short black hair, five day stubble and green eyes. He is wearing chainmail and taking practice swings with a polearm.)

_Representing the Hylian Knight is Deadliest Fictional Warrior's own Matthew Roth, he is a expert in combat, both ancient and modern._

"The Hylian Knight was the finest warrior the Hylian people had," Matthew said, "They were the first and last line of defense for Hyrule."

_The land of Hyrule is always in a state of flux, it can go from a peaceful kingdom to kingdom at war at anytime. While Hyrule has a massive regular army, they are spearheaded by the Hylian Kinghts. At peace time, they are protectors of the Royal Family. During times of war, most of them are sent to the fight in the front lines._

"The Akkadian is never gonna survive the onslaught he's about to face," Matthew said with a grin.

_But our Akkadian Warrior expert believes that the Hylian Knight has picked the wrong fight._

(Shows a Middle Eastern man with black hair and a short beard. He's wearing a white shirt, black track pants and tennis shoes on. He takes a small scythe like weapon and strikes a practice dummy with it.)

_Representing the Akkadian Warrior is Hakim __Eliyahi_ _, a Syrian-American born ancient combat specialist. He will demonstrate the weapons and tactics of the Akkadians._

"The Hylian Knight have no idea who their dealing with," Hakim said with confidence, "He'll underestimate him and die quickly.

_The Akkadian warrior was born in a society which every male member were trained in the deadly arts of killing. Once feared by many, the Akkadians dwindled to almost nothing. However a Akkadian would eventually took control of Gomorrah and was known as the Scorpion King._

"The Akkadian warrior will be victorious, I know it," Hakim said with pride.

But how would a fast and agile Akkaidan Warrior fair against the might of the Hylian Knight

"The Hylian knight will take this one," Jesse said, "They have weapons that are harder hitting and his armor will hold out."

"The Akkadian warrior's fighting style is so fast, I don't think the Hylian knight will be able to keep up," Amanda said.

_Both warriors will come in with a deadly arsenal of weapons._

Hylian Knight Weapons:

Hylian Broadsword  
Hylian Halberd  
Hylian Soliferrum  
Hylian Burda Club  
Akkadian Warrior Weapons:

Scimitar  
Akkadian Barbed Spear  
Throwing Spike  
Kama

_And for the first time on the show, we will go underneath the fight club to see Deadliest Fictional Warriors own ancient weapons armorer._

(Shows Amanda going up to a Asian man who has a white shirt, blue jeans, brown work boots and wielder's mask and apron.)

"I'd like to introduce Danny Tochigi. Since the start of the show, he has recreated the weapons used by ancient warriors," Amanda said.

(Danny simply nods at the camera and continues with his work.)

For our first series of test, we examine our warriors close range weapons: swords. The Hylian Knight comes slashing in with:

_**The Hylian Broadsword, a heavyweight sword that can slash flesh or break bones.  
**_(Shows a Hylian Knight slashing a wolfus in the throat killing it)

"The Hylian Broadsword is similar to the broadsword you see in the hands of knights in medieval Europe," Danny said as he held up the large blade, "Its double edged, and is about five feet in length and weighs about four pounds."

_But the Akkaidian Warrior also has a deadly sword of his own._

_**The Scimitar, a curved sword that was designed to kill.  
**_(Shows a Akkaidan Warrior kill a enemy with a slash to the throat.)

"The Scimitar is a Middle Eastern Sword that curves up, and is primarily a slashing weapon," Danny said as he brandished the weapon, "Its about three feet in length and about three pounds."

(Shows the team and the experts at test area. Both experts have their weapons in hand.)

"OK guys we have a good test for you two." Amanda said, "First we'll send a one hundred pound pig on a zip line for you guys to hack at."

Amanda then walked over to a couple of gel dummies.

"Then you'll strike these two dummies that will clad in your opponents armor," Amanda said, "We want a slash to one and a stab to the other, Matt your up first."

Matthew walks up to the starting line and takes his broadsword and waits.

"RELEASE THE PIG!" Amanda yells.

A stage hand releases the pig and it comes at Matthew fast. When it is in range, Matthew swung his broadsword and cut the pig in half with it. Without wasting time, Matthew then moved to the first leather hide clad dummy and slashed it across the stomach. The leather armor didn't stand a chance as blood came of the wound. Matthew then took his broadsword and jammed it into the chest, again the leather didn't hold and the sword went straight into the heart. After ripping the broadsword out, Matthew allowed Dr. Ronald to check the damage.

"The pig is cut straight in half, so it's dead as a door nail," Dr. Ronald said.

He then walks over to the dummies to check them.

"The first dummy, if was a real man would watch his own guts spill out and then die," Dr. Ronald said, "Then the second, would die almost instantly with the heart shot."

Hakim walked up to the group, arms crossed and shaking his head.

"While the broadsword is a decent weapon, the Akkadian relies on speed and agility," Hakim said, "He will see this sword coming a mile away and dodge it with easy."

"I can care less about speed," Matthew retorted, "Once the Hylian Knight gets that one opening, the Akkadian's armor will not hold up and he's dead."

After the exchange of words and the dummies and pigs were replaced, It was Hakim's turn to run the test. He takes his scimitar and stands at the starting line.

"RELEASE THE PIG," Amanda yelled.

The Stage hand released the big and it came careening towards Hakim. When it was in range, Hakim took a one handed swing at the pig. With surprising strength, Hakim managed to nearly slash the pig in half. He then stepped up to the first gel dummy and slashes it in the chest. However, the chainmail held against the scimitar. Not deterred, Hakim goes to the second armored dummy, kicks it to the ground, dose a few neat twirls with it and plunges it into the dummy's chest. After pulling his sword out, Dr. Ronald came in to check the damage.

"From I can see, this pig is just barely hanging on, this is a kill," Dr. Ronald said.

He then took a look at the two dummies.

"The first one doesn't even have a scratch on him, meaning he lived to continue fighting," Dr. Ronald said, "The second one on the other hand got stabbed in the heart, meaning death."

Matthew was looking at the dummy that survived and then looked at Hakim.

"You see that, that one Hyilan Knight survived and would have cleaved your warrior in half,"

_The Hylian Knight's Broadsword or the Akkadian Warrior's Scimitar, which deadly blade gives it's warrior the edge?_

"The Scimitar will get kills in the simulation," Jesse said, "But the Broadsword manged to not only cut a pig in half, but went through the armor of the Akkadian Warrior, so it gets the edge."

_**In short range weapons, EDGE: Hylian Knight**_

_For our next series of tests, we'll examine the the warriors mid range weapons, polearms. The Hylian Knight will brings in:_

_**The Hylian Halberd, a deadly thursting, hooking and slashing polearm.  
**_(Show a Hylian Knight thrusting the spear part of a halberd into a horse-mounted enemy.)

"The Halberd was three weapons in one," Danny said, "There's a axe part for slashing, a spear part for thrusting and a pike end you can use to either hook and opponents weapon and disarm him or puncture him with it."

(The scene changes back to the fight club, the group is assembled by gel dummy. Matthew is armed with his halberd.)

"Alright Matt, Here's the test," Amanda said, "We have this gel dummy with Akkadian leather armor, we want you to do three strikes, one with axe end, one with the spear and one with the pike end."

"Glad too." Matthew grinned.

Matthew got into position in front of the armored dummy, his halberd ready to strike.

"GO!" Amanda yelled.

With a warcry, Matthew raised his Halberd and made a vertical slash, cutting through the armor with ease and creating a huge gash into dummy. He then took the spear end and jammed it into the dummy's heart. After pulling the spear end, Matthew then took the pike end and came down on the head, burying it into the skull. Matthew got the halberd out of dummy and allowed Dr. Ronald to check the damage.

"Wow, you killed this man three times over," Dr. Ronald said, "The first strike would make him bleed out, the stab would kill him instantly, and the pike end reach the part of the brain that governs important life functions, which means he's instantly dead."

"The halberd is a good weapon, but it's slow and the Akkadian will dodge it effortlessly," Hakim said, "The weapon I come in with is simple but very deadly."

_The Akkadian Warrior retaliates with:_

_**The Akkadian Barbed Spear, a wicked spear that goes in smooth, but tears anything that comes out.  
**_(Shows a Akkadian Warrior stab a enemy with his spear and then removing it, tearing out some of his enemy's guts.)

"The Akkadian spear is just like the Zande Warrior makrigga, it a seven foot spear," Danny said, "It has a rounded tip and narrowed blade, making it easy to go in, but its barbs are pointed backwards, this makes tear out anything it's in."

(The scene changes back to the fight club, the group is assembled by a big slab of meat covered in chainmail. Hakim is carrying the spear.)

"OK Hakim, here's what we want you to do," Amanda said, "We have a two hundred pound side of beef, we want to try and penetrate the armor and see the damage the spear can do to flesh."

"Not a problem," Hakim said confidently.

Hakim, armed with his barbed spear, gets into position in front of the armored clad side of beef and waits.

"GO!" Amanda yelled.

With a roar, Hakim takes the spear and thrusts it with both hands. The spear goes straight through the chainmail and into the flesh. Hakim violently jerks the spear around to cause more damage. After that, he tries to get the spear out but the spear is lodged in due the barbs. After a few moments, he managed to get it out and stepped aside to let Dr. Ronald to check the damage.

"Wow this is insane," Dr. Ronald said in awe, "This would be a bad way to die, with your guts just being ripped out of you."

"Very nice show, but that weapon is only made for offense," Matthew said, "The halberd has three options for offense and the pike end and be used to hook a opponents weapon and disarm him."

"That's not likely to weapon, a Akkadian is to quick for that weapon to do damage and he will run right through you with the weapon," Hakim countered.

_The Hylian Knight's Halberd or the Akkadian Warrior's Barbed Spear, what weapon gives their warrior the edge in mid range?_

"That barbed spear is wicked and will get kills in the simulation," Jesse said, "But Matthew is right, the halberd is more versatile with three options to kill and defense with the pike end."

_**In Mid Range Weapons, EDGE: Hylian Knight.**_

_Now we look at our warriors long range weapons, throwing weapons. The Hylian Knight comes in with:_

_**The Hylian Soliferrum, a heavy javelin that can pierce a enemy with deadly results.  
**_(Shows a Hylian Knight throw a soliferrum at a renegade Zora, which pierce his chest and killing him.)

"This weapon is just like the weapon used by Hannibal, the reason we call it a soliferrum is because we don't know the Hylian name for it," Danny said, "Its a six foot, five pound javelin that was thrown in volleys at armies to disorganized them so the Knights and the regular army could close in for close quarters combat."

(Shows the group outside with gel dummies. Matthew is armed with a couple of soliferrum.)

"OK, we have a few gel dummies for you to throw your soliferrums at," Amanda said.

Matthew simply nodded and walked up to the starting line, he takes one soliferrum in his right hand and prepare to throw.

"GO!" Amanda yelled.

Matthew throws the first soliferrum at the first target. It enters into the dummy's chest, and blood flowed through the wound. Taking another soliferrum, Matthew threw another one at his second target. This one went into the dummy's chest, where the heart is. Taking his last soliferrum, Matthew threw it and it imbedded itself in the dummy's right shoulder. After that, Dr. Ronald came in to check the damage.

"The first wound isn't a instant kill, but he's bleeding out and would die if not given proper medical treatment," Dr. Ronald said, "The second went straight through the heart, he's dead instantly."

Dr. Ronald walked up to the last dummy.

"This one, it entered the shoulder blade, it would disable his right arm but he live," Dr. Ronald finished.

"So we have one definite kill, one maybe kill, and one man who can't use his one arm but could just use his other arm to arm himself and kill you," Hakim said.

"I admit that this weapon isn't meant to throw at one opponent," Matthew said, "But once this hits, it will do damage."

"But I have a weapon that is small, light, can be concealed, and you can carry dozens of them," Hakims said.

_The Akkadian Warrior's preferred long range weapon is:_

_**Throwing Spikes, Small, sharp and very deadly.  
**_(Shows a Akkadian Warrior running at his opponent, throwing it at him as he turns around and imbeds itself in the opponents throat, killing him.)

"The throwing spikes are as their names imply, small spikes meant to be thrown at a opponent," Danny said as he hold one up, "They're made from steel and are nine inches long and about one ounce in weight."

(Shows the group outside again, the dummies have been replaced with new ones. Hakim is armed with a dozen throwing spikes.)

"OK, we've reset the test, so lets test out these spikes," Amanda said.

Hakim walked over to the starting line and took a throwing spike in hand and waited.

"GO!" Amanda yelled.

Hakim throws two throwing spikes in quick secession, which imbedded themselves into the dummy's throat. Switching targets the next dummy got the same treatment as the first, two spikes in the throat. Looking at the last dummy, Hakim quickly threw two spikes at the head. The first one went wide but the other went four inches inside the dummy's eye. After the damage was done, Dr. Ronald came into check.

"The first two dummy's are dead from blood loss," Dr. Ronald said as the group walked to the last dummy, "Your first one missed, but this spike went in just far enough to kill this guy."

"I don't buy it, these things are just useless," Matthew said sternly, "Do you expect a Hylian Knight to just stand still and allow himself to get hit, and I damn well know that those things can't penetrate chainmail."

"True, these things can't pentrate chainmail," Hakim said, "Why do you think I aimed for the areas that don't have armor."

_The Hylian Knight's Soliferrum or the Akkadian Warrior's Throwing Spikes, which throwing weapon gives its warrior the edge?_

"The soliferrum has the killing power and it will be a good weapon," Jesse said, "But Hakim managed to get more kills and the spikes are lighter, concealable, and one can carry a lot of them."

_**In Long Range Weapons, EDGE: Akkadian Warrior.**_

_For our last series of test, we test our warriors close range special weapons. The Hylian Knight comes in with:_

_**The Hylian Burda Club, a simple but deadly club that bashes in skulls.  
**_(Shows a Hylian Knight bash a bandit in the skull, putting him to the ground. The Kinght finishes the job by bashing him a few more times.)

"The Burda was a cheap alternative to a mace, and from what our historians say, it was give to lower rank knights," Danny said as he worked on the burda, "Its made from a wooden body with two iron bands warped around the top."

_But the Akkadian Warrior comes in with his own deadly special weapon:_

_**The Kama, a mini scythe that can do major damage.  
**_(Shows the Akkadain Warrior hook a opponents weapon with the kama and disarm him. He then nimbly move behind his opponent and stabs him in the back of the neck, killing him.)

"The Kama is a miniature scythe that can be used in many ways," Danny said , "The under curve is sharp, so you can slash someone's throat, the point is sharp for stabbing and it can be thrown from a distance."

(Shows the group standing by two ballistic gel heads and necks. Both experts are armed with their respective warriors weapons.)

"OK guys, what we want you to do is take your weapons and use them to strike the gel heads and neck until you achieve a kill," Amanda said, "Matt, your up first."

Matthew walked up to the left gel skull with his burda in hand, he got into his striking stance and waited.

"GO!" Amanda yelled.

With a roar, Matthew swung the burda and it connected to the side of the skull. It left a noticeable depression on the skull. Matthew hit it again, and this time the skull began to crack. With one more brutal swing and when it connected, the wound busted wide open, brain matter flying out. After the damage was done, Dr. Ronald stepped in.

"This is a far gone conclusion," Dr. Ronald said, "If you see brain matter, your dead."

"Seeing as slow as he is with that weapon, the Akkadian Warrior will just dodge this thing effortlessly," Hakim said.

"You talk about speed and all that, but all the Hylian Knight need's is that one mistake in movement and he'll cave your skull in," Matthew said bluntly.

After the exchange of words, the test was reset for Hakim to use his kama. He took his weapon and readied himself.

"GO!" Amanda yelled.

Hakim sneaked up behind the dummy a slit its throat with the underside of the blade. He then stabbed it at the base of the skull, just above the spine. Hakim then stepped in front of the dummy head and stabbed it in the left eye. With the carnage done, Dr. Ronald came in to analyze the damage.

"I'm pretty sure you killed this man three times over," Dr. Ronald said, "He bleed out from the throat slit, you cut off his nervous system to the brain, and you stabbed him deep enough in the eye to reach brains."

_The Hylian Knight's Burda or the Akkadian Warrior's Kama, which special weapon gives their warrior the edge?_

"This goes to the Kama hands down, it took Matthew three blows to get a kill," Jesse said, "But Hakim managed to get three instant kill shots."

_**In Special Weapons, EDGE: Akkadian Warrior.**_

With our testing complete, we are one step closer to finding out who is the Deadliest Warrior.

Review:

In Close Range Weapons, the Hylian Broadsword was able to cut through the Akkadian Warrior's armor, while the Scimitar couldn't do the same to the Hylian Knight's chainmail.  
_**EDGE: Hylian Knight**_

In Mid Range Weapons, the Hylian Knight's halberd versatility beat out the simple offensive moves of the Akkadian Warrior's barbed spear.  
_**EDGE: Hylian Knight**_

In Long Range Weapons: The Akkadian Warrior's throwing spikes were more lighter and could carry more than the Hylian Knight's soliferrum.  
_**EDGE: Akkadian Warrior**_

And in Special Weapons, the Akkadian Warrior's kama versatile killing power beat out the brute force of the Hylian Knight's burda club.  
_**EDGE: Akkadian Warrior**_

_The simulator is set to simulate the battle 5000 times. It will be a one on one deathmatch between Hyrule's greatest protector vs Ancinet Egypt's most deadliest assassin._

Jesse hits the enter button to start the battle.

The Battle:

In a desert that transcends space and time, a Hylian Knight is riding on a white steed, approaching a oasis. He dismounts his horse, going up to the small pound to get a drink and fill up his canteen. He was armed with his usual armaments, a broadsword, halberd, burda, and two soliferrums. Elsewhere, in a bush not to far way from the knight, was a lone Akkadian Warrior was lying in wait for this knight, whom he was paid to kill. He was armed with a scimitar, barbed spear, kama, and a dozen throwing spikes.

The Akkadian Warrior began to move out of the bush slowly and took out a few throwing spikes. Suddenly he throw one of them at his target but the knight bent down to fill his canteen and the spike flew over his head. The spike hit his horse and let out a painful squeal. The knight look at it for a moment and turned his head to see the approaching warrior. The Akkadian throw another spike at his opponent, but the Hylian dodged it as well.

The knight took out a soliferrum and tossed it at the Akkadian, but it sailed over his head. Thought the Akkadian was closing in the distance, the Hylian threw his last soliferrum but the Akkdaian side stepped it. Both warriors pulled out their pole arms, a halberd and a barbed spear, and circled each other. The Akkadian tried to stab his opponent several times, but the Hylian manage to dodge the attempts. The knight tried to return the favor with a stab from the spear end but the Akkadian similarly dodge the attack.

The Akkadian tried another stab but the Hylian hooked the weapon with the pike end and disarmed his opponent. With a roar, the Hylian tried to kill the assassin with a overhand chop from the halberd's axe end, but the Akkadian warrior side stepped and the weapon wedge it's self in the ground. The Akkadian then threw out a kick and broke the handle, making the weapon useless. Now in close quarters with each other, the Akkadian pulls out his kama while the Hylian pulls out his burda club.

As the two circled each other again, the Hylian began to swing for the fences. The Akkadian gracefully managed to dodge every swing and returned a swing aimed at the Hylian's chest. However the chainmail held against the weapon, and the Hylian used his burda to knock the kama out of the Akkadian's hands. Now that his opponent was disarmed, the Hylian again tried to end the fight with a three swings of the burda. However the Akkadin dodged all three and three out another kick, this one connected to the Hylian knights chest.

The sudden blow knocked the knight down and made him drop his burda. The Hylian managed to get up quickly and the two warriors decided to get personal. They unsheathed the swords, the broadsword and the scimitar, respectively. The Hylian was first to strike, but the Akkadian blocked the blow. The two determined warriors trade blows, sparks were flying, and the two of them tried to waiting for a mistake.

Then the Akkadian managed to hit the Hylian with a slash to the side, but his chainmail again deflected most of the blow. The two again trade more blows. Suddenly the Hylian managed to swing low and caught the the Akkadian's right leg, severing it off. The Akkadian screamed in pain as he dropped to the ground. The Hylian stood over him and then drove his broadsword into the Akkadian warrior's chest.

The Akkadian spit up blood before he stopped moving. The Hylian Knight pulled his broadsword out, raises it in the air, and roars in victory.

_**OVERALL WINNER: HYLIAN KNIGHT**_

"This was a close match up, with the Hylian knight winning 2,530 battles to the Akkadian Warrior's 2,470 battles won." Jesse said.

_The Hylian Knight's Broadsword and Halberd proved to be the deadliest weapons in the simulation_

Hylian Knight Weapon's Effectiveness:

Hylian Broadsword-57%  
Hylian Halberd-67%  
Hylian Soliferrum-35%  
Hylian Burda Club-45%

_The Akkadian Warrior's throwing spikes and kama was his most effective weapons, but it was not enough to defeat the Hylian Knight._

Akkadian Warrior Weapons:

Scimitar-43%  
Akkadian Barbed Spear-33%  
Throwing Spike-65%  
Kama-55%

"It really came down to the fact that while the Akkadian Warrior had speed and agility, he couldn't get through the chainmail of the Hylian Knight," Amanda said.

"The Akkadian Warrior is indeed a deadly warrior," Matthew said, "But when he face the Hylian Knight , he faced the Deadliest Warrior."

(Shows the Hylian Knight on his horse, raising his broadsword in victory.)

Next time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior, two of the Cold War's greatest soldier's and their unit wage war as:

(Shows a man with dark brown hair and eyes. He's wearing tiger stripe camo clothes and black fingeless gloves and boots. He raises a shotgun at screen and fires it.)

_**Alex Mason, the man who stopped a Soviet plot to invade the U.S with his SOG soldiers.**_

vs.

(Shows a man with brown hair and beard and blue eye. He's wearing a eye patch on his right eye, green camo and black gloves and boots. He shown firing an assault rifle at the screen.)

_**Big Boss, who along with his MSF troops stopped a American-Soviet plot that almost destroyed the world.**_

Next Time on Deadliest Fictional Warrior!

_**I DO NOT OWN THE MUMMY/SCORPION KING FRANCHISE, LEGEND OF ZELD FRANCHISE OR DEADLIEST WARRIOR.**_


	27. Alex Mason vs Big Boss

(Show Jesse, Matthew, and Doctor Ronald standing around a table talking about the next match up.)

"Alright guys, today match up is going to be against two infamous soldiers and their respective units," Matthew said.

"Alex Mason stopped a Soviet plot to launch a chemical strike and a Soviet invasion along with the SOG," Jesse said.

"But we gave him a very good soldier with a very good unit," Dr. Ronald said, "Big Boss and his MSF managed to stop three groups from starting World War 3."

"Today we will see which of these men and their units was the deadliest of the Cold War," Matthew Finished

(Shows a man with dark brown hair and eyes. He's wearing tiger stripe camo clothes and black fingeless gloves and boots. He raises a shotgun at screen and fires it.)

**Alex Mason, the man who stopped a Soviet plot to invade the U.S with his SOG soldiers.**

vs.

(Shows a man with brown hair and beard and blue eye. He's wearing an eye patch on his right eye, green camo and black gloves and boots. He shown firing an assault rifle at the screen.)

**Big Boss, who along with his MSF troops stopped an American-Soviet plot that almost destroyed the world.**

**WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?**

To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as Biomedical Scientists Matthew Roth applies 21th century technology to unlock new data on some of movies, video game, and comics greatest weapons. ER doctor Dr. Ronald Mack will assets the damage made by these dangerous weapons of war. And Computer Whiz Jesse Jacobs will input the data in the battle simulation that will determine the winner. Two of media's greatest warriors will be put into the battlefield. History will be written. But only one will be crowned:

**DEADLIEST FICTIOAL WARRIOR**

_Welcome to the fight club, were we have set up a high tech battle zone. We have gather scientists, doctors, computer experts and Combat Vetrens. All to simulate a squad on squad death match to between two of the Cold War's best black op soldiers and their respective units._

_First up, Alex Mason, the CIA agent who stopped a Soviet madman from gassing the United States and kill thousands._

Alex Mason Stats:

Appearing From: Call of Duty: Black Ops  
Circa: 1968  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 190 lbs  
Unit fighting by his side: Studies and Observation Group

_But his opponent is a legend within the black ops community._

_Big Boss, The legendary mercenary who defeat three groups who tried to use nukes to further their own causes._

Big Boss Stats:

Appearing From: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker  
Circa: 1974  
Height: 6'1  
Weight: 195lbs  
Unit fighting by his side: Militaires Sans Frontières(Soldiers without Boarders)

(Shows man man with brown hair and hazel eyes. He's wearing a black tactical vest, white undershirt and black combat pant, boots and fingerless gloves. He takes an assault rifle and checks it.)  
_  
Representing Alex Mason and the SOG is David Mason. The son of Alex and a Navy SEAL, he know the weapons, tactics and history of his father and the unit he fought along side of._

"My father was the best the US Government had to offer," David said bluntly, "Big Boss and his renegades are going down."

_Born in 1933, Alex Mason would become an influential part of the Cold War_. _Durring the time period of 1961 to 1968, he was tied into a conflict with Nikita Dragovich, a Soviet General bent on invding America. With the help of Jason Hudson, Frank Woods and "Victor Reznov", He managed to kill all those who were involved in the failed attempt at a massive chemical attack._

"Big Boss is going to be dead at the end of all this," David finished.

_But our expert for Big Boss believes that the legendary mercenary and his unit will beat back his opponents._

(Shows a Caucasian man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He's wearing Olive Drab fatigues with black boots and fingerless gloves. He's currently looking at a light machine gun.)

_Representing Big Boss and the MSF is Raiden. A veteran soldier who was involved in the Big Shell incident and Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, he is an expert on the weapons, tactics and shadowy history Big Boss and his sons._

"David is making the same mistake the CIA, KGB and the Patriots made," Raiden said sternly, "They underestimate Big Boss and those who fought for him."

_Born in 1935, Big Boss would become a legend when he completed Operation Snake Eater. In the years after, Big Boss would form FOXHOUND and became a founding member of the Patriots. However, after the experiments that bore the Twin Snakes, Big Boss left the organization and formed the MSF. In 1974, his team was involved the Peace Walker incident and they stopped three groups from launching nukes._

"Now Alex Mason and his SOG will get a lesson on how to be real soldiers," Raiden finished.

_So who would win between two of the Cold War's greatest soldiers and their teams?_

"Right now, we don't have a favorite in this match up, it will be close though," Jesse said.

_Both warriors and their teams will come in with some of the most deadliest weapon of the Cold War._

Alex Mason and SOG weapons:

KS-23 Pump Action Carbine  
Colt XM177E2 Carbine  
M60 Light Machine Gun  
SOG Knife

Big Boss and MSF weapons

Ithaca Stakeout  
AMD-65 Carbine  
M63A1 Light Machine Gun  
CQC Knife

_And for the first time on the show, we will go to the gun cage to see Deadliest Fictional Warriors gunsmith and weapons procurer._

(Shows Matthew walking into the gun cage. In there is a Native American man with a black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. He's wearing a black shirt, digital urban camo pants and black combat boots.)

"This is Jason Stormwolf, he's the guy who manages the guns since the beginning of this show," Matthew said, "He's a former Army Ranger, private military contractor and is currently a gun smith at a gun shop."

(Jason looks up from his work and gives the camera a nodded before going back to it.)

_Now for our first series of test, we will test the close range weapons of choice, shotguns. Mason and the SOG often used:_

_**The KS-23 Pump Action Carbine, using the Communist weapons against them.  
**_(Shows a SOG member killing a NVA soldier with a blast from a KS-23.)

"The KS-23 is a six gauge carbine," Jason said as he showed of the weapon, "It's considered a carbine due to the fact it had rifling in the barrel, which allowed for the pellets to go a bit father than usual."

_But Big Boss and his MSF also have a devastating close range shotgun:_

_**The Ithaca Stakeout, a shortened shotgun that was made for the jungle.**_  
(Shows a MSF member kill a Peace Sentinel with a blast from a Stakeout.)

"The Stakeout is a shortened version of the twelve gauge pump action Model 37," Jason said, "It has a pistol grip and the barrel is short, making it deadly at close range."

(Shows the team in a wooded area, both experts are armed with their respective weapons)

"OK guys, here's your test," Matthew said, "You'll walk down this path here and every so often a foam dummy will come out of the woods."

To demonstrate his point, a dummy appears from the woods.

"This will simulate a surprise encounter with the enemy," Matthew said, "You'll be given four shells, three buckshot rounds and one slug."

It was decided David would be the first one up, he loaded the KS-23 with his shells and stood at the starting line.

"Alright, begin the run!" Matthew shouted.

David began to walk down the path, keeping a careful eye out for a dummy. After about one hundred feet, a dummy appeared from the right side of the path. David stopped, aimed and fired. The buckshot rounds slammed into the dummy chest, causing a devastating wound. David continued down the path and after about fifty feet another dummy appeared, this time from the left side. David repeated what he did with the first dummy, causing an equal wound to the dummy. The Navy SEAL continued his trek down the path and a gave another shotgun blast to a foam target. He then approached a turn and when he rounded the corner, he found a foam target mounted on an attack bot coming right at him.

David simply grinned and aimed his shotgun and fired. The slug blew off the head of the dummy. With his run done, David met the group at the first dummy.

"Lets see here," Dr. Ronald said, "This man would be dead in an instant, since you basically blew his chest open."

The other two dummies were the same as the first, so the group came to the last dummy.

"Ain't much to say here," Dr. Ronald said with a smile, "You blew his head off,"

"I also noticed that your shooting farther away compared to other shotguns," Matthew said.

"But you have to noticed that weapon is big and clumsy," Raiden said, "When it comes to the Stakeout, it light and can be brought up faster on a draw."

After the exchange, the test was set up again. Raiden had loaded his weapon and was standing at the starting line.

"Aright Raiden, begin the run!" Matthew shouted.

Unlike David, Raiden jogged down the path. When he was one hundred feet down the path, a dummy came out from the left side. Raiden raised his gun and fired, hitting it in the chest. He continued his jog down the path and after fifty feet, another dummy appeared. Raiden kept jogging as he fired at the dummy and continued to run, without checking his work. As he continued down the path, the dummy popped out and Raiden stopped this time, aimd and fired. The buckshot hit the dummy in the neck. Raiden then jogged down around the turn and was met with the attack bot. He waited until it was close and fired his slug. The projectile hit the dummy right in the heart area.

With his run done, Raiden met with the group at the first dummy.

"The first dummy is a goner, similar to David's," Dr. Ronald said, "But as you notice, these wounds are smaller compared to David's dummies."

The group walked to the second dummy, however it seemed to that most of Raiden's shot went wide.

"It seems here that you hit the shoulder with a few, it would incapacitate him, it may kill him if you don't get him to a medic," Dr. Ronald said,

The group walked up to the third dummy, Dr. Ronald looked at the neck wound.

"This is an instant kill and a bloody one at that," Dr. Ronald said, "You damn near decapitated him."

Then the group approached the last dummy, looking at the heart shot.

"This is an instant kill, plain and simply," Dr. Ronald finished.

"The Stakeout is a good weapon, even the SOG used them," David said, "But only in urban and indoor areas, in the jungle you still have room to get away from your attacker."

_The KS-23 or the Ithaca Stakeout, which weapon give it's warrior and his unit the edge in close range combat?_

"The Stakeout is a good weapon due to it's light weight and better draw time," Jesse said, "But the power and range of the KS-23 will see results in the simulation."

**In Close Range Weapons, EDGE: Alex Mason and the SOG.**

_Now we test our warriors mid range weapons, assault rifles. Alex Mason and the SOG came in with:_

_**The Colt XM177E2 Carbine, A shortened model of the M16, used by the SOG.**_  
(Shows Mason gunning down two Viet Cong members with the carbine.)

"The XM177E2 was a five-five-six milimeter carbine used by special forces," Jason said as he cleaned the rifle, "These rifles were also called 'Colt Commando's' for this reason."

_Big Boss and the MSF also come in with their own assault rifle:_

_**The AMD-65 Carbine, a hard hitting carbine favored by the MSF.**_  
(Shows Big Boss kill a Peace Sentential with the AMD-65.)

"The AMD-65 was a Hungarian carbine that was based on the Soviet AKM," Jason said as he grabbed the rifle from a table, "It was favored by the MSF due to it harder hitting seven-six-two milimeter bullet."

(The scene shifts to a small house, the expert are armed with their carbines.)

"OK guys, welcome to the killhouse," Matthew said, "Here we will be simulating a raid on an enemy HQ."

Matthew walked over to the window.

"You'll enter through this window and eliminate all hostiles in the building," Matthew finished, "Raiden, your up first with the AMD-65."

Raiden loads a thirty round clip into his carbine and chambers a round in, he stands by the window and waits for the signal.

"GO!" Matthew yelled.

Raiden looks through the window and spots an enemy and fires three rounds into the chest. He then climbs into the window and proceeds into the next room. He spots another hostile and fire three more rounds into it chest. He then kicks the door open and sees two targets. Raiden fires three rounds into the closest one first and then finishes the man behind a desk with three shots as well. After that, he safeties the weapon and allows the group to come in to check the damage.

"From what I can see, is that all these men got three rounds right in the heart, which would kill instantly," Dr. Ronald said, "I also notice the bullet wounds are bigger, meaning more stopping power."

"Raiden also managed to kill everyone with only twelve shots," Matthew said, "Meaning he has eighteen shots left in his rifle."

"Only firing twelve shots is ridiculous, you got to pump that guy full of lead to make sure he's dead," David said sternly.

"Wasting bullets is not tactically sound," Raiden said, "Big Boss and the MSF knew three bullets from this would kill anybody."

After the exchange of words, the test was reset and it David's turn to go. He loaded up a thirty round clip and chambered a round. He wait by the window and waited for the signal.

"GO!" Matthew yelled.

David looked through the window and spotted the first target. He raised his rifle and shot the dummy ten times in the chest. He then climbed through the window and made his into the next room. As he enters he sees another dummy and pumps it with ten rounds as well. David reaches the next door and kicks it down. He enters the room and faces the closest of the two dummies and puts five rounds into his chest. He then turns his gun and fired his last five rounds into its face. With his run over, the group come in and check the damage.

"Similar to Raiden, you kill everyone in her," Dr. Ronald said.

"Also, look at the tight bullet spread," Matthew said, "It means the XM177E2 is a very accurate weapon."

_Big Boss's AMD-65 or Alex Mason's XM177E2, which carbine gives their warrior the edge?_

"Both of these weapons are proven killers and we'll see that in the simulation," Jesse said, "But who ever has the better fire discipline will prevail, so the edge goes slightly to Big Boss."

**In Mid Range weapons, EDGE: Big Boss and the MSF.**

_Now our warriors come in with their light machine guns for long range firepower. Alex Mason and the SOG come in with:_

_**The M60 Light Machine Gun, the fearsome weapon that was nicknamed "The Pig," in the Vietnam War.**_  
(Shows a SOG member gun down a wave of NVA soldiers with the M60.)

"The M60 is the iconic LMG of the American military," Jason said as he showed a M60 on a table, "It fires seven-six-two NATO rounds from a belt of ammunition."

_But Big Boss and the MSF had their own deadly LMG:_

_**The M63A1 Light Machine Gun, A lean, mean, killing machine gun.**_  
(Shows a MSF soldier firing a M63A1 at a Peace Sentential Hind D helicopter.)

"The M63 or Stoner 63 is an American made system weapon," Jason said as held up the weapon, "Which means with the switch of a barrels and magazine types, you can make it into a carbine, assault rifle or a LMG."

(The scene switches to the group outside. Both experts are armed with their LMG's)

"OK guys, here's our test," Matthew said, "We have three targets her that are taking cover behind these wall of concrete, we want to test the penetration power of your LMG's."

_The dummies heads will also be filled with a chemical that when exposed to air, will explode. This will simulate a headshot._

It was decided that David would be the first to run the test. He loads up a one hundred round belt of seven-six-two millimeter rounds, and aims his LMG at the first concrete wall.

"FIRE AT WILL!" Matthew yelled.

David opened fire with a twenty round burst with the M60, its rounds going through the concrete. The last of the twenty rounds hit the dummy in the head and it exploded. He switched targets and opened fire. After seven rounds, the M60 jammed. David let out an annoyed groan but went to work on clearing jam. After a few moments, he managed to clear the jam and fired again. The bullets went though wall and hit the head and cause a small explosion. He switch to the last target and when he pulled the trigger, the gun jammed again. David let out a curse and repeated the process to clear the jam. After clearing his weapon, David proceed to unload his weapon into the wall and finished off the dummy with an explosive head shot. Matthew walked in to check the damage.

"You did the test the way we wanted," Matthew said, "But I did notice the two jams, which means that if you are in the middle of a firefight, it could cost you your life."

"You have to understand, any weapon that is fed with a belt of ammo has a chance to jam, be it the M60 or the M63A1," David said.

"But I guarantee that the M63A1 is a hell of a lot more reliable that the M60," Raiden boasted.

The group goes to an another position were the same test is set up for Raiden. The former special forces soldier loads up a one hundred round belt of five-five-six millimeter ammunition. He then waits for the signal to fire.

"FIRE!" Matthew yelled.

Raiden opened on the first covered target with a thirty round blast. The five-five-six millimeter went through the concrete and the dummy head exploded, indicating a head shot. Raiden switch to the next target and opened fire, putting another extended blast into the concrete, also ending in an explosive head shot. Raiden switch to the last target and fired. After ten rounds, the gun jammed. Raiden said nothing as he went into the process of clearing the jam. After he managed clear it, he returned to firing, and manged to get the head shot, ending his run. Matthew walked in to check damage.

"You pretty much tied David in terms of damage and killing the targets," Matthew said, "But you only suffered through one jam instead of the two from the M60."

_Alex Mason's M60 or Big Boss's M63A1, which light machine gun earns the warrior and their unit the edge in long range weapon?_

"Both LMG's did the test equally well," Jesse said, "But when it comes down to it, the M63A1 showed it was more reliable then the M60."

**In Long Range Weapons, EDGE: Big Boss and the MSF.**

_To finish up our round of test, we take a look at our warrior leaders special weapons, knives. For Alex Mason:_

_**The SOG Knife, a custom made knife carried by members of the SOG.**_  
(Show Mason killing a sleeping Viet Cong with a stab to the neck with the knife.)

"Like any member of the SOG, Alex was given is own SOG issued knife," Said Danny Tochigi, DFW's weapons maker, "This was a six or seven inch blade which had no markings on it, to maintain plausible deniability of covert operators in case of death or capture."

_But Big Boss comes in with his own lethal blade:_

_**The CQC Knife, a blade used by Big Boss when enemies came into close quarters with him.**_  
(Shows Big Boss slitting the throat of a Soviet soldier with his knife.)

"The CQC knife was a weapon Big Boss excelled at," Danny said as he show off the newly created knife, "Its about eight inches long with a three blade."

(The scene switchs back to the fight club, where the group is standing by two pig carcasses. The experts are armed with their respective knives.)

"OK, what we have here is two pigs," Matthew said, "They are the closest thing to human flesh, and we want you guys to go to town with your knives."

It was decided that Raiden would be first with the CQC Knife. He stood in front of the right most pig and waited for the signal.

"ATTACK!" Matthew yelled.

Raiden came in with silent furry and began to stab the pig several times with amazing speed. The wounds all began to multiple and bleed out. Raiden then moved to the back of the pig and slit it's throat with the blade, which bled profusely. With his damaged down, Dr. Ronald came in to check the trauma.

"This was amazing work, you were like a blur," Dr. Ronald said, "As for the damage, you put a lot of holes in him, which means he'll bleed out in a matter of minutes and die."

Dr. Ronald the went up to the neck area.

"But this wound here, he bleeds out in a few seconds, chokes his own blood and dies," Dr. Ronald finished.

"The only flaw I see here is the length of the blade," David said, "Big Boss has to be extremely close to my father to try and use the blade, while the SOG is bigger and thus keep him from getting close."

"Well, lets see that blade at work," Matthew said.

David positions himself by the left most big and waited for the signal.

"GO!" Matthew yelled.

David stabbed the pig right in the chest with a war cry. He yanks out the knife and swipes at the stomach of the pig for a few seconds, disemboweling it. He then finishes up with a stab right in the throat of the pig. With his job complete, David allows Dr. Ronald in to check the damage.

"This is pretty easy to sum up, you killed him three times over," Dr. Ronald said, "First blow hit him in the heart, second wound would spill his guts, and the third cut into his jugular vein."

_Alex Mason's SOG Knife or Big Boss's CQC Knife, which knife gives their leader the edge?_

"This goes to the SOG Knife," Jesse said, "It's bigger and has better killing potential."

**In Special Weapons, EDGE: Alex Mason and the SOG.**

With our testing complete, we are one step closer to seeing who is the Deadliest Fictional Warrior.

Review:

In Short Range Weapons, the KS-23 fire power and longer rang beat out the Ithaca Stakeout.  
_**EDGE: Alex Mason and the SOG**_

In Mid Range Weapons, The firing discipline of MSF and harder hitting rounds of the AMD-65 beat out the SOG's XM117E2.  
_**EDGE: Big Boss and the MSF**_

In Long Range Weapons: The M63A1 proved more reliable than the M60.  
_**EDGE: Big Boss and the MSF**_

And in Special Weapons, the larger blade and better killing power of the SOG cut the CQC Knife down.  
_**EDGE: Alex Mason and the SOG.**_

The simulator is set to simulate the battle 5000 times. It will be a squad on squad battle: Alex Mason and four SOG commando's vs Big Boss and four MSF soldiers.

Jesse hits the enter button to start the battle.

The Battle:

In a jungle that transcends space and time, a group of five men are making their way to the landing zone. They were wearing olive drab fatigues and armed with AMD-65's, a stakeout shotgun, and a M63A1 LMG. Their leader was in the rear, making sure no enemies came up from behind. He had a brown mullet and an eye patch on his one eye. This was Big Boss and his four man MSF escort. The group had completed a mission and now were going to their extraction zone.

Several dozen yards in front of the MSF mercenaries, a second group of armed soldiers were making their way to a mission. They were dressed in tiger stripe camo fatigues and armed with commando rifles, a KS-23 shotgun and a M60 LMG. Their leader was sitting in the middle of them. He had short brown hair and five O' clock shadow on his chin. This was Alex Mason and his four man SOG strike team. They were on their way to hit a camp full of Soviet advisors.

The two groups had no idea of each others presence.

**AM/SOG- 5  
BB/MSF- 5**

The point man of SOG came to a small creek, he knelt down and held his fist in the air, calling for the others to stop. As he scanned the area, he heard leaves rustling and then saw the MSF point man come into view. The MSF point man saw the SOG man and yelled "CONTACT!"

The MSF soldier tried to pull up his stakeout to fire but the SOG commando had him in his sight and pulled the trigger of the KS-23. The weapon bucked in his hand and the slug flew in the air and hit the MSF soldier directly in the chest, killing him before he hit the ground.

**AM/SOG- 5  
BB/MSF- 4**

Big Boss and his three remaining men came up to the creek to see their dead comrade and his killer. The SOG commando fired two more rounds from his KS-23 to keep them at a distance until his team mates showed up. None of the slug hit their mark but no sooner than he was gun was empty, Mason and the other three men showed up. The two sides then opened up on each other with their respective weapons. This went on for a few minutes until the MSF soldier with his M63A1 managed to kill the SOG point man with a burst of bullets to the chest, avenging his comrade.

**AM/SOG- 4  
BB/MSF- 4**

As the firefight continued and the waring groups began to spread out, Big Boss managed to shoot a SOG member in the leg with a shot from his AMD-65. The man screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. Mason and his comrades saw this and rushed to his aid. The SOG commando with the M60 opened fire on Big Boss's position, but the legendary merc hit the ground and crawled to cover. Then the M60 gunner was then fired upon by two MSF men with AMD-65's. The SOG gunner turned his weapon and fired back. One MSF man manged to dive out of the way but the other was riddled with bullets, killing him.

The SOG gunner had no time to celebrate, just as the MSF man fell to the ground, his M60 jammed. He didn't get a chance to try and clear it, the moment the MSF man heard the gun click, he stood up and put half a clip into the gunners face, killing him.

**AM/SOG- 3  
BB/MSF- 3**

Meanwhile, Mason and his remaining man were trying to get their injured team mate out of the war zone. The other man dragged the man as fast as he could while Mason provided cover. Then Mason saw the M63A1 wielding MSF member coming down the path. He aimed down his commando rifle and fired half his clip into the man's chest and stomach. The man flew back a few feet back and never stood back up.

**AM/SOG- 3  
BB/MSF- 2**

After that, the wound man demanded to be left behind, since he knew that he was slowing his team mates up. At first, Mason protested, but when they heard Big Boss and his remaining man coming, the wound man told them to leave. Reluctantly, Mason and the last SOG commando did as he wished and ran deeper in the jungle. Meanwhile, Big Boss and his last man came upon the dead LMG gunner and slowed up a bit. The last MSF soldier picked up the M63A1 and followed his commander.

After a few feet, the injured SOG commando saw the MSF men and opened fire on them. However, the pain made him light headed and cause his aim to be off. Big Boss then raised his AMD and fired a three round burst, hitting the man in the chest and killing him.

**AM/SOG- 2  
BB/MSF- 2**

Boss and his last man decided to split up to cover more ground. The last MSF man made his way one hundred yards away from Big Boss when he heard a twig snap to his left. The MSF soldier whipped around and fired the M63A1 into the jungle. As he made his way towards the source of the noise, but a twig snap behind him. Before he could react, a gloved hand went to his mouth but he felt nothing afterward. Mason had put all seven inches of his SOG knife into the man's neck. The man simply went limp and Mason dropped him. He then went back into jungle to to find the man with the eyepatch.

As Mason searched the woods for Big Boss, he came upon his last man, who was dead. His throat had been slit, ear to ear.

**AM/SOG- 1  
BB/MSF- 1**

Now being the only man left, Mason unslung his rifle and kept it at the ready. As he made his way deeper when the jungle, his sixth sense kicked in and he hit the deck just in time to dodge a volley of fire from Big Boss. The mercenary would have pump the area full of lead had not his AMD run out of ammo and him having no more. However, Boss remember something and dashed back towards the creek. When Mason saw this, he stood up and fired his rifle at Big Boss. Boss managed to stay ahead of the bullets as he ran into the jungle.

Mason went after Big Boss, determined to kill him. He ran into the jungle for what seemed forever but then came back to the creek. Mason then heard movement from behind and whipped around and pulled the trigger of his commando rifle.

CLICK!

Mason's eyes went wide as he heard his gun click dry. Big Boss was just in front of him with his dead pointman's stakeout. Boss simply pulled the trigger and the shotgun barked. The buckshot hammered into Mason and he went flying a few feet back. Big Boss then went to the body and verified that Mason was dead.

**AM/SOG- 0  
BB/MSF- 1**

With his enemy dead, Boss removes a cigar from his breast pocket, cuts the butt off, lights up, and takes a big drag off it in victory.

**OVERALL WINNER: BIG BOSS**

"This was a very close match up, with the Big Boss and the MSF winning with 13 wins dividing them," Jesse said.

_Big Boss and the MSF won 2,513 battles, their most effective weapon was the M63A1 Light Machine Gun._

Big Boss and MSF weapon Effectiveness:

Ithaca Stakeout Pump Action shotgun- 45%  
AMD-65 Carbine- 51%  
M63A1 Light Machine Gun- 58%  
CQC Knife- 47%

_Alex Mason and the SOG was very close behind with 2,487 battles won, their most effective weapon was their KS-23, but it could not secure then the victory._

Alex Mason and SOG weapons effectiveness:

KS-23 Pump Action Carbine- 55%  
Colt XM177E2 Carbine- 49%  
M60 Light Machine Gun- 42%  
SOG Knife- 53%

"This was a close one," Matthew said, "But there is a reason Big Boss is legend, and it's because he can defeat just about anyone."

"I gotta admit, Mason and the SOG would give Big Boss and the MSF a good fight," Raiden said, "But at the end of the battle, Big Boss is the Deadliest Warrior."

(Shows Big Boss flick his cigar out of side of a helicopter and grin in victory.)

**I DO NOT OWN THE CALL OF DUTY FRANCHISE, THE METAL GEAR SOLID SERIES OR DEADLIEST WARRIOR**


End file.
